


La tentación del lince.

by TsundereKitty



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, M/M, Relationship(s), Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 126,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsundereKitty/pseuds/TsundereKitty
Summary: Eiji Okumura; un estudiante de literatura con un novio que lo ama, con un futuro asegurado y monótono, deprimente y gris, en una noche de impulso se encuentra y salva a Ash Lynx; un pandillero problemático y seductor. Sus vidas se ven entrelazadas desde aquel encuentro, para que ese solido y perfecto futuro se vea destruido por unos seductores y hambrientos ojos verdes.Entre mofas y burlas, secretos, mentiras y engaños, ¿Será capaz de nacer el amor entre ellos dos?
Relationships: Ash Lynx & Okumura Eiji, Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji, Lee Yut-Lung/Shorter Wong, Okumura Eiji/Sing Soo-Ling
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. Prologo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola muchas gracias por ingresar a esta historia y darle la oportunidad!  
> Este es un au universitario y medio cotidiano.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado el prologo!

Si amargarse la vida fuese un arte yo sería un experto en ello.

De buenas notas en la universidad y vida estable, un amante cariñoso, buenos amigos, una familia sincera y esforzada que me apoyaba desde Japón, un dormitorio modesto y equipado, profesores apasionados. No había nada que pudiese cambiar para que aquella fachada se escuchase mejor, sin embargo, había un “click” atorado en mi mente, que no me dejaba avanzar sobre esos engranajes. Era fastidioso y molesto, era monótono y sin color ¿Cuándo los perdí? ¿Cuándo me permití perderlos?

Entre las canchas de la universidad un chico; de figura esbelta y ágil, con un movimiento agraciado alcanzo el cielo con un salto, aterrizando en una colchoneta de goma espuma; la imagen se repitió de manera tortuosa en mi mente una y otra vez. Impulso, despegue, vuelo y caída, pero debería ser yo, antes lo era. Crecer era una promesa hacia un país de mentiras. Suspiré, arrepentido de haber venido a estudiar frente al campus de deportes, con una mochila repleta de libros y una agenda rebosante de cosas por hacer. Masoquismo.

“Si sigues suspirando así, se te va a salir el alma del cuerpo” Bajo aquel sarcasmo el rostro de Yut esbozó preocupación; una amistosa y sincera “Ya es la cuarta vez que lo haces” Sus ojos se cerraron con indignación. Sus pestañas eran largas y sus facciones bonitas.

“¿Acaso las cuentas?” No pude evitar reír ante la molestia que se había trazado en él. Me removí incómodo sobre la grada; era de cemento, blanca, estaba fría y sucia. Pero hubo un tiempo en que yo la amé.

“Si tanto odias ver a los deportistas no estudies al frente de ellos” Su cabello fue ondeado por la brisa de la tarde, su mirada brillante “Eiji no te hagas esto” Su mano me acarició la espalda como un débil y trémulo consuelo “No es divertido salir contigo si estas así” Para compensarlo con fastidio. Mi frente se tensó.

“No es que lo odie” Musite, acomodando mi rostro sobre la palma de mi mano, mirando como aquella fila de salto largo avanzaba en su práctica “Es que lo extraño”

“Sino tienes planeado volverlo a hacer no deberías mirarlos más” Hubo un bufido junto a esa frase “Además, tú eras mejor que ellos” Sonreí, sin dejar de mirar aquella delgada silueta; de brazos finos debajo de un suéter demasiado grande, de cabello sedoso y radiante, de ojos felinos y punzantes; con una mirada depredadora y animal.

Yut y yo nos conocimos en mi primer año de universidad, cuando competía para el club de atletismo. Una noche me tocó cerrar la cancha para encontrarlo llorando y borracho dentro de la bodega al haber roto con su novio; un viejo empresario. Desde ese momento de fragilidad y sinceridad no lo pude dejar solo ni nos volvimos a separar. Era un buen amigo. Petulante, altanero, de carácter difícil y familia caótica, aún así, él era quien me soportaba. No podía pedir más, pero había un vacío, un molesto tic mental que no me dejaba respirar. Con las garras sobre el cuello, y un denso agujero negro dentro de mi pecho; goteaba y era insaciable.

“Es raro que me alabes tanto, Yut” Él chasqueó la lengua, incapaz de negar “¿Pasó algo bueno?” Pero en su rostro no hubo más que tristeza y desesperación.

“Nada bueno pasa en esa casa” Su mirada se enfocó en las canchas, sus piernas se encogieron entre las gradas mientras su cabello se deslizaba hacia su cara “Mi papá sigue con la idea de usarme en matrimonio para una alianza entre empresas” Inútil e impotente.

“Yut” No supe que decir.

“Supongo que está bien, he salido con varias personas y tampoco soy fanático del amor” Cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron tomé con fuerza su mano “Pero no lo quería así” Era pequeña y estaba fría.

“No entiendo mucho de eso” No rompí aquel frágil contacto visual “Pero tienes mi apoyo para lo que sea, quiero que lo sepas” El de ojos cafés rio, de manera dulce y nostálgica.

“Siempre te lo tomas todo tan enserio” Él se acomodo sobre mi hombro de manera mimosa, sin despegar su atención de las siluetas sobre la cancha “Creo que esa es una de las cosas que más me gusta de ti” Le acaricié la cabeza.

“Ayer me dijiste que lo odiabas” Saboreando la atmósfera y el atardecer. Un paisaje hermoso y una compañía agradable. El corazón se me destiño mientras la vida se me iba en el salto de alguien más.

“¿Lo extrañas?” En un descuido el hombre tropezó y dejó que la barra cayese con él; el estudiante reboto sobre la colchoneta, con una expresión infantil de colera y frustración. Reí, la conocía tan bien, las heridas y las cicatrices en mis pies eran testigos delatores al igual que un par de lastimadas manos.

“Bastante” No lo miré “Pero en la vida hay prioridades” No pude hacerlo “Y una carrera en literatura tiene un futuro asegurado para mí y mi familia” El peso del mundo se posó sobre mis hombros “No me podía arriesgar con el préstamo estudiantil” Mis piernas se rompieron debajo de él. Triste y apagado, era gris. El _click_ fue fastidioso.

“¿Ahora te reunirás con tu asistente de tesis?” Me levanté junto a un suspiro, sacudiéndome el polvo que había quedado impregnado gracias a las gradas.

“Sí” Yut abrió su boca sin dejar escapar _nada_ , el viento estaba helado y había olor a sudor y bebidas energizantes “Ibe puede tenerme mucho cariño, pero aun así no parecía muy feliz con mis avances” Lo extrañe.

“De seguro lo estás haciendo bien” Pero yo lo elegí.

“Gracias” Con un movimiento de manos me alejé de él para dirigirme hacia la oficina de Ibe.

El complejo de los profesores quedaba cerca de la facultad de letras; arrastré mis piernas desganado por los adoquines de la universidad, el aire olía a óxido y habían pocas personas ante los primeros atisbos de oscuridad. Los miré por una última vez; se estaban dando un abrazo de equipo y festejando; con inocencia y goce. Apreté con fuerza mi mochila y mi mandíbula sabiendo que debería de ser yo, pero de amor y pasión nunca nadie había vivido. De amor y pasión muchos de hambre se habían muerto. No me podía arriesgar. Cerré los ojos, convenciéndome de que hacía lo correcto mientras en cada paso un pedazo de mí quedaba atrás junto a un estruendoso click, y un molesto tic tac. Me quedaba sin tiempo.

El edificio estaba oscuro y silencioso; era de ventanas negras y pisos altos, caminé hacia la oficina de Ibe, leyendo las diferentes placas grises con ilustres nombres, de puertas de roble y pomos dorados, no había secretaria que me recibiera ni revistas para entretenerse. Golpeé esperando que él me diese alguna señal; deseando que él se hubiese ido a su hogar para que mi mediocridad me dejase de atormentar. Pero no era un secreto.

“Adelante” Un escalofrío recorrió cada poro de mi cuerpo ante aquel gélido tono de voz. Él no estaba feliz.

“Gracias por reunirte conmigo tan tarde” Su oficina consistía en un modesto escritorio con una gran silla acolchada, un sofá, un librero repleto de los últimos trabajos de literatura y sus diferentes diplomas sobre la pared. Él estaba parado con mi trabajo entre sus manos; lo pude escuchar palpitar, la vida se le desvanecía junto a ese molesto tic tac.

_Tic tac Alicia. El tiempo se te acababa._

“Eiji, siéntate por favor” Tan solo obedecí. Su expresión de frustración fue un anticipo de mi mala elección. Mejor suerte en otra vida. Sus cejas se torcieron de manera angustiada, sus labios se abrieron sin dejar escapar una sola palabra. Suspiré, atesorando aquella amargura, el clic en mi mente se hizo presente.

“¿Tan mal está?” El más alto me sonrió con nervios; era intimidante pero transparente. Tan Infantil.

“No malo” Las palabras bonitas no hacían más que vender mentiras “Pero si carente de algo” Yo me las tragaba como pastillas. Las consumía hasta olvidar.

“No seas suave conmigo” No vacilé; el más alto apoyó sus dedos y su cadera en el borde de su escritorio. Me miró, el aire pesó a su alrededor.

“Esto esta terrible” Un golpe en el estómago “Eiji no sé qué te pasó, usualmente eres brillante con lo que haces, pero” En la dignidad y la cordura, los callos en mis manos se burlaron y me advirtieron. Llorando por haber dejado de volar.

“¿En que fallé?” Me acaricié el entrecejo estresado; saboreando las noches de insomnio perdidas y las cuentas en rojo por culpa de la mensualidad “Puedo corregirlo” No podía pagar un año más de universidad “¿Me faltó más biografía? ¿Más referencias? ¿Cite mal?” No era lo suficiente para optar a una beca. La dulce vida de la clase media. El exquisito estrés de ser un estudiante.

“No es eso” Ibe arrojó el montón de hojas sobre su escritorio “Tienes todo el material básico bien construido, pero”

“¿Pero?” Él suspiró. Suavizando su expresión hacia un joven que había comprado el boleto equivocado hacia la vida. Me quería bajar, pero ya no podía.

“No tiene nada de pasión” Sus hombros caídos y sus piernas rendidas, él tan solo se sostuvo en aquel elegante escritorio “Eiji esto es monótono y gris, no se parece en nada al chico que conocí en primer año” Su mueca afligida “No puedo aprobar algo así” Y esa voz repleta de lastima “Es mediocre” Ah. Lo saboreé; lento y amargo. Aquello era decepción.

“Lo siento” Bajé el rostro, sintiendo como la vergüenza y la frustración se pintaban sobre mis mejillas “Lo haré mejor” No lo haría.

“No quiero que lo hagas mejor” Pude escuchar como sus zapatos resonaron en contra de la alfombra y las baldosas de marfil; él se acercó “Quiero que lo hagas otra vez” Herido y humillado “No te puedo reconocer en este trabajo” Sus manos se enredaron entre mis cabellos, de manera paternal.

“Lo entiendo” No sentí nada. Nada más que ese fastidioso tic tac.

“Si te lo pido es porque creo que lo puedes hacer mejor” De todas maneras me tragué aquellas lindas mentiras; bonitas y baratas. Las aspiré “Te daré un mes para que la vuelvas a presentar, antes amabas la escritura creativa, podrías hacer algo dentro de esa línea”

“Yo” Me levanté del sofá “Lo pensaré” No lo haría.

“Mi oficina siempre está abierta para ti” Dándole la espalda corrí de aquel lugar.

Y lo supe. No era prodigo en nada, no destacaba ni era alguien en particular, carente de nombre, no tenía un amplio grupo de fans, aún así saltaba porque lo amaba; la adrenalina entre mis venas y la sensación de poder flotar, el poder de librarme de aquel pesado líquido negro que había empezado a dominar cada aspecto de mi maldita vida. Lo extrañaba, no era importante, lo deseaba pero estaba mal. No me pagaría la matrícula el saltar. Lo odiaba. Aquella realidad era un grillete entre los tobillos.

Me sentí impotente y estúpido con aquella tesis entre las manos; tan solo la rompí, la solté en alguna parte de esa amplia cede, corriendo hacia el único lugar donde podía pensar por claridad. Mis pasos resonaron como el eco de la noche entre los adoquines de la universidad. Pude sentir el palpitar en mi cabeza; el viento en mi cabello, el cansancio y el sudor, y lo extrañé. Estaba huyendo del gris y de aquel infernal _click,_ no obstante, antes de poder llegar, en una de las esquinas de las canchas de deportes se escucharon golpes y gritos, frené cuando nunca debí haberlo hecho. Pero en el tiempo no existía ni el olvido ni el perdón.

“¿Nos estas tratando de engañar con esta mierda barata?” Dos hombres, robustos, de expresiones furiosas y coléricas sostenían a uno más pequeño. El tiempo se paralizó en aquella imagen; un puñetazo sobre su rostro, había sangre en el suelo. Su cabello rubio estaba manchado y sucio.

“Ustedes no sabrían reconocer lo que es bueno aunque lo tuvieran en la cara” Su mandíbula estaba hinchada y morada, sus labios rotos, sus ojos escarlata; aun así él esbozó una sonrisa altanera. Las manecillas de mi reloj se detuvieron en él.

“Pequeña mierda, esta es la última vez que nos estafas” Impulsado por aquel _click_ y un par de brillantes ojos verdes. Por una desconocida y frenética sensación.

“Mi negocio no es el que pierde” Me paré al frente de ellos en aquel callejón. Estúpido e indefenso.

“Estoy llamando a la policía” Era una amenaza vacía y barata “Así que mejor déjenlo en paz” Pareció funcionar. Ellos chasquearon la lengua, arrojando el cuerpo del rubio hacia una pared para esfumarse del otro lado del callizo.

“Eres todo un entrometido” Él se mofó; con la nariz goteando sangre y un bonito rostro arruinado.

“Tal vez” Me acerqué para ayudarlo. Sus mejillas y su frente se encontraban sucias con tierra; la sangre en el suelo no era de él, su cabello estaba enredado y pegajoso, sin embargo, sobreviviría. Sus ojos me examinaron con curiosidad, fueron filosos y desconfiados bajo la luz de la luna.

“¿Quién eres?” Él me quiso alejar. No se lo permití.

“Un entrometido” Lo forcé a que uno de sus brazos se apoyará sobre mi hombro mientras mi mano se aferraba a su cintura “¿Crees que puedas caminar?” Aún atónito, él asintió. El olor a óxido se hizo presente aquella noche en la universidad.

Caminamos en silencio un par de minutos por la facultad de deportes tratando de llegar a la salida principal de la sede, sus piernas tiritaban y le era difícil el moverse, tenía un par de feos moretones entre los hombros y el estómago, su piel se encontraba empapada de sudor, y su labio y su nariz se habían quebrado, no obstante, él insistía con terquedad que con un descanso bastaría. Sus ojos no bajaron la guardia en aquella caminata, suspiré, arrepentido por haberlo ayudado y recogido; era un desastre y caos. ¿Para qué involucrar a alguien más? Si ni siquiera era capaz de lidiar con mi propio país de las maravillas.

_El tiempo se te acababa Alicia._

“¿Me conoces?” Negué con la cabeza sin dejar de caminar, él estaba pesado, era más alto que yo “¿Has escuchado de mí?” Volví a negar, él chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado, me empujó “¿Entonces que quieres?” Me golpeó la mano.

“¿En estos momentos?” Se la ofrecí para ser rechazado “Dormir más de dos horas consecutivas” El rubio ni siquiera me pudo contestar cuando los gritos y los pasos de una multitud se hicieron presentes. El diablo se había enojado.

“Joder, volvió con más” No le di tiempo para reclamar al regresar a nuestra posición para ayudarlo y empezar a correr. Mi corazón palpitó con fuerza al escuchar los gritos, la boca se me secó, estaban cerca; estaba cansado y frustrado, el chico a mi lado se había comenzado a resbalar de mis hombros, él parecía agotado. Lo llevé hacia los contenedores que habían cerca de las bodegas de deportes, dejando que se apoyara sobre aquella pared.

“Hay una salida por este lado del campus, yo los llevaré hacia la otra dirección, no dejes que te vean” Sus ojos lucían completamente confundidos bajo esas palabras, gruñí frustrado, escuchando como se acercaban y el tiempo se deslizaba entre mis manos. La sangre me ardió hasta hervir “No hay tiempo para esto, solo ve” Su mano se aferró a mi muñeca.

“¿Por qué?” Fue el balbuceó que me entregó mientras su nariz volvía a sangrar. Necesitaba ver a un doctor, esos moretones no desaparecerían con un patético descanso.

“Ya te dije” Corrí lejos de él “Porque soy un entrometido”

La multitud me vio, me gritó y me apuntó. El pecho se me comprimió; eran seis hombres, robustos y enojados, más rápidos que yo. No era talentoso ni ágil, me había condenado, estaba cansado, pude sentir el sudor deslizarse desde mi cuello hacia mi pecho; mis zapatos estaban viejos, la zuela derecha se había embarrado y aflojado. No me detuve, aprete mis puños, sintiendo la adrenalina en cada segundo de ese reloj junto a unos intangibles sonidos de tic tac. No tenía nada que ver, no me debería de haber involucrado. Impulsivo y estúpido, pero quería quitarme lo gris; arrancarlo. Siendo alcanzado vi una oportunidad.

Una sola apertura.

“Ojalá funcione” Fue el jadeo que escapó entrecortado; tomé una de las pértigas que habían quedado desparramadas en el entrenamiento sin frenar, acercándome a la reja; era de malla y tenía una advertencia de electricidad. Trague con dificultad; había permitido que mi tesis y mi vida se transformasen en una mierda; ya daba igual.

Primero; el impulso; con el resonar de mis zapatos y mis pasos siendo sentidos hasta mi mandíbula, corrí, con la respiración agotada, con un nudo en la garganta y ardor en el cuerpo.

Segundo; despegue. Clavé la pértiga en el suelo; en uno de los agujeros que había en la cancha para caer del lado contrario, con el rostro directo hacia la reja.

Tercero; el vuelo. Al mi mano soltar el lanza, al ver como aquellos hombres me miraron frustrados para arrojar maldiciones, al tocar el filo de la reja, lo recuperé. El corazón me latió con una dolorosa familiaridad, los colores se deslizaron entre mis dedos al apártame de la reja. Hacia una tesis triste y sin sentido. Lo saboreé.

De un golpe aterrice sobre mi cadera del otro lado de la calle. Los hombres empezaron a tratar de derribar la reja sin miedo o pánico ante la advertencia de electricidad. Retrocedí en el pavimento escuchando un motor.

“Entrometido” El chico de cabellos rubios y rostro moreteado apareció conduciendo una motocicleta en la calle de al frente “Sube”

“Es peligroso que conduzcas en ese estado” Fue lo que le grité, acercándome en contra de mis instintos y advertencias mentales. Tic tac.

“Solo la usaré para sacarnos de aquí” Me aferré a la cintura del de ojos verdes y sonrisa socarrona para que el sonido del motor y el olor a la gasolina fuesen lo que inundase mis sentidos. Los colores se deslizaron sobre él. Hermoso y salvaje “Por cierto, chico lindo” Con una mirada narcisista y coqueta “Soy Ash Lynx” Mi vida no tuvo marcha atrás.

Lo único que recuerdo de aquella noche son unos ojos verdes; felinos y filosos, con el aroma de la gasolina de una vieja motocicleta.


	2. Capítulo 1.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Estoy con vida y esta historia también, me fui de viaje un largo tiempo, pero ahora que he vuelto tenemos actualizaciones cada semana.  
> Este capítulo contextualiza mucho mejor la historia, y lo narra Eiji.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.  
> Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.

_El tiempo está en tu contra, y estás siendo descuidado con él._

La gélida brisa de la mañana, los gritos de los equipos entre las diferentes canchas, la calidez de una taza de café, la decepción impregnada en mi garganta, un fastidioso _tic tac_ en cada relato mental que trataba de hilar; lo estaba perdiendo, se me había escapado el conejo blanco y ahora no podía hacer otra cosa más que sollozar, me ahogaría entre mis lágrimas. Suspiré, aferrándome a un pequeño vaso, quizás, ahogarse estaría bien, al menos ya no sería de problemas. Las lágrimas se derramaban y pronto lo que goteaba era brea. Estábamos en una cafetería cerca de la facultad de deportes. Los ojos de Yut eran afilados y altaneros; sus manos se encontraban sobre la mesa de madera, su pierna cruzada sobre la otra en un taburete demasiado grande para él, su cabello se deslizó de manera descuidada sobre sus hombros, para cubrir su rostro. Sí, con esa clase de expresión, con esos ojos venenosos de víbora, él me hacía pensar que todos mis secretos estaban al descubierto con él, no obstante, ¿Acaso no lo estaban?

“Entonces” Aquella fue la primera palabra que él había pronunciado desde que los relatos de aquella noche fueron confesados “Déjame ver si entendí” Mis manos se aferraron a mi café; caliente y amargo “¿No tienes idea de quien es Ash Lynx?, ¿El lince de Nueva York?”

“¿Eso fue lo único que te importo de todo lo que te conté?” La indignación en mi voz era imposible de esconder, no obstante “¿Qué hay del hecho de que mi tesis fue rechazada?” Nunca lo traté de hacer. Estúpido.

“Sí, sí, eso es importante también” Crucé mis brazos fastidiado ante aquella petulante actitud “Pero Eiji, él es alguien muy conocido en esta universidad” El aroma a gasolina y unos intensos ojos verdes me mantenían despierto y atormentado. Aquella noche mis latidos habían sido robados. _Tic tac. Tic tac._

“Si es tan famoso, ¿Me quieres explicar quién es?” Una larga y afilada sonrisa fue la respuesta del de cabello lacio, él se estiró antes de inclinarse sobre la mesa, el brillo dentro de sus ojos causo un intenso escalofrío en cada músculo de mi cuerpo. Mal sabor.

“Él es un estudiante de la facultad de economía” Su mano se deslizó de manera suave sobre su mejilla “De segundo año” Mis piernas se removieron ansiosas debajo de la mesa, la cafetería estaba vacía y los equipos habían comenzado sus respectivos partidos a la distancia.

“Más joven que yo” Musite atontado.

“Sí, y es todo un personaje” Yut se miró las uñas de manera despreocupada y juguetona “Se rumorea que además de ser el protegido de Golzine, él anda metido en asuntos turbios y sucios dentro de la universidad” Aquel nombre me resultó familiar, fruncí el ceño, esperando que mi mente volviera a funcionar.

“¿El dueño de alguna empresa?” Pero esperando las personas se morían y de esperanza los sueños fracasaban. Mi amigo rio, tomando entre sus delgadas y pequeñas manos la taza de café, dándole un último sorbo.

“Dino Golzine es dueño de medio país, él está metido tanto en política como en el bajo mundo con clubes y servicios de prostitución” Fui incapaz de sostener una mirada con el contrario al recordar aquellos ojos “Y aunque se dice que Ash es el sucesor, el proceso de adopción jamás se concretó” La risilla de mi amigo me revolvió el estómago. Nauseas “Creo que tienen una relación bastante extraña, nunca se aclaró como se conocieron” Yut suspiró, acomodándose un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja “Si me lo preguntas a mí me parece bastante sospechoso” 

“Él parecía bastante desconfiado” Oh, pero era más, hubo mucho más cuando lo encontré en aquel callejón, golpeado, magullado, y herido “Parecía tan solitario” Tanto que no fui capaz de dejarlo “Lucía muy solo” Tanto que bastó una mirada de esos ojos para romperme el corazón.

“Dijiste que lo encontraste en un callejón quejándose de alguna mercancía” Era una fría mañana de invierno “¿No es así?” Me mordí el labio antes de responder, como si temiese contestar con las palabras incorrectas. El aroma de la gasolina.

“Sí, se estaban quejando de la calidad de algo” El óxido de una reja electrificada “Pero no entendí el contexto” La adrenalina de saltar nuevamente con una pértiga. Pero lo perdí. Dejé que se deslizará entre mis manos y se ocultará en su madriguera, lo perdí y ahora era muy tarde para ir tras él. Piedad.

“Ay, Eiji” Su cara fue un cuadro de lastima hacia mí. Tuve un mal sabor en cada respiración que compartimos “Los otros rumores dicen que él es el líder de una pandilla” Hacía frío aquella mañana “También se dice que es una especie de traficante” Reí, negando con la cabeza. La brisa parecía burlarse de mí al resoplar sobre mi oreja.

“Él no parecía ser esa clase de persona” Pero los corazones eran fáciles de manipular con un par de ojos bonitos y coquetos. Los de Ash eran hermosos y mi corazón barato.

“Y también se dice que es todo un mujeriego, así que mejor olvídate del asunto” Aquellas palabras; lentas y toscas, acompasadas de un molesto golpetear sobre la mesa, parecieron ser una advertencia “Estarás mucho mejor sin volverlo a ver” Lo fueron.

“Pareces saber mucho del asunto” Aquella fue la única respuesta defensiva que fui capaz de entregarle, parejas de estudiantes empezaron a ingresar al local, con libros entre las manos y ojeras sobre el rostro.

“Tienes razón, sé mucho del tema” Él miró a las demás personas de manera juguetona “Porque amo los chismes que corren por la facultad” No tuve motivos para dudar de mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, lo hice, por unos ojos verdes y bonitos. Estaban en mi cabeza y no los podía dejar.

Y era estúpido, obsesionarse por un hombre quien me había olvidado bajo el manto del atardecer. Sí, era estúpido, pero no lo podía dejar de recordar. Obsesiva y compulsivamente. Una y otra. Una tercera más. Infinito se había quedado pequeño. La manera en que mi corazón arremetió en contra de mi pecho, el sudor entre mis manos, el burbujeo de mi sangre, la electricidad en una mirada. Por un instante, solo uno, esa noche, el tiempo volvió a correr para mí. Por solo un segundo, fui capaz de acariciar los colores antes de caer hacia gris. Era una vida triste y monótona, no era digna de ser vivida ni relatada, pero era mía. Acomodé mi rostro sobre mi mano, alguien como Ash, alguien así de vivo, nunca lo entendería. Quizás él aprendería a amargarse con la edad. Esperaba que no lo hiciera. Me estaba hundiendo dentro de una espesa y dolorosa _nada._

“¿A tu tesis realmente le fue mal?” Yut me hundió un poco más. Cerré los ojos, tratando de reconocer la canción que estaban pasando por los parlantes de la cafetería.

“Él me dijo que la hiciera toda de nuevo” Reí, necesitaba un milagro para sobrellevar aquel año “Me dijo que le cambiara el tema” Mis dedos acariciaron el borde de mi vaso “Supongo que Ibe de verdad la odio” No fue necesario mirarlo para saber que era lastima lo que él me estaba regalando.

“Puedes hacer una mejor” No, no podía. Había puesto todas mis energías y mi pasión en la anterior, sin embargo, yo había dejado de ser suficiente y el tiempo ya me había sobrepasado, no había ni perdón ni olvido dentro de sus manecillas.

“Supongo” No había nada más que un cruel _tic tac_ “Sé que esta semana es la primera del semestre” _Tic tac Alicia_ “Pero me siento muy cansado” _El tiempo se te acaba._ Yut se inclinó encima de la mesa para golpearme sobre la frente; sus cejas y su mandíbula se encontraban tensas.

“Te quedaste todo el verano en los dormitorios de la universidad trabajando” Su voz se escuchó fastidiada e indignada “Obvio que estas cansado” Él me gruñó, cruzando sus brazos debajo de su pecho, cerrando los ojos. Sonreí “Si te sigues quitando el valor así te volveré a golpear” Era un buen amigo.

“Bien” Le extendí la mano “Es una promesa de meñique” Él rio, respondiendo a mi agarre para concretar aquella promesa; era vacía y no significaba nada. Pero era linda.

“Es cierto” Fue lo que balbuceó “Hoy llega tu nuevo compañero de dormitorio” Y aunque trataba de evitar el tema con todas mis fuerzas, él me arrastro.

“No es alguien a quien conozca, así que me siento un poco nervioso” Yut se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, la cafetería se había llenado y el sol trataba de contradecir aquella helada mañana.

“Tú no estás nervioso” Él me apuntó de manera acusatoria e histriónica “Estas triste porque ya no podrás jugar a la casita con tu noviecito” El rostro me cosquilleó, las manos me sudaron, me rasque el cuello, ansioso. Transparente y estúpido.

“Sing y yo vivimos juntos en ese lugar por tres años” Tenía la garganta seca y un traquetear en la cabeza, lo escuchaba palpitar “Es normal que no quiera compartir nuestro dormitorio con alguien más” El pasatiempo favorito de Yut era molestar a mi pareja; ya fuese por su altura o por su edad. Aun así, los quería. Aunque me lo cuestionaba. Una y otra vez.

“Quien diría que él abandonaría su carrera para ponerse a trabajar” Una tercera más.

“Es una muy buena oportunidad” Nos defendí, como si necesitase de una confirmación para recordarme que era algo, porque gracias a esa tesis Eiji Okumura no era nada.

“Siempre puedes dejar que él te mantenga” Rodeé los ojos. El aire estaba pesado, y la taza de café hace un rato se había quedado vacía. El aroma a la gasolina. Un par de ojos verdes “Él lo haría encantado, puede ser algo así como un Sugar Daddy pero más feo y enano” No debería.

“¿A quién le dices enano?” Como si hubiese sido convocado, Sing me abrazo por la espalda en aquel local, sus brazos rodearon mi cuello de manera celosa e infantil, el de cabello largo se llevó una palma hacia el pecho, con una expresión conmocionada.

“Finalmente llego el día donde eres más alto que Eiji” Pude sentir el cuerpo de mi novio tensarse a mi alrededor “Era tan gracioso verlos al inicio de su relación, Sing parecía ser tu hermano menor cuando se daban las manos” El nombrado chasqueó la lengua, con las cejas arqueadas y tensas, pude ver una vena palpitando sobre su frente.

“A mí me parecías lindo” Bastaron aquellas palabras para que la furia se convirtiera en vergüenza.

“Es porque tienes mal gusto en hombres Eiji” Fue lo que mi amigo me respondió, levantándose de la mesa, lo imité “En todo caso, ¿Por qué él esta aquí?” Sing rodó los ojos cuando el más bajo lo apunto, un brazo fue acomodado sobre mi cintura; de manera suave y nerviosa, podía escuchar el pulsar de sus latidos a través de aquella chaqueta morada. 

“Lo voy a ayudar a sacar el resto de sus cosas antes de que llegue mi nuevo compañero de cuarto” Era una relación solida y larga, sin embargo, era gris. Lo lamentaba. Realmente lo sentía.

“¿Cómo se llama tu nuevo compañero?” Saqué del bolsillo de mi pantalón la carta de asignación que me había sido entregada por dirección, era un apellido complicado y parecía extranjero. Tuve un muy mal sabor.

“Callenreese” Tuve un vuelco en el corazón “Aslan Callenreese” El de silueta delgada me regaló asombro en esos ojos.

“Quizás sea extranjero” Balbuceó.

“Quizás” Antes de que los tres saliéramos de la cafetería para separarnos.

La mano de Sing era grande y cálida, sus dedos se habían entrelazado a los míos, su tacto era suave y gentil, su rostro estaba rojo y sus facciones eran de nervios, sus pasos lentos y trémulos, la brisa era agradable, los gritos de los estudiantes lejanos a su lado. Sing Soo-Ling era mi primer y único amor. No era ni apasionado ni excitante, sin embargo, nos queríamos, y era tan difícil encontrar algún incondicional, que el lujo de dejarlo se había borrado con un estruendoso _tic tac_. Me aferré a su brazo, escuchando el eco de nuestros pasos contra los adoquines hacia los dormitorios, él tirito ante la cercanía. Sing era lindo y me hacía sentir seguro, era suficiente para nosotros dos, ¿Lo era? Sí, ni siquiera me lo debería de cuestionar, tenía suerte de que a él le gustase alguien como yo.

Alguien como Eiji Okumura.

Alguien con el tiempo en su contra.

Alguien descuidado con él.

“Pareces ansioso” Fue lo que musite para quebrar la tensión, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos; eran negros y profundos. Lindos, pero no eran verdes ni me hacían suspirar. Negué con la cabeza.

“Es porque te quiero decir algo” Perdí el aliento con aquella confesión. Eran contados los momentos donde salía a flote su seriedad “Pero estoy tratando de buscar el momento adecuado” Pero lo adecuado no existía.

“Si lo dices con esa cara me vas a asustar” Él ignoró aquellas palabras, continuando con su marcha hacia los dormitorios, nuestras manos en ningún instante se pudieron separar. Tragué con dificultad, fue difícil respirar aquella mañana.

Yo era obsesivo y me había encerrado en una carrera donde no existía ni confianza ni amor. Estudié más horas de las que viví para hacer una tesis de mierda que tendría que repetir, Sing me había tenido paciencia y me había cuidado, sin embargo, era evidente mi nula habilidad para ser el novio de alguien, era negligente, y lo lamentaba, pero esas mismas disculpas me pesaban porque tenía la certeza de que no cambiarían nada. Esperaba que él se aburriese, me había sentado viendo como nuestra cuerda tiritaba, queriendo en el fondo que lo hiciera y se rompiera. Me mataba con lentitud, pero era muy cobarde para cambiarlo. Le temía a la soledad, cuando estaba solo en realidad. Tonto. Llegamos a nuestro dormitorio; era estrecho e incómodo, con dos camas, un par de escritorios y sillas, un librero y una cómoda. Él me llevó hacia la cama que compartimos por años para sentarme, sus manos se habían aferrado a mi palma, sus ojos me miraron para evitarme _. Tic tac._

“Sing” Acaricié sus mejillas con lentitud, ganándome una dulce mirada de regreso “Sea lo que sea me lo puedes decir” Él asintió, con las piernas temblando sobre el colchón, y el colchón convirtiéndose en un corazón delator.

“Sé que hemos estado juntos por años” Sus palabras escaparon torpes y ansiosas “Y si fuera por mí tú aceptarías mudarte conmigo” Una sonrisa amable fue todo lo que pude responder. Era fachada.

“Sabes que yo no estaría bien con eso” Lo quise soltar, sin embargo, él me lo impidió “Aún tengo que ir a clases y ver como arreglar la tesis” Estaba sentado esperando a que la cuerda se rompiese entre nosotros dos.

“Pero ya casi terminas con ella” Hubo frustración entre sus palabras y sobre su rostro; él era sincero y aquello era lo que más me gustaba “Dijiste que te estaba yendo bien” Pero yo era bueno en las mentiras.

“Sí” Me las llevaba diciendo tanto que me las había comprado “Me ha ido bien” No quería preocuparlo “Pero aún así” Él se acarició el ceño con enfado. Fracasar era un arte y mentir un estilo. Yo era experto en ambos.

“¿No puedes hacer esto por mí?” Era una sola cosa la que él me estaba pidiendo a cambio. Una sola cosa, nada más.

“Perdón” Y aun así, no podía.

“Eiji” ¿Qué decía eso de nuestra relación? “Tú siempre” Él detuvo sus palabras para tomar aire, cerrando los ojos “Bien, ya hemos hablado de esto, no insistiré más” No obstante, él lo haría, porque era un hombre terco y recio. Estaba asustado y yo lo veía. Lo veía pero no hacía nada.

“Lo siento” Otra vez esas dos palabras; ya debería saber que no cambiarían nada, que en ellas no habría ni olvido ni perdón. Pero tiempo era lo que compraban y yo me vendía por él.

“No vine para que hablemos de esto” Fue lo que me aseguro, tomando mis manos entre las suyas, con esa galantería que había visto crecer con los años “Yo” Con ese rostro que decía lo mucho que él me amaba “Estoy asustado de que tengamos que pasar un año separados” Le entregué una sonrisa, tratando de consolarlo.

“No lo digas como si esto fuera un adiós, solo viviremos en diferentes lugares” Oh, pero sí lo era, porque yo era un maniático obsesivo, y me estaba hundiendo en una densa y espesa _nada_. Porque había elegido mal y a pesar de eso, me mantenía aferrado a la misma opción.

“De todas formas” Una de sus manos se deslizó hacia el bolsillo de su chaqueta, el mundo y el tiempo se me paralizaron cuando una pequeña caja negra de terciopelo fue lo que me mostró “Quiero tener alguna certeza contigo”

“Sing” Dentro de la caja había un anillo de plata, con una franja dorada al medio, y su nombre y una fecha escrita en su interior.

“Es un anillo de pareja” Fue lo que balbuceó, enseñándome uno igual en su mano “Claro, el mío tiene escrito tu nombre” La fecha era nuestro aniversario, el día que comenzamos a salir “Yo no te estoy pidiendo que te cases conmigo, ni nada de eso” Sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus ojos brillantes “Aunque me gustaría que lo consideraras” Él sacó la joya de la caja; era reluciente y simple, no encontré las palabras correctas para responderle, no pude hacer más que vagar en él. Él tenía su corazón entre sus manos; era frágil y delicado, aún así me lo extendió. Temí tomarlo.

_Fuiste descuidado con él._

“Yo” Lo temí tanto “Yo no estoy listo para algo así” Fue lo que mi mente delató. Él deslizó el anillo por mi dedo, encajó a la perfección.

“Puede ser dentro de cinco o diez años más, cuando te sientas listo” La caja fue dejada de lado, él se acercó, el colchón crujió, había una pesada estática en la habitación “Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, pero quiero que me veas como el amor de tu vida” Su palma sobre mi rostro, él me retiró un mechón de cabello para dejarme expuesto.

“Pero”

“Porque yo te considero el mío” ¿No era injusto? Que él me entregase esas dulces y lindas palabras, cuando yo no le había ofrecido nada. Me aferre a él, podía sentir mi palpitar en mi cabeza, tenía las manos mojadas, y estaba completamente hipnotizado por él.

“Haces trampa cuando hablas así” Él me sonrió, ambas palmas acunaron mis mejillas, me acercaron, pude sentir su aliento sobre mi nariz “Sing” Me convertí en el prisionero de él “Eres todo un tramposo” Cada vez que lo veía.

“¿Puedo tomar eso como un sí?” Mis manos subieron hacia su cuello, cerré los ojos.

“Puedes tomarlo como un acepto” Él sonrió antes de besarme.

Y fue un beso impulsivo y fue más de lo que merecí, pero nada de eso me impidió el saborearlo. Los labios de Sing eran suaves y eléctricos, sus dedos se enredaron sobre mi cabello, mi rostro estaba ardiendo y la piel me estaba cosquilleando, sus movimientos fueron ansiosos y torpes, fueron dulces y amargos, fue todo lo que necesite, me derretí entre sus brazos mientras él me acomodó encima de la cama. La misma que compartimos por años y ahora parecía tan diferente bajo esta luz. Un escalofrío fue lo que azotó cada uno de mis músculos cuando él se apartó para entregarme una mirada deseosa; sus labios se mordieron pidiendo permiso, él se inclinó, de manera delicada, lenta, sus manos se encontraban ahora sobre mi cintura, debajo de mi suéter.

“Eiji” Mi respiración era rápida y nerviosa, el aire estaba caliente debajo de esos ojos.

“¿Sí?” Mi voz delato cada una de mis emociones.

“Realmente te amo” Fue lo que musito, cerca, me incliné para acortar aún más esa distancia “Así que no me dejes jamás”

“¿Por qué estás diciendo estas cosas tan de repente?” Con la misma dulzura que esas palabras me entregaron, lo volví a besar “Estoy aquí” Su sonrisa fue cruel y despechada.

“Lo sé” Fue aflicción “Pero yo ya no estaré aquí mañana” Aquella imagen; pequeña y frágil.

“Sing” Tiritona e insegura.

“Y eso me asusta mucho” Me rompió “Estuve todo un año tratando de ganarme tu corazón, no quiero que se lo des a alguien más” Su nuca se acomodó sobre mi pecho, escuchando cada desenfrenado palpitar. Era delator.

“Hey” Tomé sus mejillas entre mis palmas “No tengo ojos para alguien más” Y era verdad, no los tenía “Así que tenme más seguridad” Pero no sabía lo que era estar enamorado. Entre Sing y yo había amor, pero no estamos enamorados, ¿Importaba?

“Bien” De todas maneras estar enamorado estaba sobrevalorado. Al entrelazar nuestros dedos en aquel cuarto, al mirarlo a los ojos, al ver esa cara; la misma con la que me decía que me amaba mucho, supe que esto era mucho mejor.

“Realmente te amo Eiji” Y estaba bien tener una vida monótona y aburrida, que no fuese digna de ser relatada “Quiero tenerte” Estaba bien.

“Lamento interrumpir” Ambos nos sobresaltamos al escuchar una tercera voz “Pero creo que están en mi cuarto” Y justo cuando me trataba de convencer y engañar, el destino me jugó una maldita broma con una ironía.

“¿Ash?” Esos ojos los habría reconocido en cualquier lugar. Me cubrí la boca al haber dejado escapar su nombre por accidente.

“El chico bonito y entrometido” Musito. Él traía una maleta detrás suyo y una sonrisa altanera sobre el rostro, sin invitación él ingreso al cuarto “Casi no te reconozco porque tienes a un hombre encima” Sing aún se encontraba arriba mío, mis manos sobre su pecho, el calor azotó mi rostro.

“Perdón por eso” Con una ceña le pedí a mi pareja que se levantará.

“No importa, no tengo prejuicios acerca de eso” El rubio se dejó caer sobre la otra cama, con una expresión divertida y altiva, la mandíbula de Sing se encontraba tensa.

“Eiji” Los ojos de mi novio estaban pegados en Ash; con una mueca de desagrado y el cuerpo rígido, tuve un mal presentimiento al escuchar aquel fastidioso _tic tac_ “Necesito hablar contigo” _Tic tac Alicia._

“No te sientas incómodo por mi culpa, pueden continuar acá” _El tiempo se te acaba._

“A solas” Fue lo que el más alto gruñó antes de tomarme de la muñeca para arrastrarme hacia el pasillo de los dormitorios.

Eran pocas las veces en que Sing Soo-Ling demostraba estar molesto; por el trepidar que había entre sus cejas, por la manera en que sus ojos me evitaron para volverme a buscar, por como sus labios tiritaron queriendo decir algo, y la cercanía que había impuesto entre nuestros cuerpos, con mi espalda sobre la pared, y sus piernas enredadas entre las mías, supe que este era uno de esos momentos. Y tuve un mal sabor, sin embargo, no pude disimular la tonta sonrisa que escribí al haberme vuelto a encontrar con Ash, ni siquiera sabía la razón. No era nadie. Era un entrometido. No era para mí ni era mi historia. Al menos parecía estar bien, y aquello era un alivio, pero no debería. _Tic tac. Tic tac Alicia._

_El tiempo está en tu contra, y estás siendo descuidado con él._

Enamorarse estaba sobrevalorado.

“¿Lo conoces?” Fue la pregunta con la que finalmente me atreví a quebrar el silencio “Parecías muy tenso allí adentro” Él busco mi mano, mirando aquel anillo como si fuese una especie de seguro. De pronto; aquella joya pesó toneladas para convertirse en cadenas.

“Todo el mundo conoce a Ash Lynx” Me rasqué el rostro, sintiéndome tonto por jamás haber escuchado de él “El lince es una escoria dentro de nuestra facultad” Sin comprender la razón, aquellas palabras me enojaron bastante “Sería mejor si esa basura se fuera” La sangre me hirvió y la ira se acumuló dentro de mi garganta. Explote por él.

“¡No hables así de una persona que no conoces!” Los ojos de mi pareja se abrieron con sorpresa, sus labios dejaron escapar el aire, sus manos tomaron mis hombros con fuerza.

“¿Desde cuándo tú lo conoces?” No fui capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, parecía desesperado. Yo era el culpable de aquella desesperación.

“No lo hago” Y lo sentía “Solo me molesta que hables así” Pero de disculpas no se vivía, y de mentiras se rompía el amor.

“Lo siento” Estaba viendo aquella cuerda romperse entre nosotros dos “Es solo que él no me gusta” Fue lo que musito “Es el protegido de Golzine y siempre anda con una pandilla paseándose por la facultad” Él chasqueó la lengua “Como si le perteneciera” Con una mueca sincera de asco y desdén “Incluso llegó a convencer a Lao de meterse en esa mierda” Mi palma acarició su mejilla, de manera lenta y cariñosa.

“¿Qué es lo que en verdad te molesta de él?” El rostro de Sing era un libro abierto cuyas emociones estaban escritas con tinta “Sé que no son esos rumores los que te pusieron así de nervioso” Él mío era un desastre que yo jamás terminaba de comprender. Era locura.

“Yo” Las mejores personas lo estaban.

“Puedes decirme” Cuando sus dedos se entrelazaron entre los míos, él me volvió a mirar, con esos ojos que me gritaban lo mucho que yo le gustaba. Estaban asustados.

“Él tiene fama de playboy” Sing Soo-Ling era mi primer y único amor “Y yo estaré lejos y ocupado con el trabajo, no quiero que te dejes engatusar por él” Y Eiji Okumura era su primer y único amor, esos nervios los comprendía y los justificaba, ninguno tenía experiencia ni habíamos pasados más de dos días separados.

“Oye” Me elevé en la punta de mis pies para quedar a su altura, Yut tenía razón, hace un par de años la situación era al revés, cuando el amor era ingenuo y habían mariposas “Te amo” Se lo aseguré, cuando amar a alguien era tan vago y peligroso que carecía de descripción, era doloroso y no era como en los cuentos.

“Lo sé” Implicaba tiempo y promesas, implicaba más de lo que yo podía dar.

_El tiempo está en tu contra._

“Entonces no estés ansioso” Pero de todas maneras lo hice “Él parece ser una buena persona” Porque habría dicho cualquier cosa con tal de disipar aquella preocupación. Era mi pareja y lo quería. Realmente lo hacía.

“Si tú quieres créelo así” Pero si lo hacía “A veces eres demasiado ingenuo Eiji” ¿Por qué siempre me lo cuestionaba?

_El tiempo está en tu contra. Y estas siendo descuidado con él._

“Supongo que lo soy” Me encogí de hombros “Pero esa es una de las cosas que te gusta de mí” Musite, tratando de disipar la tensión entre nosotros dos, con una sonrisa compartida espere que funcionara.

“Trata de quedarte algunas noches en mi apartamento” Más que una pregunta aquello fue un ruego, un grito, una prueba “No tienen que ser muchas” Sí, sentí que Sing me estaba probando bajo esas bonitas palabras “Pero eso me ayudaría a quedarme más tranquilo, también deberías llamarme más seguido”

“Es una promesa” Y a pesar de la satisfacción que se grabó entre sus facciones ante mi respuesta, sentí que la había fallado.

Con la declaración de que nos veríamos mañana el más alto me dejó regresar a mi dormitorio. Hubo un extraño y amargo vuelco dentro de mi pecho al encontrarme con la mirada de Ash. Sus ojos eran verdes, profundos, hermosos, electrizantes, no los podía sacar de mi cabeza. Él parecía ser una persona diferente a aquel animal herido que había recogido esa noche, con una brillante sonrisa y un humor contagioso, sin embargo, aquella impresión de soledad seguía escrita. Negué con la nuca, acomodándome encima de mi cama, no me debería de importar, pero estaba en mi mente, repitiéndose cual película, una y otra vez, ¿Una tercera más?

“Siendo sincero quería volverte a ver” Sus palabras me tomaron por sorpresa, calor y cosquillas fueron todo lo que sentí. Ash mantenía sobre sus labios aquella sonrisa altiva y narcisista “Creo que eres interesante” Hubo verano aquella fría mañana invernal, ¿La culpa?

“El nombre que me llegó en la carta para informarme sobre mi compañero no era el tuyo” Siempre era del lince “Fue una sorpresa saber que eras tú” El más alto se estiró de manera relajada sobre su cama.

“Aslan es mi verdadero nombre” Aunque sus palabras fueron descuidadas y relajadas, hubo un intenso _tic tac_ dentro de sus ojos, uno que me impidió comprarlo “Pero es un secreto” Él no tuvo que pedírmelo para que lo mantuviese.

“No te preocupes” De todas maneras lo hice “No se lo diré a nadie” Porque había algo en él. Ash era desconfiado.

“Eres alguien interesante” Fue lo que musito, apoyándose sobre sus brazos, haciendo al colchón crujir, había una extraña estática en la atmósfera.

“Es la primera vez que escucho eso” Él me sonrió, y en esa sonrisa.

“Realmente me alegra haberte encontrado otra vez” Él me robo algo “Eiji es tu nombre, ¿No es así?” Fue una lastima no darme cuenta de aquello hasta que fue muy tarde.

“Lo es” El tiempo estaba en mi contra.

“Eiji” Y estaba siendo descuidado con él “Espero que seamos grandes amigos”

A veces las grandes historias comienzan en un dormitorio de universidad, con una sonrisa amable y unos ojos inolvidables. Aquella tarde un _tic tac_ comenzó a correr entre nosotros dos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y misterio resuelto, Eiji sale con Sing, pero es obvio que Ash llego a remover algo.  
> El siguiente capítulo tenemos muchoooo más del lince, porque su relación ha comenzado a marchar.  
> ¡Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer!  
> Nos vemos en una semana.


	3. Capítulo 2.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Entre noticias que a nadie le importa, este capítulo lo iba a subir la semana pasada, pero cuando abrí el word, me fije que solo habían 2 páginas de 12 porque no se guardo el archivo desgraciado, así que llore, me enoje, volví a llorar, creo que llore mucho, y lo volví a escribir, por eso la demora.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji.  
> Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer!

_Sabía quién era esta mañana._

Me estiré sobre el escritorio, la espalda me crujió de manera dolorosa y avejentada, mis piernas se encontraban dormidas sobre la silla, mis manos acalambradas, había una montaña de libros a mi lado en el escritorio y un papel en blanco. Me cubrí el rostro, completamente frustrado. Morir para intentar. Vivir pero al menos tratar. No podía hacer ninguna, las había perdido ambas. Era un fracaso por culpa de una maldita tesis, y mi vida se había convertido en un denso y triste gris. Tenía el teléfono lleno de mensajes de Yut y de Sing, sin embargo, ganas de hablar con alguien eran las que me faltaban. Estaba atrapado. Estaba en mi cabeza. Miré la cama de Ash; vacía y fría. El lince se había esfumado al anochecer al marcar las doce campanadas, no había podido estudiar bien al estar preocupado. Pero éramos extraños. No me importaba en realidad. Mi teléfono volvió a resonar de manera estruendosa dentro de esa vacía habitación. Tenía la cara sobre los libros, saqué el celular de mi pantalón, suspirando. Moverse era difícil. 

“¿Hola?” Pude escuchar un sonido de alivio del otro lado de la línea. 

“Estaba preocupado” La voz de mi novio me regaló palabras dulces y delicadas “Como no me respondiste ninguno de los mensajes” Mi humor y mis ánimos inexistentes. Era una mañana cálida e intensa. Se me había escapado entre las manos. 

“Perdón, me quedé dormido rápido” Pero las bolsas debajo de mis ojos delataban el insomnio y el cansancio “No los alcance a ver” De mentiras el amor se moría. Él no las merecía, pero yo no las dejaba. 

“No importa, lo entiendo” Nadie lo hacía “Quería saber si esta tarde nos vamos a ver” Aún me quedaban libros por leer, páginas por escribir, intentos por fracasar, tenía miles de cosas que hacer antes de poderlo verlo. Porque tiempo. 

“Estoy algo ocupado” Tiempo era lo que jamás tenía. Un sonido de desaliento fue lo que él me devolvió. Sing era dulce y paciente, y me estaba pidiendo una cosa. Una sola cosa a cambio de su amor “Pero quizás si es por corto tiempo, nos podamos ver en la tarde” ¿Con cara se la negaría? No podía. 

“¿Enserio?” Él fue tan feliz con aquellas palabras. Unas egoístas y que a la fuerza me las había arrebatado. 

“Sí” Era su pareja y era mi trabajo el cuidarlo, él estaba inseguro “Podemos ir a tomar un café” Él estaba solo, había abandonado la universidad. Él necesitaba estabilidad. Y yo. 

“Es una cita entonces” Tenía un anillo en el dedo “Te compraré algo delicioso para comer” Lo miré, era brillante y bonito, era simple y ligero, como nuestra relación. 

“Es una cita” Era una cadena. Yo no era material para tener pareja. No tenía tiempo ni estabilidad emocional, era denso y complicado, era un caos, no obstante, él insistía en mantenerme a su lado. Y era tan egoísta que llamarlo amor sería blasfemar, sin embargo, lo hacía. Una y otra vez. 

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue estática sobre mi oreja, dejé que el aire me fuese arrebatado, con el cuerpo pesado y el rostro aún encima del escritorio “Te extraño” Y en dos palabras él me entregó sus sentimientos, y fue tan triste no corresponderlos. 

“Yo también” Porque aunque lo amaba el estudio debía ser mi prioridad. Y en esta apretada agenda ya no quedaba lugar. Lo sentía. Sing merecía a alguien mejor.

“Eiji” Lo lamentaba en realidad “Te amo” Antes de que le pudiese responder la puerta de mi dormitorio fue abierta de manera abrupta y estruendosa, Ash ingresó con movimientos torpes, su frente estaba empapada de sudor, su rostro pálido, su polera se encontraba manchada con sangre “¿Eiji?” Aquella imagen quebró algo dentro de mi pecho. _Tic tac._ El tiempo se perdió. 

“Te llamo luego” Y fue tan fácil hacer esa elección. Corté el teléfono, tomando a aquel hombre entre mis brazos; era pesado y estaba empapado. Lo acomodé sobre su cama “¿Qué fue lo que te pasó?” La despreocupada expresión del rubio me fastidió, sus palmas se habían aferrado a mis hombros. 

“Esos bastardos me atacaron por sorpresa” Fue lo que gruñó, su mandíbula se deformó cuando él se trató de apoyar en el respaldo de su cama. Solo se hundió en el colchón.

“Quítate la polera” Fue lo que le ordené, buscando el botiquín de primeros auxilios que guardaba. 

“Al menos invítame a tomar una cerveza antes de pedirme eso” Mis cejas fruncidas le dieron a entender que no era el momento de bromear “Bien” Él obedeció, enseñándome múltiples heridas. El colchón crujió cuando me volví a sentar a su lado, con un algodón empapado de alcohol empecé a limpiarlo. Él tirito “Esta frío” 

“Sino te hubieras metido en problemas no tendrías que soportar esto” Múltiples veces repasé su piel con aquel algodón, suspiré aliviado, sus heridas eran superficiales y cicatrizarían en un par de días con los cuidados adecuados. 

“¿Estas triste porque me fui sin avisar?” Rodeé los ojos, él se quejó cuando hice presión sobre su hombro. 

“Tengo mejores cosas en que pensar” Y las tenía, sin embargo, de manera enigmática y contradictoria mi mente siempre regresaba hacia Ash. A esos ojos. Saqué las vendas del botiquín para proteger su espalda “Ahora deberías descansar” Él levantó los brazos, esperando que yo fuese quien lo sanará. Lo hice. 

“No puedo descansar” Estábamos cerca, había una extraña y eléctrica tensión dentro de la habitación “Tengo que ir a entregar un paquete” Había un intenso latido debajo de las tablas del cuarto. Era delator. 

“En ese estado” Lo empujé hacia la cama, tocando su frente con mi mano, estaba mojada “Lo dudo” Acerqué mi rostro hacia el suyo, permitiendo que nuestras frentes se rozasen, él estaba ardiendo “Tienes fiebre” Él rostro de Ash fue un poema ante mis acciones. Un desagradable cosquilleo fue todo lo que pude sentir. No había razón. 

“Ellos cuentan conmigo” Él se trató de levantar para volver a caer “Además nunca he necesitado que alguien me cuide” Él era terco y desconfiado, aquella imagen me recordó a un animal salvaje herido. Y yo. Ni siquiera me debería de importar. No. No lo hacía. Para nada. 

“Si sales en ese estado, quien sea que te haya hecho eso, puede hacerlo otra vez” El problema es que si me importaba. Él se mordió la boca, sus cejas trazaron aflicción, su cuerpo se dejó caer de manera pesada. Rendido.

“Pero soy su líder” Hubo una presión dentro de mi pecho “Ellos cuentan conmigo” La sentí en mi cabeza y en mi garganta. 

“Yo puedo ir” Fueron palabras impulsivas y de las que me arrepentiría. Tenía miles de cosas que priorizar antes de involucrarme en los problemas de alguien más. Tenía un conejo blanco que alcanzar y un fastidioso _tic tac._

“¿Qué?” Sin embargo, era débil ante esos ojos. 

“Yo puedo dejar el paquete por ti” Era tan débil ante Ash.

“¿Por qué harías algo así?” Me peso la vida el ver aquella expresión “No ganas nada con ayudarme” Él no parecía comprender las acciones desinteresadas, él no parecía estar familiarizado con lo que yo estaba tratando de hacer. Y tener aquel pensamiento por alguna razón me dolió. Me mató con una impresionante suavidad. Me decepcionó con una dulce lentitud.

“Porque soy un entrometido” Aquellas palabras las musite como si carecieran de significado “Solo dime lo que tengo que hacer” Pero tenían uno. Aunque aún no lo conocía. Ninguno de los dos.

“Bien” Ash me mataba con una dulce suavidad. 

El rubio me pidió que entregara un bolso en un bar cerca de la universidad. Tenía el cuerpo pesado y la mente cansada, tenía curiosidad, no obstante, me abstuve de ver el contenido de la bolsa. Con la promesa de que regresaría pronto, salí de los dormitorios para adentrarme en donde nunca me debí involucrar. La mañana era agradable y los estudiantes parecían divertirse entre las calles de la facultad. Con las piernas aún acalambradas encontré el local que Ash me había mencionado. Había una gran mesa de pool al medio, tableros de madera en los costados, una televisión al lado de la barra, había aroma a tabaco y cerveza rancia, los clientes eran fornidos y me habían provocado un escalofrío, me aferré al bolso. Tragué con dificultad, dándome valor para ingresar. Antes de poder hablar un hombre fue arrojado sobre la mesa de pool, las patas del tablero se quebraron ante tanto peso. Un chico, con un llamativo mohicano morado se arrojó sobre el otro hombre, acorralándolo. El corazón me saltó ante aquella escena. La sangre en adrenalina y las piernas tiritonas. 

“¡¿Por qué no solo lo admites Artur?!” El chico de lentes de sol había tomado por el cuello la camisa del rubio “Fuiste tú quien le tendió una trampa a Ash” Mis piernas me prohibieron huir al escuchar aquel nombre. La mesa de pool se terminó de quebrar, un grupo de hombres de mal aspecto los rodearon. 

“Que decepción verte ahora Shorter, hace un par de años no tenías a quien te controlara” El de cabello rubio le escupió en la cara al contrario “Ahora pareces ser la puta de ese niño” Pude ver la mandíbula del de mohicano tensarse al igual que sus cejas. 

“Es nuestro jefe, conoces lo que implica la traición” Los gritos de la multitud se empezaron a hacer presentes “Vamos a investigar esto y espero que no hayas sido tú” Era caos el ambiente. Apreté el bolso sobre mi vientre. ¿Qué rayos hacia yo en aquel lugar? 

“Creé lo que quieras” Con un empujón Artur se quitó al contrario de encima “De todas maneras ya eres una vergüenza para Chinatown, no hace la diferencia someterte a ese niño” Sus pasos fueron imponentes, su rostro se encontraba ensangrentado. 

“Artur” El nombrado paso a mi lado. Sus ojos se clavaron sobre mí, temblé, él rio. Altanero. 

“¿Qué tenemos aquí?” Sus manos se aferraron a mis mejillas, estaban pegajosas y eran desagradables “Un gato japones” Su aliento era a alcohol, no pude disimular el desagrado “¿A quién de ustedes se le perdió?” Con un movimiento bruto él me arrojó al suelo. 

“Busco a Shorter Wong” Fue lo que declaré, mordiéndome el labio, él me tiro del flequillo. Sus ojos fueron un escalofrío por mi columna vertebral. 

“¿A mí?” El chico del mohicano se paró al frente de la multitud “No te conozco” Con los brazos cruzados. 

“Vengo de parte de Ash” Le extendí el bolso, a pesar de tener aquellos gruesos lentes pude vislumbrar la sorpresa al recibir el paquete. 

“Suéltalo” Fue lo que ordenó, el rubio me tiró con más fuerza “No me obligues a darte otra paliza” Bastó aquella amenaza para que él me soltara, mi rostro aterrizo sobre el piso del bar, frío y sucio. Tenía la respiración hiperventilada y el cuerpo resentido. 

“Esto no se termina aquí” Pude escuchar a Artur salir del local, una mano me fue extendida como seña de ayuda, la tomé. 

“Debes estar un poco sorprendido por esa escena” Con un tirón de brazo el más alto me puso sobre mis pies “¿Por qué no me acompañas a tomar una cerveza?” Y tenía miles de cosas que llegar a hacer, responsabilidades que me pesaban y las que debía proclamar como mi prioridad “Hay algunas cosas que quiero hablar acerca de Ash” Sin embargo, aquellos ojos eran todo lo que podía pensar. 

“Tengo algo de sed ahora que lo mencionas” Con una sonrisa satisfecha él me abrazo, llevándome a una mesa repleta de quienes habían conformado la multitud. 

El sonido de las jarras, la espuma de la cerveza, el aroma del alcohol, había una canción en el bar cuya melodía perdí, Shorter se había sentado a mi lado, con su brazo sobre mis hombros, los demás hombres tenían sus ojos clavados en mí, tenía un nudo en la garganta y una sensación muerta en el estómago, me atraganté con aquel líquido dorado para comprar tiempo y valor. Me ardió desde la boca hasta cada músculo dentro de mi cuerpo. La mesa estaba sucia y habían cajas manchadas con grasa sobre el mantel. Me removí ansioso sobre mi asiento. Aquellos hombres no tenían nada en común; eran una amplia gama con apariencia peligrosa mientras yo era una burla. Los escuché reír. 

“Entonces” La voz de Shorter fue el único sonido que retumbó dentro del bar “¿Eres el amante del jefe?” Me atraganté con la cerveza ante aquella pregunta, el líquido me escurrió por la boca hasta el cuello. Apestaba. 

“¿Yo?” El más alto tomó mi mano de manera acusatoria. Exhibiéndola por encima de la mesa. 

“¡Hasta tiene un anillo!” Todo mi rostro se había convertido en escarlata, el aire estaba tenso y el ambiente pesado “Sabía que Ash estaba muy distraído estos días, finalmente se consiguió a alguien” Los demás hombres gritaron de manera triunfante, alzando las jarras de cerveza y pidiendo más. Todo mi cuerpo se derritió en la vergüenza por culpa de aquella imagen. Tenía un potente palpitar dentro del pecho. 

“No” Me separé “Solo soy su compañero de dormitorio” Mis palabras tan solo divirtieron a Shorter. 

“Pero que curioso” Su rostro se acomodó sobre su mano “Ash tiene un departamento para él solo y ahora, sin razón alguna, se fue a vivir a los dormitorios” Los demás hombres intercambiaron una mirada que me hizo desear desaparecer. Piedad “Es sospechoso” Me cubrí la cara con mis palmas “No te tienes que avergonzar chico, nuestro jefe es buena persona” Intentando huir de mis propios sentimientos. Negando algo que no se podía ocultar. 

“Hablo enserio” Me quejé “Él llegó muy herido a nuestro dormitorio, por eso me ofrecí a venir en su lugar” Shorter no pareció creer en mis palabras, él levantó aquellos gruesos lentes de sol, revelando una mirada afilada y larga. 

“Aun así, es sospechoso” Musito. 

“Es cierto” Un chico; de contextura delgada y cabello rosa acomodado en una trenza “La vez que yo traté de hacerle un favor al jefe, él me golpeó” Fue quien tomó la palabra. 

“A mí me amenazó con apuñalarme, incluso me dejó una cicatriz como advertencia” Mis neuronas se habían fundido para dejar de funcionar. Error. 

“¿Apuñalarte?” Fue lo que balbuceé, mis manos sostuvieron con fuerza aquella jarra, tomando en un largo y amargo sorbo el resto de lo que quedaba de alcohol. 

¿Quién diablos era el lince? 

Era ridículo, no sabía absolutamente nada sobre Ash, no había motivo para sentirme herido ni decepcionado, sin embargo, mi corazón se sintió como si alguien lo estuviese estrujando entre sus manos. Me pesó la vida, el tiempo se me escurrió, pude vislumbrar la cola del conejo blanco antes de meterse en su madriguera, lo perdí. Quizás aquellos rumores de los que Yut me había hablado eran más que palabras sin sentido. Tal vez él si era el heredero de Golzine; un hombre peligroso, venenoso, y mentiroso. Quizás era todo un playboy quien vendía mercancía sucia, no obstante, ¿Qué importaba? Nunca me había interesado relacionarme con nadie. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho; quemó. Era un desastre, y ebrio no podría estudiar. Mierda. Estaba enfermo. Había sido a primera vista esa enfermedad. La mano de Shorter acarició mi espalda de manera suave y paternal, sus cejas se habían relajado, tenía unas asquerosas nauseas dentro del estómago y un burbujeo en la garganta, estaba mareado. Sus ojos. Esos ojos. 

Esos malditos ojos.

“Te ves realmente mal” Fue lo que uno de sus hombres balbuceó, me sostuve la cabeza, había una insoportable presión dentro de ésta. 

“¿Ash es un pandillero?” Fue lo que finalmente pregunté, mi mirada se enfocó en el hombre de mohicano, una amigable y dulce sonrisa fue la respuesta que él me entregó. 

“Puedes ponerlo de esa manera” Su mano aún se encontraba sobre mi espalda; había empezado a sudar. 

“¿Se puede poner de otra manera?” Él asintió. Hacía un calor infernal dentro de aquel bar. 

“Antes de conocer a Ash yo era un desastre, al igual que mi territorio, Chinatown” Sus palabras fueron lentas y calmadas, sin embargo, ansiedad era la que había ahondado entre mis venas “Ash es un líder natural, para todos nosotros fue fácil ponernos bajo su ala” Los dedos de Shorter golpearon la mesa de manera rítmica. _Tic tac_ “Puedes vernos como una gran familia disfuncional que se reunió gracias a Ash” Aquel desagradable sabor desapareció al ver la expresión de los demás. 

“Tiene un carácter de mierda, pero él nos ha ayudado bastante” Los demás chicos lo apoyaron. 

“¿Tienes miedo de que él este metido en algo peligroso?” Las palabras de Shorter se escucharon como una burla, miré el bolso sobre su regazo “¿Quieres mirar en su interior?” Mis ojos regresaron a él; mi reflejo sobre esos lentes fue patético y temeroso. 

“No” Era gris y no era digno de ser narrado “Cuando Ash me quiera contar yo lo escucharé, no quiero enterarme de esta manera” Y quizás aquello era algo que debía cambiar. Hipócrita. No conocía el significado de aquella palabra. 

“Este chico me gusta” Fue lo que proclamó antes de pedir más cervezas “¿Cómo te llamas?” Más de aquel repugnante líquido dorado me fue entregado; la peste era fuerte y el sabor amargo. Aun así. 

“Eiji Okumura” Me lo tragué. Una y otra vez. Tenía miles de cosas más importantes que hacer. 

“¡Salud por Eiji!, ¡El gato japones!” No obstante, aquella tarde preferí la compañía de ellos “Si eres bueno te podríamos reclutar” Unos desconocidos, mayores y peligrosos. 

“¡Salud!” Nada importo. 

¿Cuántas canciones habían pasado por la radio? No las pude contar. Los demás chicos se pusieron a jugar pool en una mesa quebrada, mientras Shorter y yo balbuceamos idioteces hasta que el día se acabó, mi cuerpo se sentía caliente y mi mente cosquillas. Reí más de lo que había reído en los últimos años aquella tarde. Aprendí muchas historias acerca de Ash; aprendí que él había trabajado como anfitrión y esa era la fuente de los rumores, que odiaba las calabazas, que sabía manejar un arma. Y era impresionante que existiese un hombre así. El lugar apestaba a cigarrillos y a cerveza, mi polera había quedado empapada por alcohol y sudor, mi estómago era un caos, y el ambiente realmente malo, pero lo disfrute, como hace mucho no lo hacía. Shorter me dio un regalo que la resaca borraría, y mañana estaría arrepentido, teniendo que trabajar el doble, pero no importaba. Nada lo hacía esta noche. Hubo un brindis por Eiji. Hubieron gritos por el gato japones. 

_Sabía quién era esta mañana._

“Aunque tienes bastantes agallas pensé que llorarías cuando Artur te enfrentó” El de mohicano se encontraba bebiendo su sexta cerveza “Fue realmente gracioso” Sus palabras eran tiritonas y sus movimientos torpes. Estaba ebrio. 

“Él es un tipo intimidante, da miedo” Mi cabeza retumbaba con la música de fondo, las risas de los demás resonaron de manera estruendosa al persistir con la idea de jugar pool. Borrachos.

“¡Eiji!” Pronto el ambiente en el bar fue roto por una tercera voz. La resaca y el alcohol se esfumaron, temí darme vueltas, sin embargo “¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que he estado?” Él me encontró. Tragué pero las palabras se atoraron dentro mi garganta. Me había quedado sin excusas. 

“Sing” El nombrado tenía la mandíbula y el ceño tenso “¿Cómo me encontraste?” Sus manos se habían convertido en un puño. El lugar había quedado en silencio. Uno fúnebre. 

“Alguien te vio entrar a este lugar” No pude sostener aquella mirada entre nosotros dos; estaba avergonzado “Te esperé dos horas en la cafetería, ni siquiera me respondiste el celular” Bajé la nuca, mis palmas se acomodaron sobre mi regazo, cerré los ojos, humillado. 

“Lo dejé sobre mi escritorio, no pensé que me demoraría tanto” Estábamos pendiendo de una cuerda y un anillo “Perdón” Lo sentía. 

“Oye, no seas tan duro con él” Shorter se levantó de la silla, completamente ido e intoxicado “Solo se estaba divirtiendo” La mirada de mi novio fue dura y fría. Él le golpeó la mano cuando el de mohicano lo trató de tocar. 

“No te metas en lo que no te incumbe” Mi muñeca fue agarrada para que me levantara de mi asiento “Te dije que tuvieras cuidado con quien te juntabas, esta clase de gente es lo que ensucía la universidad” Los demás chicos parecieron ofendidos ante aquel cinismo. 

“¿Quién te crees tú para tratarnos así?” Shorter sostuvo mi mano, tirándome a su lado. Los demás hombres nos rodearon. Tuve un mal presentimiento “Eiji parecía estar bien antes de que llegaras” 

“Soy su pareja” Con un gruñido Sing me regresó a su lado “Sé lo que es mejor para él” Para arrastrarme hacia la salida del bar luego de haber armado aquella escena. Se cerró el telón, escuché los aplausos, recibí las flores; estaban muertas. 

_Sabía quién era esta mañana._

El rostro de Sing se encontraba tenso, sus ojos furiosos, su mano se mantuvo aferrada de manera bruta a mi muñeca hasta que regresamos a la facultad. Ya no habían estudiantes a estas horas, no hubo nada más que el susurro de un triste viento invernal y la agitada respiración de mi pareja. Los árboles se mecieron con tranquilidad, el aroma a alcohol aún se encontraba impregnado en mi polera, su tacto era eléctrico, él me miró, todo lo perdimos en esa mirada. Porque a pesar de todo. El más alto respiro, tratando de calmarse, él se acarició el entrecejo para contemplarme. El corazón me fue apretado de manera dolorosa. Ahí estaba otra vez; aquella cara. Él tomó mis mejillas entre sus palmas, con suavidad y lentitud. Aquella cara que decía lo mucho que él me amaba, con unos ojos brillantes y dulces, con unos labios deseosos, él estaba cerca. No retrocedí. A pesar de todo nos amábamos.

“Estaba tan preocupado” Fue lo que musitó juntando nuestras frentes “Nunca me habías dejado plantado” Culpa fue el sentimiento que se hundió hasta lo más profundo de mi vientre. Hasta mis pies.

“Perdón” Aquella disculpa se sintió falsa y barata. No lo era. 

“Te dije que te debías mantener alejado de él” Sus ojos se habían cerrado, su aliento estaba sobre mi nariz, sus palmas sobre mi rostro “Esa gente es peligrosa, ya viste lo que pasó con Lao, no puedo dejar que te pase algo así también” Mis brazos rodearon su espalda. Sing Soo-Ling era más alto que yo, no obstante, aquella tarde, él fue pequeño. Muy pequeño y vulnerable. 

“No son malas personas” Fue lo que le aseguré, él se aferró a mi cintura, con intensidad, lo sentí temblar, él me había apretado tan fuerte que lo sentí hasta en mis costillas “Sing” 

“No quiero que te hieran también” Su nuca se apoyó sobre mi hombro “Eiji eres todo lo que tengo, y me asusta no poder cuidarte al estar tan lejos” Mis palmas recorrieron su espalda de manera consecutiva, aquello lo pareció calmar “Quiero tanto un futuro contigo, no lo pongas en peligro de esa manera” El aire estaba caliente y nosotros éramos un desastre. 

“Fue solo esta vez” Fue tan amargo pronunciar aquellas palabras “No lo haré más” Me gustaba pensar que eran mentiras. 

“Por favor” Él se separó de mi hombro para acercarse a mi rostro “Y ahora me debes una cita” Reí. 

“Todas las que quieras” Sing era lindo. 

“El otro fin de semana quiero que te quedes a dormir en mi casa” Y habría hecho cualquier cosa para borrar aquella expresión de aflicción del rostro de mi pareja. 

“Lo estaré esperando” Así que le di las únicas palabras que él quería recibir. Cuando era un completo desastre. _Tic tac._

Sing me besó de manera tímida e inocente antes de despedirnos. Luego del éxtasis viene el rebote y ahora las consecuencias de mis acciones se habían convertido en dos grilletes a mis pies. Tenía miles de cosas de hacer; el tiempo no sería suficiente y tendría que morir a causa de la humillación. Tenía una tesis que escribir, no obstante, ahí estaba vagando con pandilleros, ahí estaba prometiendo un fin de semana perdido, ahí estaba cuidando de un hombre quien no me importaba. Me golpeé la cara, arrastrando mis pies hacia los dormitorio, había sido tan irresponsable. El estrés era lo que corría ahora por mis venas. No tendría tiempo para dormir, no podría comer, se me revolvió la vida en aquel pensamiento. Algunos estábamos destinados a la infelicidad. Al ingresar a nuestro cuarto sus ojos me encontraron. Esos hermosos ojos que me hacían actuar por impulso y olvidar lo demás. Quizás debería dejar de mirarlos. 

“Te demoraste bastante” Pero no podía “Pensé seriamente en salirte a buscar” Me atraían cual imán. 

“Pasaron algunas cosas” El rubio se mantuvo recostado sobre su cama, con su pecho desnudo y el vendaje que le había puesto. Me cambié la polera para arrojar aquella que olía a basura y alcohol. 

“Así lo parece” Me acerqué a él, tocándole la frente “¿Y?” Sonreí de manera satisfactoria. 

“Tu fiebre ha bajado” De mi escritorio saqué una caja con tabletas “Solo por si acaso toma algo de medicina” Él rodó los ojos tragándose aquella pastilla blanca. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando él tomó mis manos, perdí el aliento en aquel tacto. Tonto. 

“El hombre que estuvo aquí el otro día” Su atención había sido captada por aquella brillante joya “¿Es tu pareja?” La manera en que él pronunció aquellas palabras fue extraña e irreal, no obstante, caría de importancia. 

“Lo es” La noche se había colado por la ventana de nuestra habitación “Sing y yo llevamos un par de años juntos” El aire estaba caliente y eléctrico. Había tensión. Ash suspiró de manera divertida, sus manos aún se encontraban tomando las mías. 

“Debe ser lindo” Aunque sus palabras fueron suaves y dulces, su rostro fue amargo “Nunca he estado en una relación” No pude evitar reír ante esas patrañas, sus cejas se arquearon con indignación “¿Te abro mi corazón y te ríes de mí?” Me cubrí los labios. 

“Perdón” Balbuceé sin poder ocultar mi sonrisa “Es que eso se escucha como toda una mentira” Aquella frustración se hizo más grande en él. 

“¿Por qué?” Sus brazos se habían cruzado sobre su pecho de manera infantil. Rozando los vendajes. 

“Porque eres muy guapo” Me cubrí la boca, maldiciendo las ideas que Yut me había metido en la cabeza, su expresión fue altanera y altiva “Eso es lo que dicen los demás” Me defendí al leer lo que pensaba. Maldición.

“Crees que soy guapo” Musito orgulloso, él había inflado su pecho e iluminado su cara “Nunca pensé que te declararías de esa manera, que atrevido” Aquel narcisismo resultó fastidiosamente encantador. Había un intenso palpitar en la habitación 

“Lo dijo un amigo mío” Él ya no parecía estar escuchando mis palabras, de todas maneras insistí “Además es lo que dicen todos en la facultad, eres bastante popular” Sus dedos empezaron a subir de manera traviesa sobre mi hombro. Hubo electricidad en cada roce. 

“¿Soy más guapo que tu novio?” Un intenso calor azotó mi rostro ante aquella pregunta, cerré los ojos, ahora era yo el indignado. 

“No puedo ser imparcial en esa respuesta” Él chasqueó la lengua, acomodando su cabeza sobre su palma. No supe cuando nos habíamos acercado tanto en aquella cama. Pude sentir su aliento sobre mi cara. 

“No eres divertido” Apoyé mis manos sobre las sabanas para levantarme del colchón y regresar a estudiar. 

“No, no lo soy” Su palma sobre mi muñeca. 

“Quédate conmigo un poco más” Y esos ojos. Verdes, intensos, frágiles, densos. Maldición, esos ojos. 

“Solo un poco” Habría hecho lo que fuese por ellos. El tiempo corría y yo lo estaba perdiendo. Él se arrojó de manera mimosa sobre mi regazo, mis manos acariciaron sus cabellos; eran lacios y suaves “Shorter me dijo que no eres la clase de persona que se deja cuidar con facilidad” Él se restregó entre mis piernas, como un gato grande. 

“No lo soy” La atmósfera estaba pesada entre nosotros dos “Tengo mis motivos para ser desconfiado con las personas” Había una desagradable presión sobre mi pecho, mis manos continuaron acariciándolo, él parecía estar buscando alguna clase de consuelo. 

“Ya veo” Mi respuesta lo pareció extrañar. 

“¿Qué diablos con eso?, ¿No vas a preguntar?” Aunque él era el tipo de hombre frío y rudo, a veces era fácil de leer. Como un niño. 

“Cuando me quieras decir lo escuchare” Nuestros ojos se encontraron en aquella silenciosa y oscura habitación “Pero no te presionare” Hubieron chispas y escalofríos en ese tacto. Estaba expuesto. Mi respiración fue agitada y delatora. 

“¿Confías en un tipo del que no sabes absolutamente nada?” Sonreí “Eres estúpido si lo haces” Y era estúpido por muchas otras razones, sin embargo, sí habían cosas que sabía de él. Y era estúpidamente feliz por aquellos pequeños e insignificantes detalles. 

“Confió en ti Ash” Su rostro enrojeció bajo mis palabras, con un chasquido de lengua, cerrando los ojos, él me pidió afecto y seguridad. Y aunque tenía miles de cosas que hacer, aquel lugar fue el único en donde sentí que debía de estar. 

_Sabía quién era esta mañana, pero he cambiado varías veces desde entonces._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el siguiente capítulo tenemos mucho rato de estos dos solos, y solo para que conste, Ash no le es tan indiferente a Eiji.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer!  
> Nos vemos la otra semana.  
> Gracias <3


	4. Capítulo 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.  
> ¿Que tanta fe le tienen a la mujer que escribe estas cosas? Lamento informar que estoy de regreso en la universidad, pero mi meta de vida es mantener las actualizaciones semanales, lo hago porque lo amo mucho y nunca quiero dejar de hacer, ojala conseguirlo no más XD  
> Ahora el capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji y ya las cosas se ponen un poco más intensas.  
> Mil gracias por leer.  
> Ojala les guste.

_¡Que extraño es todo hoy! Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre._

Mis manos se encontraban estáticas sobre las letras del ordenador, como si mis dedos padecieran de rigor mortis estos a veces se encogían para volverse a tensar, el documento al frente de mi rostro se encontraba en blanco, la fastidiosa barra del Word parpadeaba como si se estuviese mofando; escuché su risa, la sentí deslizarse entre mis dientes, golpeé mi cabeza sobre el teclado, podía concebir las letras entre mis mejillas y mis pensamientos siento derramados hacia la nada. Nada. La noche estaba helada, mi espalda convertida en un nudo, mi mente era caos y yo un inútil. Últimamente no me sentía como yo; era difícil el explicarlo, no obstante, a estas alturas era difícil el vivir. Era como si cada mañana dejase un fragmento de mí entre las sabanas de mi cama, cada tarde mi piel era poco más gris, temía un día mirarme y no ser más que cenizas. Tenía una dolorosa opresión dentro del corazón, me apreté el pecho, intentando respirar, sin embargo, me estaba ahogando entre las letras del teclado, pero no decían nada, ¡Nada! No era capaz de escribir una maldita palabra. Que extraño.

_¿Habré cambiado durante la noche?_

“Que molesto” Mi voz hizo eco dentro de aquella solitaria habitación, pude escuchar a mis huesos crujir al moverme de mi escritorio. Llevaba una semana tratando de entregarle algún avance a Ibe, sin embargo “Esto es un desastre” La vida me había sido drenada antes de que pudiese tocar las letras del computador “Vamos, Eiji” Me levanté del teclado, acariciando las marcas que habían dejado las teclas alrededor de mis pómulos “Puedes hacerlo” Me sobresalté al escuchar una risa dentro de la habitación.

“¿Te das ánimos a ti mismo?” Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con la mueca divertida y altiva escrita en el rostro de Ash “Es algo lindo” Toda la cara me ardió y cosquilleó. ¿No era extraño? Cuando yo era el mismo.

“¿No se supone que estabas en la bienvenida?” Cada uno de los pasos del más alto retumbó dentro de mi pecho “Te van a echar de menos si te vas” Con una sonrisa afilada él se sentó sobre su cama; el colchón se hundió cuando él acomodó una de sus piernas sobre la otra. La atmósfera estaba caliente. La noche era perfecta para equivocarse.

“Vine por una chaqueta” Aunque mis ojos lo quisieron evitar al regresar hacia el ordenador, pude sentir su mirada sobre cada una de mis acciones “Hace bastante frío en el gimnasio” Estaba goteando. Era presa.

“Pues deberías irte ahora y dejarme trabajar” Él tiró de mi silla para apartarme del escritorio, estábamos cerca.

“No veo que hayas avanzado mucho” Aunque su tono fue altivo y burlón, no pude enfadarme con esos ojos. Eran debilidad. Tenía las palabras atoradas en la garganta y un nudo en el estómago “Deberías venir conmigo” Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi regazo para enlazarse con las mías, las piernas me temblaron; ansiosas.

“Ash, tengo que trabajar” ¡Sí! Tenía miles de cosas que hacer, que eran prioridad “Puedes invitar a otra persona” Sin embargo, era débil ante ese par de ojos; brillantes, misteriosos y seductores. Animal.

“Pero yo no quiero a alguien más” Ante esa voz “Yo quiero ir contigo” Galante, grave y varonil “Por favor Eiji, no te hagas el difícil” Era tan débil ante Ash Lynx. Ni siquiera sabía la razón. No debería, no era mi novio, ¿Novio? Pero no estaba haciendo nada malo.

“Está bien” Nada malo “Solo por un rato” Y aunque no lo estaba haciendo “Necesito entregarle algo a Ibe mañana” Al mirar a esos ojos “Yo” Al sentir mi corazón arremeter de manera violenta entre mis pasos “Dos horas y ya” Tuve el presentimiento de que sí lo hacía.

“No te vas a arrepentir” Saberlo de antemano no me impidió una dura y brutal caída “Vamos” Su mano apretó con fuerza la mía evitando mi huida al salir del dormitorio.

_Que extraño es todo hoy._

Era la semana de los novatos. El característico silencio de la universidad había sido reemplazado por música estruendosa y luces de neón, la noche estaba fría, el brillo de las estrellas había sido opacado por intensos reflectores, nuestros pasos fueron cubiertos por risas, había aroma a fritura y alcohol en el aire. Entramos al gimnasio de la facultad de deportes; la atmósfera fue explosiva y mágica al atravesar una cortina. Diferentes estudiantes se encontraban bailando y conversando de manera amena por todo el lugar, habían múltiples mesas con comida en las esquinas, juegos en alfombras, licor a elección y una banda en vivo. Sonreí, jamás había tenido tiempo para asistir a una fiesta real, al percatarse de mi expresión una mueca de satisfacción se dibujó en el rostro de Ash, suspiré. Él solo quería atención. Nada más. Nos deslizamos entre desconocidos y suaves acordes de guitarra.

“¿No es esto mucho más divertido que golpear el computador?” Ash me ofreció un pequeño vaso de papel. Petulante. Rodeé los ojos, tomándolo entre mis manos.

“Un poco” El líquido era amargo y estaba caliente, me quemó la garganta al bajar. Un escalofrió acarició mi columna vertebral al sentir un peso extra sobre mis hombros.

“Gato japones” Una tonta sonrisa de alivio fue mi respuesta al encontrarme con Shorter “No esperaba verte en este lugar” Dejé el vaso sobre la mesa. Era alivio encontrarse con él. Él me agradaba.

“Tu jefe me terminó arrastrando a la bienvenida” El rubio chasqueó la lengua cuando el hombre de lentes de sol me acercó hacia él. Su polera se encontraba húmeda y fría. Él era fornido, la canción de fondo era eléctrica.

“Pensé que no querías acompañantes esta noche, Ash” El nombrado se negó a mirarnos.

“No la quería” El rubio tenía el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa “Pero él me dio lastima” La risilla de Shorter me golpeó el cuello antes de aferrarse a mis hombros.

“¿Es así?” Hubo algo en el tono del más alto que mantuvo alerta al lince. Mal sabor “Yo creo que Eiji te agrada mucho” Las mejillas de Ash fueron adornadas por una leve tonalidad rojiza, él no nos miró “Él te agrada tanto que incluso te mudaste con él teniendo tu propio departamento” Él rubio golpeó al de mohicano en la espalda, a la defensiva. Tenía la respiración agitada.

“Di una palabra más y serás relevado al cargo de Bones” Shorter se limitó a reír, Ash retiró el brazo de su amigo de mis hombros “Y no lo toques, le puedes contagiar tu estupidez” Una carcajada fue atrapada entre mis labios, no la pude contener. Él era lindo.

“A veces te comportas como un niño” Sin que me diera cuenta del instante en qué lo hizo, la palma del lince se había acomodado sobre mi cintura. Las piernas me temblaron ante la cercanía. Su aroma en mis pulmones. Su aliento sobre mi nariz. Él era extraño.

“Lo dice quien no puede tomarse un vaso entero de cerveza” Chasqueé la lengua “De hecho eso es algo lindo” Shorter parecía estar disfrutando de la escena desde la esquina junto a la mesa. La música y los gritos de la multitud eran estruendosos, no obstante, las únicas palabras que me llegaban eran las del lince. Tonto. Tan tonto Eiji.

“Por cierto” La voz del de mohicano encarno tensión “¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?” En un segundo el ambiente se quebró. Lo vi caerse, lo escuché romperse, lloré por él.

“Bien” Al rascarme la mejilla me percaté del anillo que llevaba en mi mano. Ni siquiera lo había recordado “Sing siempre es comprensivo” Al mirar mi reflejo en aquel brillante metal perdí un poco más de mí; se fue en cenizas, se lo llevó la letra de la canción, se perdió en la multitud. _Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre._

“Pues no te ves muy convencido” Ash parecío enfadado al pronunciar aquellas palabras “No creo que haya sido tan importante si ni siquiera me lo mencionaste” Él lo estaba.

“Estaba más preocupado de tus heridas que de mi novio” Me cubrí la boca con las manos como si hubiese pecado, ¡Oh! Pero lo había hecho “Digo” Sing era mi pareja y Ash un desconocido “De contarte de mi discusión con él” ¡Maldición! “Esas cosas no te incumben” Mis prioridades estaban tan mal como mi tesis. Una mierda.

“Me siento halagado” Al menos Ash parecía feliz. 

“Eres tan predecible” La burla de Shorter se vio interrumpida por una carcajada; una esbelta y delgada figura se hizo presente entre la multitud para acomodar su codo sobre mi hombro, dejé que el aire se escapase del alivio. Había sido salvado de mi propia estupidez.

“Yut” El nombrado compartió una larga y oscura mirada con Shorter “No pensé que te encontraría aquí” El gimnasio se había empezado a llenar, la música era suave y el ambiente relajado.

“Esa debería ser mi línea” Él elevó una de sus cejas al percatarse de que Ash aún sostenía mi cintura, él retiró la mano del rubio de mi cuerpo “Este chico tiene pareja” Fue lo que proclamó al extender mi mano y mostrarles aquel anillo “Y lo tomaré prestado por un par de minutos” Humillado y ofendido. Ofendido e impotente. Impotente y aliviado, dejé que él me arrastrase hacia otro lugar en aquella fiesta.

El aroma de perfume se había mezclado con el sudor de las personas al danzar, la voz del cantante se había derretido en mi mente mientras mi amigo me llevaba hacia uno de los rincones más silenciosos del gimnasio para regalarme una expresión altiva. Sí; con los ojos afilados, con la boca rígida, con las cejas un tanto arqueadas y la mandíbula tensa, era una expresión similar a una hambrienta víbora, y bajo las luces de esos profundos y oscuros ojos me sentí como toda una presa. Retrocedí para chocar con una de las mesas, estudiantes conversaban a nuestro alrededor de manera tranquila, Yut me acorraló sin que yo lo pudiese evitar. Nunca podía evitar nada. Ay, Eiji. Me había convertido en un fracaso hasta para protagonizar mi propia vida. Hablaría con el escritora y le pediría otro papel.

_No soy el mismo._

“¿Tú no tienes una tesis que terminar?” Aquella palabra se sintió como una cadena en el cuello, me traté de liberar con mis manos, no obstante, había un brillante y bonito grillete sobre mi dedo. Sing Soo-Ling era el nombre escrito al reverso.

“No estoy avanzando mucho” Las facciones de mi amigo se relajaron, él se encogió de hombros antes de acomodar un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja.

“No te estoy regañando, no me mires así” El color de las luces del gimnasio cambiaban a cada minuto; eran azules “De hecho estoy feliz de que por fin hayas decidido asistir a una fiesta” Eran rosadas, eran grises “Pero me preocupa con quien viniste” Eran rojas. Un profundo y sediento rojo sobre la pared.

“¿Te preocupa Ash?” Una risa amarga rebotó entre nosotros dos, él cerró sus ojos, dejando ver unas largas y curvas pestañas.

“Lo llamas con mucha confianza” Aquel suéter dejó ver los bordes de sus hombros cuando él los encogió; blancos y delgados “Eiji eres una persona dulce e ingenua, no te dejes engañar con tanta facilidad” Negué con la cabeza, aquellas frases se deslizaron por las grietas de mis pensamientos hasta el corazón de mi vida “Su reputación es realmente mala” No significaron nada.

“Todas esas cosas que dicen de él son falsas” Y yo era un fracaso hipócrita que defendía a quien no conocía pero era incapaz de terminar una maldita cosa “No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien” Tenía un computador en blanco y una mente en borrador. Tonto. Alguien debía borrarlo de los archivos del ordenador.

“Si tú lo dices” Cuando la canción cambió “Te creeré” La expresión de Yut regresó a ser la misma con la que él me acostumbraba a mirar “En todo caso, el lince es alguien bastante guapo” Sentí una inexplicable vergüenza al escuchar esas palabras; había un desenfrenado traqueteo atrapado en mi pecho “Entiendo porque tantos rumores lo rodean con esa cara” Hacía un insoportable calor.

“No lo había notado” Mentira “¿Él te gusta?” Una tan evidente y barata que hasta yo me reí.

“Él es atractivo pero no es mi tipo de hombre” Él dejó descansar su rostro sobre su mano, mirando hacia el techo del gimnasio “Me gustan más los que tienen cara de tonto” Una sonrisa larga y peligrosa se hizo presente en ese par de delgados y rosados labios “Alguien como su amigo de cabello ridículo”

“¿Shorter?” Un escalofrío fue lo que poseyó mis músculos ante la mirada que él me entregó. Había tensión.

“Ese mismo” Tuve un muy mal sabor aquella noche, me serví un trago; era un coctel de errores y mentiras “Iré a conseguir su número ahora que lo mencionas” Me lo tragué para hacerme adicto a aquel sabor. _Pero sino soy yo mismo._

“Suerte” _¿Quién soy?_ Miré el anillo sobre mi dedo.

¿Quién era en realidad?

Suspiré; debía ser la única persona dentro de aquel estruendoso y animado lugar que se sintiera tan miserable. Saqué mi teléfono del bolsillo de mi pantalón; la pantalla se encontraba repleta de mensajes de Sing, su fotografía era mi fondo, su número el primero. Aquella densa cadena me tiró del cuello, dejé de respirar, permití que las migajas de quien era cayesen a mis pies, solo se deshicieron antes de hacer una llamada. Pude escuchar a mi corazón rechinar entre cada timbre del otro lado del celular. No había razón. La noche tenía sabor a culpa. Tenía cientos de cosas que hacer y lugares en donde morir, no obstante, no eran más que excusas. Excusas para él.

“¿Eiji?” Citas que nunca llegaban y miradas que ya no se compartían.

“Hola” Pero yo lo amaba, sí, realmente lo hacía “Me dijiste que te llamara apenas tuviera algo de tiempo libre” Solo alimentaba la lluvia con esas dichosas excusas. Danzaba por su amor.

“Me alegra que lo hayas hecho” Él clamaba por el mío “Te he extrañado mucho estos días” Mi corazón arremetió de manera violenta dentro de mi pecho, tenía las manos torpes y nerviosas. Una tonta sonrisa se acomodó entre mis labios. Una confirmación.

“Yo también te he extrañado” Sí. Yo lo amaba “Es raro despertar y no encontrarte del otro lado de la cama” No obstante, yo ya no era yo mismo y temía destruirnos. Estaba aterrado. Apreté el celular con fuerza, deseando poder aferrarme a sus brazos. Esta noche no era yo.

“Me lo debes compensar cuando vengas a dormir” ¿Cuándo me había perdido? “Quiero darte muchos mimos todo el fin de semana” Había sido tanto tiempo que ya no lo recordaba. Aquellas palabras removieron cosquillas en mi interior. Él era lindo. Él era bueno. Él era mi pareja y me hacía feliz. Él me amaba.

“Si me terminas mimando mucho puede que no me quiera ir” Aquel anillo se dejó de sentir pesado, me acomodé en la pared que tenía a mis espaldas; las personas bailaban, la música era baja, las luces sofocantes.

“Esa es la idea” Una risa juguetona fue la que acarició mi oído, fue una sensación agradable “No quiero que te vayas jamás” Un intenso calor fue el que azotó mis mejillas, aunque el viento estaba helado, tenía los músculos ardiendo “Nunca dejes mi lado, Eiji” A veces Sing Soo-Ling era esa clase de hombre. Uno de palabras bonitas y acciones impulsivas.

“No lo digas de esa manera” Uno de brazos protectores y anillos de compromiso “No me he ido a ningún lugar” Hubo un incómodo silencio del otro lado de la línea, mi respiración chocó con la bocina para regresar a mí. Mal sabor. La noche era perfecta para equivocarse.

“Eiji, amor” Mi nombre fue triste y amargo en esa masculina voz “Sé que lo hemos hablado, pero quiero que lo reconsideres” Bastó un segundo para que la culpa me aprisionara otra vez.

“Sing” Él estaba sediento por amor. Lo entendía; yo era su pareja y era mi responsabilidad dárselo, no obstante, me miré en el reflejo de la pantalla de mi teléfono, estaba perdiendo fragmentos, se estaban esfumando como si fuesen cenizas en el viento, entre las profundidades de mis ojeras y un par de parpados hinchados “Pensé que ya lo habíamos aclarado” No se sentía bien. Nada lo hacía ni era suficiente. Yo no lo era. No era yo.

“Sé que somos jóvenes para pensar en matrimonio y esas cosas, pero” Sus palabras se quebraron, se me comprimió el alma al escucharlo tan débil y vulnerable “Necesito que hagas esto por mí” Él me estaba pidiendo una cosa, una maldita cosa a cambio de las miles que él había hecho por mí “Por favor” Y yo lo amaba, ¡Sí! Claro que lo hacía, y él me amaba a mí.

“Necesito tiempo para pensarlo” Entonces “Yo” ¿Por qué él no podía ver lo mal que me sentía?, dejé que mi espalda se deslizará por las paredes del gimnasio, mi cadera chocó con el suelo, la escuché crepitar “Ahora necesito seguir trabajando” Cerré los ojos, tenía un doloroso palpitar en la cabeza, el ambiente se deslizó entre mis dedos. Me perdí en esa fiesta.

“Suerte” Respirar fue asfixiante “No olvides que te amo” Fue lo último que él pronunció antes de cortar. Mentira.

Me acaricié la cabeza sin soltar el celular, sentí la cuerda sobre mi cuello, sin su amor no sería más que un carnaval de locura y soledad, no obstante, estos días la vida lucía gris y necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo. Siempre parecía necesitarlo; escuchaba el segundero entre mis sueños, sentía el crujir de las manecillas en cada uno de mis pasos, y me había vuelto negligente, tan descuidado conmigo mismo, pero la tesis era más importante. Más importante que mis sueños y el amor. Y eso era tan destructivo. Era una matanza. Pero sin él, ¿Quién era sin él? Estaba sediento.

“¿Estas bien?” Alcé la mirada para encontrarme con un triste y patético reflejo sobre unos gruesos lentes de sol “Te ves algo incómodo” Él me ofreció su palma para que me pudiese levantar. La tomé; era grande y cálida.

“Problemas de pareja” Me encogí de hombros, tratando de restarle importancia a mis propias palabras, sin embargo, fracasé. Fracasar era un arte y yo un experto.

“No lo digo porque él sea mi jefe o mi mejor amigo, pero” El más alto miró con cautela a su alrededor antes de acercarse “Creo que tú y Ash hacen un bonita pareja” Contuve una risa con una de mis manos, el de mohicano pareció molesto con mi reacción “Lo digo enserio”

“No creo que él esté interesado en mí” La sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Shorter fue un mal presagió, un nudo se anido desde mi garganta hasta mi boca.

“No lo sé” Su tono provocó un escalofrío en mis piernas “Ash no es la clase de persona que le presta atención a los demás” Su brazo se volvió a acomodar sobre mi hombro; estaba frío y mojado “Pero él ha pasado toda la noche buscándote y no ha dejado de hablar de ti” Mi rostro se convirtió en verano con esas palabras. La música se sentía sofocante.

“Eso es porque lo ayudé la primera vez que nos conocimos” Me abracé a mí mismo, mi atención se enfocó en los vasos de papel en el suelo “Él no parecía acostumbrado a recibir esa clase de ayuda” La mirada de Shorter fue dulce y gentil, fue suave. Todo lo olvidé.

“Él no está acostumbrado” El tiempo lo perdí. Quise preguntar por más, sin embargo, la amarga sonrisa que él sostuvo bajo las luces me lo impidió. Tonto “Amante o amigo, deberías considerar unirte a nosotros” Mis muñecas se sintieron ligeras al igual que mis rodillas “Le agradaste bastante a Bones y a los demás chicos” Shorter era la clase de persona que se llevaba la soledad. En ese momento era lo que necesitaba.

“No creo que este hecho para algo así” Él se levantó los lentes, dejando ver unos profundos y oscuros ojos.

“Creo que te subestimas demasiado” Tuve una inexplicable vergüenza al recibir aquellas palabras “Y si necesitas consejos amorosos yo soy experto” Un par de ojos verdes se abrieron paso entre la multitud, fui atrapado por ellos.

“Por fin te encontré” La sonrisa de Ash fue hermosa bajo las luces y la música “El psicópata de tu amigo no me quiso decir donde estabas” Su expresión molesta también lo fue “Él es desagradable” Y fue tan tonto e imprudente permitir que mi tiempo fuese usurpado por aquel chico. Cuando no tenía.

“Él era algo lindo” No obstante, yo era tonto al lado de él.

“Tú tienes mal gusto Shorter” Luego de chasquear la lengua en señal de repulsión, una mano me fue extendida “Ahora quiero pasar el resto de la noche contigo” Y aunque con Sing vacilaba y todo era difícil “Vamos a bailar” Con Ash esa sencillo. Era simplemente natural.

“Bien” Y aunque sabía que caería no hice nada para evitarlo.

Ash me llevó hacia el centro del gimnasio, en medio de una multitud de movimientos agraciados y gritos ensordecedores, su mano estaba entre la mía, las personas estaban sudando y saltando. Las luces de colores se reflejaron desde la punta de sus pestañas hasta lo más profundo de esos hipnóticos ojos. Sofocantes y hermosos. El ritmo de la canción era alegre, él tomó mi cintura entre sus manos con una sonrisa coqueta antes de guiar lo que sería mi primer baile. Mis palmas se deslizaron sobre su cuello; suave, largo y cálido, podía sentir mi rostro calcinar ante la cercanía entre nosotros dos, mis latidos se perdieron con el ritmo de la batería, sus caderas estaban cerca de las mías, sus manos descendían para volver a subir por mi piel, mi palpitar iba tan rápido como las cuerdas de la guitarra. Él me sonrió, de manera seductora y lenta, él se acercó, nuestras piernas se habían enredado, su aliento estaba sobre mis labios.

“Te ves tenso” Sus palabras acariciaron mi oreja, me la cubrí “Deberías relajarte un poco más” Él me quemó la piel. Mi frente estaba repleta de sudor, habían cientos de personas a nuestro alrededor.

“No estoy acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas” Como si esa hubiese sido la respuesta que él estaba esperando, él rio con satisfacción.

“Entonces solo deja que yo te guie” Él me dio vueltas, sus palmas se habían aferrado a mi vientre, había un estruendoso palpitar sobre mi espalda, lo miré, su cabeza estaba sobre mi hombro, estábamos demasiado cerca. Saboreé su aliento y me intoxiqué con su aroma. Hubieron chispas en cada una de mis venas.

“Te seguiré a donde sea” El lince me había envenenado.

Sus manos recorrieron sin pudor mi vientre, sus caderas estaban pegadas a las mías, nuestras piernas se habían enredado al ritmo del bajo, él me dio vueltas otra vez, mis dedos se deslizaron sobre sus hombros; enredándose en la punta de sus cabellos, las demás personas a nuestro alrededor desaparecieron para que perdiera el aliento por él. Su nariz se encontraba acariciando la punta de la mía, su respiración sabía a cerveza, malas decisiones y peligro. Cerré los ojos, me dejé llevar. Las luces fueron incandescentes esa noche, bailamos hasta que mis pies no resistieron más, sus manos sobre mi cuerpo fueron eléctricas, fueron chispas, fueron rayos, fueron tanto. Tenía el corazón corriendo con tanta fuerza que temí perderlo. Y estaba bien, porque era un amigo. Sí, Ash era un amigo y él tenía esa clase de personalidad. No era especial. Cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello temí que tal vez lo fuese. Él solo quería atención y esa noche yo estaba a su merced.

“Pareces un poco cansado” Hubo burla mezclada en esa masculina y seductora voz, pude sentir su respiración en mi oreja, me aferré a él, nuestro bamboleo no se detuvo. Sus palmas sobre mis caderas.

“No es mi culpa que tú estés demasiado acostumbrado” Una sonrisa de victoria fue mi respuesta al ver su ceño tenso y arrugado.

“¿Tu novio nunca te trajo a una fiesta?” Que Ash hablase de Sing era extraño e incómodo, bajé la cabeza, tratando de mirar los pasos de la multitud, no obstante, él elevó mi mentón “Necesito saberlo, ahora me siento responsable por quitarte tu primer baile” Reí. Ash Lynx era esa clase de persona.

“¿Por qué me trajiste contigo?” Sus ojos fueron enmarcados por la incertidumbre, mis manos se negaron a dejar su cuello, me acerqué a él en la punta de mis pies “Shorter me dijo que era extraño que fueses tan amable con alguien” Ahora era él quien no quería mirarme “Pensé que eras una persona extrovertida nada más”

“No es así” Su voz se encontró mezclada con un hilo de timidez “Eres diferente” Dicha timidez se perdió en un par de profundos e hipnóticos ojos. Felinos y salvajes.

“Creo que necesito ir a tomar aire” Y aunque quería saber el significado detrás de esas palabras temí que al hacerlo no pudiese retroceder.

“Te acompaño” ¿Retroceder qué? Éramos amigos, así estaba bien. Menos que amigos, compañeros “No te vayas a perder, dame la mano” Yo tenía novio y lo amaba. Negué con la cabeza, ignorando aquella asfixiante sensación dentro de mi estómago. Un sofocante anillo de compromiso y la mano de alguien más.

El frío fue lo que nos envolvió cuando salimos del gimnasio, me abracé a mí mismo, aquella estruendosa música de la que habíamos disfrutado por horas se había apagado con la distancia, las luces se habían convertido en tenues faroles en la lejanía, me acomodé entre las gradas, frente a las canchas de deportes, el más alto se sentó a mi lado. La madera crujió al sentir nuestro peso, las canchas estaban vacías, un par de colchonetas aún se encontraban repartidas sobre la pista, sonreí, el aroma de la goma espuma y la suavidad al caer era una sensación reconfortante y yo lo extrañaba. Tenía la piel erizada y un profundo sentimiento de melancolía. Desolación.

“No te vayas a resfriar” Un peso extra fue depositado sobre mis hombros, él se había quitado la chaqueta. Mi aliento fue robado por aquel gesto. La noche era oscura, era perfecta para equivocarse.

“No tienes que dármela” La prenda era de cuerina, me aferré a ella con vergüenza “En un par de horas saldrá el sol” Aquella chaqueta olía a él.

“Sino hubieras salido tan desabrigado no tendría que dártela” Rodeé los ojos, él se rascó la nuca nervioso “Sería problemático que te enfermaras antes de entregar tu tesis, por eso consérvala” Él era extraño. Nuestros hombros se estaban rozando en aquella gigantesca grada.

“Si fuera una chica definitivamente me enamoraría de ti” Aquel pensamiento escapó de mi mente para ser pronunciado en una afonía fúnebre “Dices que nunca has tenido novia, pero estas cosas se te dan bien” Mis palabras cesaron al apreciar la expresión del más alto; su mandíbula se encontraba tensa, sus cejas fruncidas, sus ojos reflejaban tristeza y seriedad. Me mordí la boca. Me había equivocado.

“¿Quién te dijo que estaba interesado en chicas?” Aquella silenciosa noche un estridente palpitar fue el único sonido que acompaño mi respiración, tenía las manos jugueteando sobre mi regazo, húmedas, me traté de esconder en esa chaqueta “Tú más que nadie no lo debería asumir” La atmósfera era eléctrica y el aire era pesado.

“Lo siento” No supe la razón por la que me disculpe, no obstante, lo hice “No lo pensé bien” El de cabellos rubios suspiró, sus ojos se cerraron para que su cabeza fuese apoyada sobre mi hombro. Se me trabó el corazón.

“¿Tú solías ser de esta facultad?” Antes de que le pudiese responder él me interrumpió “Siempre que pasas por las canchas de deportes tienes una expresión de miseria” Ni siquiera valía la pena el tratar. Solo me desbordé.

“Solía saltar pértiga en el equipo de deportes” Acomodé mi rostro sobre mis manos, dejando que los fragmentos de quien era se rompiesen “Yo realmente amaba hacer eso” Los sentía desprenderse y perecer “Pero al llegar a la vida adulta descubres que debes priorizar” Los vi esfumarse como polvo para que quedase nada “Y las cosas que amas dejan de importar” _Que extraño es todo hoy._

“Ese día que me ayudaste” Las palmas de Ash se habían deslizado desde sus rodillas hasta mi regazo “Te vi saltar” Una sonrisa fue la que se dibujó entre esos delicados labios. Una bonita. Yut tenía razón, él era atractivo.

“¿Lo hiciste?” Él se separó para mirarme. Sus ojos le robaron la atención a las estrellas. Me robaron la vida en lo hermosos que eran.

“Lo hice” Su palma era grande y estaba cálida, los árboles se mecieron a nuestro alrededor “Cuando te vi pensé que eras realmente hermoso” Mi rostro fue escarlata y cosquillas “Libre y radiante” Su mano fue extendida hacia el cielo “Parecías pertenecer a ese lugar” Para convertirse en un puño bajo la sombra de la luna. Una triste y amarga mueca fue la que le devolví.

“Libre” Aquella palabra reboto por el vacío de mi garganta. Me abracé las rodillas “Así se sentía cuando saltaba” Me vendí a la nostalgia “Era lindo” Sus dedos se habían enredado entre la míos. El lince había calado en las profundidades de mi alma.

“Si es lo que te hace feliz deberías retomarlo” Yo había trazado un muro entre todos y mi miseria. Yo había creado una gigantesca pared entre Sing y yo, no obstante “Creo que puedes hacerlo, Eiji” Ahí estaba, contándoselo a un completo desconocido. Debería renunciar. Quien escribía mi historia era sádico y maligno.

“No es tan simple” Jamás lo era “Hay veces en donde te quedas sin elección” Algo en mis palabras provocó que la expresión del lince se deformara, sus manos apretaron las mías con fuerza, me sostuvieron con lentitud.

“Lo entiendo” Él no me dejó preguntar antes de volver a su característico semblante “¿También es así en el amor?” A una máscara “¿Es necesario llegar a esos extremos y sacrificarlo?” Podría haberle dedicado palabras bonitas y mentiras ingenuas, sin embargo.

“Lo es” Estaba cansado “Lo entenderás cuando te enamores” Dejé que mi espalda se apoyara en la grada de atrás; el concreto estaba frío y rasposo. Tenía una extraña sensación en el cuerpo y culpa impregnada. Eran cenizas. No lo diría.

“¿Estas enamorado de tu novio?” Parpadeé confundido ante lo inesperada que fue aquella pregunta.

“¿Por qué quieres saberlo?” La brisa removió los cabellos del más alto para que sus ojos fuesen lo único que pudiese mirar. Aquel verde era venenoso y adictivo.

“Porque somos amigos” Hubo cinismo al pronunciar aquellas palabras y despecho al recibirlas “¿No se supone que los amigos hablan de estas cosas?” Ash era una persona que no lograba comprender. Había algo. Algo que no debía ser dicho en voz alta. Dolería.

“Podrías preguntarle a Shorter” Aunque él pareció fastidiado con mi respuesta, pronto se relajó.

“No tienes que decirme sino quieres” No era que no quisiera decirlo “No estoy tan interesado” Pero no lo sabía en realidad. Yo lo amaba. Si, yo amaba a Sing Soo-Ling. Él era mi pareja. Era quien me hacía feliz. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, en el cielo se habían empezado a pintar los primeros rayos del amanecer.

“¿Y tú?” _Que extraño es todo hoy_ “Dijiste que nunca habías estado en una relación, pero eso no significa que no has estado enamorado” _Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre._

“Tú no me quisiste decir” _¿Habré cambiado durante la noche?_ “Yo tampoco te diré” _Pero si no soy el mismo._

“Bien” _El asunto es el siguiente._

“Aunque no te lo diré” _¿Quién soy?_ “Debes saber que soy un hombre bastante persistente cuando quiero algo” _Ay, ese es el gran misterio_ “Y tengo el presentimiento de que tendré que persistir mucho con esta persona” Y dentro de esa incertidumbre; entre el manto de la oscuridad y la complicidad de las estrellas, entre un par de manos tomadas en una galería, temí que él me ayudase a resolverlo.

Cuando ayer sucedía todo como siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y como veran a Ash no le es para nada diferente, conste, siempre hay más de lo que se ve, pero eso lo sabremos más adelante.  
> Ojala les haya gustado, si hay fe llega capítulo la otra semana.  
> Mil gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


	5. Capítulo 4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola y muchas gracias a las personas que le tuvieron fe a esta autora, lo prometido es deuda, así que la actualización semanal se mantuvo.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra nuestro Eiji.  
> Muchisimas gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer!

_Un autor no entiende necesariamente el significado de su propia historia mejor que los demás._

Piernas acalambradas sobre una vieja silla. Manos en un teclado roto. Ojos en un documento blanco. Parecía una maldita broma estar así de atascado. Me estaba ahogando dentro de esa habitación, mi ineptitud se había acumulado hasta desbordarse hacia las teclas del ordenador, el aire entre mis pulmones se había convertido en una cortina de impotencia, no me dejó ver, me llevé las manos hacia los ojos tratando de concentrarme, no obstante, estos se habían manchado con una espesa capa negra de dolor. Tiempo. El maldito tiempo para vivir nunca lo tenía. Lo escuchaba deslizarse en un esquizofrénico _tic tac_ , lo sentía retumbar entre mis pies y ese charco de mierda en el cual estaba varado. Decían que el tiempo lo sanaba todo, no obstante, yo parecía estar condenado en él. Tiempo. Tiempo. Señor tiempo ¿Por qué nunca me respondía?

“Vas a agujerear la pantalla si la sigues mirando tanto” Suspiré, el peso de mi cuerpo se apoyó en contra de aquella vieja silla, el respaldo crujió “Ibe te dio más plazo, ¿Cuál es la prisa?” Yut se encontraba recostado sobre mi cama con una revista entre las manos. La dejó caer.

“Él solo me dio un par de días extras para presentarle algo” Sus cabellos se habían desordenado entre los bordes de mi almohada y el fino marco de su rostro “Ni siquiera puedo escribirle un título, ¿Qué le voy a enseñar?” Yo era un protagonista de mierda para mi propia historia. Deberían cambiar al escritor, ¡Edición!

“La tesis no es tan importante” Al no ver respuesta a ese comentario él extendió su mano para arrastrar mi asiento hacia su lado, las ruedas rechinaron en contra del piso “Si sigues así lo único que entregaras será anemia, estrés e insomnio” Reí. Ese sería un perfecto titular.

“Debería renunciar a la carrera y ya” Mi nuca se encontraba colgando, mi atención enfocada en el techo del dormitorio, la lámpara estaba suelta “Quizás tengas razón y Sing me deba mantener el resto de mi vida” Su carcajada fue fastidiosa bajo esa desesperación.

“De verdad te hace falta distraerte” Él se dio vueltas encima de mi colchón; con el vientre en contra de las frazadas y la espalda expuesta “¿Por qué no le pides a Ash ayuda para relajarte?” En una seductora y aterciopelada mirada Yut que provocó que un intenso calor golpeará cada uno de mis músculos. Eléctrico. Chispeante.

“No he sabido nada de él desde anoche” La cama del lince se encontraba deshecha y desordena “Nunca me dice a donde va” Una fastidiosa opresión nació entre mi garganta y mi consciencia. Era esa mirada. _Tic tac._

“Te ves como una esposa preocupada” Rodeé los ojos, mis tobillos se acomodaron sobre las piernas de mi amigo, éstas crujieron al haberlas movido, dolió.

“¿Tú no fuiste quien le sacó en cara mi relación con Sing?” Extendí el anillo; bonito, brillante, delicado. Tortura y esclavitud.

“Si quieres conquistar a alguien debes ser inteligente con tus cartas, Eiji” Él enredo una lacia y brillante hebra de cabello entre un par de finos y largos dedos “Ash debe saber que no eres fácil de conseguir” Cada vez que aquel nombre era pronunciado unas inexplicables ansias eran las que arremetían de manera violenta contra mi corazón. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho. Caliente y agitado.

“No creo que él tenga esa clase de interés en mí” El más alto chasqueó la lengua con tedio.

“No eres para nada divertido” Un puchero se dibujó entre sus labios, la mañana estaba fría y la atmósfera en la habitación era tensa “Además me engañaste, dijiste que querías pasar el día conmigo cuando solo has estado trabajando” Tiempo. El maldito tiempo nunca lo tenía. Trataba para fracasar. Vivía para correr del _tic tac_. _Tic tac_ Eiji. El tiempo se te acaba. Pero el tiempo curaba todas las heridas, ¿No era verdad?

“Lo sé” No obstante, los segundos no eran suficientes para tragarse aquella disculpa barata “Lo lamento” Las facciones de mi amigo se suavizaron, antes de que él pudiese decir algo una estruendosa melodía se hizo presente en aquella silenciosa habitación, saqué el teléfono de mi pantalón “Es Sing” Aquel nombre fue amargo y doloroso. El alma me trepido mientras el vapor de mis sentimientos me sofocó.

“Hablando del diablo” Mis manos temblaron al sostener aquel aparato, tomé aire “Respóndele” Inhalé melancolía para exhalar mentiras.

“¿Amor?” Pude sentir una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse del otro lado de la línea al escuchar aquella respuesta.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue suave y dulce en aquella masculina voz “No pensé que me responderías” No lo culpaba. Yo era negligente y solo escribía tragedias, ¿Qué diablos sabía alguien como yo? “Me alegra que lo hicieras” Sing merecía a alguien mejor, no obstante, mejor no era lo que él quería.

“También me alegra escucharte” Fue una respuesta torpe y adormilada, Yut rodó los ojos hundiendo su rostro sobre mi almohada.

“Quería saber si esta tarde estabas libre” Pude sentir los nervios enlazados en cada una de sus palabras. Hicieron eco sobre mi piel. El peso del mundo se profesó más ligero con él “Quería pasarte a buscar antes de ir juntos a mi casa” Él era lindo. Él me amaba.

“No estoy seguro de a qué hora terminaré, no estoy avanzando mucho” Quizás tiempo no sería lo que curaría mis heridas “¿No prefieres que yo llegué mañana a tu departamento?” Tal vez debería ser él. Una expresión pícara fue la que se trazó entre las cejas del más alto, el rostro me azotó en vergüenza. Una carmesí.

“Quiero irte a buscar” Podía sentir la agitada y ansiosa respiración de mi novio a través de la bocina “¿Puedo?” Y era solo una cosa. Una maldita cosa la que él me estaba pidiendo. Y yo era negligente e insuficiente, yo moría en un par de _tic tacs._

“Puedes” No tenía el corazón para negarle aquella petición. Él se había entregado. Miré el anillo, él me había transmitido todo su amor “Te estaré esperando” Era doloroso, era nostálgico y estaba gastado. Pero éramos nosotros dos.

“Gracias” Un amargo nudo se hundió en lo más profundo de mi vida; me asfixió “Te amo” Sino cedía lo perdía, sin embargo, cada vez que cedía parecía perderme a mí.

“Y yo a ti” ¿Quién era Eiji Okumura en esta historia? Ni siquiera él lo entendía.

“Nos vemos” Fui consciente del final de aquella conversación al estar varado en el silencio. Silencio. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

“Así que te vas a quedar a dormir con él” Era sumiso y torpe, ciego y tartamudo. Nunca podía hablar. Mi mano fue recibida en una bonita marcha nupcial, aquel anillo fue la sentencia “¿Eiji?” La muerte vestía de blanco y el velo estaba manchado de escarlata “No pareces muy feliz con esa idea” ¿Feliz? Ni siquiera lo recordaba. Reí, me llevé los dedos hacía el flequillo, tirándolo de manera maniática. Había una dolorosa y explosiva presión dentro de mi pecho. La espuma de mis emociones solo me consumió para convertirse en fuego.

“Lo estoy” Por la trémula y frágil manera en que aquellas palabras fueron pronunciadas “Estoy realmente contento” Ni él ni yo lo pudimos creer. Mentiras “Solo estoy estresado por el tiempo” Yut me trató de tocar, no obstante, me aparté.

“Esto no parece sano para ti” Mi cuerpo estaba inerte y dormido sobre una vieja e incómoda silla. _Tic tac_ “Eiji” Él solo me acercó “Tu corazón” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, fue vehemente y eléctrico “No parece estar en el lugar correcto” Aquella seriedad fue paralizante “Tal vez por eso no puedes avanzar en la tesis” Quise negarlo, no obstante, tenía razón.

“Me siento un poco fuera de lugar” Yo ya no era él mismo “Pensé que era solo cansancio” Indignación fue todo lo que coloreó el rostro de mi amigo. El insoportable calor de la mañana se mezcló con una agridulce tensión.

“No te has tomado ningún solo día de descanso, estas siendo demasiado exigente contigo” Él se sentó sobre la cama, cruzando una de sus largas piernas sobre la otra “Creo que es buena idea ir con Sing” Sus brazos se habían transformado en un nudo sobre su vientre “Quizás eso pueda poner tu corazón en un buen lugar” Pero Alicia se había perdido y ya no sabía cómo regresar. _Tic tac._

“Tal vez lo haga” Los labios del más alto se abrieron con lentitud y suavidad, antes de que él pudiese hablar, la música de mi celular nos hizo callar para siempre “¿Olvidaste algo amor?” Una risa del otro lado de la línea acarició mi oreja. Maldición.

“¿Amor?, ¿Hemos llegado a ese nivel de confianza?” El aire se deslizó de mi garganta al escuchar aquella masculina y seductora voz “No me desagrada”

“Ash” Como si hubiesen estado esperando pronunciar aquel nombre, mis labios cosquillearon “Pensé que eras alguien más” Tenía las mejillas tan fogosas que las sentí humedecerse.

“Lo supuse” Amargura fue la que se enlazó con esas palabras “Anoche olvidé traer una libreta a mi reunión con los chicos, ¿Puedes llevarla al centro comercial cerca de la universidad?” Pero tiempo. Tiempo era lo que nunca tenía “La dejé al lado de mi cama” Tiempo Eiji. _Tic tac._

“Puedo hacerlo” El lince me había maldito para que no lo pudiera pensar “Estaré ahí en un par de minutos” Estaba embelesado con esos ojos. Verdes y venenosos. Cuando ni siquiera estaban. La afilada y coqueta sonrisa de mi amigo me puso a la defensiva “Tú dijiste que era buena idea distraerme” Excusas: baratas las vendía.

“Yo no te estoy reprochando nada” Él me extendió sus palmas en seña de defensa “Pero quiero ir contigo, me debes una” Rodeé los ojos, buscando con la mirada aquella libreta. La tomé.

“Vamos” Mi tesis y mi historia quedaron a medias dentro de esa habitación. Solo la cerré.

Hacía un insoportable calor afuera de los dormitorios, el día era cegador, la facultad estaba tranquila. Algunos estudiantes caminaban apresurados hacia la salida de la universidad. El segundero se deslizó entre las grietas de mi piel para calar hasta mi alma. En cada paso podía escuchar aquel maldito tic tac. La tesis. Inútil, perdido y mentiroso; así se debería de llamar. La mano de Yut se acomodó sobre mi hombro de manera celosa, en mi rostro tenía escritas aquellas emociones. Predecible y pequeño. Estúpido e irresponsable. Él las acunó.

“Estarás bien, relájate” Fue un consuelo barato y vacío, no obstante, en la desesperación me lo tragué. Me dejé arrastrar hacia las fauces del lince. Me dejé caer.

El aire acondicionado del centro comercial era potente y agradable, una mirada brillosa nació dentro de las orbes de mi amigo al encontrarnos en aquel lugar. Aroma a lavanda y sonido de bolsas de papel embriagaron mis sentidos. Caminamos hacia un restaurante familiar para localizar a Ash y a Shorter al final del local. Ellos se encontraban sentados sobre una butaca de cuero escarlata, una encantadora y lenta sonrisa fue la respuesta del rubio al reconocerme. Todo lo demás desapareció en la profundidad de su mirada. Ash era una adicción. Peligrosa. Pero no. No estaba haciendo nada malo al ir con él. Éramos amigos. Los amigos se ayudaban. Sing Soo-Ling. Yut ni siquiera disimuló su entusiasmo al arrastrarme por las baldosas del restaurante. La serpiente había encontrado a su siguiente víctima.

“Si viniste, amor” Una altanera mueca de narcisismo y satisfacción fue lo que me entregó el lince. Vergüenza fue la única respuesta que le di.

“Acá tienes” Una pequeña y vieja libreta fue extendida sobre la mesa junto a una humeante caja de pizza “Ahora debo irme para terminar de estudiar” No obstante, Yut ya se había acomodado al lado de Shorter. Los ojos de mi amigo eran peligrosos y afilados; eran profundos e hipnóticos; aquella atención no pareció molestar al de mohicano.

“Deberían quedarse a comer” Con la misma concentración e intensidad, Shorter enlazó su mirada con el más bajo “Compramos demasiada pizza para nosotros dos” Ni siquiera pude reclamar al haber sido arrastrado hacia la butaca por los brazos de Ash. Grandes y cálidos.

“No podrás pensar si tienes el estómago vacío, no seas terco” Él tomó una rebanada de la caja para acercarla hacia mi boca “Ahora abre” Tenía las cejas tensas y unas indescriptibles ansias enredadas entre los dedos “No te hagas el difícil, amor” Tenía una fastidiosa opresión en el corazón. Mortificante.

“Te gusta molestarme” Fue lo que bufé, recibiendo aquel trozo entre los labios. Caliente, humeante y picante.

“Deberías sentirte honrado” Aquel pedazo terminó de ser devorado por el lince. Había una agradable y frágil electricidad en el aire.

“Ustedes dos” Las palabras de Shorter escaparon torpes y tartamudas entre salvajes bocados de pizza “¿Cómo se conocieron?” El fino rostro de Yut había sido sostenido por sus nudillos, un suspiro fue lo que escapó, sus palmas se deslizaron sobre sus muslos de manera coqueta.

“Conocí a Eiji en primer año” Él fue quien tomó la palabra “Una tarde, él tuvo que limpiar la bodega del equipo de deportes y me encontró ahí llorando por mi ex” Una resplandeciente curiosidad nació entre los ojos del más alto “Aunque yo le pedí que me dejara solo, él no se fue hasta que me sentí mejor” Una linda y tímida sonrisa fue compartida entre nosotros dos “Con el tiempo nos hicimos inseparables” Tiempo, ¡Tiempo! Nunca lo tenía y él era quien siempre lo entendía. Él era un buen amigo. El mejor.

“Tienes el mal hábito de ayudar a los demás” La respiración de Ash fue embriagadora sobre mi cuello, me lo acaricié, su aliento había rozado cada poro de mi piel “Me gusta eso de ti” Al voltear, fui atrapado por aquella mirada para no volver jamás. Condenado. Los ojos de Ash eran tentadores, adictivos, dolorosos y sofocantes. Sí, temía no volver a respirar al encontrarme con ellos, no obstante, lo último que deseaba era separarme de tan hermoso martirio. Su mano sobre la mía, la mía sobre mi muslo. Tensión, la saboreé.

“Si dejaras de meterte en problemas, yo no tendría que ayudarte” Su aroma se había impregnado en mi respiración; rápida, agitada e intensa.

“Entonces” Su sonrisa fue un espasmo en mis músculos, me derritió “Me tendrás que ayudar por mucho tiempo más” Sus dedos se habían deslizado entre los míos, el mundo se esfumó para que solo Ash existiera.

“¿No planeas darme un descanso?” Pude saborear su aliento entre mis labios, él estaba cerca, su brazo se acomodó en mi espalda, la butaca rechinó. Él podía sentir cada violento latido en la palma de nuestro agarre.

“No planeo dejarte ir” Sus manos se habían deslizado hacia mis mejillas, un mechón de cabello fue acomodado detrás de mi oreja “No a alguien como tú” La sinceridad en sus palabras fue dulce y cruel “Eres especial Eiji” La mentira también.

“Me siento como la tercera rueda en esto” La incómoda risa de Shorter fue lo que quebró el ambiente entre nosotros dos, me aparté “Ustedes son intensos” Su risa fue acompañada por la de mi amigo “Tienen mucha química” Una de sus cejas se elevó de manera insinuativa. Mal sabor.

“¿Y ustedes?” La voz de Yut fue lo que retumbó sobre la música del local. La multitud era lejana y las luces fuertes “¿Cómo se conocieron?” Mechones de pelo se enredaron entre las yemas de sus dedos. Sus ojos sobre Shorter.

“Hace dos años fui designado como líder de Chinatown” Una tenue capa de pena era lo que se había pintado sobre el rostro del más alto “En ese entonces reinaba el caos entre las diferentes pandillas, así que elegimos un líder por votación” Pude sentir al cuerpo del rubio tensarse “Todos estuvimos de acuerdo con que fuese Ash” Él rio, de manera amarga y cínica.

“Tenía una reputación bastante popular cuando era joven” Tuve un mal presentimiento al ver la expresión de mi amigo. De víbora. 

“¿Entonces es verdad lo que dicen de ti?” El mentón de Yut se apoyó entre el dorso de sus dos manos, lento y hambriento. Los nudillos del rubio se convirtieron en puños “¿Has usado un arma?” Su mandíbula crujió hasta que le temblaron los dientes “¿Has acabado con toda una pandilla tú solo?” Su frente estaba rígida y arrugada “¿Eres tan peligroso como todos dicen?” Lo pateé por debajo de la mesa. Un chillido agudo fue lo que escapó. Estúpido.

“Aunque todo eso sea verdad” No existió vacilación entre mis palabras, el cuerpo del lince se mantuvo tenso “No tiene importancia para mí” Él no me miro.

“Es tu compañero de cuarto, deberías estar más preocupado” Él no miro a nadie. Ira. 

“Ash no ha hecho nada para que desconfié de él” Mi palma se deslizó por los bordes de la butaca para sostener la del rubio, el tacto fue gentil y delicado “No deberías juzgar a una persona sin si quiera conocerla” Él la apretó “No deberías juzgar a nadie por su pasado, Yut, mejor que nadie lo sabes” Un par de gotas de vergüenza iluminaron aquellos jades. Hermosos.

“Eres idiota” Fue lo que él musito “Realmente lo eres” Con una bonita sonrisa y el cuerpo relajado. El lince era encantador.

El ambiente se relajó. Pronto, una caja de pizza se convirtió en tres, las risas entre nosotros se hicieron habituales, había perdido la cuenta de las canciones que habían pasado por la radio, las demás mesas se encontraban vacías y los meseros cansados. La llamativa personalidad de Shorter se encargó de mantener las carcajadas entre nosotros mientras un par de furtivas y coquetas miradas eran intercambiadas bajo las luces con Yut. En ningún instante Ash quiso soltar mi mano. Vistazos torpes y nerviosos, latidos delatores, mejillas calientes y sonrosadas, suspiros ingenuos y tiempo perdido. Tiempo. Si, nunca parecía tenerlo. Pero esa tarde parecí tener todo el tiempo del mundo al lado de él, ¿Qué importaba? Ya estaba entre las fauces del lince mientras mi corazón vagaba para encontrar su lugar.

_Eiji Okumura no entiende necesariamente el significado de su propio corazón mejor que los demás._

Cuando el estómago de Shorter se encontró repleto y abultado entre los cuatro pagamos la cuenta para regresar a la universidad. La mano del de mohicano se había acomodado en la cintura de mi amigo, quien se había dejado abrazar, ambos se excusaron con ir hacia el lado contrario para dejarme a solas con Ash. La brisa estaba caliente, el cielo se había empezado a teñir de naranja, el bamboleo de los árboles era agradable entre los pasos de los estudiantes, sus dedos se encontraban entre los míos, no nos miramos ni dijimos nada. Temimos hacerlo, ¡Pero no! Éramos amigos y estaba bien, los amigos se trataban con afecto, sin embargo, tenía un corazón delator y una mente en caos. Ay, señor tiempo, ¿Por qué nunca respondía?

“Parece que a Shorter le gusta mucho tu amigo” Él estaba cerca, su atención se había posado entre los adoquines de la facultad, su respiración se escuchó ansiosa y agitada.

“A Yut también le gusta” Una sonrisa fue lo que dibujé al pronunciar aquellas palabras “Le gusta mucho” Pude sentir su mirada sobre mi rostro. No la pude sostener.

“Serán pareja pronto” Su aliento; húmedo y caliente, estaba rozando mi oreja “Estoy seguro” Me cosquilleó.

“¿No es muy precipitado?” Me encogí de hombros, tratando de sonar relajado, no obstante, nada pudo esconder lo temblorosas que caminaban mis piernas a su lado “Necesitas tiempo para conocer a la otra persona” ¿Cómo conocerlas si nunca lo tenías? Fracaso.

“No creo que siempre sea así” El agarre entre nuestras manos se tornó fuerte y firme “¿Nunca has sentido una conexión con alguien apenas lo conoces?” Olvidé como respirar entre el fuego de mi rostro y el vapor de mis sentimientos “¿Nunca te has preguntado como pudiste vivir sin esa persona tanto tiempo a pesar de no conocerla?” El anillo en mi dedo se convirtió en una infinidad de agujas; punzantes, despiadadas y sofocantes. Me desgarraron la piel.

“No” Mentí “Nunca me he sentido de esa manera” Aunque no supe para quien fue.

“Pues yo sí” Él frenó sus pasos, con un agarre de muñeca él me detuvo, el peso del despecho sobre mis hombros “Yo sí me he sentido de esa manera, Eiji” Algo se profesó muy mal entre nosotros dos. Yo tenía novio y lo amaba, yo tenía un futuro con él, yo estaba enamorado de Sing Soo-Ling, ¡Sí! Solo de él. Subí la mirada, encontrándome con esos manipuladores y bonitos ojos, yo tenía pareja y Ash era un desconocido, lo sabía, sin embargo…

“Tengo miedo de preguntar quién es” Había sido devorado por el lince. Su mano se acomodó detrás de mi cintura, aunque el viento estaba helado, mi rostro estaba ardiendo, pude sentir cada estrepitoso palpitar en la lentitud de su sonrisa.

“Tienes miedo de preguntar porque ya conoces la respuesta” Las piernas me fallaron, me apoyé en él, no obstante, no me pude volver a parar “¿Te sientes bien?” Sus palmas se aferraron con fuerza a mi cadera, me sostuvieron.

“Debe ser por el cansancio” Hoy las mentiras se vendían en paquetes de a dos. Estaban en oferta y yo era hábil comprador.

“Vamos a sentarnos” Pretenderíamos que nada había sucedido. Éramos amigos. Amigos nada más. Estaba bien de esa manera.

Ash me llevó hacia una banca cercana, la madera crujió cuando nos sentamos sobre ella, mis hombros se encogieron, mis manos se acomodaron sobre mis rodillas, tenía el cuerpo cansado y la cabeza convertida en una bruma de miseria. No Eiji, no lo pienses, ¡No lo hagas! Él era de esa manera. Solo estaba jugando y sería estúpido dejarse llevar para perder a quien amaba. Sing era mi persona especial, miré la joya entre mis dedos, era su nombre el que tenía grabado. Él me amaba, él me cuidaba, él me estaba teniendo paciencia y yo no podía hacer esto, ¿Esto?, ¿Hacer qué? Él solo me estaba molestando. Éramos amigos, ¿Amigos? No, no éramos nada.

“¿No hay nada que me quieras preguntar?” La voz del rubio se escuchó apagada y melancólica, él me miró.

“¿Qué?” Parpadeé, sin comprender el significado detrás de esas palabras.

“Dijiste que se necesitaba de tiempo para conocer a una persona” Sus dedos temblaron sobre sus piernas; vacilantes “Te lo estoy dando” Él estaba jugando y nosotros éramos amigos. Si, amigos nada más, no obstante “Adelante, puedes preguntarme sobre todos los rumores que quieras” Si éramos amigos “Ya los conozco” ¿Por qué esa expresión me dolía tanto?

“¿Qué es lo que tú me quieres contar?” Sus cejas se arquearon frustradas, él no entendió mi respuesta “No me gustaría forzarte a contarme nada” Él rio, negando con la cabeza.

“Enserio eres idiota” Fue lo que musito. Él arrojó su nuca hacia atrás, sus brazos se extendieron por los bordes metálicos de la banca “Todo lo que tu amigo dijo acerca de mí” Sus piernas se estiraron sobre el pasto y las hojas secas “Es verdad” Un nudo se atoró en mi garganta “He pasado por mucha mierda gracias a Dino Golzine” Una opresión se desgarró en una puñalada sobre mi corazón “No me enorgullece y me convierte en basura, pero no lo puedo cambiar” Aunque una sonrisa fue mantenida por el lince, él pareció desdichado y triste. Tan solitario.

“Ash” Mi mano apretó con fuerza la suya; de manera cariñosa y protectora “No te tortures por lo que has pasado” Sus músculos se tornaron rígidos bajo el sonido de mi voz “No entiendo del todo la situación, y está bien sino me la quieres contar” Mis palmas acunaron su nuca, me sentí en la necesidad de hacerlo “Pero no te trates de esa manera” Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, él estaba tenso y había palidecido. Él rio.

“¿Qué no me trate de esa manera?” Los primeros rayos de oscuridad habían caído en el horizonte de la facultad “¿Aunque haya hecho cosas terribles?” Sus manos estaban temblando detrás de mi espalda. Él no me tocó.

“Si las hiciste debiste tener tus razones para hacerlas” Las podía sentir y escuchar “No eres una mala persona, Ash” Su respiración se percibió tan rápida sobre mi cuello que temí perderlo.

“¿No te asustaría saber todo lo que he tenido que hacer?” Su voz se mantuvo cruda y amarga “¿No le tendrías miedo a una persona como yo?”

“No” Él se rindió entre mis brazos, su cabeza cayó sobre mis hombros “Te lo dije antes, no has hecho nada para que cuestione la confianza que he depositado en ti” Una carcajada fue la que chocó en contra de mi pecho, me sobresalté cuando sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mi espalda. Aquel agarre fue tan intenso que lo sentí entre mis costillas.

“Deberías desconfiar” Ash era mucho más alto y grande que yo.

“Deberías dejar de ser tan duro contigo” Aquella tarde él no fue más que un pequeño y asustado niño buscando consuelo entre mis brazos “Yo no me iré de tu lado” Él levantó su rostro de mi pecho, sus dedos rozaron los bordes de mis mejillas. Eléctrico y chispeante “Para eso son los amigos” No lo pude mirar al decir aquellas palabras.

“Amigos” Las facciones del más alto se deformaron al bañarse de desagrado “¿Enserio me ves como un amigo?” Cerré los ojos. Mis dedos rozaron los bordes de aquel anillo “¿Eiji?” Él solo estaba jugando y una respuesta era la que no estaba equivocada.

“Es lo que somos, ¿No?” Sus cejas se fruncieron antes de temblar para volverse a relajar.

“Es cierto” Su sonrisa fue un mal presentimiento dentro de mi estómago. Dentro de mi vida “Somos muy buenos amigos” Su mano se había acomodado sobre mi muslo, temblé ante lo caliente e íntimo que fue aquel tacto “Entonces, está bien hacernos más cercanos” Me sentí completamente expuesto bajo el brillo de esos ojos. Animal.

“Supongo que si” Mi respuesta pareció satisfacer al lince. Él se levantó de aquella banca, la noche se había hecho omnipotente dentro de la facultad, el calor se mantuvo insoportable.

“Ya deberíamos regresar a nuestro dormitorio” Una mano me fue extendida, vacilé, sin poder tomarla. Éramos amigos. Amigos nada más “Tengo la sangre fría y olvidé traer guantes” Se le entregué.

“Solo por ahora” Tenía la sensación de que estaba haciendo algo horrible “No te acostumbres” No obstante, él dijo que estaba bien. Él dijo que éramos amigos. 

“Con eso será es suficiente” Y yo le creí “Amigo” Le creí cada maldita mentira.

Ash no dijo otra palabra hasta llegar a los dormitorios. El eco de nuestros pasos y el rozar de nuestros hombros fue el único sonido entre nosotros dos. Tenía un estruendoso palpitar atrapado en la garganta y una sensación de fracaso en el altar. A pesar de los rumores, las risas, el cinismo y las máscaras, me gustaba pensar que sabía un poco de Ash, que al tenerlo entre mis brazos aquello había sido real, no obstante, la diferencia no se haría por eso. Yo había escogido y naufragaría en esa condena. Tenía una tesis que terminar y un futuro matrimonio que consumar. Era Sing, no era Ash. Cuando llegamos a nuestra pieza, con el crujir de la puerta y el prender de las luces, mi vida se paralizó para que el tiempo me alcanzara.

Tiempo.

Fui tan descuidado.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue un escalofrío en mi columna vertebral. Sing se encontraba sentado sobre mi cama, él estaba encorvado, sobre sus piernas se habían formado puños. Maldición. Solté la mano de Ash, las facciones de mi novio fueron duras y frías, él se acercó a mí “Llegas tarde” Siempre lo hacía.

“Lo siento, me distraje con los chicos” El de cabellos negros ni siquiera trató de esconder su desagrado hacia el rubio. Solo chasqueó la lengua y aguantó una arcada.

“Dijiste que ya no te juntarías con él, pero sigues sin escucharme” Él me tomó del antebrazo, despecho era la emoción que esos bonitos ojos goteaban. Fue destructivo y despiadado “Y ahora le andas dando la mano, ¿Te parece normal?” Eran pocas las veces que él se exaltaba, no obstante, ahí estaba. Él jaló mi muñeca de manera bruta y me levantó la voz. Estaba furioso.

“Lo siento” El cuerpo me pesó al igual que la vida, el cansancio me golpeó al igual que el gris “No volverá a pasar” Tenía un agujero dentro del pecho, me aferré a él, sin embargo, los sentimientos escurrieron para que un charco se formara entre mis pies.

“No tienes por qué actuar como todo un idiota con tu pareja” Aunque la voz de Ash se escuchó serena y calmada, su expresión no lo fue “Él solo se estaba divirtiendo, ¿Qué acaso Eiji tiene prohibido sentirse feliz?” La mandíbula de Sing rechinó, él suspiró, fuera de sí. Ninguno de nosotros era sí mismo.

“No quiero armar una escena” Él se estaba frotando las arrugas del entrecejo de manera reiterada y violenta “Eiji quiero que hagas un bolso para irnos de aquí” Fue pesado respirar al ver la expresión de mi novio. Indiferencia. Aquel anillo era una cadena y aquella petición una orden.

“Pero” Sus ojos se habían oscurecido entre sus finas cejas.

“No te lo estoy preguntando” Sino cedía lo perdía, si lo perdía ¿Quién era? Bajé los hombros. Sing me amaba. Él me tenía paciencia. Él me estaba exigiendo una cosa. Una sola cosa.

“Bien” La cuerda se cortaría sino lo dejaba “Iré por mis cosas” La mano de Ash se aferró a mi muñeca, el pecho me ahogó al leer tristeza y desesperación.

“¿No se supone que somos amigos?” Sus palabras se encontraban cargadas de impotencia “Dijiste que nunca me abandonarías” Sing deshizo el agarre entre nosotros dos.

“Eiji, he sido muy paciente con tus exigencias y tu estudio” Ash pronunció cientos de palabras silenciosas que no pude comprender, su mano se encontraba aferrada a su polera en un puño, sus ojos eran nostalgia “Soy tu novio y merezco el mismo trato de tu parte” Quise romperme bajo esa situación, no obstante, ya no había nada más que romper entre nosotros dos.

“Lo entiendo” Me di vueltas para echar un par de prendas en un bolso al azar “Vamos” Me di vueltas para no tener que afrontar una desgarradora realidad. Pero yo lo amaba, sí, claro que lo hacía. Ash era mi amigo y Sing era mi pareja.

_Una persona no entiende necesariamente el significado de su propia vida mejor que los demás._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Alguien quiere saber lo que piensa Ash? Si es así, tengo buenas noticas, la siguiente semana es el primer capítulo desde la mirada de Ash.  
> Ojala les haya gustado el capítulo y mil gracias a quien se ha tomado el tiempo para leer.  
> Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Capítulo 5.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Gracias a quien le tuvo fe a esta mujer, logre traer el capítulo semanal.  
> En primer lugar espero que con todo lo que esta pasando en el mundo se encuentren bien, cuidense, acá en mi país acaba de ponerse medio intenso el tema, soo...  
> Saliendo de eso, el capítulo de hoy es el primero que narra nuestro Ash.  
> Espero que les guste.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!

_El amor es como fumar cigarrillos._

La primera probada es sofocante y áspera, excitante, se impregna entre los pulmones con un ligero toque de adicción y cosquillea sobre los labios con sabor a emoción. La segunda calada tiene un roce de dulzor y confianza. Sus palabras se convierten en humo para perderse con el aire, los dedos empiezan a temblar ante las ansias de tocarlo, el corazón palpita con una angustiante fuerza sabiendo que se necesita de más. Las cenizas se comienzan a convertir en costumbre, la boca se llena de nervios y ansiedad. Si, el amor es como fumar cigarrillos. Tarde te percatas de que se ha convertido en vicio, lamentos son profesados al haberlo conocido, y aun así, sabiendo lo venenoso y peligroso que es, buscas más.

Lo buscas a él.

Dejé caer el cigarrillo que sostenía entre mis manos para apagarlo con la suela de mi zapatilla. La mañana estaba fría dentro de aquella oficina, la mirada de Shorter divagaba inquieta entre los diplomas de las paredes y el ostentoso escritorio de marfil ubicado al centro. Seguir con las ordenes de Dino Golzine se había vuelto agotador y arriesgado. Permití que mi espalda se apoyara en la pared de atrás, lejos del sillón, la respiración de mi amigo estaba tan agitada que la podía sentir sobre mi oreja a pesar de la distancia.

“Ellos se están demorando” Sus palabras se enlazaron a una risa torpe y ansiosa, sus rodillas estaban temblando al igual que sus manos “Algo debe andar mal” Él se acarició la nuca, mirándome con angustia.

“Ellos no saben nada todavía” De mi chaqueta un segundo cigarrillo fue sacado “Si actúas con normalidad ellos no van a sospechar nada” Encendí un extremo del papel para darle una profunda y amarga calada.

“No puedo evitar sentirme paranoico” Cerré los ojos, dejando que el humo se deslizase desde mi garganta hacia mi nariz “Esto es arriesgado, Ash” Aunque tenía miles de problemas que resolver con mi pandilla y aquel desagradable hombre, mi mente solo volvía a un lugar.

“Lo sé” Eiji Okumura “Es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr” ¿Qué habría sido de él? Dos días habían pasado y no había tenido ninguna noticia del chico japonés. Sonreí, dejando caer el cigarro para volverlo a apagar. Tiempo era el que me faltaba cuando estaba a su lado “Me pregunto por qué”

“Ni siquiera me estas escuchando” Él chasqueó la lengua, su ceño se tensó para que aquellos gruesos y viejos lentes de sol cayesen sobre su nariz “Apuesto a que estás pensando en Eiji” Antes de que le pudiese responder la puerta de la oficina se abrió. El chirrido de las bisagras fue escalofriante. 

“Papa Dino lamenta la demora” Uno de los trabajadores de Golzine ingresó a la habitación con una gran caja de madera entre los brazos “Pero tendrán que repartir más mercancía de la acordada” El paquete fue dejado de manera abrupta en el suelo, abrí la tapa, cientos de bolsas con polvo blanco se encontraban en su interior. Mierda.

“Ese no fue el trato” La furia no fue disimulada “Acá hay unos cincuenta paquetes más de lo que él dijo” Marvin Crosby era un hombre de carácter desagradable y apariencia repulsiva. Era estúpido esperar alguna respuesta inteligente de quien solo parecía saber de pornografía. Cumpliendo con mis nulas expectativas, él rio, empujando con su regordete pie aquella caja.

“Yo solo sigo órdenes” Me froté la frente, colérico, Dino era una persona astuta y frívola. Esta era otra maldita prueba “Si tienes un problema deberías hablar con él” Chasqueé la lengua. Tenía el rostro caliente por la ira y las manos convertidas en puño a causa del coraje. Respiré, mi boca aún sabía a tabaco. Adictivo.

“Shorter, comienza a guardar los paquetes” El nombrado se limitó a asentir, sacándose la mochila que tenía en la espalda para meter aquellas bolsas dentro de nuestra propiedad “Dile a Golzine que la próxima vez me avise antes de hacer algo estúpido” El rostro de Marvin se desfiguró en una desagradable mueca. Él se acercó, lento y amenazante.

“¿Te crees mucho ahora que eres el hijo de Papa Dino?” Los movimientos del de mohicano cesaron al ver que aquel asqueroso hombre me había acorralado en contra de la pared, le hice un gesto de manos para que siguiera guardando la mercancía “¿Se te olvida que no eres más que una bonita prostituta?” Sus manos se aferraron a mis mejillas, hundiendo sus uñas en ellas, una lánguida sonrisa se dibujó entre sus labios “¿Alguna vez te dije que era fan de tus videos, Ash?” Negué con la cabeza, apartándolo de un manotazo.

“Escoria humana” A pesar de los ridículos lentes que él vestía pude observar la incertidumbre en sus facciones. Repugnante.

“¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?” Arrugué la nariz. Su aliento a vodka barato era repulsivo.

“¿Qué no lo escuchaste?” Me incliné sobre él, aunque yo estaba acorralado, él era quien lucía asustado “Te llamé escoria humana” Él me tomó del cuello de la camisa, tratando de intimidarme con una fea expresión. El aire estaba denso y sabía a alcohol.

“Maldito” Fue un insulto sonso el que se atoró entre sus amarillos dientes, él levantó su puño, lo tomé con una palma.

“¿Estás seguro de querer golpear a la prostituta favorita de Dino?” Él gruño, soltándome, el ambiente estaba tenso y los cigarrillos habían manchado la alfombra.

“Algún día te quitaré esa actitud de mierda, Ash” Él se levantó los lentes para revelar una mirada afilada y seria “No lo olvides” Rodeé los ojos. Basura humana. El más alto terminó de empacar la mercancía para entregarme aquella pesada mochila.

“Solo salgamos de acá, Shorter” Él acomodó su brazo sobre mis hombros con una calidez protectora “Tengo que ir a guardar esto” Nosotros estábamos dentro del campus de la universidad. Dicen que esconderse a simple vista es la manera más efectiva de ganar, no obstante, Golzine se tomaba demasiado a pecho aquel dicho a la hora de hacer negocios. El aire estaba caliente y los estudiantes parecían estresados.

“Ash” Me relajé al leer una paternal expresión sobre el rostro de mi amigo “Eso que pasó allí” Él no fue capaz de mirarme o de encontrar las palabras correctas para continuar. Nuestros pasos hicieron eco entre los adoquines de la facultad.

“No te preocupes” Sonreí “No tiene importancia” No la tenía. Las palabras correctas no existían en mi situación, solo la adicción del tabaco y el dulzor de su sonrisa.

“Si tú lo dices” Él no pareció satisfecho con mi respuesta, sin embargo, habían límites en mi historia que nadie debía cruzar. Me mordí el labio, tenía el hombro adolorido por el peso de la mercancía.

“Tengo que entregar esto en la tarde” La tensión fue disipada con éxito al cambiar de tema “¿Me vas a acompañar?” Una inesperada vergüenza se posó en la cara del más alto, sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata, una sonrisa temblorosa fue mal disimulada.

“No puedo” Su frente había sido empapada por una leve capa de sudor, sus ojos brillaron “Yo tengo planes” Él se rascó la cabeza, ansioso. Sonreí con malicia. No hizo falta que él me lo dijera para que yo lo supiera. 

“¿Planes?” Shorter Wong era la clase de hombre que se mofaba acerca del amor “¿Con quién?” Se reía, lo evitaba y lo menospreciaba. Cuanta ironía había en esa cara de estúpido que él me estaba entregando “¿Alguien especial?” Uno enamorado.

“¿Recuerdas a Yut Lung-Lee?” Rodeé los ojos con desagrado. Petulante. Venenoso. Víbora.

“Si” Aquel chico tenía la mirada de una hambrienta serpiente. Desagradable.

“Pues tenemos muchas cosas en común” El sudor corrió hacia su cuello “Y él quiere saber más acerca de Chinatown, así que lo invité a salir” Asentí, llevando una palma hacia mi boca. Aunque hice presión no logré contener la estruendosa carcajada que dejé escapar. El rostro de mi amigo pareció a punto de explotar por el roce de la pena. Una vena en su frente saltó.

“Pensé que no querías tener un novio” Un quejido nervioso fue su respuesta, su caminar se había vuelto torpe e inestable “¿No fuiste tú quien dijo que jamás caería por una cara bonita?” Tan transparente que resultaba ridículo. Shorter Wong daba vergüenza ajena.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Los pensamientos me fallecieron en la garganta antes de ser pronunciados “Me di cuenta de la manera en que miras a Eiji” Pronto la vergüenza ajena se convirtió en propia. Hacía calor esa mañana de invierno “Me lo puedes negar todo lo que quieras, pero somos amigos y puedo ver que ese chico te gusta” Reí, intentando negarlo, no obstante, tenía un fastidioso cosquilleo dentro del corazón. Mi boca se llenó de expectación, mi mente lo empezó a buscar. El hormigueo se convirtió en un violento latido.

“Él está comprometido con ese otro chico” Aunque le reste importancia a aquella esa verdad, me lastimó pronunciarla “Ellos parecen ir enserio” Me miré el pecho, me lo toqué, a pesar de tenerlo intacto se sentía como una puñalada. Dolió. Realmente lo hizo. Pero no éramos nada.

“Pues el otro día Eiji parecía bastante interesado en ti” La piel me cosquilleó con electricidad al recordar aquella noche. Sus labios, sus ojos, su aliento, su calidez y un par de bonitas palabras. Tarde me di cuenta de que tenía una tonta sonrisa sobre la cara “La química entre ustedes dos es aterradora” Sus nudillos se deslizaron entre los bolsillos de su chaqueta “Llega a ser incómodo para los demás estar cerca cuando están juntos” Me convencía, me vendía y me mentía. No obstante, ninguna mentira era lo suficiente para disimular aquel estruendoso palpitar. Era un hechizo. Una maldición.

“Quizás haya algo” La esperanza era una error, no obstante “Dentro de poco lo sabré” El destino siempre me daba la razón.

Shorter se despidió con una infantil e impropia vergüenza, la emoción fulguraba entre sus orbes y la risa que él dejaba escapar al mirar el celular. Rodeé los ojos, caminando hacia mi habitación. Amar parecía ser un sentimiento extraño. No lo entendía. Poco me importaba. Tenía una traición que cometer, y aunque Dino Golzine tenía que pagar, la mejor opción aquella tarde era simplemente obedecer. Al llegar a los dormitorios mis músculos se paralizaron al escuchar un tenue y ahogando llanto. Las piernas me dejaron de funcionar, un nudo se acomodó entre mi garganta y mi estómago, mi pecho se vio inundado por una paralizante y destructiva angustia, mis dedos trepidaron con la misma ansiedad que sentía al sostener un cigarrillo. Maldición. Al girar el pomo, la vida se congeló en una cruel imagen. Eiji se encontraba sentado sobre su cama, encorvado, sus piernas estaban temblando al igual que sus manos, un par de sollozos eran los que escapaban de su garganta mientras la pena era limpiada por las orillas de sus palmas. Sus parpados se vislumbraban rojos e hinchados. Dolió. No supe la razón pero dolió.

“Hey” Él se sobresaltó al percatarse de mi presencia, con un movimiento brusco él borro la pena de aquel hermoso y delicado rostro “¿Estás bien?” Aquellas amargas lágrimas no parecieron tener la intención de cesar. Solo se escurrieron hacia su cuello.

“Sí” Una melancolía sonrisa me fue ofrecida “Estoy bien” Con pasos lentos y precavidos llegue a su lado, me hundí en el colchón. La habitación estaba fría y oscura, sobre la pantalla de su computador había un documento en blanco abierto “No te preocupes, Ash” Aquella petición era una mofa. Perdidos e inseguros nos habíamos conocido.

“Llegaste antes” Un bolso se encontraba a sus pies, él dejó que él peso de su cuerpo cayese sobre su regazo “No te esperaba hasta un par de días” Aquella sonrisa empezó a temblar bajo una delgada capa de llanto, quise tocarlo para llevarme la tristeza, no obstante, no lo hice. No pude hacerlo. 

“Él me pidió que no regresara acá” Sus brazos lo rodearon, su mandíbula tembló, sus ojos no me miraron “Entiendo la inseguridad que debe sentir Sing en estos momentos” Sus excusas se rompieron en un tambaleante hilo de voz “Pero” Aunque Eiji Okumura era la clase de persona que resplandecía y perseveraba “Esto solo se siente mal” Él parecía pequeño y vulnerable del otro lado de la cama. El aire tenía sabor a tensión dentro del cuarto.

“No tienes que volver con él sino quieres” Eran palabras inútiles y vacías, sin embargo, no encontré una excusa mejor. Mi mano se deslizó hacia su regazo, apreté con fuerza su palma, el tacto fue seductor e intoxicante.

“Sing es un buen novio” Aquellas palabras no fueron para mí “Yo lo amo” Él se vio tan miserable al pronunciar aquella mentira. Me oprimió el corazón de manera gentil y destructiva “Y él me ama a mí” ¿Amor? Cuan venenoso y codicioso “Entonces” Su respiración se tornó rápida y agitada “¿Por qué él no puede entender que no tengo cabeza para pensar en matrimonio ahora?” Él se mordió el labio, por primera vez esa mañana, él me miró “No me siento bien” Fue mortificante para mi alma. 

“Eiji” Y aunque yo estaba acostumbrado al sufrimiento y la nostalgia.

“Solo” Ver aquellas emociones sobre él fue una imagen desolada “No me siento yo mismo” Sentí unos incontrolables deseos por consolarlo y calmarlo. De verlo reír.

“Creo que él lo entenderá” Así que eso fue lo que hice “Es tu novio después de todo” Lo consolé y lo calmé. 

“Usualmente él lo haría” Acomodé un mechón detrás de su oreja, estábamos cerca en aquella diminuta cama “Pero él tampoco parece encontrarse bien” Cerré los ojos “Esto es un desastre” El aliento del japonés se deslizó hacia la comisura de mis labios desatando los primeros síntomas de una potente y peligrosa adicción.

_El amor es como fumar cigarrillos._

“Eiji” Te mataba con una impresionante lentitud “Yo tengo que ir a entregar un pedido a un pueblo cercano” Te engatusaba con una seductora silueta “Me gustaría que vinieras conmigo” Te embriagaba hasta que ya no eras capaz de pensar “Eso no te dará más tiempo y sé que debes estar ocupado, pero” Te hacía vender todo lo que tenías para dárselo a él “Creo que te ayudara a despejarte” Su sonrisa fue tan bonita que temí estar afiebrado.

“Eso me gustaría mucho” Estiré mis manos hacia él, tocando los rastros de pena que aún quedaban sobre su rostro para limpiarlos “Gracias por escucharme” Cada palpitar lo sentí entre el roce de sus mejillas y mis yemas “Lamento que siempre tengas que ver la peor parte de mí” Contuve una carcajada con tristeza. Si ésta era su peor versión, ¿Qué tan bajo caería por la mejor? Pero no.

“Somos amigos” Nuestros alientos se habían fundido en aquel cuarto “Esto es lo que hacemos” Me convencía, me vendía y me mentía.

“Aun así” Sí. Me mentiría las veces que fuesen necesarias con tal de no romperlo “Gracias” Lo perseguiría sin saber el porqué.

Sin que él pudiese ver, guardé la mitad de la mercancía dentro de otro bolso antes de llevarlo hacia mi motocicleta. El miedo en el rostro del más bajo era transparente y lindo, él se sentó detrás mío, sus piernas entre mis caderas, sus brazos sobre mi cintura, él me apretó con fuerza al escuchar el encender del motor, su nuca se había dejado caer sobre mi espalda. El tacto fue relajante y extraño, me angustió. El sabor de la gasolina y el tabaco. Podía escuchar un latido delator entre el roce de la autopista y mi vida, no obstante, ¡No!, ni siquiera lo pensaría. La mañana era agradable y silenciosa, aunque la brisa se profesaba fría entre mis cabellos, mi rostro había sido visitado por el verano por culpa de él. Podía sentir el agitado palpitar de su corazón a través de mi chaqueta, su respiración estaba rozando mi cuello, tragué con dificultad, apretando el acelerador. No lo pensaría. Ni siquiera lo haría. No era gustar, sin embargo, bien sabía que la primera fase de la adicción era la negación. Al adentrarnos en un pueblo de mierda, construido de nada, detuve el motor.

“¿Estás bien?” Sus cabellos se habían despeinado de manera caótica, él parecía mareado. Eiji se apoyó en mí, las rodillas me trepidaron ante la cercanía. Eléctrica.

“No creo acostumbrarme a esto” Él se trató de arreglar el flequillo para desordenarlo aún más. Este chico era torpe, obsesivo y frágil “Pero mientras tú seas quien conduzca” No era especial ni talentoso “Yo te seguiré” Nada de eso le impidió a mi corazón contraerse de manera ansiosa en las profundidades de sus ojos. Grandes y sinceros. Tan transparentes que resultaba doloroso mirarlos.

“Aún nos quedan un par de horas antes de que llegue el comprador” Me rasqué el cuello, evitando su rostro solo para volverme a enfocar en él “Acá no hay nada que hacer” Estar nervioso era una sensación impropia e incómoda “Esto no era lo que tenía en mente” Entre nosotros dos no existió otra emoción. Seducción.

“Tienes razón” Él acomodo sus manos sobre su cintura, mirando aquel pueblo con atención. Las casas de madera y adobe parecían a punto de quebrarse, los locales eran de poca mercancía, los puestos de entretención nulos, la mañana estaba fría “Eso de allí parecer ser un cine” La emoción enlaza a su voz fue tan linda que no pude hacer otra cosa más que sonreír.

“¿Quieres ir a ver una película?” A la distancia, en una de las esquinas de la calle principal, se vislumbraba un viejo y deteriorado teatro.

“Hace mucho no tengo tiempo para ver una” Mi mano se había entrelazado a la suya “Es raro” Sus mejillas se habían teñido de un sutil y brillante rosa “Siempre ando estresado por el tiempo, nunca lo tengo para nadie” Me paralicé dentro de tan sincera y sublime mirada “Pero contigo siento que tengo todo el tiempo del mundo” Mi palma se aferró a mi pecho, tirité, algo estaba golpeando en mi interior de manera violenta y estruendosa “Es un poco hipócrita” Algo me estaba arrastrando para caer más en él.

“No lo es” Y aunque traté de mantenerme firme e indiferente “Yo entiendo a lo que te refieres” El suave tacto de su mano me mantuvo nervioso y expectante. No. No. No. ¿Expectante de qué?

“Supongo que es divertido estar contigo” Él tenía novio y lo amaba “¿Hay algo que quieras ver?” Yo lo sabía, no obstante, no pude evitar pensar en lo molesto que resultaba aquel anillo en su dedo. Se lo quería quitar. Pero no. No, Ash.

“Lo que sea estará bien”

El amor era como fumar un mal cigarrillo. Amargo, sofocante y desabrido.

El cine era pequeño y miserable. Una sola película de romance era la que se proyectaba. El aire estaba frío, el aroma a aceite y terciopelo era asfixiante, el más bajo y yo nos sentamos adelante, no había ninguna otra persona dentro de aquel lugar. Los viejos asientos de cuerina se estaban desbaratando, la separación entre nuestros puestos había desaparecido permitiendo que nuestros brazos se tocaran. Suspiré, dejando que mi mentón descasara sobre mi palma. Una fastidiosa y sofocante opresión estaba arremetiendo dentro de mi pecho. Tan caliente que pensé que me derretiría. Tan helada que temí congelarme bajo el roce de un lamento. Que él se viese feliz era todo lo que importaba. Las luces bajaron dándole inicio a la función. ¿De qué trató aquel filme? No lo recuerdo. Al estar al lado de Eiji lo único que pude hacer fue mirarlo a él. Su nuca había caído de manera natural y confiada sobre mi hombro, sus pestañas eran largas y curvas, una bonita risilla me era regalada cada cierto tiempo, su aroma era dulce y placentero. Tenía la respiración caliente dentro de aquella gigantesca sala, su mano se había enredado a la mía y las fundas de las butacas. Podía escuchar el estrepitoso latido de mi corazón cada vez que él inhalada. Pero no, ¡Por supuesto que no! Ni siquiera lo pensaría.

“¿No te gustan esta clase de películas?” Hubo decepción escondida entre sus palabras, él se separó, las luces de la pantalla eran el matiz del que se había teñido su rostro. Verde, amarrillo y escarlata.

“No es eso” Tenía un nudo en medio de la garganta, mis piernas se removieron en contra de las alfombras “Me estoy divirtiendo” Impaciente.

“Me alegra que sea así” Él sostuvo su mentón con una palma, su expresión fue suave e inocente. Tan sincera “No me gustaría ser el único que se esté divirtiendo” Fui vulnerable y débil bajo esa mirada.

“Eiji” Y aunque era estúpido y dañino preguntar “¿Cómo supiste que estabas enamorado?” Toda adicción resultaba letal. Sus ojos se abrieron, consternados, para que una sonrisa fuese dibujada.

“No estoy muy seguro” Fue una felicidad cruel y descorazonada. Fugaz “Para ser honesto, no me di cuenta de los sentimientos de Sing hasta que él se me declaró” Él se acarició el cuello, melancólico “Suelo ser denso para estas cosas” Los diálogos de los protagonistas se perdieron entre el aire compartido entre nosotros dos.

“Algo te debió atraer” Mis latidos eran tan estruendosos que él los escucharía a través de la pantalla, no obstante, poco me importó “Llevan bastante tiempo juntos” Quería con desesperación su atención. Lo supe del inicio. Él se mordió el labio, fue una imagen provocativa y obscena. Eiji me estaba seduciendo sin siquiera intentarlo. Pero no. No lo pensaría.

“Sing es un chico especial” Me incliné sobre él, cerca “Incluso las cosas que me molestan de su personalidad las amo” Con codicia y una chispa negra “Hemos llegado a ese punto en la relación donde es suficiente con la compañía del otro” Tomé sus mejillas, sonriendo. Sabiendo que aquellas palabras no eran más que una bonita mentira.

“¿Qué hay de la pasión?” Porque si para Eiji fuese suficiente pasar tiempo con su novio “¿Qué hay de la emoción y los nervios del inicio de una relación?” ¿Por qué estaba conmigo?

“Me parece haber tenido esta conversación” Él retrocedió en su asiento, sus orbes estaban trepidando a causa de la ansia y la excitación. Oh, pero yo no le gustaba. Me acerqué más “¿Ash?” Mi mano se deslizó hacia su pecho. Un estridente y agitado palpitar fue lo que encontré en aquel lugar.

“No creo que Sing te haga sentir esto” Su rostro se encendió de un intenso y brillante escarlata, las palabras y las excusas le perecieron en la garganta.

“¿Qué es lo que estas tratando de insinuar?” Mis dedos ascendieron hacia su cuello, el tacto lo hizo temblar. Fue un mortificante y placentero escalofrío.

“Estoy insinuando que Sing Soo-Ling no te hace sentir como yo” Mi nariz estaba rozando la suya, su aliento estaba en cada poro de mi piel. Embriagador y adictivo.

“El ambiente se está poniendo raro” Aunque sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros para crear distancia, él no me aparto. Estaba tan inclinado sobre Eiji que había subido una de mis piernas a la butaca. Codicia, ambición y deseo “Estas demasiado cerca” Mis labios cosquillearon al estar a centímetros de los suyos. Cuando comprendí lo mucho que quería besarlo.

“Somos amigos” Supe que él me gustaba “Está bien que hagamos esto” Y que aquellas excusas y negación no eran otra cosa más que paredes para contener mis propios celos. El aire era sofocante, y su respiración fuerte. Me incliné sobre él, cerrando los ojos para que una mano fuese lo que se apoyara en contra de mi boca.

“Estas llevando esta broma demasiado lejos” Parpadeé, confundido. El ceño del más bajo se había tensado, una expresión incomprensible fue escrita “No porque me gusten los hombres eso te da el derecho a fastidiarme” Las luces se encendieron dándole termino a la función. Su cuerpo estaba tenso y su rostro parecía herido, con una mirada despechada él se levantó de la butaca.

“Yo” Lo tomé de la muñeca, desesperado “Eiji yo” ¿Pero qué acababa de pasar? “Lo siento” No sabía cómo mirarlo “No lo hice para molestarte” No obstante, lo miré. Mi mente se había vuelta adicta a él “Lo lamento de verdad” Él era una persona ingenua y gentil, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, él se acarició el entrecejo en busca de paciencia antes de ofrecerme una mano.

“No lo vuelvas a hacer” La tomé.

Mientras caminábamos hacia la salida del teatro supe que había entendido dos cosas: A Ash Lynx le gustaba Eiji Okumura. Y Eiji Okumura ya no estaba enamorado de Sing Soo-Ling.

_El amor es como fumar cigarrillos. A la semana una caja de ellos ya no es suficiente._

Las calles de aquel pueblo se encontraban vacías y deterioradas, la mochila sobre mi hombro era pesada, una desagradable ansiedad había empezado a inundar mi garganta. Un mal presentimiento. No era inusual para Golzine hacer negocios en lugares apartados y solitarios, por esa razón a las autoridades les era difícil seguirle el rastro, no obstante, el aire se sentía pesado y sofocante. Aunque Eiji parecía seguir molesto por lo ocurrido en el cine su mano fue un dulce y agradable consuelo, él me miró con una cara repleta de preocupación y honestidad. Las palabras que le quería dedicar se convirtieron en un débil tartamudeo. Volteé mi cabeza, incapaz de sostener una mirada. Era fácil para aquel chico descomponerme para luego volverme a recomponer, sin embargo, si él supiera. Si él supiera tan solo la mitad. Perdido e inseguro.

“¿No me vas a preguntar qué es lo que tengo que entregar?” Le había dado cientos de razones para desconfiar y dejarse llevar por los rumores “Puede ser algo peligroso” Me había dado miles de excusas para pensar que él era igual a los demás “Puedo ser un traficante” Él era torpe, obsesivo y frágil.

“Ya te lo dije” Él no era especial ni talentoso “Confió en ti” Chasqueé la lengua, acercándonos hacia la bodega. Él era estúpido.

“No es necesario que vayas conmigo” Pero yo era más estúpido para que me gustara alguien como él. El toque de su palma fue eléctrico y reconfortante.

“No te preocupes” Él caló hasta lo más profundo de mi vida como el amargo humo de los cigarrillos “Soy un chico fuerte” A veces él podía ser esta clase de persona “Entrare contigo” Lo supe desde el inicio. Él solo voló.

“Bien” Y sin importar que tanto yo tratara “Vamos” Yo nunca lo podría alcanzar.

Entramos a la bodega. Cada uno de nuestros pasos retumbaron en contra del suelo de metal, un grupo de hombres nos estaban esperando con una maleta a los pies. Caminé al frente de Eiji. El aire sabía a tensión y óxido, el aroma a pólvora y tabaco era palpable dentro de aquel sofocante lugar, hacía un frío de mierda. Caras de tedio y amenaza me fueron entregadas. Un hombre, alto y joven, se acercó a mí con un paquete entre las manos, con lentitud permití que mi mochila se deslizara hacia mi brazo. Tenía kilos de mercancía dentro de mi bolsa. Lo tenía a él mirando. Podrido. Perdido. Encontrado. Olvidado. Era un carnaval de soledad y locura.

“Espero que Papa Dino cumpla con la calidad que nos prometió” Él tenía el ceño tenso y una sonrisa afilada “La última carga parecía echa por un novato” La tensión era desagradable. Él me extendió una maleta, por el peso de ésta supe que adentro se encontraba la cantidad de armas acordadas, no la quise abrir al frente de Eiji.

“Sino les gusta lo que ese viejo vende” Le extendí mi mochila “Deberían buscar a otro proveedor” El hombre sonrío al vislumbrar el basto contenido dentro de mi bolso. Eiji se mantuvo en silencio, estático, a mis espaldas. Su cara era confusión.

“Todo parece estar en orden” El amor era como fumar cigarrillos “Ha sido un placer hacer negocios con Dino” La primera probada era sofocante y áspera. Excitante.

“Cualquier reclamo se lo puedes ir a dejar a él” Se impregnaba entre los pulmones con un ligero toque de adicción y cosquilleaba sobre los labios con sabor a emoción.

“Se lo haré saber” Sí “Por cierto” El amor era como fumar cigarrillos “Nuestro amigo quedo bastante herido con el último encuentro que tuvo contigo” Tarde te percatas de que se ha convertido en vicio “Esto no es personal” Y apenas te descuidas.

“¡Ash!” Te mata. Vi a Eiji caer al frente mío al haberse interpuesto entre mi cabeza y un fierro.

No recuerdo lo que pasó después. Mis manos se encontraban moradas. Mis nudillos se habían roto. Aquella pandilla estaba en el suelo. Había sangre en mi camisa y mis pies. El japonés permanecía inmóvil con los ojos cerrados. Recuerdo haber pensado que tenía el cuerpo cansado de tanto pelear. Creí haberlos escuchado esfumarse de la bodega con un par de amenazas. La sirena de la ambulancia. Las ruedas de la camilla. Mis uñas entre mis dientes. Una eterna sala de espera. Mi corazón siendo quebrado con una dulce lentitud. Lo último que supe fue que al despertar Eiji ya se encontraba acomodado en una habitación de hospital.

“Ash” Una venda era lo que sobresalía de su cabeza, él me sonrió con una gentileza que no merecía, no obstante, la suplicaba “Me alegra que estés bien” Que esas hubiesen sido las primeras palabras que él me dedicara era estúpido. Tan estúpido que quise llorar.

“Lo lamento” La habitación tenía un gran ventanal al costado de la camilla, la luz había enmarcado aquellas hermosas facciones para crear una imagen angelical. Él se sentó sobre la cama, indicándome con un gesto que me acercara. Entré. Con las piernas temblorosas y la culpa escrita.

“Esto no fue tu culpa” Su voz fue una melodía suave y relajante “Estoy bien” Sus dedos se habían deslizado entre los míos. Él siempre era así. No lo buscaba pero él me encontraba “Además, no podía quedarme parado mientras alguien te golpeaba por la espalda” No lo quería, sin embargo, él me hacía sentir que lo necesitaba. Él era la razón por la que yo me había convertido en un desastre.

“¿Entonces fue mejor idea usar tu cabeza para interponerte?” Desde el instante en que lo conocí lo había empezado a perseguir “Esa es una idea tonta” Él y su ridícula gentileza altruista “¿No se supone que estas escribiendo una tesis?” Él y esa enfermiza y deprimente obsesión.

“Sí” Él se encogió de hombros, una suave y bonita sonrisa me fue regalada “Pero puedo vivir si a la tesis le pasa algo” Él y esa torpe manera de ser “¿Qué hago si te pasa algo a ti?” Mi pecho estaba llorando. Eiji me gustaba tanto que dolía. Bajé mi rostro hacia nuestro agarre sobre las sabanas.

“Eres extraño” Aunque le dije aquello, era yo quien tenía un comportamiento errático y azaroso.

“Yo no fui quien decidió hacer una entrega en medio de la nada” Me lo negaba para luego tratar de besarlo “No preguntare, no te preocupes” Lo alejaba para que en un parpadeo él estuviese en mi piel “Entiendo que es un tema delicado” Lo dejaba ir para que solo existiese arrepentimiento.

“¿Aun con lo que pasó me quieres decir eso?” Mi voz escapó colérica y despechada “¿Acaso eres tonto?” Él se rio, el corazón me tembló con angustia ante lo bonita que fue esa risa. El aire estaba eléctrico y caliente. 

“Supongo que lo soy” Eiji Okumura era una persona a quien no podía descifrar “Aunque más tonto eres tú por hacer la entrega en una bodega” Lo único que sabía era que él me gustaba. Me mordí la boca. Maldición, pero que desastre.

“¡Eiji!” Un grito desesperado junto con un brusco abrir de puerta fue lo que captó nuestra atención “Me acabo de enterar” Sing corrió hacia el lado de su novio para ocultarlo entre su pecho. Sus palmas se habían aferrado a la pequeña espalda del japonés, un suspiro de alivio fue lo que él dejó escapar al tenerlo entre sus brazos “Tuve miedo de que hubiese pasado algo como con Lao” El cuerpo de aquel chico se encontraba empapado de sudor, sus manos y sus piernas estaban tiritado, su corazón latía con tanta violencia que hasta yo lo escuché. Eiji terminó aquel abrazo.

“Estoy bien, no te preocupes” Sing Soo-Ling miraba a Eiji Okumura como si él fuese todo su mundo.

“Tú” Sing Soo-Ling me estaba mirando a mí como si le estuviese intentando arrebatar la vida “Largo” Y justamente eso era lo que yo estaba tratado de hacer “Que esto haya pasado es tu culpa” Porque Eiji también se estaba convirtiendo en mi vida. No lo quería, sin embargo, no lo podía evitar.

“Sing” Negué con la cabeza, levantándome de la camilla. No quería que él tuviese más problemas.

“Te dije que nada bueno saldría al involucrarte con el lince” Ni siquiera pude ver la expresión del más bajo al haber sido cubierto por su novio “¿Qué otra cosa podrías esperar de alguien como él?” No pude dejar salir otra palabra, solo escapé de la habitación.

_El amor es como fumar cigarrillos. Una vez se empieza ya no hay vuelta atrás._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quien pidió explicaciones redundantes?  
> Aunque es obvio que a Eiji le pasan cosas con Ash, él no va a tirar por la borda una relación de años, además Sing es importante, el problema es que esa relación no esta funcionando bien. Y acá entre estros 3 se empieza a crear un poco de caos. Al menos Ash esta claro.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Tengo confianza en que traeré capítulo la otra semana.  
> Cuidense, y muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer.


	7. Capítulo 6.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Pucha perdónenme por ser así, traje la actualización demasiado rápida pero me sentí inspirada para este fic, así que, lo siento. Eso explica porque el capítulo quedo una páginita más largo.  
> Bueno, mil gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta historia.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji.  
> Espero que les guste.

¿No era curioso pensar el tiempo? Lo perdía entre suspiros, lo buscaba sin jamás encontrarlo, lo escuchaba en cada palpitar. Siempre parecía perseguirlo, no obstante, jamás era lo suficientemente rápido como para atraparlo. Estaba compuesto de pequeños segundos. Esos segundos se convertían en una vida y en un parpadeo esa vida ya se había acabado. Todo lo que había hecho en el _tic tac_ de mis manecillas era estudiar de manera maniática. Dicen que los años escritos no son lo importante, sino los reídos. Temía que el resto de mi historia fuese solo esto. Tiempo perdido. Insignificante. Vacío. Solitario. No obstante, dentro de todo este libro que título _mis memorias_ , Ash Lynx ha se había convertido unos hermosos y significativos instantes. Tiempo. Nunca alcanzaba su tren, sin embargo, al estar sentado en un café con esos ojos al frente, sentía que había pasado toda una vida mirándolos.

“No pongas esa cara” El eco de su voz fue todo lo que resonó dentro de aquel local. Masculino y peligroso “Me haces sentir que viniste obligado” El aroma a cafeína, tabaco y rocío habían inundado el ambiente. La mañana estaba fría. La cafetería tenía pocos clientes.

“Me trajiste obligado” Habían dos grandes vasos de papel sobre una elegante mesa de madera “Yo tengo una tesis que terminar” Ash acomodó su rostro sobre su mano, de manera suave y educada. Mis piernas se movieron ansiosas sobre una mullida alfombra. Ansias.

“Estuviste toda la noche trabajando en eso” Él inclinó su cuerpo hacia mi lado, sus pies chocaron con los míos, me encogí “¿Cómo es posible que no hayas avanzado nada?” Mi ceño se tensó. Escuché a mi orgullo quebrarse entre una melodiosa canción.

“Si te piden cambiar todo el tema es difícil” Chasqueé la lengua, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho “Además no me siento muy bien como para escribir” Mi atención se ahogó en el contenido de aquel vaso. Espeso, oscuro y amargo. Llevaba tantos años en aquella carrera contra el tiempo que había olvidado lo que era el respirar. Mi cuerpo estaba tan cansado que ya no sabía cómo volver a pelear. No era yo mismo. Estaba agotado.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue electricidad al ser pronunciado por Ash “¿Es necesario que termines esto ahora?” La preocupación se había grabado entre las facciones del más alto “¿No te puedes tomar un año?” Su mano se encontraba tiritando sobre su regazo, vacilante. Sus labios se volvieron a abrir para que un silencio fuese su respuesta.

“Si aplazo un año el banco me quitara el crédito, así que no” Opciones: las personas hablaban de ellas con tanta ligereza, me pregunto que se sentirá tenerlas “Debo empezar a escribir algo” No obstante, mientras más cerca estaba la fecha final, más tiempo yo parecía derrochar. Estúpido.

“Sé que Ibe te dijo que cambiaras el tema a escritura creativa, pero” La atmósfera tenía un sabor embriagador entre nosotros dos. Él tomó un largo sorbo de café antes de seguir “¿Por qué no lo haces acerca de algo que te guste?” El vapor de la bebida era agradable y aromático.

“¿Algo que me guste?” ¡Cielos! Pero yo era un desastre, ¿Qué era lo que me gustaba? Ni siquiera yo lo sabía. No lo recordaba.

“Sí” Una altiva y narcisista sonrisa se acomodó entre sus labios “Podrías escribir sobre mí” Rodeé los ojos, con una risa disimulé la vergüenza. Tenía una fastidiosa y violenta sensación dentro del pecho “O también podrías escribir sobre salto de pértiga” Lo sentí entre las yemas de mis dedos y cada rincón de mi cabeza. Una chispa.

“Eso” Una sonrisa sincera fue la que nació entre mis facciones “Eso podría funcionar” La satisfacción se había pintado dentro de los ojos del lince “Ash, eres un genio” No supe en que instante nuestras manos se entrelazaron al costado de los vasos de café. Tampoco me importo saberlo.

“Por fin te das cuenta” Éramos amigos “Yo podría ayudarte con eso” Estaba bien “Tengo acceso a algunas canchas de la propiedad de Golzine” Él pronunció aquel nombre con tanta tristeza e impotencia que dejó huellas en mi _instante._

“¿Entonces es verdad?” Sus palmas se deslizaron entre la mesa para apartarse de las mías “¿Eres el heredero de Dino Golzine?” Fue gélida la distancia.

“Los papeles de adopción aún no se concretan, pero” Una cruel risilla fue dibujada en una sofocante tensión. Amarga “En par de meses seré su hijo y el heredero oficial” En una quebrada y nostálgica expresión comprendí que Ash Lynx no era la fachada que decía ser. Él no era despreocupado ni indiferente. Él no era peligroso ni era mala persona. Solo era difícil y estaba asustado. Temía preguntar el porqué.

“Oye” El lince era un hombre atiborrado de heridas que yo no podía comprender ni tenía derecho a tocar “No entiendo mucho por lo que estas pasando” Él estaba a kilómetros de distancia en aquella pequeña mesa “Pero yo estoy acá” Y yo maldije cada segundo de esa lejanía.

“Yo” No lo dejé continuar.

“Sé que no es mucho consuelo” Yo era inseguro, introvertido y había perdido mi único talento, no obstante “Pero es mejor que nada” Vislumbrar la soledad dentro de esos ojos era una imagen que me rompía el corazón en cientos de pedazos. Yo era débil ante Ash.

“Tú, de verdad” Él rio, sus hombros se relajaron para que una bonita sonrisa me fuese regalada “Enserio eres extraño” Me incliné sobre la mesa, dejando que nuestras zapatillas se enredaran entre ellas y la alfombra.

“Creo que ya me lo has dicho” Podía saborear la electricidad en el aire, y esa profunda y galante mirada.

“Eiji” Él se acarició el cuello, él se mordió el labio de manera vacilante antes de continuar “¿Cómo está tu cabeza?” Si, sin importar que tanto él tratara de ocultarlo “No has hablado mucho de eso” Él era una buena persona. Una por la cual yo estaba intoxicado. Mi mente estaba repleta de él. 

“Porque no hay nada que hablar” Los vasos fueron dejado de lado para que nuestras manos se volvieran a encontrar sobre la mesa “Fueron un par de puntos y ya, no me he sentido mal” Sus dedos caminaron hacia los míos para tocarme con una impropia timidez. Éramos amigos. Estaba bien.

“No importa que tanto lo piense, no puedo entenderte” Él se restregó la frente, frustrado “¿Qué tan tonto debes ser para haberte interpuesto?” La música del local era agradable y las conversaciones de los demás lejanas. El aire estaba caliente. La atmósfera pendía de un hilo.

“Nosotros somos amigos, Ash” El sabor a mentira e hipocresía se impregnó en cada rincón de mi garganta “Por eso si puedo evitar que algo malo te ocurra, lo haré” Él no pareció comprender las frases pronunciadas. Solo frunció la boca y tensó las cejas. Mi mano fue atrapada entre sus palmas, me sobresalté cuando él la llevó hacia su boca para acariciarla “¿Ash?” Un beso. Mi vida se perdió. Él resopló sobre mis nudillos.

“Tienes las manos heladas” El roce de su boca contra mi piel fue destructivo y venenoso “Esto es lo que los amigos hacen” Hubo una burla implícita enlazada a esas palabras. Y aunque supe que estaba haciendo algo muy mal con él. Sing. Yo amaba a Sing. 

“¿Haces lo mismo por Shorter?” Lo ignoré.

“Claro que si” Reí, imaginando la expresión de desagrado que el más alto esbozaría “Por cierto” Ningún otro sonido más que su voz me importo “¿Cómo te fue con tu novio?” Había olvidado el anillo que tenía en mi dedo. Evité sus ojos. Traté de disimular el trepidar en mis excusas. Fracasé.

“Bien” Sing era un novio cariñoso e incondicional “Él solo estaba preocupado” Él era con quien yo iba a pasar el resto de mi vida. Comenzó a escucharse una marcha nupcial “Lamento que se haya comportado como un idiota contigo” Un velo muerto me cubrió el rostro y un par de grilletes se clavaron a mis pies. _Acepto_. Era amargo y letal, sin embargo, así era la vida.

“Que te disculpes por él es lindo” Ash se había inclinado sobre la mesa, su palma se acomodo entre mis mejillas, él estaba tan cerca que podía saborear su aliento entre la comisura de mis labios “Por eso me gustas” Él tenía sabor a tabaco, malas decisiones y peligro. Yo me estaba convirtiendo a un adicto a ese cóctel.

“¿Gustar?” Me sentí como una presa debajo de la mirada del lince, él sonrió, de manera larga y filosa.

“Sí” Sus dedos descendieron hasta mi cuello “Ya sabes” Tenía el corazón palpitando en la garganta y los músculos ardiendo por culpa de él “Como Shorter también me gusta” Él se acercó hacia mi oreja. Eléctrico y mortal “Como un amigo” Tan seductor. Cada pensamiento se me derritió con el roce de su voz. Cerré los ojos. Esto estaba mal, ¿Mal? ¡No! No era nada. Su respiración se había fundido con la mía.

“Eso era lo que estaba pensando” Mi risa nerviosa fue obvia y transparente “Como amigos” Tenía el rostro acalorado y escarlata.

“Eiji” Él se acercó más, su calidez fue sofocante en cada poro de mi piel, sus cabellos sobre mi nariz, sus yemas entre mis labios “Tienes algo de crema acá” Él se llevó un dedo hacia la boca para sonreírme de manera altanera. El estómago se me había convertido en un nudo y mi corazón en un caos emocional. Tensión, adicción y peligro. Ni siquiera fumaba pero sentía que había consumido una caja entera de cigarrillos.

“Será mejor irnos” Corrí directo al fuego sin mirar hacia atrás “Shorter debe estarnos esperando” Con Ash sentía que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo entre las manos “Prometiste encontrarte con él hace una hora” Éramos amigos, los mejores amigos se trataban de esa manera. Sí. No estaba haciendo nada malo.

“Bien” En esa sonrisa supe que estaba haciendo todo lo equivocado “Acompáñame” Él me extendió su palma “Aún hace frío” La tomé. Ni siquiera me detuve a pensarlo. Lo único que entendía era que estar con Ash se sentía bien. Un escalofrío y un espasmo.

“Tienes razón, hace frío” Piernas temblorosas y latidos delatores.

Salimos de la cafetería para dirigirnos hacia el otro lado del campus. Una brisa invernal desacomodó los rubios y brillantes mechones del más alto, él cerró los ojos con una sonrisa, el sonido de los árboles meciéndose no era tan estridente como mi palpitar. Tenía una extraña y asfixiante sensación en el corazón. Era dolorosa, excitante y angustiante. Tenía los pasos débiles y torpes al lado de él. Me aferré con fuerza a su mano, parecíamos encajar bien. Pronto, me encontré siendo abrazado por él. Entre risas, bromas y molestias recorrimos todo el campus. Estar con Ash se sentía natural. Tan bien. Me sentía yo mismo otra vez. Con colores y vida. Deseaba que estos instantes durasen por siempre, no obstante, esta extraña complicidad que teníamos no dudaría. Entramos al bar al frente de la universidad para encontrar a Shorter en una mesa de atrás, el más alto reía de manera alegre y apenada al tener a Yut a su lado. El aire se me fue.

“Te dije que iban a terminar juntos” Aunque él pronunció aquellas palabras como una burla, su expresión fue suave y gentil “Vamos a interrumpirlos” Su palma aún se encontraba sobre mi cintura, su aroma se había impregnado mi piel. Tentador. Aroma a tabaco y cerveza rancia. 

“Bien” Me dejé caer en él.

“Shorter” El nombrado se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz del rubio, un inteligible tartamudeo fue lo que él dejo escapar “No me dijiste que ibas a tener compañía” La expresión de Yut fue de fastidio y tedio. Él rodó los ojos, él estaba aferrado a un par de protectores y fornidos brazos. Ambos estaban instalados en una vieja mesa de madera con taburetes escarlatas. Las luces estaban bajas.

“Tú tampoco me dijiste que traerías compañía” El tono con el que aquella frase fue pronunciada me abofeteo en vergüenza. Nos sentamos al frente de esa pareja, la sonrisa de mi amigo fue burlona y altiva. Dejé que mi rostro cayera sobre mis palmas para disimular lo fogoso y rojo que estaba. El suelo se encontraba pegajoso y las paredes manchadas.

“Pensé que estabas escribiendo la tesis Eiji” Una risa fue contenida “Supongo que encontraste algo más interesante que hacer” Ni siquiera quise mirar a Ash. Ya sabía la clase de expresión que él tenía. Podía sentir mis latidos entre mis orejas. Mis piernas se movieron ansiosas. El aroma a tabaco era intoxicante y embriagador.

“Dijiste que me tenías que decir algo importante, Shorter” Aunque habían unos gruesos y gastados lentes de sol entre el más alto y nosotros dos, pude vislumbrar una mirada cómplice hacia el lince. Mal sabor.

“Es un tema un poco delicado” Él se acarició el cuello, mi amigo no pareció complacido al haber sido excluido de la conversación. Yut Lung-Lee era la clase de hombre que necesitaba de constante atención “Es algo que descubrimos acerca de Artur” El cuerpo se me tensó al recordar aquel nombre. Aquella persona era con quien Shorter estaba peleando cuando lo conocí en el bar. Miré hacia la mesa de billar, aunque el juego aún se encontraba roto la pandilla la seguía usando. Lindos.

“Entiendo” El rubio se levantó de la mesa, un intenso rubor se pintó sobre mis mejillas al percatarme de que yo me había aferrado a su muñeca “¿No quieres que me vaya?” Su expresión fue burlona y ególatra. Hizo latir con tanta fuerza mi corazón. Lo perdería.

“Solo fue un reflejo” Oh, pero ya lo había perdido.

“No me extrañes demasiado” Tabaco, malas decisiones y seducción “Regresaremos pronto” El de ojos verdes me revolvió el cabello antes de llevarse a Shorter hacia la gastada y vieja barra del bar. Yut chasqueó la lengua, sus brazos se habían cruzado sobre su vientre, su coleta se había deslizado hacia su espalda. Aun indignado él no perdía la elegancia.

“Tú estás comprometido” Mi amigo rodó los ojos, dejando que su rostro cayese sobre su palma, una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre la otra “¿Shorter lo sabe?” Él se acomodó un largo y lacio mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, sus hombros sobresalieron en aquel delgado suéter dejando ver unas desvergonzadas marcas moradas sobre aquella blanquecina y perlada piel. Bones y Artur gritaron al haber anotado un punto en el pool. 

“Yo no hablare de la tesis y tú no hablaras de mi compromiso” Él me extendió una mano “¿Trato?” Tiempo. Nunca lo tenía. Y mientras más lo tenía más lo parecía derrochar. Tiempo Eiji, se te va la vida. Le extendí la mano.

“Trato” Me engañaría un poco más. Me aferre a las palmas de Yut, acariciándolas con el mismo cuidado con el que Ash sostenía las mías “Estas helado” Las acerque hasta mis labios para resoplar sobre ellas. Una carcajada fue la que resonó dentro de todo el local. Ni siquiera la estruendosa música de la radio lo pudo ocultar. La pandilla de Ash nos miró con curiosidad. Quise morir de vergüenza.

“¿Eso es lo que el lince hace contigo?” Aunque él trató de contener aquella risa, las burlas siguieron escapando como golpes en la mesa “Ay, Eiji, esa es la manera más barata de coquetear que he visto” Pronto el pavor me volvió a llamar.

“¿Coquetear?” No. No. No. Claro que no “Solo somos amigos” No pude escuchar mis propias excusas ante la fuerza con la que estaba arremetiendo mi corazón “Él es así con todo el mundo” Él levantó una de sus cejas, incrédulo.

“Uy si, mira cómo le toma las manos a Shorter” Los dos hombres se encontraban a kilómetros en aquella barra. Me golpee la cabeza, él no me estaba tratando de ayudar. Estúpido “Entiendo que seas un novato en cosas como el romance, pero hay algunas señales que son obvias” Cada músculo de mi cuerpo tiritó y cosquilleó al recordar aquel _instante_ en el cine. La vida estaba compuesta de ellos y Ash parecía haberlos acaparado en mi historia. Pero que tragedia.

“Él es así con todos, no le tomes tanta importancia” Su otra ceja fue levantada “Somos amigos” Si, amigos, éramos los mejores amigos de pronto. Solo que no.

“Eiji, te lo digo porque te quiero” ¿Amigos? “Ese hombre te está tratando de seducir” ¿Compañeros de habitación? “Cualquiera lo notaría” ¿Conocidos? No. No éramos nada de lo anterior.

“¿Entonces que debo hacer?” No sabía cómo nombrar lo que sentía por Ash, ni sabía si en esa incertidumbre él sentía lo mismo “¿Cómo se supone que debo reaccionar a esto?” Todo lo que decía parecía ser una broma, sin embargo, cuando lo tomaba como una burla él parecía tan herido. No lo entendía.

“Creo que extrañas a tu novio” No lo entendía para nada “Quizás te sientes solo y por eso te aferras tanto a Ash” Yo era un lío. Mi atención se enfocó en los posters detrás de la mesa de billar. Viejos.

“Tal vez” El anillo en mi dedo era una condena “Sing y yo tenemos una cita más tarde” Lo amaba.

“¿Van a ir a ver una película a su casa?” Asentí. Un melancólico y amargo suspiro escapó de mi garganta. Cuando estaba con Sing era demasiado consciente del tiempo. Era estresante y me sentía mal. Tan mal que olvidaba quien era, ¿Eiji quién?

“Su departamento queda cerca de la facultad, así que después de esto caminare hacia su casa” Hubo una expresión de desagrado en el rostro de Yut, sus ojos me recorrieron desde arriba hacia abajo, me estremecí ante tanto descaro. El escarlata de la vergüenza se convirtió en ira “¿Qué?” Él se mordió una uña.

“¿Vas a ver a tu novio en esa fachada de vagabundo?” Ni siquiera pude responder ante lo enfadado que me encontraba. Una vena me palpitó con violencia en la frente “Sé que usas ropa cómoda para escribir pero esfuérzate por lucir lindo” El ojo me tirito. Narcisista.

“A Sing le gusto como soy” El estampado de pájaro de mi polera se encontraba viejo y gastado, había una mancha cerca de las orillas y los puños se habían empezado a descoser “Bien, quizás tienes un punto” Yo me había convertido en un desastre. Sino fuera por Ash y por Yut seguiría encerrado en la miseria. En un documento en blanco y unas manos muertas. _Tic tac._

“Tienes suerte de tenerme como amigo” Él colocó sobre la mesa una bolsa de papel “Antes de venir a este feo bar, Shorter y yo fuimos de compras” Una bonita chaqueta de mezclilla y un elegante suéter negro se encontraban en su interior “Te las puedo prestar” _Tic tac. Tic tac. Tic tac._

“Pero” Antes de esperar mi respuesta él me arrastró hacia el baño del local. El sanitario era pequeño y se encontraba sucio, los espejos estaban empañados y las tres cabinas carecían de puerta.

“Ahora cámbiate” A pesar de aquella frágil y delicada apariencia, el carácter de Yut Lung-Lee era histérico y caprichoso. Suspiré, sabiendo que él no me dejaría ir hasta que lo obedeciera. Me quite la polera para colocarme aquel ajustado suéter junto a una entallada chaqueta. Con un par de afilados y profundos ojos él repasó mi silueta, una mano fue puesta debajo de su mentón, sus labios se fruncieron antes de que una sonrisa satisfecha fuese su respuesta luego de lo que pareció ser una eternidad “Ahora Sing me debe un favor”

“¿Tienes que sacar alguna ganancia de todo?” Él de cabello largo pareció ofendido con mis palabras, una palma fue llevada hacia su pecho, él se quejó con dramatismo. Histriónico.

“Hieres mi corazón, Eiji” Tragedia había sido encontrarlo esa noche en la bodega “Que cruel” Debería reconsiderar mis decisiones. Debería pensarlas mejor. _Acepto._

“¿Sabes quién va a salir herido por tu culpa?” Él espero mi respuesta, intrigado “Shorter sino le dices del compromiso” Él no se esforzó en disimular su desagrado. La familia de Yut era complicada y egoísta. Nacidos bajo las estrellas equivocadas ninguno de nosotros dos tenía el control de su destino. 

“No es como si lo nuestro fuera muy serio” Aunque él se encogió de hombros y pronuncio aquella mentira con fe y seguridad “Solo nos estamos divirtiendo” Yo conocía bien esa clase de cara. Brillante, ingenua, dulce, asombrada, temerosa pero expectante. A Yut no solo le gustaba. No. No lo hacía.

“Si tú lo dices” Sin embargo, ya estábamos jugando a pretender. Al salir del baño Shorter y Ash nos llamaron desde la barra del bar, nos acercamos, la mirada del lince fue incrédula y bonita, una tenue e infantil capa de vergüenza se anido entre sus mejillas. Unas palpitantes y sofocantes ansias inundaron cada uno de mis pensamientos, las piernas se me debilitaron, la mente se me apago.

Podría haber estado una eternidad mirando a Ash y no lo resentiría. Perderme en esos ojos se sentía como acariciar la libertad. Fogosa, salvaje, radiante y peligrosa. Sus labios se abrieron, de manera lenta y suave, una sonrisa fue todo el sonido que él pudo dejar escapar, sus manos se removieron inquietas sobre sus rodillas. La atmósfera era dulce y agradable. Me sentí nervioso y expuesto bajo esa mirada, no obstante, quería que él me mirara mucho más. Quería sentirme nervioso. Quería decirle tantas cosas que estaban prohibidas. Pero éramos amigos. Pude escuchar un estruendoso palpitar entre las letras del bar. Eso estaba bien.

“Creo que lo que Ash está tratando de decir es que te ves lindo” Un espasmo golpeó mi cuerpo al recordar que Yut y Shorter se encontraban al lado de nosotros dos. El rubio se acarició el entrecejo, frustrado, antes que regresarme la atención. Eléctrico y aterciopelado.

“Es cierto” La compostura no era algo que lográramos sostener “Te ves bien Eiji” Se rompía y se caía cada vez que nos acariciábamos. Estábamos llenos de sus pedazos, no obstante.

“Gracias” Solo metíamos aquellos fragmentos debajo de la alfombra para seguir jugando.

“¿Cierto que se ve bien?” Yut acomodó un brazo sobre mis hombros “Lo arregle para que fuera a una cita” El aire se sintió incómodo y pesado. Él me miró, afligido “Con su novio” No pude ver la clase de expresión que me entregó el lince al haber enfocado su esmero en un vaso de alcohol. De errores la gente se moría. Maestro de los errores era yo.

Aunque Shorter trató de aligerar el ambiente con aquella fogosa personalidad, no pudimos volver a lo mismo. El resto de la tarde Ash se mantuvo pensativo en un rincón, con la espalda encorvada y las manos en un cigarrillo. Cuando los primeros rayos del atardecer se hicieron presentes me dirigí hacia el apartamento de Sing. Perdido e inseguro. No me sentía como yo mismo. Sabía que tenía que terminar aquella tesis, nada iba a sacar con patearlo, no obstante, estaba agotado. Era como estar en medio de un tornado, con cada rayo me aferraba a un viejo refugio prometiéndome que sería el último golpe, sin embargo, estaba en el ojo del huracán y ya no tenía donde esconderme. No tenía en que afirmarme y solo parecía estar a la deriva. Sing no tenía la culpa y yo no podía ser tan negligente a quien le había perjurado tantas bonitas palabras de amor. No era justo para él. Pero no era yo mismo, ni siquiera sabía si seguía siendo humano, de todas maneras, me encontré parado al frente de su hogar. Tan cerca. Tantas cosas que decir. Tanto que lamentar. Pero nada. Eiji Okumura no era capaz de hacer nada.

“Eiji” Y él fue tan feliz al verme que no pude sentir otra cosa más que tristeza “Te he extrañado tanto” Los brazos de Sing eran fuertes, cálidos y protectores, me aferre a él con fuerza. Deseando que todo esto se fuera. Deseando que él me llevara hacia nuestro país de las maravillas. Solo olvidar.

“Yo también te he echado de menos” No hubo mentira en esa confesión. Él era parte de mi vida. No me había percatado de la falta que él me hacía hasta que lo tuve de regreso. Él más alto se separó, un intenso sonrojo se había pintado entre sus facciones. Sonreí, él era tan lindo.

“Te ves muy bien hoy” Mi mano acaricio los bordes de esa masculina y atractiva cara.

“Dijiste que siempre me veía bien” La nostalgia inundo cada uno de mis sentidos, mis brazos se enredaron entre su cuello, seguíamos en la entrada de su departamento.

“Lo haces” Su nariz había rozado la mía, él cargó el peso de mi cuerpo para meterme dentro de su hogar y cerrar la puerta con el pie “Pero hoy te ves especialmente lindo” Mi vida se relajó. Esto se sentía bien. Se sentía natural entre nosotros dos.

“Tú te ves como un adulto ahora que tienes tu propia casa” Un puchero se acomodó entre los labios de mi pareja, sus cejas se habían tensado. Él tiró de mis mejillas. Él podía ser infantil. Sus brazos me sostuvieron con fuerza.

“Todo mi dinero se va en el arriendo pero vale la pena” El aroma de Sing era familiar y agradable “Valdría más la pena si tú vivieras acá” Aunque él no tuvo malas intenciones al pronunciar aquella frase, un nudo golpeo mi estómago para que sintiera nauseas. Reí, no le había dedicado el tiempo que él merecía hace semanas. No lo iba a arruinar.

“Quizás en un par de años” Mi respuesta fue ambigua y forzada, él me bajó. Despacio.

“Eiji” Sus palmas sostuvieron mi rostro con dulzura y suavidad “Gracias por venir” Un escalofrío azotó mi cuerpo ante tanta sinceridad. El corazón me corrió con fuerza. Él estaba cerca, él cerró los ojos, expectante, su boca se encontraba a centímetros de la mía, sus parpados estaban tiritando a causa del anhelo. Lindo. No pude hacer otra cosa más que besarlo.

Las manos de Sing Soo-Ling solían ser pequeñas y frágiles, sus piernas eran tan cortas que yo me tenía que encoger para mirarlo, su cabello era desaliñado, su rostro infantil. Cuanto había cambiado. Las mismas manos que yo solía apretar estaban aferradas desde mi cintura hasta mi vientre, aquellas piernas que se tenían que elevar para hablarme, estaban encogidas mientras nos derretíamos en aquel beso. Mis dedos entre un par de lacios y oscuros mechones. Mis labios en un sabor tan familiar que en cada mordida era distinto. Aquel beso fue ansioso. Los labios de Sing se movieron contra los míos con suavidad pero rapidez. Él me acercó tanto a su cuerpo que había olvidado donde empezaba el mío para terminar el de él. Su corazón sobre mi pecho, mi vida perdida en su aire. En ese instante recordé lo mucho que amaba a ese hombre y me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido estos días. Al separarnos me deslicé por su piel, sus ojos fueron todo esa tarde, ¿Cómo pude haberlos olvidado?

“Elegí tu película favorita” Él me extendió la mano con una sonrisa tan linda que me hizo perder el pulso. Le entregué la mía.

“Si tienes hambre te puedo cocinar algo” El comedor era simple y minimalista. Un librero. Una televisión. Un sillón. Un par de fotografías nuestras y una mesa central “También” Él se inclinó para silenciarme con otro beso. Me llevé las manos hacia la boca; cosquilleó.

“Si te da hambre ya ordené pizza” Suspiré, dejando que él me arrastrara al frente de la pantalla.

“Siempre piensas en todo, ¿No es así?” Él asintió orgulloso, él se deslizo entre los cojines del sofá tratando de lucir genial. Carcajeé, Sing era tan grande que no cabía estirado en aquel sillón.

“Casi todo” Tomé un par de cojines para arrojarlos al suelo y acomodarnos al frente de la pantalla.

La película era de misterio. Los dos nos sentamos en el piso, Sing se acomodó en contra del sillón para usarlo como respaldo mientras yo me había ubicado en su regazo, sus manos se habían aferrado a mi vientre, nuestras piernas estaban entrelazadas, mi nuca sobre su pecho, su mentón sobre mi cabeza. Tiempo. Nunca parecía tenerlo, sin embargo, esa noche sentí que tenía cada segundo para él. A veces olvidaba quien yo era y tener a Sing para recordármelo era algo que nunca le podría pagar. No tenía lo suficiente. _Acepto_ en la marcha nupcial. El aire estaba caliente dentro de la habitación, su respiración se había fundido con los diálogos de los protagonistas, el aroma a melancolía se había llevado la tenue esencia a tabaco que tenía impregnada en la piel. Me mordí el labio, evitando pensar en Ash.

“¿Tú estás bien?” Sus palmas se deslizaron entre mis cabellos para llegar a donde tenía los puntos de la cirugía.

“Lo estoy” Fue tan dulce la voz de mi pareja que ya no me pude concentrar en aquella película “Estoy bien, Sing” Sus piernas me encerraron.

“¿Sabes lo preocupado que estuve cuando eso pasó?” Culpa: tenía sabor a tabaco, malas decisiones y Ash Lynx “¿Sabes lo asustado que me sentí de perderte?” Sus brazos me habían rodeado para que ya no pudiese escapar. Protectores y sofocantes.

“No debí ser tan impulsivo, lo sé” Me aferré a ese agarre en busca de un soporte para mi huracán “Perdón” De su frente se habían empezado a deprender tenues gotas de sudor. Él estaba nervioso “¿Cómo esta Lao?” El pecho se me comprimió ante la triste expresión que él me devolvió.

“Bien” Aunque sus ojos estaban mirando la película, él no parecía estar aquí “Ya lo conoces, él tiene mal carácter y no tiene ganas de hacer rehabilitación” Me di vueltas para mirarlo “Pero esta progresando” Yo era débil ante este lado de Sing. Aunque su cuerpo era mucho más grande y fuerte que cuando nos habíamos conocido.

“Oye” Él era el mismo pequeño niño “Lao es una persona fuerte, tenle confianza a tu hermano” Y yo amaba ese lado de él. Mi palma acarició su mejilla. Electrizante.

“¿Cómo puedo quedarme tranquilo si vives con esa clase de persona?” No respire. No quería darle más razones para desconfiar, no obstante, tuve una incontrolable necesidad por defender a Ash.

“Él es una buena persona” Levante su mentón con lentitud y cariño “Es cierto, él es el jefe de una pandilla, pero él no haría nada malo solo porque sí” El ceño del más alto se tensó, su boca se frunció, sentí a su cuerpo paralizarse debajo del mío. Maldición.

“Siempre lo estas defendiendo a él” Sus palabras fueron escupidas con furia, escuché a sus dientes crujir “Ya viste como dejó a mi hermano” Él se frotó la frente de manera reiterada y brusca “¿Qué otra prueba necesitas para entender que él es basura?” Una palpitante y ardiente frustración me ahogo desde el estómago hacia la cabeza. Me mordí la boca, respire. No, estaba vez no estaba acá para pelear.

“Estamos en una cita” Fue lo que le recordé “No la arruinemos con esta discusión otra vez” Él relajó sus hombros, su cuello fue acariciado con una expresión de fastidio.

“Lo sé” Él aún parecía molesto “Es solo que no confió en el lince, apuesto que todos esos rumores acerca de que es traficante son verdad” Llevé mi mano hacia su boca para callarlo, él me extendió las palmas en señal de paz “Entiendo” De repente el t _ic tac_ de mis manecillas se volvió a hacer presente junto a una densa y áspera sensación “Entonces la otra semana vas a ir a la casa de mis padres, ¿Cierto?” Un nudo apareció en mi garganta. Sentí nauseas.

“Yo sé que lo habíamos acordado, pero” Aquella esquizofrénica y maniática obsesión regresó. El cuerpo me pesó, mi mente se hizo un lío, el miedo en mi corazón. Dolió. Solo quemó “Tengo que escribir algo para mi tesis” Me volví a encontrar perdido y angustiado en ese huracán. Desprotegido, le pedí a él que me diese la mano.

“Pero tú siempre trabajas de noche, Eiji” Él la rechazo “No te va a pasar nada por desvelarte un par de días más” Bajé la cabeza, era verdad, llevaba años haciendo lo mismo, esa era la maldita razón por la que estaba tan agotado. Temblé. Sentí a mis ojos arder. Dicen que los años vividos no son lo importante sino los reídos.

“No me estoy concentrando bien por la falta de sueño” Estaba tan asustado de que el resto de mi historia solo fuese esto, ¿Qué haría si me mantenía de esa manera?, ¿Por qué tenía que mantenerme de esa manera? “Necesito descansar más” Él me entregó una bonita sonrisa comprensiva, su mano se deslizó entre la mía.

“Lo entiendo” Yo me sentía roto y perdido. Varado. Estaba asustado. Lo necesitaba tanto “Puedes hacerlo después de la reunión” Pero él no me estaba escuchando. Era mi culpa. Yo era quien debía ceder. Yo lo amaba y él me amaba también. Estaba cansado.

“Tienes razón” Reí, ansioso, él se aferro a mi espalda, dejando que su nuca descansara sobre mis hombros, aliviado.

“Sabía que lo entenderías” Sus palmas se deslizaron dentro de mi suéter, el tacto fue frío y delicado “Eiji” Él me busco, aquella mirada la conocía bien. Codicia y lujuria.

“¿Si?” Y aunque yo me estaba rompiendo al frente de él, perdido e inseguro, completamente agobiado.

“¿Puedo tomarte?” Él no lo fue capaz de ver. Por mucho que él me amaba él nunca lo veía, y eso me rompía tanto el corazón.

“Puedes” Pero sino cedía lo perdía, y si lo perdía el resto de mi historia no sería nada.

“Bien” Él me acomodó debajo de su cuerpo, sobre los cojines, le película ya había terminado en la televisión, el cuarto estaba oscuro “Te amo” Y eso fue lo último que escuche.

Me pregunte cuanto podría sostener aquella farsa mientras el sillón rechinaba y no sentía nada más que frustración en un mar de placer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Explicaciones redundantes donde?  
> Es obvio que entre Eiji y Ash esta pasando algo, pero si ninguno lo dice Eiji no lo va a entender.  
> Eiji tambien quiere que las cosas funcionen con Sing, es su novio y él cree amarlo, pero si Sing no es capaz de apoyar a Eiji en este momento, ¿Cuanto tiempo más durara?  
> Eso.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para darle amor a esta historia.  
> Mil gracias por leer.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana si me tienen fe.  
> ¡Cuidense!


	8. Capítulo 7.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que me dieron vida y la media motivación para sacar el capítulo a tiempo.  
> Son lo más lindo del mundo.  
> Bueno el capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que les guste.

_Un minuto de silencio. Por esos besos que nunca serán. Por esas manos que jamás serán tomadas y aquellos secretos que no pueden ser confesados. Un minuto de silencio para todos los cobardes que no gritaron ¡Yo me opongo! en medio de la marcha nupcial. Un minuto de silencio por Ash Lynx._

_“No entiendo mucho por lo que estas pasando, pero yo estoy acá”_

Él nunca entenderá lo mucho que habían significado esas palabras. Luego de años siendo manipulado y abusado por Golzine, por primera vez había logrado ser feliz entre tanta mierda. A pesar de la tortura, la traición, la humillación y el haber sido vendido, yo era feliz. Porque sabía que por lo menos había una persona que se preocupaba por mí, y que no esperaba nada a cambio. No podía creer la suerte que tenía, era el sentimiento más feliz del mundo. Pero también era doloroso, saber que esos resplandecientes rayos de sol no me pertenecían era sofocante. Dejé que mi frente reposara sobre mi palma. Mi corazón era un lío con sabor a tabaco y besos delirados. Mi mente era una infinita caja musical con la voz de Eiji como única melodía. El amor era una sensación peligrosamente adictiva. Letal.

“¡Boss!” La estruendosa voz de Bones fue lo que captó mi atención, la canción sintonizada en el bar era fastidiosa y animada, las mesas estaban pegajosas y mis hombres atentos. Shorter acarició la espalda del más bajo como consuelo, estábamos sentados alrededor de la quebrada mesa de billar. Era una mañana de invierno. Una cualquiera. 

“No te lo tomes personal” Un puchero dejó expuesto el colmillo del de cabello rosado “Ash está pensando en un lindo conejo” Mis cejas se arquearon con frustración ante la burlona mueca del más alto, me acaricié el entrecejo, respirando. Tenía la cara caliente y los pensamientos enardecidos.

“¡Pero ya no quiero hacer más esto!” Bones golpeó la mesa lanzando un agudo quejido “Yo no me metí a la pandilla para traficar esa cosa” Los brazos del más bajo se habían cruzado sobre su pecho. El aroma a cerveza era embriagador a las doce del día, había un cigarrillo apagado entre mis dedos. Un mal sabor.

“Por primera vez concuerdo con el idiota” Artur se abrió paso entre la multitud “No es justo que seamos rebajados a traficantes de segunda solo porque el señorito hizo una rabieta para irse a vivir solo” Su mirada fue fría y altiva. Su rostro y su cuerpo estaban repletos de vendajes y moretones. Una larga y cínica sonrisa fue dibujada entre sus labios. Un presentimiento de mierda.

“Sabes que esa no fue la razón” El de cabellos rubios tomó una jarra de cerveza, una de sus manos se acomodó en el borde de la mesa, crujió “Esta es una prueba” Los reflectores estaban sobre él.

“Ni siquiera dijiste porque te mudaste” Arrugué mi nariz ante tan repugnante aroma. Muerte “Incluso en ese departamento que te dio el viejo tenías todo lo que podías necesitar” Él se llevó una palma debajo del mentón, habían pocas personas dentro de aquel local, el barista estaba atento a nuestra discusión “¿No fue por el chico que estuvo acá la otra vez?” Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó ante tan asquerosa expresión “El japonés”

“¿Eiji?” Shorter la cubrió la boca a Bones antes de que pudiera decir más. Muy tarde. Una desagradable y escalofriante sonrisa ya se había grabado en aquel tosco y grotesco rostro.

“Él” Mis manos se convirtieron en puños, mis cejas y mi mandíbula estaban tan tensas que la cabeza me había empezado a tiritar, el corazón me arremetió de manera violenta y destructiva “Eiji” Golpeé la mesa, levantándome de mi lugar.

“No lo metas en esto” Me incliné para confrontar a Artur “Él no tiene nada que ver” La tensión entre nosotros era áspera y tenía aroma a cigarrillo barato. Su agarre sobre la mesa agrieto uno de los bordes. Animal. 

“Entonces compórtate como un jefe y soluciónalo” Su chaqueta estaba rasgada y repleta de sangre seca “No somos los perros de Dino Golzine” Él crujió sus nudillos y su cuello. Psicópata.

“Si seguimos con nuestro plan y lo dejamos sin compradores podremos volver a la normalidad” Una carcajada esquizofrénica fue arrojada por el más alto, el estómago me burbujeó con una nauseabunda sensación. Cólera “Hay que ser inteligentes y dejarlo sin recursos” La mirada que él me regresó fue rencorosa y desconfiada.

“¿Y con qué recursos pretendes hacer eso?” Mis hombres permanecieron callados y estáticos a nuestro alrededor “Si toda tu vida él te ha financiado por ser su puta favorita” Él apretó mis mejillas, cerca “¿Qué harás sin su dinero?” Mis uñas se incrustaron en lo más profundo de mi palma al contener mi puño. Estaba temblando. Humillado, ofendido. Me mordí la boca, saboreé la sangre y el óxido.

“Ya veré como mantenernos” Una sarcástica risa fue atrapada entre sus labios. Él me soltó.

“Patético” Sabía que esto era arriesgado, sin embargo, el tiempo se perdía y las opciones se agotaban “Mientras no tengamos dinero no podremos hacer nada” Tenía la cabeza hinchada en una dolorosa jaqueca y la impotencia como herida en la piel. Maldición.

“¿Dinero?” Todo el bar quedó en silencio al escuchar esa voz, un par de pasos resonaron con elegancia entre los desbaratados suelos del local “Si financiamiento es lo que necesitan yo puedo ayudar” Yut Lung-Lee había captado cada una de las miradas con un coqueto bamboleo de caderas y con una propuesta audaz. Histriónico.

“¿Tú?” El más bajo se sentó sobre el regazo de Shorter, el rostro de mi amigo se había teñido de un intenso y sudoroso escarlata mientras lo sostenía entre sus manos. Desagradables.

“Yo” Una de sus piernas se deslizó sobre la otra “Para tener tanta fama en la universidad tienes poco conocimiento de mundo” Él acomodó un mechón detrás de su oreja “Solo diré que mi familia tiene todo el dinero que puedas llegar a necesitar” Él se mordió una uña con una sonrisa maquiavélica.

“Ni siquiera sabes para que lo usaremos” Shorter se encogió de hombros alegando inocencia.

“Y no quiero que me lo digas tampoco” Un escalofrío recorrió mi columna vertebral al enfocarme en los ojos de esa víbora “Si me lo cuentas estaré en la obligación moral de decirle a Eiji” Fríos, profundos y calculadores. Peligrosos.

“¿Entonces porque nos quieres ayudar?” Las manos del más bajo se enredaron sobre el cuello de mi amigo, la cara de Shorter parecía a punto de explotar por culpa de la vergüenza y los nervios.

“¿No es obvio?” Una boba y estúpida sonrisa de enamorado se grabó entre los labios del de mohicano “Además tú pareces ser importante para Eiji” Él rodó los ojos, apoyando su mentón sobre su palma. Sus hombros quedaron al descubierto en aquel gigantesco suéter. Podía escuchar los latidos del más alto desde el otro lado del bar.

“Entonces aceptaremos tu oferta” Fue Artur quien tomó la voz, él le extendió una mano al de cabellos largos con una sonrisa lánguida, el más bajo la recibió, dando inicio a la temporada de caza.

Esto sería un desastre. Llevaba años tratando de separarme de aquella escoria para alcanzar la libertad, no obstante, ante la primera sospecha él decidió adoptarme para convertirme en una copia de él. Tenía un par de densos y pesados grilletes sobre el cuello, cada vez que los tiraba estos se incrustaban más, veía lágrimas mezcladas con sangre, tenía el velo de la muerte sobre la cara y una huesuda mano extendida en un putrefacto altar. Él me había convertido en un homicida, una prostituta, una fachada y una triste máscara vacía. No me quedaba nada. No era más que basura y restos inhumanos, y aún así no estaba dispuesto a entregarle lo que me quedaba de alma. Contuve una arcada al saber que ahora dependía de Yut Lung-Lee. Estaba perdido.

“Deberías mostrarte un poco más agradecido” El más bajo había cruzado sus brazos sobre su pecho, sus labios se habían estirado con indignación “Al menos Sing tiene un lado lindo” No comprendí la razón, sin embargo, escuchar aquel nombre me azotó con una desbordante frustración. Ira. Rencor. Furia.

“¿Qué tiene que ver el novio de Eiji en todo esto?” ¡Oh! Pero si sabía cuales eran mis motivos para despreciarlo “Ni siquiera entiendo porque él me odia” Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho. Lo sabía bien.

“¿No lo sabes?” Un genuino desconcierto fue lo que se trazó entre esas finas y delgadas facciones “¿No lo recuerdas?” La atmósfera fue pesada y densa entre la melodía del bar. El aire estaba frío.

“¿Recordar qué?” La angustia se grabó entre sus cejas, él se mordió la boca, vacilante, antes de seguir.

“Tú y el hermano de Sing tuvieron una pelea hace un par de meses” Aquel nombre no significó nada entre una lista manchada y carmín “Tú fuiste tan violento que le fracturaste las dos piernas” Abrí la boca dejando que aire escapase de mis pulmones, parpadeé, atónito “Al igual que Eiji, Lao pertenecía al equipo de deportes, y por tu culpa nunca más pudo volver a competir” El silencio fue fúnebre en aquel local. Su voz fue lenta y dolorosa. Mis hombres comenzaron a murmurar.

“No lo recuerdo” Estaba empezando a perder la cabeza “Yo no haría algo así sin justificación” El más bajo se encogió los hombros. El desasosiego fue compartido en la misma jarra. Mis piernas se removieron, ansiosas, mis dedos tiritaron a falta de un cigarrillo.

“Eso fue lo que Lao nos contó” Aquella insoportable y latente jaqueca me golpeó en un mortificante espasmo “Por eso Sing te rechaza” Sus manos se deslizaron hacia sus muslos, con lentitud y coquetería “Bueno, además de que le estas tratando de robar a su novio” Chasqueé la lengua. Colérico. Frustrado. Era un desastre.

“Ya lo recordare” Fue lo que musite para mí mismo, tomando mis cosas, los jarrones de cerveza ya se encontraban vacíos y los cigarrillos ya había sido fumados.

“Si vas a ir a buscar a Eiji él debe estar por las canchas deportivas” Elevé una ceja, desconfiado “Él acaba de hablar con Ibe y cuando se deprime va a ese lugar” Shorter apoyo su mentón sobre el hombro de Yut Lung-Lee, restregándose de manera mimosa en contra del más bajo. Fue una imagen nauseabunda.

“Iré por él” Había perdido a mi amigo por un par de bonitos ojos “Si vas a empezar a venir para cuidar a tu novio, traten de ser menos empalagosos” Ambos se ruborizaron de manera torpe e intensa, él más delgado se levantó del regazo de Shorter.

“No somos pareja” Era gracioso verlo nervioso y alterado “Esto es casual” Asentí, sabiendo que no existía nada causal en esa estúpida mirada de enamorados que compartían. La suerte era para los tontos. Los tontos la perdían.

Los caminos de la facultad se encontraban tranquilos y silenciosos, habían algunos estudiantes corriendo con torres de libros entre las manos, pequeños grupos compartían amenas y relajadas conversaciones, el viento mecía los árboles con suavidad, hojas secas se encontraban a mis pies. Podía sentir cada latido entre mis pasos y mi garganta. La necesidad de verlo era mortal. Desde que había comprendido mis sentimientos por el más bajo me había vuelto codicioso y ansioso, había comenzado a recolectar su amor para atesorar aquellos instantes, había empezado a clamar por su piel y a preguntarme cosas que no debía.

_Un minuto de silencio._

Las canchas de deportes se encontraban vacías y desordenadas, me abrí paso entre ellas, sonriendo, mi estómago se había llenado de cosquillas y expectación, acá lo conocí. A lo lejos pude vislumbrar una delgada silueta sobre la pista, frené mis pasos al ver a Eiji con una pértiga entre las manos, él miró a su alrededor, paranoico, antes de sonreír, sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad y dulzura sobre la garrocha, una triste y melancólica expresión fue grabada sobre ese bonito rostro. Dolió. Él tomó aire, emocionado. Sus palmas estaban temblando, sus mejillas habían enrojecido, él se mordió el labio antes de empezar a correr. El corazón me palpito con una paralizante fuerza ante cada pisada que él dio; sus codos pegados a su cintura, su mirada brillante y determinada, su cabello despeinado, la pértiga se clavó en el suelo para que él volara. El tiempo se detuvo en esa imagen. Su cuerpo se deslizó sobre la barra para que él soltará la garrocha. Eiji solo acarició los colores del cielo en una imagen hermosa, estiré mi mano tratando de alcanzarlo en vano, la llevé hacia mi corazón, sabiendo que esto era más que un simple gustar. El cayó sobre la colchoneta, una pequeña risa fue pronunciada antes de dejar a su espalda descansar. Me acerqué con un torpe mohín. Él amaba esto. Debería hacerlo mucho más.

“Ese fue todo un espectáculo” Los ojos del más bajo se abrieron de forma abrupta al escuchar mi voz y mis aplausos, me senté a su lado sobre la colchoneta, me hundí en ella “Dijiste que ya no saltabas” Su rostro se encontraba adornado por una bonita capa de escarlata, su mirada se desvió, sus rodillas estaban temblando al igual que su aliento.

“Ya no lo hago” Sus mentiras eran débiles, acomodé mis palmas entre su cadera, cerca “Además estoy algo oxidado” Su respiración fue rápida y agitada. Nerviosa. Las canchas se encontraban vacías y la mañana agradable.

“Te ves feliz cuando lo haces” Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, él cerró los ojos, recibiendo aquel afecto. Lindo “Yo escuché que hablaste con Ibe acerca de la tesis” Él se dio vueltas con un suspiro pesado y frustrado, su mentón se apoyó entre sus brazos con aflicción.

“Así es” Me recosté a su lado, el cielo lucía hermoso y cegador junto a él “Me dio plazo hasta la siguiente semana para presentar algo” Me giré, el aroma de la gomaespuma no era tan intenso y embriagador como su perfume. La mitad de mi cuerpo se encontraba hundido en esa colchoneta.

“¿Eso no es bueno?” Él se dio vueltas para quedar en la misma posición. Uno al frente del otro. Los tenues rayos del sol estaban acariciando sus facciones. Su respiración estaba entre mis labios. Placentero.

“Si sigo así tendré que atrasarme un año” Él se removió el flequillo, frustrado, su mano se dejó caer al lado de la mía, la tomé “Bueno, siempre puedo cambiar de carrera o aceptar que Yut me mantenga” No pude evitar carcajear ante tan ridícula imagen mental. Con Eiji era tan sencillo olvidarse de lo demás. Solo se esfumaba.

“Yo también te puedo mantener si lo necesitas” Él rodó los ojos, irritado, un chasquido de lengua fue atrapado por el viento “También puedes convertirte en maestro infantil” La curiosidad fue lo que encendió sus orbes, él me miró, expectante y atento. Eléctrico.

“¿Por qué maestro de niños?” Sus piernas se habían enredado entre las mías, su calidez había calado sobre cada grieta de mi piel, podía sentir sus palabras en un roce de cuello y sus emociones entre mis yemas. Cerca. Intoxicante.

“Porque así ellos aprenden japonés y tú mejoras tu inglés” Apreté con fuerza mi estómago ante la molesta expresión que él me regaló. Sus mejillas se habían inflado y sus cejas arqueado.

“¿Estás diciendo que mi inglés es malo?” Era divertido molestarlo y descomponer esa fachada.

“No” Era más divertido que él fuese quien me rompiese a mí “Pero los personajes de plaza sésamo lloran cuando te escuchan hablar” Él me golpeó el brazo, enfadado. Él estaba tan cerca que podía escuchar mis latidos en un soplo de aliento. Casi podía rozar su nariz con la mía, nada más existió. Solo él.

“Es mejor que ser un americano gruñón” Mis manos se deslizaron hacia los bordes de su rostro para acariciarlo. Eléctrico. Chispeante. El aire fue sofocante entre nosotros dos. Cada facción la dibujé.

“Gruñón pero guapo” Su sonrisa fue tan hermosa que me congeló “No lo estas negando” Para luego derretirme. Su palma se acomodó sobre la mía. Sus mejillas estaban calientes.

“No lo estoy negando” Sentí a mi alma estremecerse en la profundidad de sus ojos. El coraje se me atoró en la garganta, la piel me quemó, la sangre me cosquilleó, la vida perdió el sentido para encontrarlo en ese par de orbes. Profundas, ingenuas, brillantes e indescriptibles. Él me miraba como si no estuviese esperando nada a cambio de su amor.

“Yo” Él me gustaba tanto que había olvidado que quería decir “Los materiales para ayudarte con tu tesis ya llegaron a mi departamento” Él me gustaba tanto que no sabía que había dicho “¿Quieres ir a buscarlos?” La mitad del tiempo que pasaba a su lado era una catástrofe.

“Quiero hacerlo” La otra mitad era confusión.

“Bien” Lo único que entendía era que él me gustaba lo suficiente como para querer besarlo. Me mordí la boca, ansioso “Entonces vamos” Pero que suerte tenía Sing Soo-Ling. Sonreí con tristeza, la suerte la tenían los tontos.

La mano de Eiji y la mía se mantuvieron unidas, mis dedos rozaron de manera tortuosa y lamentable aquel anillo. Saboreé el dolor. Sabía que él tenía pareja y estaba consciente de que ellos se amaban, sin embargo, ¿No era cruel que el destino me lo presentase solo para arrebatármelo? Yo no había pedido que él me encontrará, no había buscado ser acogido entre tan dulces palabras y suave amor, pero ahora que lo había conocido no me sentía capaz de soltarlo. Mi brazo se acomodo sobre sus hombros, acunándolo. Que él no me alejara me daba la certeza de que esa relación se había comenzado a marchitar. Sing no lo comprendía, y aunque era sumamente presuntuoso y narcisista si quiera pensarlo, conmigo él se veía mejor. Yo lo podría querer más, ¡Ja! Me había vuelto tan estúpido. Varias cajas se encontraban repartidas a la entrada de mi departamento, el lugar era grande y lujoso, era un puto soborno entregado por él. Con el japonés paseándose con curiosidad entre los pasillos, aquel lugar no se veía tan malo. Nada podía ser malo con él.

“Si tenías una casa así” Su espalda se apoyó sobre la mesa de madera en el comedor, él se balanceó “¿Por qué te cambiaste a un dormitorio tan precario?” Me rasqué el cuello, ansioso. Era tan vulnerable y pequeño debajo de él. Tenía el corazón desnudo.

“No quería nada de Golzine” Parte de eso era verdad “Me siento un poco más libre viviendo en los dormitorios” La otra mitad era una inocente omisión. No haría daño pretender un poco más. 

“No dirás lo mismo cuando lleves años comiendo sopas instantáneas” No le podía confesar que él había sido la razón. Me había vuelto imprudente y descuidado, daba tropezones en busca de su afecto.

“¿Esa cosa que me comí el otro día era sopa?” No obstante, cualquiera se podía caer en medio de la oscuridad “Eso que sabía asqueroso y parecía basura” Él me apuntó de manera acusatoria y frustrada. Sus mejillas se habían encendido mientras su boca tiritaba.

“¿Tú fuiste quien se comió mi natto?” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho con una sonrisa altanera.

“¿Natto?” Él lucía tan apenado que no pude disimular una carcajada. No quise “Pensé que estaba vencido por lo mal que sabía” Escuché a su orgullo quebrarse debajo de mis palabras, él frunció la mandíbula antes de arremangarse el suéter y ponerse a buscar entre mis gavetas “¿Qué estás haciendo?” Sus ojos se encontraban encendidos por una chispa. Seductor.

“Te mostrare lo bien que cocino” Dejé a mi mentón apoyarse sobre mis nudillos, suspirando mientras lo miraba cortar verduras y prender el sartén. Eiji también tenía esta clase de lado, uno infantil y competitivo. Uno tan adorable que ni siquiera me había dado la oportunidad para resistirme. Solo perdí.

“¿Qué se supone que vas a preparar?” Él parecía tan relajado y feliz cuando estaba entre mis brazos, él era sí mismo. No un maniático en busca de tiempo.

“¿La pasta estará bien para el señor americano?” Él se veía tan miserable con Sing. Me toqué el pecho, estaba manchado por una gruesa y oscura capa de celos. El aire se me atoró para que no pudiese respirar. Cuando vi a mi alma quebrarse lo entendí, yo le tenía envidia a aquel hombre “¿Ash?” Los ojos del más bajo se encontraban repletos de preocupación. Cada vez que yo me trataba de recomponer y resguardar con un peligroso y alto muro alrededor “¿Estas bien?” Él me extendía una mano desde el cielo, él siempre llegaba a mí con esa pértiga. Los ojos me ardieron, las piernas me temblaron. Pero que amargo era el amor.

“Pasta estará bien” El pecho se me oprimió como si hubiesen cadenas tirando de mi corazón. Era abrumador querer a una persona y no poder alcanzarla. Fue una sensación tan angustiante y sofocante que no pude hacer otra cosa más que abrazarlo por la espalda con fuerza.

“¿Ash?” Lo quería sentir mío “¿Seguro estas bien?” Aunque fuese una mentira.

“Parecías tener frío” Solo un instante. Un minuto de silencio.

“Oye” Su mano se acomodó debajo de mi flequillo para tomarme la temperatura “Estas raro” Las verduras habían empezado a desprender un agradable y aromático vapor, su cintura era delgada y fina.

“Solo tengo hambre” Aunque Eiji era pequeño las emociones que tenía por él eran tan grandes que habían matizado todo el apartamento “Tú” Me había vendido a la locura de un amor que no podía empezar. Él me gustaba “Tú te estas quedando más días en casa de Sing” Él trepidó al escuchar aquel nombre, mi aliento estaba sobre su cuello, me había negado a romper aquel agarre.

“Últimamente él se siente inseguro” Fue tan triste la mirada con la que él pronunció aquella realidad “Entiendo que me pida más tiempo” Que confundí el vapor de mis mentiras con sus lágrimas. Las limpié. Él apagó el fuego de la cocina con una amarga y descorazonada expresión.

“Cada vez que eso pasa tú llegas a nuestro dormitorio a llorar por culpa del estrés” Él se dio vueltas, quedando al frente mío, él estaba acorralado entre mi pecho y la cocina.

“La tesis a resultado más abrumadora de lo que esperaba” Sus palmas se habían deslizado por las aberturas de mi chaqueta para robarse mi corazón. Rabia, despecho y celos.

“Eso no es lo que te tiene mal” Aunque no existía nada entre nosotros dos yo me sentía traicionado y abandonado “Sing te tiene de esa manera” Me sentía desamparado bajo una lluvia torrencial. Miraba a Eiji darle mi paraguas a alguien más.

“¿Qué significa eso?” Aspiré dolor para exhalar imprudencia. Mis labios se abrieron para cerrarse. Tenía tanto que decir, no obstante, apenas fuese de noche él se iría con él otra vez. Yo no quería eso. Cerré los ojos, tenía la ira corriendo por las venas. La desolación.

“¿Por qué tienes que sacrificarte así por alguien que no lo valora?” Mis palabras fueron escupidas con arrebato y malogro, me aferré a los bordes del horno, mi mandíbula estaba crujiendo, la cabeza me estaba golpeando, el corazón me estaba siendo aplastado.

“¿Cómo sabes que él no lo valora?” Los celos me hirvieron hacia la garganta para que no los pudiese contener.

“¡Porque él te manipula!” Me froté la frente de manera compulsiva y agresiva, todo mi rostro estaba ardiendo, el aire era tenso “Lo único que él hace es exigirte para aplacar su inseguridad, a él no le importa el desastre que eres después” Le impedí bajar la mirada al sostener su mentón. Perdí mi vida en esa expresión, él parecía a punto de quebrarse en llanto “Él no entiende lo importante que es esto para ti” Él me trató de alejar, no obstante “¡Yo si lo entiendo!” Yo no me moví. Mi mano se entrelazó a la suya, con seguridad y firmeza. Él se estremeció, podía sentir a su corazón en contra de mi pecho. Era incapaz de procesar el mar de desastre en el que me estaba hundiendo. Solo cerré los ojos y espere el final.

“¿Por qué esto te importa tanto?” Él estaba trepidando debajo mío, frágil y destrozado. Él se estaba dejando caer entre mis brazos, en pequeños y delicados pedazos. Y yo… 

“Porque” Un minuto de silencio por los cobardes “Porque somos amigos” Un minuto de silencio para Ash Lynx.

“Amigos” Un minuto de silencio por nosotros dos. Aunque él se cubrió el rostro pude vislumbrar una apesadumbrada expresión “Yo” Sus brazos colgaron bajo sus hombros; inertes y cansados “Deberíamos comer antes de que se enfríe” ¿Cuánto más podríamos seguir pretendiendo?

“Si” ¿Cuánto más yo fingiría que él solo me gustaba?

_Un minuto de silencio._

El ambiente regresó a la normalidad cuando nos sentamos sobre la mesa. A pesar de aquel asqueroso platillo japonés, Eiji era hábil cocinando. Pronto, aquel apartamento se llenó de risas e historias. Era tan fácil para este chico quitarme la respiración hasta convertir mi mente en locura. Me estaba ahogando en él. Sus ojos se vieron hermosos adornados con una sonrisa. Mi farsa se cayó, escuché los aplausos y recibí las rosas, se cerró el telón. Si pudiera haberlo conocido una vida antes. Si pudiera haber tomado el lugar de Sing. Si pudiera haber hecho tantas cosas. Pero no. Ya no las había hecho. Y acá estaba yo, mirándolo embobado, deseando recolectar todo el amor del mundo con tal de verlo feliz. Reí, lo único que tenía para ofrecerle era un corazón sucio y agrietado, estaba tan asustado de ofrecérselo que lo escondía entre unas putrefactas y asesinas manos. Unas manos que él acariciaba con una dulzura que yo no podía soportar. Las horas se convirtieron en despeinados y descalzos instantes a su lado. Nos habíamos acomodado sobre el suelo, al frente de la televisión, estábamos usando el sillón como respaldo mientras revisábamos los libros y las películas que había reunido. Verlo concentrado, leyendo y estudiando, también era lindo.

“¿Crees tener suficiente como para comenzar?” Los textos se encontraban repletos de notas y destacador, el rostro del más bajo se había manchado con tinta e insomnio, su cabello se había desarreglado.

“Creo que debe ser suficiente para partir” Había un vídeo de los juegos olímpicos siendo proyectado en la televisión “Al menos debo ser capaz de hacer una introducción” Él se dejó caer en contra del sofá, su rostro fue sostenido por su palma, contuve una risa al vislumbrar otra pequeña mancha.

“Creo que es demasiado tarde para volver a los dormitorios” La oscuridad se había colado por cada rincón de mi apartamento, la voz del reportero se escuchaba lejana bajo el sonido de su respiración, el ambiente era estático. Eléctrico.

“Creo que si” Aún nos encontrábamos rodeados de decenas de cajas al no haber revisado todo el material. Necesitaba bajar de velocidad para comprender los latidos dentro de mi pecho.

“¿Sing no se molestara si te quedas conmigo?” Sin embargo, había presionado con fuerza el acelerador. Eiji volteó su rostro hacia mi lado, cansado, a pesar de las ojeras y el insomnio, él era hermoso, ¿No era injusto?

“Nosotros ya vivimos juntos, ¿Cuál es la diferencia de estar acá y en la facultad?” Querer tanto tocarlo, poder hacerlo “No creo que le importe” Pero no poder llegar. Él estaba lejos. A kilómetros en aquel pequeño sofá.

“Yo no le agrado mucho, ¿No es así?” Me acaricié el cuello, nervioso, mis piernas estaban tiritando en contra de un libro, él más bajo me extendió una mano, la empapé al no poder ocultar este amor.

“Eso es porque no te conoce, Ash” Tragué con dificultad, pude escuchar a mi corazón quebrarse, pude ver a sus trozos caer para ser recogidos por el mismo chico que los había despedazado “Eres una buena persona” Los ojos me ardieron, no pude sostener una mirada, no pude hablar ni pensar nada. Quemó. Yo nunca había sido tan feliz como lo fui aquel segundo a su lado.

“Gracias” Y nunca había sido tan miserable como lo fui cuando miré aquel anillo. Me toqué el pecho, estaba llorando. Mierda, Eiji no me gustaba de manera superficial.

“Aún tenemos mucho que revisar” No. Este sentimiento tenía otro nombre que no me atrevía a pronunciar “Supongo que podemos seguir mañana” Él se había inclinado para ver otra de las cajas, una pequeña y tímida sonrisa nació entre sus labios al haberse encontrado con un par de fotografías.

“¿Qué estas mirando?” Acerqué aquel cajón con tristeza, la única parte de mi vida que no era miserable la había ocultado en aquel viejo cartón, los bordes se encontraban húmedos y la tinta se había corrido “Debió mezclarse por accidente con lo de la tesis” ¿No era injusto? Sin siquiera intentarlo él estaba tomando todo lo que yo era entre esas gentiles y cálidas manos. Éramos amigos, ¡Si! Éramos los mejores.

“¿Este eres tú?” Las mejillas me ardieron de manera sofocante cuando él me mostró una imagen de mi último Halloween “Pensé que le tenías miedo a las calabazas pero acá estas disfrazado de una” La vergüenza fue tanta que pensé que mis emociones se me derretirían dentro de ella. Él sostuvo aquella imagen con una preciosa sonrisa. La única luz que se había deslizado en la habitación era el reflejo del vídeo y la que ocultaban esos profundos y eternos ojos.

“¿Cómo sabes lo de las calabazas?” Una larga y filosa expresión me fue devuelta. Un escalofrío.

“Shorter me lo dijo cuando estaba ebrio” Mi frente palpitó para que pudiera sentir mis venas. Mi mandíbula se tensó, ya me ocuparía de él. Estúpido. Traicionero.

“Eras tan lindo” Él delineó aquella fotografía con sus yemas “¿Qué te pasó?” Chasqueé la lengua, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi vientre, una risa fue contenida con la punta de sus dedos “Creo que la conservaré y la usare para molestarte” La pena volvió a clamar, me estiré sobre él, tratando de quitarle aquella fotografía, al ser más grande y alto que él lo conseguí.

“No vuelvas a mencionar esto” El tiempo se paralizó cuando me di cuenta de lo cerca que estábamos. Solo se perdió en miles de años.

Tragué con dificultad, aquella fotografía se deslizó entre mis dedos para caer en algún lugar, Eiji estaba acorralado entre el sofá y mi pecho, mis brazos lo habían encerrado en aquella infantil pelea, mis rodillas estaban entre sus piernas, nuestros rostros estaban tan cerca que habíamos olvidado donde terminaba una respiración para comenzar la otra. Su aroma se deslizó sobre mi piel, su calor se pintó entre mis mejillas, sus ojos me miraron de manera expectante y ansiosa, sus labios se habían abierto dejando que todo aire y palabra pereciera, sus manos estaban temblando sobre mis hombros, me incliné más, mi flequillo cayó sobre su frente, sobre sus pestañas, mi nariz estaba rozando la suya. Saboreé con lentitud las chispas de esa mirada. Hasta sus orejas habían enrojecido, él estaba tan nervioso que podía escuchar en cada aliento el estruendoso sonido de su corazón. Mi mano acarició su mentón. Él no solo me gustaba. No. Esto era lo que las personas llamaban amor.

“Eiji” Hubo un seductor magnetismo entre aquellos rebosantes ojos y el reflejo jade dentro de ellos, el aire fue redundante, sus caricias fueron peligrosas “Si yo dijera que tú me gustas” Mortal, egoísta y apasionado “No como amigo, sino de manera romántica” Estaba sosteniendo mi corazón con la punta de mis manos “¿Eso cambiaría algo entre nosotros dos?” Él me sonrió, de manera amarga y afligida. Él cerró los ojos, dejando que mi palma lo sostuviera.

“No” Sus manos descendieron desde mi cuello hasta mi pecho “Nada cambiaría porque tengo a Sing, y él es mi pareja” Un minuto de silencio para todos los cobardes que no gritaron ¡Yo me opongo! en medio de la marcha nupcial. Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia sus labios, viciosos, adictivos y aterciopelados.

“Entonces no diré nada” Me acerqué a él, lento y suave. Mis palmas se enredaron entre sus cabellos, las suyas se mantuvieron temblando sobre mi pecho. Él me miró, asustado y ansioso, antes de cerrar los ojos y dejar que yo lo besará. 

_Un minuto de silencio para nosotros dos._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, las cosas acaban de ponerse intensas y algo caóticas entre estos dos.  
> Pero a estas alturas ya es obvio que a Ash le gusta un montón Eiji.  
> El siguiente capítulo lo trae Eiji y tambien esta medio intenso.  
> Espero que les haya gustado.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer.  
> Y si me tienen fe de vida nos veremos la otra semana.


	9. Capítulo 8.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!
> 
> Pucha me tuvieron demasiada fe y llegue a molestar demasiado antes pero tengo la necesidad compulsiva de subir capítulos apenas termino. Me he sentido realizada por escribir tanto esta semana.
> 
> Ahora el capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji.
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste y mil gracias por leer!

_No lo digas porque me hieres._

Sentía que me estaba perdiendo. Si era real no quería saberlo. No quería pensar en la clase de mirada que Ash me había entregado antes de besarme; brillante, ilusionada y expectante. No necesitaba recordar la agridulce y reconfortante sensación de sus labios entre los míos ni la indiferencia que me mostró cuando la magia se esfumó. No lo diría. Sabía lo que él estaba pensando, no necesitaba de sus explicaciones. Dolerían. Tenía una punzante y sofocante opresión dentro del pecho, sin importar que tanto la apretaba no podía volver a respirar. Me froté el entrecejo, el aroma del café no era tan memorable como lo había sido el tabaco. La mañana estaba helada y yo estaba sentado en algún lugar. Mi novio estaba hablando algo, sin embargo, ya no lo podía entender. No lo escuchaba. Tenía los pensamientos ahogados en el color de la desesperanza. Entre un par de temblorosas manos estaba sosteniendo un vaso. Me mordí la boca para catar el arrepentimiento y la amargura. Ni siquiera había tenido tiempo para procesar aquel beso, ni siquiera lo habíamos podido hablar. Él no lo dijo porque dolería. Así que él se fue.

Nos dejó ir antes empezar.

“Eiji” La fría mano de Sing sobre mi frente fue lo que captó mi atención “Luces mareado” Estábamos establecidos en la cafetería de la universidad. El día era tranquilo y el viento un susurro despiadado. Mis piernas estaban tiritando en contra de los adoquines y mi cordura se había esfumado hacia el Kilimanjaro.

“Debe ser por la tesis” ¡Ja! Pero que mal chiste, ahora que tenía material no podía trabajar al estar preocupado por el lince. Los ojos me ardieron, me sostuve la nuca “Lo siento por estar distraído” La sonrisa del más alto fue dulce y comprensiva, él entrelazó su mano con la mía. Sentí nauseas al tocarlo. Sentí repulsión hacia mí. ¡Cielos Eiji! ¿A quién estas engañando?

“Entiendo que estés cansado” Este hombre era maravilloso y me amaba “Creo que te he estado quitando demasiado tiempo” Él me estaba mirando con unos ojos repletos de amor y devoción, él me estaba tocando con una suave gentileza que no merecía. Nuestro hilo estaba conectado y nuestra historia era una trama sin final.

“Me gusta pasar tiempo contigo” Él me había entregado su corazón en un pequeño y delicado anillo. Cuanta suerte tenía. Este increíble hombre me amaba “Sing” Y yo lo amaba a él, sin embargo, si era tan afortunado.

“¿Si?” ¿Por qué tenía tantas ganas de llorar? Culpa, rencor y confusión.

“Gracias por venir a verme” Me había cuestionado cientos de veces si debía contarle acerca del beso, no obstante, antes de poder tomar una decisión Ash ya se había esfumado “Te necesitaba” Casi parecía que él se había rendido, y si aquello era verdad.

“Me hace feliz escuchar eso” No quería saberlo. Cerré los ojos, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago, tenía la boca repleta de cigarrillos ajenos y amargura. Me sentí miserable y perdido. Miré hacia atrás, me estaba ahogando en un mar cuyo comienzo y final ya había olvidado “Te ves mejor que la última vez” Sonreí, aferrándome con fuerza a esa palma. Al borde de la desolación.

“He estado durmiendo dos horas más” Mentira. Mis ojeras eran aún más profundas y mis bolsas negras.

“Así lo veo” Sus dedos delinearon mi rostro, traté de respirar, no obstante, cada movimiento fue sofocante “Eiji” En medio de ese caos y desesperación “Si tienes algún problema yo te ayudare” Él me encontró. Las manecillas de mi reloj se congelaron dentro de ese instante. Los ojos de Sing estaban repletos de cariño y dulzura. Él me acercó con suavidad. Cuanta suerte tenía yo.

“Creo que hice algo muy malo” Aunque sus facciones se vieron bañadas por preocupación, él mantuvo una serena y amable expresión en aquel masculino rostro “Y quiero entenderlo y aclararlo, pero la otra persona se fue y me dejó aún más confundido” El vapor del café estaba acariciando la punta de mi nariz, él llevó mi palma hacia sus labios. Un beso. Con esa cara.

“No creo que tú hayas hecho algo malo” Esa cara de enamorado que él siempre me entregaba.

“Sing” Fue desgarrador pronunciar su nombre, yo estaba sosteniendo aquel frágil y puro corazón entre mis manos “También te hice algo malo a ti” Dejarlo caer significaría soltar la cuerda entre nosotros dos. No lo diría. Ya lo sabía, ¡No podía! Dolería. Él se acarició el entrecejo, con seriedad.

“¿Es algo que tiene que ver con Ash?” No fue necesario decirlo para confirmarlo, él me entregó una larga y descorazonada expresión, me abracé a mí mismo, la soledad y el frío se habían deslizado por los agujeros de mi suéter “Quiero que lo resuelvas con él primero” Él no me miro cuando dijo aquellas palabras. Lastimado.

“Pero” Él cubrió mis labios con su palma.

“No lo digas” Su anillo en contra de mi boca fue un roce mortal y gélido “No quiero saber” Nos pude escuchar morir con el crujir de una grieta “Hablemos de otra cosa” ¿Lo estábamos haciendo?

“¿Cómo qué?” Tenía a Sing al frente mío, sus manos estaban acunando las mías, sus piernas estaban jugueteando con mis zapatos debajo de la mesa, cada fibra de su atención estaba agasajando mis mejillas, y aun así.

“Eiji” Sentí que lo estaba perdiendo “Creo que es hora de anunciarles a nuestras familias el compromiso” Mis ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta, un espasmo azotó mi cuerpo, el movimiento fue tan intenso que boté de la mesa ambos vasos de café, solo escurrieron hasta perderse. Me atoré con mi propia lengua, tosí, conteniendo una arcada.

“¿Qué?” Mi vida se había convertido en una catástrofe, estaba perdido y varado.

“Si, creo que ha llegado el momento” Ni siquiera me sentía lo suficientemente fuerte o cuerdo como para ser un humano “Hemos estado en esta relación por bastante tiempo” Era yo quien estaba muriendo. Me miré las manos, se me habían empezado a agrietar, había una gigantesca piedra aplacando mi pecho, me llevé las garras con desesperación hacia el corazón, rasgando, sin embargo, la presión no se iba. Los ojos me quemaron. La cabeza me fue golpeada por una violenta jaqueca.

“Ni siquiera me lo has pedido” Traté de escucharme sereno y calmado, sin embargo, Sing se había convertido en una sinestesia de instantes “Nosotros discutimos la posibilidad de matrimonio pero nunca lo hablamos tan enserio” Me sentí acorralado en esa mirada. Nuestros recuerdos podían ser tentadores y hermosos, no obstante “El matrimonio es una gran decisión” La historia en conjunto era aterradora.

“¿Me amas?” No lo digas.

“Si” Porque duele.

“Entonces no hay nada más que discutir” Y aunque yo lo amaba, sentí que me había condenado con esas palabras. Quise sentarme a llorar.

“Supongo que no” Vi a una parte de mí perecer junto con aquel café derramado.

“Yo” El más alto elevó su palma para regresarla hacia su pecho “Pensé que estábamos en la misma página” Fue lo que musitó, un cansado y largo suspiro salió de lo más profundo de su garganta, pude ver a su aliento entre la confusión de la mañana. Frío e indiferente.

“Yo también lo pensé” Pude escuchar a su corazón a través del mío “Sing” La expresión de mi novio fue descorazonada y miserable, sus ojos habían empezado a enrojecer y a llenarse de lágrimas acumuladas “¿Tienes que adelantar tanto esto?” Él estaba tiritando. Él estaba tan desesperado y perdido como yo.

“¿Por qué te empeñas en retrasarlo?” Sus labios estaban trepidando, su voz se había roto, él evitó mi mirada con orgullo y humillación, él se limpió el llanto de manera bruta y frustrada con el antebrazo “¿Tus sentimientos por mí han cambiado?” Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho, mis dedos se encontraban completamente paralizados y mi piel se había vuelto gris.

“No es eso” Y no lo era, no obstante, yo estaba mal. Era un maldito caos, estaba confundido, me concebía enfermo, deprimido y solo. ¡Sí! A pesar de tenerlo entre mis brazos me sentía completamente abandonado y desdichado, era como estar bajo una eterna tormenta sin un paraguas, era como escuchar mi nombre y no poderlo reconocer. Me sentía tan mal que cada mañana me veía más pálido, delgado y cansado.

“¿Entonces?” Me sentía tan abrumado que había dejado de observarme en los espejos al no soportar la mirada de ese desconocido. Estaba quebrado. Aquí estaba yo, extendiéndole mis pedazos, pidiendo tiempo. El maldito tiempo que nunca parecía alcanzar. Tic tac Eiji, ¡Estas desperdiciando tu puta vida!

“No es nada” Pero él no lo veía “Tienes razón” Él nunca me veía. Presioné mis labios con fuerza contra mi mano conteniendo una arcada. Podría estar agonizando en esto y él no lo entendería.

“Entonces” Sus manos se volvieron a extender sobre aquella pequeña mesa de metal “¿Estás bien con esto?” Él había sido el pilar de nuestra relación por años, era yo quien debía acunar esta inseguridad. Era lo correcto.

“Estoy bien con esto” ¿No era injusto? Que con una sonrisa él pudiese hacerme sentir que lo estaba.

“Bien” La atmósfera fue rígida y extraña entre nosotros dos “Entonces le diré a Lao que venga de visita en un par de semanas” No quise vislumbrar mi reflejo dentro de aquellos grandes y desbordantes ojos. No pude. La bebida derramada ya se había secado. Los vasos habían sido arrastrados por la brisa invernal.

“¿Él ha estado bien?” Respiré, debía mantener la compostura por nosotros, aunque mi mundo se estuviese quemando “Hace mucho no sé de él” Aunque mi mente estuviese quebrada y confundida, yo sería fuerte por él.

“Él ha estado bien” El aire estaba tibio y los murmullos de las demás mesas eran lejanos “Oye” Levanté la mirada, cansado “Gracias” Sing Soo-Ling estaba enamorado de Eiji Okumura.

“Lo siento si reaccione tan sorprendido” Y Eiji Okumura se había vendido frente a un altar “Este no ha sido mi mejor momento” Pero estaba bien, el amor podía con todo, ¿No era verdad? Mientras él me mirase de esa manera.

“Lo sé” Todo estaría bien “Tampoco ha sido mi mejor momento” Él se acarició el cuello, incómodo.

“Pero seguimos juntos” Aquel consuelo nos pareció alegrar a los dos. Todo lo que trataba de hacer era ser un buen novio para esta persona.

“Este fin de semana también deberías quedarte a dormir en mi casa” Alguna vez fui un hombre de orgullo y dignidad, hoy no era más que los retazos de su historia.

“Pero” Ni siquiera pude empezar al ya haber terminado “Supongo que estará bien, puedo avanzar con la tesis en tu casa” No podía ser tan inflexible con él. No tenía que ser tan yo. Bajé la cabeza, mis dedos estaban dibujando siluetas al azar sobre la mesa. Tenía suerte de que él estuviese a mi lado.

“Te puedo hasta desocupar mi escritorio” No la podía tentar.

“¡Eiji!” El estrepitoso llamado de Shorter fue lo que captó mi atención a la distancia, no pude evitar reír al ver que Yut y él venían de las manos. Las mejillas de los dos se encontraban rojas y brillantes. Mis hombros se relajaron “Te he estado buscando por todas partes” El primer amor era dulce e inocente “Tengo algo que pedirte” Los ojos de Sing fueron afilados y suspicaces. El de mohicano me miró, abriendo y cerrando la boca una infinidad de veces ante la presencia de mi novio, él golpeó a mi amigo en una costilla.

“Sing, amigo” Hubo un evidente desagrado entre mi pareja y Yut “Tengo algo que mostrarte” Las manos del más bajo tomaron del brazo a mi novio, obligándolo a pararse “Pero está del otro lado del campus” Me encogí de hombros cuando él me miró “Así que deberíamos irnos” Antes de que él pudiese reclamar, el de cabellos largos ya lo había arrastrado.

Un largo e iluso suspiro escapó de la boca de Shorter al vislumbrar aquella delgada y delicada silueta esfumarse entre los árboles y el eco de la universidad, su frente se encontraba empapada de sudor, sus lentes se habían caído sobre la mesa para revelar una mirada de enamorado. Sonreí, imitando su postura. Deseaba que esta historia de mierda tuviese un buen final para esos dos. Cuando ya no se pudo apreciar más que un cúmulo de estudiantes entre los adoquines por donde había desaparecido Yut, la atención del más alto regresó a mi escena, su cara se encontraba roja y apenada, sus manos estaban temblando mientras sus piernas golpeaban la mesa a causa de su altura. Reí, aquella era la legendaria torpeza del amor. 

“Entonces” Fui yo quien rompió la extraña y agradable tensión entre nosotros dos “Dijiste que me tenías que decir algo” Él parpadeó, regresando a sí mismo, colocándose de vuelta los lentes de sol.

“Sí” Él se llevó las manos hacia los bolsillos de la chaqueta para sacar un sobre blanco de ella “Yo” Sus labios se fruncieron al igual que su ceño. Tiempo “¿Estas bien?” Tic tac. Parpadeé, ladeando la cabeza, aquella pregunta me había tomado por sorpresa.

“Si” No tuve las manecillas suficientes como para fabricar una excusa. Él se acarició la nuca, ansioso.

“Es que parecías algo incómodo con tu novio” Bajé la mirada, tenía las mentiras atoradas en la garganta “¿Estaban en una discusión?” Mis dedos rodearon aquel anillo con tristeza y lentitud.

“No” Lo trataron de sacar, sin embargo, tenía la joya incrustada en el alma. Angustia “No te preocupes Shorter, estoy bien” Aunque el más alto me entregó una ligera y delicada sonrisa, la aflicción sobre su rostro se mantuvo presente bajo los rayos de la mañana.

“Si tú lo dices” Él se acarició el entrecejo antes de suspirar y estirar sus piernas bajo la mesa, las escuché chirriar entre esos holgados jeans “Tengo que pedirte un favor Eiji” Un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de mis músculos ante esa clase de expresión. Maliciosa.

“¿Un favor?” Él asintió, extendiéndome el sobre blanco entre las manos.

“Necesito que encuentres a Ash y le des esta carta” Mis yemas delinearon los finos bordes del papel. Nervios “Es una tarea de vida o muerte que solo puedes hacer tú” Aunque quise reír ante lo exagerada que se escuchó aquella petición, la seriedad enlazada a su voz me lo impidió.

“Pero” Inhalé cordura para exhalar decepción “No sé dónde está” No quise mirar el rostro del más alto al decir aquello. No pude “Creo que me equivoqué” Mis dedos apretaron con fuerza el sobre, arrugando sus bordes “Pero ni siquiera le puedo preguntar” La mano de Shorter sobre la mía fue un agradable consuelo. Cómplice.

“Ese sujeto debe sentirse igual de confundido que tú” Su voz se deslizó junto con la brisa para perderse entre el eco de los árboles “Escuché que él estaba en el bar, en una reunión” Los estudiantes eran lejanos. La música del local relajante. La mañana fría. Contuve la respiración.

“Si sabes eso, ¿Por qué debo entregárselo yo?” Una larga y afilada sonrisa fue su respuesta. Me sentí pequeño al frente de él. Mis palmas estaban temblando ansiosas sobre mis rodillas.

“Esta es una carta que necesito que leas con él, debes asegurarte de que él reciba el mensaje” Me mordí la boca, tenía un violento y doloroso palpitar atorado en el corazón “¿Puedes hacer eso?” Tiempo. Nunca parecía encontrarlo. Lo perdía, lo buscaba, se me esfumaba entre las grietas de un indiferente abrazo.

“Puedo hacerlo” Sin embargo, por Ash Lynx tendría el tiempo suficiente para una vida. Me levanté de la mesa “Yo” El cuerpo del más alto se encontraba relajado y extendido sobre aquella pequeña silla de metal “Sí estaba discutiendo con Sing cuando llegaron” No supe porque le confesé aquello al de mohicano “Gracias por sacarme de eso” No obstante, me sentí mejor al hacerlo.

“Para eso estamos los amigos” Esos ojos. Verdes, melancólicos y despechados.

“Si” Éramos amigos, ¡Si claro! Los mejores.

“Eiji” Un agarre sobre mi muñeca fue lo que me frenó antes de empezar a correr “Ash puede portarse como un idiota a veces, pero él se preocupa por ti” Sabía lo que él iba a decir. No quería escucharlo.

“Lo sé” Dolería.

“Cuida de su corazón” ¿Cómo cuidarlo sino estaba entre mis manos? Él dijo que éramos amigos, ¡Los mejores! Ahora no hacíamos más que evitarnos y pretender. Me limité a asentir para correr.

Pude sentir cada uno de mis pasos contra los adoquines entre mi mandíbula y mi cordura, mis manos sostenían con ansiedad aquella carta, mi mente estaba repleta de él. Me abrí pasó entre los estudiantes y el estrés en una carrera contra el tiempo, ¡Tiempo! Aquel beso. Él no dijo nada. Él nunca regresó. Y ahora yo no era más que un océano de desastre y desolación. Cada vez que veía su cama vacía sentía unas incontenibles ganas de llorar, los ojos me estaban ardiendo y la cabeza palpitando. Lo extrañaba. Con la angustia como velo ingresé al bar, el aroma a cerveza y fritura fue intenso y desagradable, habían gritos y aplausos llenando aquel lugar. El corazón se me detuvo al vislumbrar al rubio sobre una quebrada mesa de billar golpeando a Artur. Sus nudillos estaban rojos y su cuerpo repleto de suciedad y sudor. Él apestaba a alcohol y cigarrillos.

“¡Sé que tú fuiste quien nos traicionó!” Sus ropas estaban desarregladas y su mirada goteaba odio, cuando él extendió su puño, Artur incrustó sus pies en el estómago de Ash para arrojarlo hacia el otro extremo del local. Él golpeó el suelo de manera estrepitosa y dura. Tosió.

“Si fueras un buen jefe yo no estaría metido en esta mierda” El lince se acarició la mandíbula. Antes de que se pudiese levantar Artur ya lo estaba golpeando “¿Qué se siente ser humillado frente a tus hombres?” La multitud se mantuvo estática alrededor de la pelea, el rostro de Bones estaba bañado en impotencia y frustración, él se había mordido el labio con tanta fuerza que le había empezado a sangrar, el lugar se encontraba en silencio y las bolas de billar repartidas por el piso.

“Púdrete” El de ojos azules levantó su puño con una esquizofrénica y lánguida expresión. Lo último que supe fue que yo estaba sosteniendo el brazo del más alto para evitar más heridas.

“¡Ya basta de esto!” No entendí de donde robé el valor o la seguridad para interponerme entre ellos dos “Ha sido suficiente” No obstante, lo hice. Las cejas del más alto se fruncieron, su mandíbula crujió de manera atronadora. Él carcajeó.

“Pero si es el amante del lince” Un gutural gruñido fue lo que resonó entre las jarras de cerveza y la música clásica “¿Ahora tu novio te debe defender?” Alcohol y tabaco.

“Él no es mi amante” Ash escupió sangre sobre mi orgullo “Solo somos amigos, ¿Verdad?” Aquella actitud fue realmente fastidiosa, lo tomé del brazo, obligándolo a levantarse. Él se quejó.

“Te puedes comportar como un idiota en casa” Fue lo que bramé antes de acomodarlo sobre mis hombros, él parecía cansado y herido, él no me miró. La multitud se mantuvo muda y lejana.

“Chico japonés” El rostro de Artur se encontraba adornado por una maquiavélica mueca “Nos volveremos a ver” Sudé frío, el estómago se me llenó de una repugnante sensación. No le respondí. Solo saqué a Ash del bar para arrastrarlo a nuestro dormitorio. 

_No lo digas._

_Porque duele._

El ambiente fue incómodo y tenso hasta llegar al cuarto. El más alto se sentó sobre la cama, sus labios se encontraban rígidos, su frente tiritona, sus cejas arqueadas y su rostro un desastre púrpura y carmín, suspiré, sacando una gasa con alcohol del botiquín de primeros auxilios. Me acomodé a su lado, tan cerca que parecía estar a kilómetros en aquel colchón, él se quejó con cada roce de piel. Sus puños estaban apretando con fuerza las sabanas, sus ojos eran pura desolación.

“No necesito tu ayuda” Fue lo que él finalmente gruñó, arrebatándome la gasa de las palmas “Nadie te la pidió” Arrojándola hacia el suelo junto con nuestra relación. Aunque quería preguntarle y arreglar las cosas entre nosotros dos la ira ya estaba calando dentro de mi sangre.

“Es tu culpa por portarte como un idiota” Sus facciones se tensaron de forma tosca y bruta. El aire tenía un amargo y asfixiante sabor “De todas formas yo soy quien debería estar enojado” Él carcajeó.

“¿Tú?” Él se levantó de la cama de manera agresiva e iracunda.

“¡Sí!, ¡Yo!” Yo hice lo mismo que él, mis uñas se habían incrustado al interior de mis puños, mi corazón estaba palpitando con una mortal y sofocante velocidad “¡Te fuiste luego de besarme!” Tenía el rostro rojo a causa de la ira y la mirada escarlata por culpa del despecho “Solo me comenzaste a evitar” Él se frotó con compulsión la frente, negando con la cabeza.

“Tú tampoco dijiste nada” Fue la excusa con la que él se defendió “Además, ¿Qué sacaba con decir algo? Ibas a regresar con Sing de todas maneras” Aquel anillo sobre mi dedo se sintió pesado. Mi garganta se había convertido en un nudo. No entendía lo que estaba ocurriendo acá. No lo entendía para nada. El pecho me pesó hasta el infierno.

“Ni siquiera sé que es lo que estas pensando” Eso no evitó que doliera “Sino me lo dices directamente no te entenderé” El rubio chasqueó la lengua, paseándose como un animal enjaulado por aquel cuarto. Su respiración era violenta y convulsiva, sus pasos estridentes y brutos.

“Pienso que eres un mentiroso Eiji” Su voz escapó ronca y áspera “Creo que ya no amas a Sing pero te faltan las bolas para terminar con él” Los labios me temblaron al igual que las piernas, sentí a mi corazón llorar escarlata. Me ahogué en él. Ira “Lo mismo con la tesis” Frustración. Rencor. Me mordí la boca, tenía la cabeza caliente y el estómago burbujeando, su mirada fue cínica y fría “No tienes el coraje para tomar una decisión y te pones excusas” Él se retiró el cabello de la frente “Patético” No lloraría al frente de él. Humillación.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Aunque me estaba desmoronando mi actuación y mis mentiras eran fuertes “Te estoy dando todo el tiempo del mundo para que me cuentes algo sobre ti, pero te acobardas apenas me acerco” Estábamos en una maldita guerra fría. No lo digas “Tú eres el cobarde Ash” Porque duele. El más alto me entregó una torcida y amarga sonrisa. Su risilla me erizó la piel.

“Si eso piensas de mí” Cerré los ojos, resignado “¿Para qué mierda me fuiste a buscar al bar?” No podía creer que este fuese nuestro final. Me acerqué, con el cuerpo cansado y los ojos ardiendo, estábamos terminando sin haber empezado nada. Le estrellé el sobre contra el pecho. Gélido.

“Shorter me pidió leerte esto” Él lo arrugó al tomarlo “Dijo que era de vida o muerte” El ambiente tenía un amargo sabor a cigarrillos viejos y baratos.

“¡Entonces léelo para que me pueda ir!” Rasgué el sobre, tenía la vida escurriendo entre los dedos. Tenía los pedazos de mi corazón a mis pies. Los había roto. No necesitaba sus razones, ¡No las quería! Tomé la carta entre mis manos para hablar. Pero hablar dolía.

“Ya díganse que se gustan y dejen de actuar como estúpidos” 

Parpadeé, confundido, releyendo el contenido de aquel papel una infinidad de veces, el rostro me ardió en una vergonzosa y abrumadora sensación. Ash y yo intercambiamos una perpleja mirada, sus mejillas se habían teñido de un intenso escarlata, su boca había dejado que el aire se escapara, sus ojos estaban tiritando, no pude evitar carcajear ante lo ridícula que fue aquella situación, ¿Qué clase de historia torcida era esta? El más alto chasqueó la lengua, arrebatándome la carta para convertirla en basura entre sus puños. Me agaché para recoger los pedazos de mi orgullo y mi corazón. Éramos amigos, ¿No?

“¿Qué carajo sabe Shorter del amor?” Fue lo que gruñó, de su frente habían empezado a caer gotas de sudor “El otro día lo vi cargando diez bolsas de compras mientras babeaba como estúpido por tu amigo” Reí ante aquella imagen mental. Los brazos del lince se habían cruzado de manera rígida sobre su pecho. Infantil.

“Yut no es mejor” Me llevé la mano debajo del mentón, pensativo “El otro día lo encontré comprando ropa de pareja” Sonreí “¿Te imaginas a Shorter usando un suéter rosa de conejo?” El más alto contuvo una carcajada entre las mejillas “Porque él encargó diez de esos chalecos” Pronto, ambos estábamos riendo sobre la cama.

“Que imagen mental más asquerosa” Fue lo que musito dejándose caer en contra del colchón, su frente había sido cubierta por su antebrazo, una bonita expresión era la que se estaba ocultando “Ese tipo puede ser bastante tonto cuando se enamora” Levanté una ceja, una de mis piernas se había subido hacia el plumón, acomodé mi rostro sobre mi rodilla.

“¿Solo cuando esta enamorado?” El lince volvió a reír. Él me miró, entregándome una dulce y melancólica sonrisa. Había poca luz dentro de la habitación. Había un delicado hilo de tensión atando a nuestros meñiques.

“Lamento haber dicho todo eso” Fue lo que él musitó, podía sentir la calidez de su cuerpo a través de aquel viejo suéter “Yo” Lo detuve con un gesto de mano.

“Todo lo que dijiste fue verdad” El aire supo a nostalgia y malas decisiones. Hizo frío en su amor “Me gusta pensar que lo podemos superar todo con Sing mientras nos mantengamos juntos” Mis palabras se deslizaron en cruel hálito. Despacio “Pero ya no nos escuchamos más” Abracé mis rodillas en contra de mi pecho, desamparado “Todos los días se siente un poco más mal” Podía sentir a mi corazón agonizar al pensar en aquel hombre.

¿Cuándo el amor había dejado de ser un sueño para convertirse en una batalla?

“Eiji” Su mano se había deslizado hacia mi espalda. Reconfortante.

“Sé que él no tiene porqué entender lo que estoy pasando” Pude escuchar a mis emociones derramarse en contra de un dormitorio repleto de memorias “Pero si él dice amarme tanto, ¿No debería al menos ver el desastre que soy?” Memorias, suspiré, eso era todo lo que nos parecía quedar “Yo estoy tratando de apoyarlo pero ya no sé” Las palmas de Ash se enredaron sobre mi cintura para empujarme con suavidad contra la cama. Caí a su lado. Su respiración estaba acariciando mi cuello.

“Lo que tú dijiste acerca de mí también es verdad” Él bajó la mirada, lento, solo para volverme a atrapar en esos ojos “Me asusta cuando te veo tan cerca, por eso te empujo” Un puño fue llevado hacia su pecho, él hizo presión, tratando de respirar “Por eso hui cuando te besé” Hubo una tenue e inocente capa de vergüenza entre nosotros dos “Me asusté” Sonreí.

“Yo también estaba asustado” Nuestras manos se habían enlazado entre las sabanas. La cama del lince era más grande y mullida que la mía.

“Todos esos rumores que corren por la universidad son verdad” Fue tan desolada la expresión que él esbozó cuando musito aquello “Estoy metido con gente peligrosa y estoy obligado a traficar mierda” Que me logró romper el corazón sin siquiera tocarlo “No tengo familia ni más historia” Él se rodeó a sí mismo, vulnerable y pequeño “Eso es todo lo que hay que saber de mí, soy una mala persona” Acaricié su mejilla, cerca, la única luz presente en aquella escena era la que sus orbes escondían. Hermosas.

“Una mala persona no diría esa clase de cosas con una cara tan triste” Él cerró los ojos, presionando con fuerza mi mano contra su pecho, un agitado y temeroso latido fue lo que acaricié “Eres mucho más que eso, Ash” El roce entre nuestros cuerpos fue eléctrico y mortal. La atmósfera era aterciopelada.

“Tienes razón” Aquel susurro tuvo un ligero sabor a tabaco y alcohol “También soy guapo” Rodeé los ojos, relajándome sobre la cama. Nuestros cuerpos estaban al frente del otro.

“Todos en la universidad dicen que eres guapo” Nuestras narices se estaban rozando al igual que nuestras manos. Caliente, suave y frágil.

“¿Tú también lo piensas?” Podía escuchar a través del colchón un intenso y agitado palpitar. Mi respiración fue vertiginosa e intensa.

“¿Acaso lo he negado?” Una sonrisa de satisfacción fue su respuesta, la palma del lince se deslizó detrás de mi cuello para juguetear con mis cabellos. Lindo. La tensión era tan delicada que con una sola palabra se quebraría “Ash” Nuestras piernas se enredaron entre ellas y las sabanas “¿Qué es esto?” Él me acarició las mejillas, el calor fue sofocante bajo tan hermosa mirada.

“¿Necesitamos un nombre para esto?” Pude catar su aliento entre las grietas de mi corazón. Suave y adictivo.

“Siento que le estoy haciendo algo malo a Sing si no ponemos un límite” Pude saborear sus latidos entre el toque de sus yemas y mis labios “Necesito estar seguro con un nombre” Él me encerró entre su pecho y sus brazos, la vida se me atoró en un nudo de garganta, mi estómago cosquilleó, la sangre me hirvió. Tiempo. Todo el tiempo del mundo en este instante.

“Si le pongo una etiqueta nada cambiara” Mi vida, mi corazón, mi alma “Así que no lo diré” Lloraron por culpa de él. Los perdí entre los dulces engaños del lince.

“Yo tengo un novio” Fue lo me recordé, sus manos se deslizaron entre las orillas de mi suéter para tocar mi espalda desnuda. Temblé ante lo caliente que fue aquel tacto, lo miré, habiendo perdido la respiración. Estaba tiritando.

“No me importa que lo tengas” La atracción era peligrosa y terminaría fatal “No estamos haciendo nada malo” Sus parpados cayeron con lentitud, su boca estaba cerca “Nuestra relación no necesita una etiqueta, Eiji” Mi cuerpo se derritió entre sus brazos. Mi corazón a su merced.

“Pero” Me mordí la culpa, tenía un caos goteando en lugar de cordura “Lo del otro día no puede volver a suceder” No necesitaba de palabras. Ya sabía lo que él estaba pensando.

“No volverá a ocurrir” ¡No lo digas! “Somos amigos” Porque duele.

“Sí” Mis dedos se deslizaron por su cuello, nuestras respiraciones se habían fundido en una embriagadora y seductora sensación “Amigos” Lo único que pude vislumbrar dentro de aquella oscuridad fue la luz atrapada en esos mortales ojos. Verdes, intensos y misteriosos.

“Tú eres lo mismo que Shorter es para mí” Sus dedos se entrelazaron entre mis cabellos, él me acercó, estaba temblando debajo de él.

“Y tú eres lo mismo que Yut es para mí” Podía vernos morir, ¿Lo estábamos? Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mi cintura de manera lenta y suave. Tragué, ansioso, tenía la mente repleta de desorden y caos.

“Me alegra que estemos en el mismo lugar” Él cerró los ojos, sonriendo contra mi respiración, podía sentir el aleteo de sus pestañas en mi nariz, su aroma se había impregnado a esta locura de mierda “Ahora que estamos en la misma página” Mis dedos delinearon aquellas masculinas y atractivas facciones. Electricidad “No digas más porque dolerá” Falleció la distancia entre nuestros labios.

Aquel beso fue dulce, apasionado y embriagador. Los labios de Ash eran suaves, calientes, húmedos y adictivos. Podía sentir a su corazón arremeter contra mi pecho, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a mis cabellos, profundizando el contacto, las mías lo sostuvieron con nervio de la espalda, el aire se perdió, el calor fue insoportable en la habitación. Besarlo se sintió tan bien. Electricidad, chispas, y vicio. El tenue sabor de los cigarrillos y el alcohol se había impregnado en su lengua, me emborraché en él. El tacto fue mortificante. Fue tan placentero que no pude pensar en nada más, solo cerré los ojos y me dejé caer. Al separarnos, él me miró. Él se mordió la boca, con las pupilas dilatadas y brillosas. Tenía la cara caliente y el corazón pesado.

“No estamos haciendo nada mal” Fue lo que me repitió “Somos amigos” Antes de volverme a besar.

Y aunque sabía que esto no era más que una muerte anunciada para nosotros tres.

No lo diría.

Dolería.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Para este punto es obvio que hay algo entre ellos dos, pero como ninguno tiene el valor para admitirlo están en esta clase de complicidad donde son "amigos", Eiji no va a quedarse callado porque Sing es su pareja y quiere hablar de eso con él, quiere entender que pasa porque ese hombre es un lio, Ash por el otro lado, cree que si se sigue excusando con que son amigos Eiji no lo apartará, lo peligroso de una relación es que se puede terminar, y eso sumado a Sing, no le gustan al lince.
> 
> Uff, ahora si, caos aclarado.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer. Mil gracias.
> 
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado, si me tienen fe apareceré a otra semana, ahora si.


	10. Capítulo 9.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!
> 
> Bueno, que no se note mi leve favoritismo por esta historia, pero ya llegue a los capítulos que de verdad quería escribir y soy mala conteniendome. Perdón.
> 
> Mil gracias a quien se esta tomando el tiempo para leer esto. El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.
> 
> Muchas gracias!

No cerraría los ojos. El se esfumaría. 

Los tenues rayos de la tarde se habían colado entre las viejas cortinas de nuestro cuarto, la atmósfera tenía un dulce y adictivo sabor, su respiración estaba en contra de mi cuello, su cuerpo entre mis brazos, sus piernas enredadas a las mías, sonreí. Él estaba dormitando sobre mi pecho. Había una línea entre nosotros dos, si yo la cruzaba y la rompía él se iría sin dedicarme un último adiós, sino la atravesaba tendría que resignarme a respirar con el corazón despedazado, ¿No era irónico? El destino me había presentado por primera vez el amor, sin embargo, no era correspondido. Quizás si lo sostenía lo suficiente podríamos estar sujetos por siempre. No sabía qué hacer, estaba atrapado en una densa y pesada capa de oscuridad. Mis yemas se deslizaron entre sus mejillas. Amar era un sentimiento cruel.

“Oye” Removí al más bajo con lentitud y suavidad “Vas a llegar tarde a clases” Mis palabras acariciaron su oreja, él se estremeció. Él se aferró a mi pecho, restregando su rostro contra mi polera. La cordura me quemó, el estómago se me ahogó en cosquillas. Tentador.

“Solo un poco más” El corazón me arremetió de manera violenta y acalorada, me tembló la respiración y el alma. Acaricié su cabeza, ¿No era injusto? Él iba encendiendo ilusiones como si fuesen cigarrillos. Cenizas eran sus promesas y nicotina sus besos. Esta relación sería letal.

“Tienes que terminar la tesis” Él chasqueó la lengua, apretando los parpados con aún más fuerza. Suspiré, perdiéndome en tan deliciosa esencia. El aroma de Eiji era más adictivo que el tabaco, mortífero, sofocante y venenoso. No lo diría. El cuerpo del más bajo se tensó al percatarse de la situación en la que nos encontrábamos, sus ojos se abrieron de manera abrupta y exasperada, sus labios dejaron que el hálito se escapara, sus mejillas se mancharon de escarlata. Lindo.

“¿Qué fue lo que paso?” Un tartamudeo en aquella pregunta delato sus nervios. Tensión.

“¿No lo recuerdas?” Mis codos se acomodaron sobre mi cama, mi mentón encima de mis brazos, mi mundo dentro de esas orbes “Nos besamos tanto que te desmayaste” La vergüenza se pintó en cada una de sus facciones como un bello carmesí “Creo que deberíamos practicar más” Él tomó un cojín para arrojármelo en la cara, lo atrapé. Él era divertido de molestar. Tan sencillo.

“¿Tú no tienes alguna clase en la que deberías estar?” La atracción era delicada y eléctrica entre nosotros dos. Magnética. Relajé mis hombros “Eres un estudiante todavía” Quería sentirlo mío. Aunque fuese una mentira. Aunque solo estuviésemos jugando. Lo miré a los ojos y lo engañe.

“Las tengo” Las mentiras más bonitas se decían cuando se estaba enamorado “Pero como soy inteligente no las necesito, es suficiente con leer las guías y los textos” La molestia en el rostro del contrario fue evidente e infantil. Él resopló, fastidiado. El día era tranquilo y el computador seguía en blanco.

“Había olvidado que estaba hablando con un pródigo” Fue lo que musito volviéndose a acomodar a mi lado, sus zapatillas estaban tiritando en contra de la alfombra, su cadera se había hundido en el colchón “Aun así no las deberías descuidar” Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, lo escuché perder el aliento bajo aquel agarre, pude sentir su estruendoso y delator latido en la punta de mis dedos. Tocarlo era acariciar el sol.

“¿Qué hay de ti?” Él no me apartó, solo se dejó mimar. Esto no era real. Esto no era para mí.

“Yo terminé mis clases el semestre pasado, solo me queda la tesis y el examen de grado” Me aferré con fuerza y amargura a su vientre, tenía una fastidiosa y dolorosa opresión atorada en la vida. Tenía un eclipse en el corazón y una pértiga rota a los pies.

“Eiji” Él estaba acá, entre mis brazos, en un cuarto compartido, con una mirada repleta de afecto “Yo” Por éste instante él era mío. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, mis manos estaban trepidando ante lo reconfortante que era su tacto. Tan gentil que me quebré en él. Me mordí la boca. Sabiendo que él regresaría con Sing Soo-Ling. Él no era mío. Él no pertenecía a este lugar. Mis dedos hicieron presión contra mis parpados, sentí unas inexplicables ganas por llorar. Dolió. 

“¿Si?” Mientras yo no lo dijese estaría bien.

“Tengo hambre” Nunca le diría lo mucho que amaba esa bonita sonrisa o lo embobado que quedaba cada vez que nuestros ojos se conocían en la oscuridad “¿Podemos ir a comer algo?” No le confesaría lo completa y pacífica que se profesaba mi alma cuando estaba a su lado. No. No lo diría.

“¿Mis sopas de microondas no son lo suficiente para ti?” Eiji Okumura jamás sabría lo mucho que él me gustaba.

“No lo son” Sus mejillas se inflaron, sus cejas se fruncieron con indignación, él ni siquiera se lo podría imaginar “Yo puedo pagar” Mis dedos se enredaron entre sus cabellos, acomodándolos, me rompí en cada tacto. No necesitaba de mis razones. No quería las suyas. Solo deseaba pretender.

“En ese caso te podría acompañar” Éramos amigos, ¡Si! Los mejores.

“Bien” ¿Qué tan alto podría subir? “Te llevaré a un lugar cerca” ¿Qué tan lejos podría llegar? No viviríamos lo suficiente como para averiguarlo. Era una atracción letal.

Si Eiji se estaba yendo merecía que él me decepcionase despacio.

Los caminos de la facultad se encontraban repletos de estudiantes estresados y hambrientos, una gran multitud con libros entre las manos y ojeras sobre los sueños se encontraba a nuestro alrededor. Fastidio. Mi palma se deslizó hacia su cintura, acercándolo a mi cadera, pude sentir sus nervios en un palpitar. Él no dijo nada. Yo tampoco lo hice. Aunque el viento era frío mi rostro seguía caliente por culpa de la frustración y la vergüenza. Me apreté el corazón, arrancándomelo del pecho, sin embargo, no había nada en mi interior, el japonés ya se lo había llevado. Él engullía amor como si fuesen cigarrillos, él daba caladas hasta dejarlos inútiles y vacíos. No quedaban ni siquiera las cenizas. Me froté la frente, las calles estaban concurridas y ruidosas. La impotencia dejaba huellas escarlata y la miseria titulada _vida_ me había sobrepasado en un maldito instante. Ingresamos al local, acomodándonos en una de las butacas del final.

“Un menú para dos” La mesera asintió, tomando nota antes de desaparecer. Las paredes y los pisos del negocio eran de madera, el ambiente acogedor y tranquilo, la carta se encontraba escrita sobre un gigantesco tablero al centro del local, los movimientos del cocinero se podían apreciar en la ventana de la barra. Agradable.

“Pareces conocer bien el restaurante” Las butacas eran pequeñas y mullidas, eran tan pequeñas que mis piernas estaban rozando las rodillas de él, Eiji tenía el rostro acomodado sobre su palma. Cautivante.

“Shorter y los chicos comemos acá seguido” Mis dedos se deslizaron hacia los suyos, tomándolos. Eléctrico. Agridulce “Antes él estaba detrás de la mesera” El más bajo contuvo una carcajada. El alma me cosquilleó, él era hermoso cuando no se veía abrumado por el estrés. La culpa la tenía Sing Song-Lee.

“Mejor mantengamos esto en secreto de Yut” Ese estúpido hombre tenía a esta persona atada con un maldito anillo y ni siquiera se molestaba en escucharlo “Puede ser bastante celoso” Cada noche Eiji recolectaba sus pedazos con las rodillas rotas y las manos heridas. Con un llanto desconsolado y el alma goteando gris. Si yo fuese su novio en lugar de presionarlo y quebrar esos fragmentos, le daría los míos. Le entregaría cada una de mis piezas con tal de verlo contento. 

“Shorter también, aunque no lo parece” Mis yemas acariciaron su muñeca con suavidad y lentitud. Lo único que necesitaba era que esos ojos brillantes me mirasen. El tiempo se me paralizó ante lo cegadoras e infinitas que fueron sus orbes. Me froté la frente. Esto ya no parecía ser solo gustar. No. Mis músculos cosquillearon en una viciosa y aterciopelada sensación. Era peligroso.

“Ash” Mi nombre fue pronunciado en un amargo y delicado hilo “Esto” Él miró el agarre entre nuestras manos, la música del local era relajante, las conversaciones de los demás ajenas “¿Esto esta bien?” ¿Qué tan mal lo tuvieron que haber amado para que él ni siquiera comprendiese esto? Eiji era ingenuo. Un fastidio.

“Nosotros no estamos haciendo nada malo” Él había depositado su confianza entre estas sucias y manchadas garras. Un asesino “Somos amigos” No sentí vergüenza al cometer traición. Solo lo continué acariciando, me costó respirar, mi estómago se convirtió en un nudo.

“Aunque solo seamos amigos” Él retiró su mano de la mesa, dejándome vacío y desamparado, la vida se me esfumó entre las cenizas de su cigarrillo “Necesito contarle esto a Sing” Reí, la chica colocó un gran plato de arroz y verduras entre nosotros dos.

“¿Contarle qué?” Sino lo decía no era real “Solo somos amigos” Sino lo confesaba podía seguir pretendiendo. Hizo frío en aquel lugar. Eiji Okumura había acunado mi corazón para dejarlo caer con una desalmada crueldad. No pude respirar, me llevé con desesperación las uñas hacía el pecho, mis fragmentos estaban regados por el piso del local, eran pequeños y filosos, estaban sangrando, me hería tocarlos. Eran venenosos, insignificantes y sucios. Así que los dejé.

“Aun así” Él bajó los ojos, estático, sus piernas estaban trepidando ansiosas debajo de la mesa. Lo estaba perdiendo “Si Sing me estuviese haciendo lo mismo me gustaría saberlo” Alto. Él nunca fue mío como lamentar la soledad. Apreté con tanta fuerza el tenedor que quedó una marca incrustada en mi piel. Las voces de los comensales eran molestas.

“Creo que estas exagerando” Despecho fue lo único que pude catar. El arroz tenía un asqueroso y amargo sabor a engaño “¿Por qué decirle cosas innecesarias si solo lo lastimaras?” No quería que Sing se interpusiera entre mi juego y yo. Éramos amigos, ¡Si! Los mejores amigos. Suspiré, al menos quería tener eso. Aunque me matase, no me importaba mientras él lo hiciera con lentitud.

“Porque lo lastimare más al no hacerlo” No quería explicaciones. No quería pensamientos. No quería la verdad, ¡No! No las necesitaba. No quería pensar en lo mucho que él me gustaba, ni deseaba llamar amor a algo tan doloroso y destructivo.

“Es muy tarde para arrepentirte por lastimarlo” Contuve una arcada bajo su descompuesta mirada. No quería pensar que esos labios le pertenecían a alguien más, mis manos estaban tiesas y rígidas mientras me llevaba bocados compulsivos hacia la garganta. Que ese cuerpo amaba a otro hombre por las noches y esas palabras de amor no eran más que una puta farsa, ¡No! ¡No lo pensaría! Me toqué la cara, estaba llorando, la limpié con fuerza.

“Ash” No le diría que él no solo me gustaba “¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” No le confesaría que yo estaba enamorado. No. No lo haría.

“No es nada” Porque nada cambiaría esa relación “Esto tiene demasiado picante” Sin importar que tan enamorado yo estuviese, su corazón ya era de alguien más. Despiadado.

“Pero miren que tenemos aquí” La fastidiosa voz de Artur fue lo que interrumpió la conversación. El ambiente se tornó agrío y desagradable. Él tenía el labio roto y el ojo morado “El amante del lince” Un escalofrío inundo mi estómago bajo aquella asquerosa y lánguida expresión. Lasciva “Y el lince de Nueva York” Él se dejó caer al lado de Eiji en aquella pequeña butaca, su brazo se encontraba sobre los hombros del japonés, sus piernas habían acaparado la totalidad del asiento, cerca “¿Les molesta si me uno?” Su voz fue burlona y altiva. El estómago me burbujeó con mariposas descompuestas. Un presentimiento de mierda.

“Estamos ocupados” El más bajo pareció ansioso y angustiado al estar atrapado, el rubio se aferró con fuerza al contrario. Eiji era tan pequeño que podría morir aplastado en un chasquido. El aire tenía un pesado y denso humo de cigarrillo. Mi mandíbula crujió hasta que mis dientes se dislocaron. Celos.

“Tu novio parece cómodo conmigo” Mis uñas se incrustaron en mi piel dejando una marca profunda y morada. Ira “Oh, es verdad, ustedes no son pareja” Frustración. Rencor. La sangre me burbujeó hasta evaporarse en una pestilente capa de colera “Pero que desperdicio” Los ojos del japonés lo evitaron con fatiga, un par de gotas de sudor frío se estaban deslizando desde su cuello hasta su camisa. Mi cabeza estaba ardiendo.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Él rio, colocando un bolso negro sobre la mesa, abrí los ojos de manera abrupta “Traje la mercancía que me pediste” ¡Psicópata de mierda! No pude mirar a Eiji al recibir aquella mochila. La rabia se convirtió en vergüenza.

“¿Estas tratando de hacer que nos descubran?” Esto era todo lo que Ash Lynx era. Una escoria.

“Tú dijiste que debía apurarme con mi trabajo” Por eso él no me elegiría sobre Sing. Basura. Homicida. Usado. Vendido. Me ahogué en aquellos pensamientos, arrastrando aquel bolso hasta mi lado de la butaca. Esto era mortal. Lo encontraba y lo perdía. ¡Ja! Pero que puta ironía era cuestionarse la razón. Inmundicia. 

“Tienes razón” Bajé mis hombros, humillado.

“Por cierto, Marvin me pidió que te preguntase cuándo ibas a grabar más videos” Mi ceñó se hundió en rencor. Sentí un irrefrenable impulso por hundirle un puño entre esos amarillos y chuecos dientes, sin embargo “Dijo que los últimos habían estado buenos” La mirada de tristeza que Eiji me entregó fue tan sofocante que no me pude mover. Yo. Me cubrí el rostro. Una amarga y rota carcajada salió de mi garganta, ¿En que estaba pensando? Al menos Sing no era una prostituta ni un asesino. La cabeza me latió de manera violenta. Mi lengua se enredó en mentiras.

“Sino tienes nada más que decir, vete” Mi corazón no merecía ser recogido. Estaba sucio y roto. Podrido y estropeado como yo.

“Pero quiero saber de qué estaban hablando” Ya no quedaba nada “Parecía ser una conversación bastante interesante” Yo no era nada.

“¿Qué no lo escuchaste?” La voz del más bajo escapó seria y fría, él empujó al más alto afuera de la butaca “Te dijo que te largaras” Parpadeé, atónito “¿Necesitas que te dibuje un mapa o algo?” Nunca había visto al japonés tan enojado. Su ceño estaba tieso y sus ojos oscuros, un puño era contenido sobre la mesa mientras su mandíbula había hecho tanta presión que había empezado a crujir. Podía escuchar un agitado y desenfrenado palpitar en una acalorada respiración.

“El conejo tiene mal carácter” Una filosa y lenta sonrisa se trazó entre sus labios “Interesante” Él extendió sus manos, dándole fin a la batalla “Tengo otras cosas que hacer” Fue lo que musito antes de retroceder para esfumarse con la campanada de la puerta. No pude confrontar al más bajo. Sentí asco de hacerlo.

“Esto es lo que soy” Carcajeé de manera esquizofrénica. Amargo. Mis palmas cayeron inertes sobre mis rodillas, estaba tiritando “Lamento decepcionarte pero no hay más” Él se acomodó a mi lado en aquella butaca, él me rodeó entre un par de gentiles y protectores brazos, mi cabeza reposó sobre su pecho, su aliento estaba acariciando mi frente, mis manos se aferraron desesperadas a su espalda.

“Deja de tratarte de esa manera” Sus toques se deslizaron entre las grietas de mi alma para dejar cicatriz “Eres mucho más que eso, Ash” Él tomó mi rostro entre sus manos, lento y suave, él lo alzó “Eres un americano gruñón que no sabe apreciar la belleza del natto” Reí, relajado, sus yemas estaban limpiando una pena que no pude dejar salir. Él siempre era así. Él tenía todas las palabras correctas para llegar a mi corazón “Eres una persona hermosa” Fue tanta la sinceridad en su voz que no tuve otra opción más que creerle. Al vislumbrarme dentro de esas grandes y profundas orbes, al ver la clase de mirada que yo le estaba entregando al de cabellos negros, lo comprendí.

“Tú eres un japonés torpe y entrometido” Yo estaba perdidamente enamorado de Eiji Okumura.

“Supongo que lo soy” Y quería que esta persona también me amase a mí. Él se encogió de hombros, ahora mis manos eran las que delineaban sus facciones. Eléctrico. Él no tenía idea de lo mucho que él significaba para mí.

“Eiji” Aunque era destructivo amarlo “Gracias” Era más devastador no hacerlo.

“Mis palabras pueden no significar nada ahora” Quería estar por siempre con esta persona “Pero solo recuerda una cosa” Nuestros dedos se volvieron a entrelazar, el ambiente fue chispeante y dulce. Tan frágil que lo perdí en un parpadeo “Incluso si el mundo entero te da la espalda” Su tacto fue gentil y destructivo. Aterciopelado “Yo siempre estaré a tu lado” Cerré los ojos, dejándome embriagar por esas bonitas promesas. Estamos tan cerca que nuestros alientos se habían fundido bajo la música del local, estábamos tan juntos que habíamos olvidado donde comenzaba un palpitar para terminar el otro. Y yo.

“Tú eres realmente extraño” Yo estaba perdido en él.

“Me lo recuerdas bastante seguido” Él rio, sus labios se abrieron para que una mueca atónita se grabara sobre sus facciones, su mirada se había clavado detrás de mi espalda “¿Ese no es Yut?” Volteé, conteniendo una arcada.

La imagen fue escalofriante y asquerosa. Yut Lung-Lee se encontraba sentado sobre el regazo de Shorter mientras el más alto se dejaba alimentar, sus manos se encontraban aferradas a la cintura del más bajo, su rostro estaba rojo y sudoroso, una estúpida sonrisa estaba entre sus labios, ambos estaban vistiendo suéteres iguales. Chasqueé la lengua, frotándome los ojos. Los dedos de Shorter se estaban deslizando entre las finas y lacias hebras del más delgado. Un suspiro bobo fue compartido entre esos dos, sus narices se restregaron de manera empalagosa. Eiji y yo intercambiamos una mirada perturbada antes de carcajear. El más bajo se había llevado las palmas hacia el estómago, apretándolo con fuerza, yo me había apoyado sobre su espalda para poder sostenerme. El amor cambiaba a las personas. Nos acercamos hacia ellos. El más alto se atragantó cuando me vio.

“Dijiste que te sentías enfermo en la mañana y por eso no pudiste ir a la reunión” Shorter rio de manera nerviosa y torpe, sus ojos me evitaron, Yut Lung-Lee deslizó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su novio. Posesivo. Celoso.

“Ahora me siento mejor” El tartamudeo en sus mentiras las hizo poco convincentes, Eiji rodó los ojos con una pequeña sonrisa, habían varias personas dentro de aquel local. La tensión se había esfumado, las mesas estaban ocupadas, la canción era agradable.

“Pensé que tú estarías en el torneo de deportes” Su rostro fue suave y dulce. Suspiré. Leer preocupación y amabilidad dentro de aquellas afiladas y cínicas orbes era extraño. Desagradable “Vas todos los años” El japonés bajó el rostro, acariciándose la nuca con una mala actuación. Se escucharon los abucheos, se cayó el telón.

“No tenía ánimos para ir” Aquel semblante de desasosiego no cambió. El más bajo se mordió la boca, sus ojos se habían cristalizado a causa de la pena. No lo diría. La vida se me comprimió en una asfixiante sensación, me lloró el corazón. Ahí estaba de nuevo. Él y sus pedazos. Él y ese corazón roto entre las manos. Me agaché a su lado, extendiéndole los míos, no fueron suficientes para completarlo.

“Aún alcanzamos a ver el final” Su mirada fue de confusión y sorpresa. Antes de que él pudiese entregarme una excusa “Esto es importante para ti, ¿No?” Yo lo sostuve. Mi mano entre la suya. Mi vida por esos ojos.

“Gracias” Amar a Eiji Okumura era tan doloroso y amargo que no pude hacer otra cosa más que entregarle todo lo que era Ash Lynx.

“Para eso están los amigos” Pero no. No lo debía olvidar. No diría, ¡No!, ¡No lo haría! Contuve un puño. Dolería.

“Sí” Shorter y el más bajo se mantuvieron estáticos e incómodos en aquella posición, la mano del más delgado aún se encontraba sosteniendo un bocadillo en el aire. La víbora chasqueó la lengua.

“No sabía que los amigos andaban de la mano” Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, lento y sobreactuado “Me pregunto si Sing estará contento con esto” El cuerpo del japonés fue teñido por la culpa y el dolor. Él se tensó. Gruñí, aferrándome al desastre que era el más bajo. Estaba buscando una puerta abierta en aquel laberinto de despecho y traición. Una oportunidad, ¡Maldición!

“No sabía que Shorter y tú eran novios” Ambos se ruborizaron al escuchar aquella declaración, sus movimientos fueron tan torpes y nerviosos que ambos acabaron sobre el suelo con restos de comida en el regazo.

“¡No lo somos!” Reí, acomodando uno de mis brazos sobre el más bajo, saliendo con satisfacción de aquel local.

Eiji era carne y huesos, complejos y sueños, dudas y dolor. Alguien lo había convencido de que era correcto renunciar a la pasión para reemplazarla por monotonía, alguien le había dicho que era malo caer en la tentación. Y lo era, no obstante, ¿Importaba? Lo averiguaríamos cuando fuese demasiado tarde. Tomé su mano para correr por el campus, podía sentir una cansada y agitada respiración contra mi espalda, el cielo se había pintado de carmín y azafrán. Los estudiantes se estaban dirigiendo hacia sus dormitorios, las calles estaban vacías y su piel estaba caliente. Sí, había una línea entre nosotros dos. Si la cruzaba lo perdía, sino la cruzaba se lo llevaba alguien más. Era un juego donde perdía o perdía. Vendía recuerdos, compraba olvido, y respiraba ficción. Cuando llegamos hacia las canchas el torneo ya había finalizado, no habían más que garrochas, pelotas y conos sobre el pasto, cajas de cartón y bebidas se deslizaban entre las gradillas a causa del viento, lo miré, con amargura, el tiempo se congeló. Él, solo…Mi corazón se eclipsó.

“¿Te quieres ir a sentar?” Aunque sus palabras me sorprendieron, asentí, dejando que él me llevase hacia el último escalón de concreto y madera. Sus manos se dejaron caer sobre sus rodillas, él cerró los ojos, permitiendo que el viento revolviese las emociones de su cara, una risilla fue arrastrada en un susurro. Sus orbes le habían robado la belleza a la noche.

“Pero no llegamos a tiempo” Sus mejillas habían pintado el cielo con un tímido naranja.

“No importa” Una estrella nació cuando nuestras manos se volvieron a encontrar sobre la fría y áspera grada, él subió una de sus piernas encima del escalón, acercándola a su pecho “¿Sabes Ash? Aunque solo tengo 23 años siento que he estado corriendo toda mi vida” Su mejilla se acomodó sobre su rodilla, con suavidad y delicadeza, él me miró. Necesitaba de sus ojos para ver. Necesitaba sus labios para sentir “Sin importar que tanto corra detrás del tiempo nunca lo alcanzo” Necesitaba su alma para vivir y su esencia para sonreír “Pero contigo” Lo necesitaba a él para saber amar “Siento que puedo respirar” Todo mi rostro ardió, las palabras las olvidé.

“Yo” Él me las recordó.

“No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que me dijiste el otro día” Éramos las únicas dos personas entre las canchas, el murmullo de los árboles y la brisa del invierno eran relajantes “He olvidado tanto tiempo quien soy que me he convertido en esto” Sus dedos rozaron los bordes de mi rostro. Eléctrico. Chispeante. El corazón me dio vueltas al mundo para aterrizar en el mismo lugar “Es lindo poder recordar quien soy contigo” La boca me tembló al igual que la mirada. Ardió.

“Eiji” ¿No era injusto? “Tú siempre has sido así” Amar tanto a alguien solo para perderlo.

“Esto es un poco vergonzoso” Él se acarició el cuello, sin cambiar de posición, podía escuchar a mis latidos enlazados a su respiración. Seductora y adictiva “Tú siempre dices que yo te salvé cuando nos conocimos” Reí, recordando aquella noche de soledad y melancolía “Estoy seguro de que fue al revés” ¿No era desalmado?

“¿No escuchaste a Artur en la mañana?” Que él me hiciera sentir tan feliz y miserable dentro del mismo instante “El otro día ya te conté todo lo que era” Él frunció los labios, desviando su atención hacia los implementos deportivos. Lindo.

“Aún no sé cuál es tu color favorito” Parpadeé, retrocediendo entre sus líneas y robando tiempo “Aún no sé cuál es tu lugar preferido en el mundo, ni qué es lo que quieres hacer con tu profesión, no sé tu talla de zapatos, no conozco tus pasatiempos” Él apretó con fuerza mi palma “Hay muchas cosas que no sé de ti” Él encogió sus hombros, despacio “Así que aún queda mucho de ti por entender” ¿Por qué él siempre parecía encontrar la manera de consolarme?

“Eres estúpido” Subí una de mis piernas hacia el escalón, copiando su postura “No eres más que un estúpido y torpe japonés” No lo diría. Ni siquiera lo pensaría.

“¿Eso es lo que crees?” Porque si lo llegaba si quiera a imaginar caería más enamorado. No podía. Dolería “Pues este tonto japonés forma parte oficial de tu pandilla” Eiji sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón una tarjeta dibujada a mano “¿Ves? Bones me la entregó” Se la quité de las palmas, tenía el rostro caliente y la garganta en un nudo. Mis hombres daban vergüenza ajena. Una propia.

“Esto no te hace parte de nada” La rompí en decenas de pedazos, el más bajo dibujó una larga y satisfecha expresión antes de sacar otra tarjeta de su bolsillo.

“Bones me dio muchas” Me froté la frente con compulsión, tenía una vena palpitando entre los dedos y óxido impregnado en los dientes “Así que ya no te puedes deshacer de mí” Tenía la mente repleta de él y de perplejidad. Lo necesitaba. Lo quería. Y quizás si lo sostenía lo suficiente “Sopórtame” Podríamos estar juntos. Lo quería a mi lado.

“Eiji” No tenía que quedarse para siempre “Tú” Aunque solo fuese por ahora.

“¿Si?” Eso sería suficiente.

“¿No estás bien con la relación que tenemos?” Una lenta y fina sonrisa se esbozó entre esos impertinentes labios. Agridulce “¿Por qué le tienes que contar a Sing?” El estómago se me revolvió al pronunciar aquel nombre. El viento era agradable. Frío no era más que cuatro letras a su lado.

“Porque si él hubiese encontrado a alguien especial, a mí me gustaría saberlo” Fruncí mi boca, los parpados me temblaron, la frente se me llenó de sudor, una abrasadora sensación se acomodó dentro de mi pecho destruyendo todo a su alrededor. Lo negaría, ¡Si! Mil veces más.

“Somos amigos” Cada vez que él me trataba de herir “¿Cierto?” Yo lo lastimaba peor.

“Lo somos” Nuestro agarre estaba colgando sobre las gradas, yo estaba tan cerca de él que había empezado a delirar. Esos ojos. Esa clase de mirada. Suspiré.

“Tú sabes que no me gustas” Por un instante me pareció ver oculto una pequeña y tímida chispa de amor “¿No es así?” La fiebre del engaño me había hecho alucinar.

“Lo sé, Ash” El más bajo se acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja, inclinándose cerca, su calidez fue adictiva “Tú sabes que me gustas” Parpadeé, dejando que mi mandíbula se cayese del asombro, el alma me trepido “¿No es así?” Tenía un palpitar arremetiendo contra cada uno de mis músculos. Tenía electricidad en mi cordura y ansias sobre mis labios.

“Pero” Balbuceé estupideces que ya no puedo recordar “Somos amigos” Quise reír ante lo tontas que se escucharon mis palabras. Yo le había dicho a este hombre que era un cobarde, no obstante.

“Debo hablar con Sing” ¿Quién era el verdadero cobarde entre nosotros dos? Había una línea que nunca debíamos de cruzar. Amigos, ¡Sí!, éramos amigos, ¡Los mejores!

“Aunque lo hables nada cambiara” Sin embargo, la línea hace mucho yo la había cruzado, mis dedos se acomodaron entre sus mejillas, estaban calientes y eran suaves, su respiración se fundió entre la mía “¿Puedo besarte?” Él rio con amargura, entregándome esa clase de mirada. Las estrellas se pintaron dentro de sus ojos, mis ilusiones fueron arrastradas en un revoloteo de pestañas

“¿No escuchaste a Yut?” Él me había robado el corazón cuando me encontró entre los golpes y la suciedad “Los amigos no andan haciendo estas cosas” Él acarició mi boca, cerca. El aire estaba sofocante y el ambiente chispeante. La noche era profunda. Era perfecta para cometer un error. Mis yemas delinearon sus mejillas, tímidas y rojas, tenía un violento latido en la cabeza, tenía la mente embriagada por él.

“No necesitamos una etiqueta ahora” Antes de poder quitarle la respiración, una estruendosa melodía se interpuso entre nosotros dos. El más bajo suspiró, sacando su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

“¿Sí?” No tuve que escuchar la voz del otro lado para saber quién era “¿Ahora?” La angustia sobre su rostro me lo dijo todo “En las canchas de deportes” Él anheló, resignado, cansado, herido y gris “Entiendo” ¿No podría ser yo? Yo lo haría mucho más feliz.

“¿Es Sing?” Yo lo amaría mucho mejor.

“Sí” Él se sostuvo la cabeza con ambas palmas, él se había encorvado entre las gradas “Dijo que necesita verme ahora” Me levanté del escalón.

“Lo entiendo” Y lo hacía “Estaré en los dormitorios” Entendía que nunca había tenido una oportunidad.

Mis pasos se sintieron pesados y densos entre las gradas, no pude mirar hacia atrás mientras dejaba las canchas. No lo diría. No lo pensaría. Me sostuve en una pared, mis garras se incrustaron sobre mi pecho, tratando de respirar, sin embargo, cada movimiento se sentía como miles de agujas entre mi garganta y mi corazón, las piernas me temblaron, mis manos estaban convulsionando. Estaba agonizando. Si yo lo perdía. Los ojos me ardieron. Él se iría con alguien más. Éramos amigos. Mis rodillas cayeron hacia el suelo, impotentes, solo escuché el golpe, mis sentimientos escurrieron en una espesa capa negra, había quedado ciego, necesitaba de sus ojos para ver. Había quedado mudo, sin sus labios no podía sentir. Vi a las cenizas de mi alma esfumarse entre su esencia y el recuerdo de su sonrisa. Yo. Me rasgué la garganta. Yo lo necesitaba para amar, ¿Qué carajo estaba haciendo? Me levanté, corriendo de regreso hacia las graderías.

No cerraría los ojos. Él se esfumaría.

“¡Él me gusta!” Mis pasos y mi respiración se paralizaron en esa escena. Eiji estaba con la cabeza gacha y el rostro repleto de lágrimas aferrándose a la chaqueta de Sing, su cuerpo reposaba inerte en el primer escalón, él estaba temblando, tan quebrado, sus palabras se habían fundido en un desolado sollozo “Lo lamento” Los ojos del más alto se encontraban hinchados y rojos. Él tenía los labios tan fruncidos que casi lograron contener aquel llanto.

“Amor” Los gimoteos del más bajo se habían convertido en un compulsivo hilo de arrepentimiento y amargura “Lo entiendo” La respiración de Eiji era tan intensa y desesperada que temí que él muriese en aquel lugar. Él aliento ya no le pasaba por la garganta. La atmósfera era gélida y tensa.

“No lo haces” Él ni siquiera tenía la fuerza como para levantar el rostro “Ash y yo nos besamos” Gruesas y desoladas lágrimas cayeron desde esos hermosos ojos hasta su mentón. Ardió.

“¿Quién de los dos lo inicio?” Aunque Sing se trató de mantener fuerte sus mentiras eran trémulas y sus piernas tiritonas, el más bajo había apretado con tanta fuerza la chaqueta de su novio que la había roto. Rota esa maldita relación.

“Eso no cambia lo que hice” El más alto tomó un gran y cansado bocado de aire “Lo siento” Sus dedos limpiaron la pena del rostro del japonés, él se mantuvo indiferente.

“Lo que pase entre él y tú no es mi incumbencia” Ambos perdimos la respiración al escuchar esas palabras, mi cuerpo se sintió pesado y mi cabeza mareada, el estómago se me llenó de un asqueroso presentimiento, la sangre me calcinó “Hemos estado mucho tiempo separados, es normal que te hayas dejado tentar” La expresión de Eiji fue tan descorazonada y afligida que hizo llorar a la noche. Me llevé la mano hacia el pecho para convertirla en un puño. Ira.

“Él me gusta” La palma de Sing silenció las palabras del contrario.

“No lo quiero saber” Rabia. Rencor. Él tembló con impotencia “Cuando tú pasaste por una depresión en primer año yo te ayudé” Su mano estaba presionando con tanta fuerza la boca del japonés que se había empezado a atragantar con su propia saliva “Cuando te desmoronaste porque dejaste la pértiga yo recogí tus pedazos” El más alto tragó, había un amargo sabor entre ellos dos “Eres mi novio” Él y Eiji “Nosotros nos vamos a casar” Eiji y yo. Estábamos muriendo los tres. No lo digas “No volveremos a hablar del tema” Porque duele.

“Sing” El más bajo no era más que un deshecho de persona entre las manos del nombrado, él se escondió en la chaqueta de su novio, dejando que el llanto humedeciera su pecho, sus brazos rodearon la pequeña y delgada espalda del japonés. Él me miró, desafiante e iracundo.

Y yo cerré los ojos, dejando que se esfumara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Explicaciones innecesarias? Muy necesarias. Sing sabe que pasa algo, Sing sabe que los sentimientos de Eiji cambiaron, pero también esta consciente de que Eiji no es la clase de persona que le negaria algo, menos en esta circunstancia, y él lo "ama", entonces en este punto no le importa si pasa algo con Ash mientras se quede con él. Esta es una muy mala relación, pero se llega a tal punto de la desesperación que se obliga a la otra persona a mantenerse con ella. Es egoista y ya ni siquiera se escuchan. Nunca tengan una relación así mis niños, ya estuve ahí y son malas.
> 
> En todo caso creo que se nota que los sentimientos de Eiji por Ash son fuertes, es cuestion de tiempo a este punto. 
> 
> Mil gracias a quienes se han tomado el tiempo para leer esto. De verdad, me siento muy agradecida.
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado y si me tienen más fe que yo a mis clases online, nos veremos acá la siguiente semana.


	11. Capítulo 10.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> En mi corazón actualizaba todos los días, pero la universidad online llego con otro planes, porque mi nueva pasión parece ser tabular test hasta las 4 a.m, pero bueno, me demoré mucho escribiendo este capítulo porque es un tanto delicado.  
> Eiji es quien narra el capítulo de hoy.  
> Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer.

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando dejas de ser suficiente?

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando todo lo que tratas de arreglar se derrumba?

La casa era elegante, las personas se encontraban vistiendo prendas finas y delicadas, la música era lenta y suave, las risas relajantes, el aroma de la champaña había cubierto el denso humo de los cigarrillos, una ligera brisa invernal se había deslizado removiendo las cortinas y la magia, los zapatos de tacón resonaban contra las baldosas, los abrazos eran fríos, las palabras ajenas, y el amor barato. Mi corazón estaba muriendo despacio. Lo escuchaba agonizar.

“¡Eiji y yo nos vamos a casar!” Alguien había entrelazado mi mano con la suya para levantarla, cientos de gritos y ovaciones se hicieron presentes en aquel cuarto. Aplausos y felicitaciones. Mentiras e hipocresía. Había un intenso reflector apuntando hacia mi escenario. Se estaba derrumbando, tenía rosas marchitas a los pies.

“Felicidades” Tenía la cabeza poseída por una insoportable jaqueca, el estómago repleto de unas moribundas nauseas, podía sentir como de mi frente se empezaban a desprender gotas de sudor, las piernas me fallaron, me sostuve en el hombre que tenía a mi lado “Me siento muy orgullosa de ustedes dos” Sing.

“Gracias madre” Parpadeé mil veces, retrocedí cientos de pasos, contuve una arcada. Mierda. Esto era real “Tu aprobación significa mucho para nosotros dos” Esta era la fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso, mis manos trepidaron hasta convertirse en dos puños, me mordí la boca hasta que saboreé la decepción. Escarlata y espesa. Asquerosa “Nosotros nos planeamos casar apenas Eiji termine la tesis” Alto. Perdí el aire tratando de incorporarme en el ambiente, la tensión era insoportable, me estaba hundiendo. La madre de mi novio era una mujer de facciones delicadas y dulces, ella me tomó de las palmas, con suavidad y gentileza.

“Sé que cuidaras bien de mi hijo” Había una multitud de personas a nuestro alrededor, la mano de mi novio se encontraba acomodada sobre mi hombro, firme y ansiosa. Me llevé los dedos hacia la garganta, no estaba respirando. Me apreté el pecho sin poder sentir mis latidos, tenía los ojos pesados e hinchados. Mierda, esto era real.

“Claro que lo hará, llevamos años juntos” Miré al más alto, confundido, ido, ¿Quién era Eiji Okumura esta noche? No recordaba que fuese así. Repulsión.

“¿Cuándo acordamos una fecha para el matrimonio?” Los murmullos alrededor de nosotros fueron estruendosos y malintencionados, el rostro de mi pareja se vio bañado por la aflicción y la angustia, él frunció los labios “No lo recuerdo” Sus cejas habían enmarcado una apesadumbrada mueca, su agarre se tornó intenso y frustrado. Me froté el entrecejo, estaba caliente y húmedo. La música era un caos y las personas carecían de cara.

“Cuando acordamos mudarnos juntos, amor” Sus palabras se escucharon como mentiras “En mi departamento” Lo eran.

“Pero” La mirada de su madre fue de preocupación y decepción “No lo recuerdo” Él me cubrió la boca de manera sutil. Los reclamos se me atoraron en un nudo de garganta, él hizo presión, ¡Una maldita presión!

“Luego de tu tesis comenzaremos una vida juntos” ¡Oh! Pero esa jodida tesis ni siquiera la había podido avanzar. No era capaz. Me rasgué la cordura. Me estaba asfixiando, tenía la sangre repleta de gélido y escarcha. No era yo mismo esta noche. No sabía quien era. Estaba tiritando.

“Creo que deberíamos discutirlo más, Sing” Él me revolvió los cabellos, aunque sus ojos se entrelazaron con los míos debajo de las tenues cuerdas de los violines y la intensidad de los reflectores, él no me estaba mirando “Esta es una decisión importante, no puedes tomarla tú solo” No. Él no lo hacía. Sing ya no me veía. Me cubrí la boca, conteniendo una arcada. Tenía el corazón en agonía, estaba dando sus últimos latidos por culpa de él.

“Luego, amor, no tiene tanta importancia” Mi pareja rodeó a su madre de la cintura, él se veía guapo y elegante en aquella camisa, él se veía correcto y pulcro. No era más que una puta farsa. Pero él me amaba, ¡Si! Claro que lo hacía. Mis palmas estaban trepidando en la impotencia.

“Claro” Traté de hablar, sin embargo “Luego” No había tenido voz desde el inicio. 

Me afirme sobre una de las elegantes paredes del salón, estaba tan mareado que no había logrado reconocer al pálido y triste muchacho que me estaba devolviendo la mirada del otro lado de la habitación. Su rostro se encontraba anémico y delgado, él lucía demacrado, sus ojeras eran más profundas que el manto de la noche, sus labios se encontraban resecos y agrietados, su respiración era un tartamudeo de aire y sus palabras una brisa muerta, aunque la atmósfera era alegre y festiva él parecía a punto de llorar. Él se llevó una mano hacia el pecho, su cara se encontraba húmeda y fatigada, él parecía ido. Era yo mirándome desde el ventanal. Carcajeé. Pero que extraño era todo hoy. No parecía ser verdad. No quería que lo fuera. Me apreté con fuerza la camisa, me estaba comenzando a hiperventilar.

“¿Por qué esa expresión tan patética?” La voz de Lao fue un escalofrío sobre cada una de mis vertebras. Despiadada y sofocante “Luces tan feo así, que desperdicio” Él se apoyó a mi lado, su traje se encontraba desaliñado y manchado, su cabello era mantenido por una gruesa capa de gel y fijador.

“Solo estoy algo nervioso por lo del compromiso” Un cigarrillo era sostenido entre los dedos del más alto “Esto es nuevo” Él le dio una profunda y amarga calada antes de soltar una densa capa de humo. Tan desagradable.

“Deberías sentirte así” El aroma no era el mismo de Ash. No, no lo era “Sing se ve muy ilusionado contigo” Este era repugnante. Abaniqué el aire con mi mano. Muy tarde. Ya apestaba a tabaco.

“Lo sé” La culpa tenía un putrefacto y áspero sabor a errores y memorias “Él siempre ha tenido la idea de contraer matrimonio con quien ama” El cigarro regresó a su boca, él cerró los ojos, dejando que su peso fuese sostenido por aquella pared. Las personas conversaban de manera amena y emocionada adelante de nosotros, la canción era vibrante, la atmósfera de verano. Era una fiesta.

“Mi hermano es un buen hombre” Él dejó caer el cigarrillo para aplastarlo contra unos embarrados y viejos zapatos de cuero “Puede ser impulsivo, pero él te ama” Tenía la sonrisa tiritona y el corazón perdido. Lo busqué desesperado entre las baldosas del salón, sin embargo, solo encontré trozos de éste repartidos por el piso. Él los estaba aplastando con un lento y elegante baile.

“Lo sé” El amor de Sing se había helado tanto que me había enfermado. Medio vivo.

“Eiji” Medio muerto “Las relaciones no son fáciles de llevar, lo entiendo, menos con ese mocoso” Una extraña y compasiva expresión se había posado sobre las toscas facciones de Lao, el aire tenía una pestilente fragancia a tabaco y mentiras “Pero tú lo haces feliz” Culpa. Una maldita y asfixiante culpa “Hacen una bonita pareja” Su mirada me hizo retroceder. Pisé un pequeño y delicado fragmento rojo, se quebró.

“¿Por qué de repente estas tan interesado en nuestra relación?” Él se acarició el entrecejo, lento y turbado, antes de continuar.

“He escuchado rumores” Oír el sonido de mis lágrimas se había vuelto agotador entre las copas de champaña y las palabras del castaño.

“¿Qué clase de rumores?” De vez en cuando me derrumbaba “No creo estarte entendiendo” De vez en cuando lo necesitaba a él. Pero no. Éramos amigos.

“De que te has convertido en el amante del lince” Escuchar aquel seudónimo fue un agrio y despiadado recordatorio, mi corazón latió con una asfixiante velocidad, mi mente se vio ahogada por esos ojos verdes. Lo necesitaba “¿Es verdad?” Ash Lynx me gustaba tanto que había vuelto a ser feliz con cosas pequeñas y estúpidas, él me hacía querer saltar más alto que el cielo y brillar más intenso que el sol. Él me había hecho pensar que tenía más de una opción y que la vida era una oportunidad.

“No lo es” Oh. Pero no lo era.

“Bien” Sus manos se enredaron sobre mi cabello, bajé la nuca, los zapatos de tacón eran más estridentes que las cuerdas de los violines “Sé que eres un chico inteligente, no quería tener que recordarte lo que él me hizo” Sus piernas se estiraron de manera sutil bajo los focos de mi atención. Mal sabor “Esa clase de basura no tiene consciencia” Mis uñas se incrustaron en un puño sobre mi piel, mi mandíbula crujió.

“Él es una buena persona” Mi frente se había empapado de sudor e ira, mi estómago inundado por la cólera “No vuelvas a decir esas cosas de él al frente mío” El nudo de mi garganta fue doloroso.

“¿Por qué te importa tanto?” Ash Lynx no solo era una buena persona, ¡No! Él era un alma hermosa. La más hermosa que había conocido. Y si él hablaba mal de Ash “Los rumores son verdad” Tenía la frente palpitando y las uñas marcadas dentro de mis puños.

“Porque somos amigos” Aquella palabra me quemó la tráquea y la vida. Amigos, ¡Si!, claro que sí. Me abracé a mí mismo, el chico del ventanal me devolvió una decepcionada y descorazonada expresión. Tiempo. Fui tan descuidado con él.

“No seas ingenuo” Su voz se vio encendida por una leve chispa de agresión y molestia “Aunque el chico sea el hijo de Golzine, él no se ganó el puesto por su ingenio” Él carcajeó, tenía la sangre hirviendo y los músculos pesados “Él usó otra clase de habilidades con el viejo” Mis brazos y mi ceño se encontraban completamente tensos. Furia.

“¿Qué se supone que significa eso?” La expresión de Lao fue burlona y altiva. Una maldita molestia. Las risas del fondo fueron fastidiosas y yo estaba fuera de lugar.

“¿No lo sabes?” Sus ojos fueron venenosos y maliciosos bajo las luces del salón, él se inclinó, cerca, sus palabras chocaron contra mi oreja; repulsivas e hipócritas “Él le anda abriendo las piernas al mejor postor” No tuve tiempo para procesar el cómo o el cuándo. Lo último que supe fue que estaba agarrando al más alto del cuello con una furia que no sabía que era capaz de sentir. Destructiva y violenta.

“No quiero armar una escena porque eso haría sentir mal a Sing” Mi respiración estaba caliente, el aire era eléctrico, él lució ansioso ante mi cercanía. Pude saborear el tabaco en una letárgica y angustiada mirada “Pero armare un gran escándalo frente a tu familia si vuelves a hablar mal de Ash” Lo solté, estrellándolo contra la pared. Tenía el cuerpo rígido y el alma en agonía. Tenía sus ojos sobre mi cabeza y mis trozos bajo sus zapatos.

“No deberías defender a otro hombre sobre tu marido” Quería verlo. Quería verlo tanto “Eso se ve mal” Él me gustaba.

“Y tú no deberías causarle tantos problemas a tu cuñado” Pero no. Esta historia se terminaría acá. Con un anillo y una fiesta. Con un lamento y un _acepto_. 

“¿De qué están hablando?” El brazo de mi novio se acomodó sobre mis hombros, me sobresalté a causa de la sorpresa y lo íntimo de las caricias “Están demasiado arrinconados, es una fiesta” Su mano se entrelazo a la mía. Ya no parecían encajar. Su anillo hizo eco al rozar el mío, fue un sonido estridente e insoportable. Lo escuchaba entre pesadillas y envenenaba en el nombre del amor.

“Solo le estaba contando a Eiji como me iba en rehabilitación” La expresión de Lao se tornó gentil y amigable gracias a la presencia de su hermano, su espalda se relajó, el cigarrillo había dejado marca sobre las baldosas, la atmósfera era amena y las personas una farsa.

“Sing” Apreté su palma con fuerza. Su amor era como una sofocante y opresiva sombra “¿Podemos hablar?” Me estaba ahogando en ella sin que nadie me pudiese escuchar “Por favor” El más alto suspiró antes de acariciarse el entrecejo. Molesto.

“Podemos” No quería dar un paso más “Vamos a otro lado” Todo lo que me esperaba era arrepentimiento y dolor. Ya lo sabía.

“Gracias” Pero di cientos de ellos con él. Miles más.

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando dejas de ser suficiente?

El viejo cuarto de Sing se encontraba repleto de recuerdos e inocencia. De un primer amor. Habían varias consolas de juegos y libros repartidos entre cajones y un escritorio, había una pequeña y mullida cama al medio de la habitación, el invierno se había colado por una ventana al igual que la oscuridad, el aire era extraño y había un triste chico del otro lado del ventanal. Ese pobre hombre no parecía ser un humano. Oh, seguía siendo yo. Dejé que el más alto me guiase hacia el centro, me senté sobre el colchón, tenía las piernas tiritonas, tenía la cara empapada de angustia y el estómago en un nudo. Quería vomitar, desmayarme, llorar y dejar de respirar al mismo tiempo. Pero acá estaba, de regreso al inicio con él. Levanté la cabeza, sus dedos delinearon los bordes de mi rostro con un cariño que no hizo más que romperme, él aún tenía los pedazos de mi corazón. Él me amaba, claro que él lo hacía, la manera en que esos grandes e ilusos ojos me miraban no mentía.

“Sing” Él era mi pareja “Yo creo que nos estamos adelantando” Él era un buen novio, él era todo lo que tenía “Estoy confundido” Y yo no ni siquiera era la mitad de quien solía ser. Patético. No le llegaba ni a los pies. No me sentía bien. Las manos me temblaron cuando él las tomó.

“¿De que estas hablando?” Aunque su voz escapó con un tono ligero y relajado, no existió carisma en esa sombría expresión “Amor ya hemos pasado por esto, pensé que ya lo teníamos solucionado” Dejé que mi peso se hundiese en la cama, estaba muy cansado para sostenerme. Tenía los ojos hinchados y la garganta cerrada.

“Nunca hablaste nada de eso conmigo” Su mirada fue amarga y despechada. Vacía “Solo decidiste que viviríamos juntos por tu cuenta” Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los míos entre las frazadas. La tensión fue sofocante entre nosotros dos, el cuarto se había llenado de escarcha y gélido.

“Eiji” Mi nombre no fue más que cuatro letras sin sentido “Yo entiendo que estés asustado, pero” Él se llevó aquel agarre hacia su pecho, sus latidos eran estridentes e intensos. Él me había quitado los míos “Esta es la vida que planeamos juntos desde que comenzamos a salir” Cerré los ojos, sumiso y resignado, permitiendo que él deslizase un delicado velo de miseria sobre mi historia. Gris y melancólico. Sin vida y sin rostro. Reí, era verdad. No, ¿Qué era verdad?

“Sing” Tenía las manos atadas “Yo no me puedo casar contigo” Él me escuchaba todas las noches llorar, nunca hacia nada “Me gusta Ash, no puedo contraer una responsabilidad tan grande estando así de confundido” Quería que el destino cambiara, quería tratar. Jadeé ¡Yo no era una persona!, estaba perdido y me estaba desbordando, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaban mis pedazos.

“Mi amor” Mierda, ¡Estaba tratando! “Te lo dije” Sus dedos acomodaron un mechón detrás de mi oreja, dulce y suave “No me importa lo que hagas con ese hombre” Mi mandíbula se deformó, los ojos me ardieron, el corazón me pesó, pero no lo tenía. Lo busqué y lo busqué sin encontrarlo “Puedes hacer lo que quieras con él” Él era bueno. Claro que lo era. Él era mi pareja.

“¿Estas escuchándome?” Lo tomé de los hombros para sacudirlo “¡Me gusta otro hombre!” Mis uñas se incrustaron en su camisa. Él era mi primer amor, con él me iba a casar “No puedes ser tan indiferente con eso” Él era el amor de mi vida. Sí, ¡Claro que lo era! “Ash es” Sus palmas presionaron con fuerza mi boca, impidiéndome decir más.

“Te dije que no quiero saberlo” Su respiración se había tornado rápida y maniática, sus dientes estaban rechinando, la presión fue sofocante contra mis labios “Puedes jugar todo lo que quieras con ese sujeto” Sus orbes fueron frías y oscuras. Desesperadas. Mis latidos muertos “Pero eso se acaba cuando nos casemos, no mantendrás más contacto con él luego de la tesis” Abrí los ojos, negué con la cabeza, las memorias dolían y el amor se acababa.

“Sing” Él presionó sus dedos con más fuerza llenándome la boca de ellos, impidiéndome hablar, el aire estaba caliente y la respiración me pasaba con dificultad. Me estaba ahogando.

“Debes estar estresado” Él no pudo sostener una mirada conmigo al pronunciar aquello “Úsalo como quieras para liberar tu estrés, de todas formas eso no es amor” ¿Amor?, ¿Y esto lo era? Lo empujé con fuerza, tosiendo de manera compulsiva y asmática, sus dedos se encontraban empapados y rojos, los había mordido. Tenía atorados unos negros y espesos sentimientos. El silencio de la habitación era fúnebre.

“¿Qué sabes tú de lo que yo siento por él? ¡Ash es!” No obstante, él me volvió a silenciar. Lo apreté con fuerza, grité en silencio y él no me dejó. ¡Él nunca me escuchaba! En esto se había convertido nuestra relación.

“Te puedo volver a enamorar” Cuando negué con la nuca él no me miro “Todas las parejas pasan por un proceso difícil, lo entiendo, este es el nuestro” Tenía el corazón en el lugar equivocado y la vida esfumándose de las manos “No te preocupes, las cosas cambiaran cuando nos mudemos juntos” Él se llevó mis nudillos hacia su boca, el tacto fue una sentencia de muerte “Apenas termines tu tesis” Lo aparté otra vez.

“Sing, ¡Mírame!” Lo sostuve de las mejillas impidiéndole desviar la atención, lo apreté con cólera y rabia “¿Me veo bien para ti?, ¿Me veo lo suficientemente compuesto como para llevar un matrimonio?” Había un triste y demacrado chico dentro de las orbes del más alto, él se veía cansado, agotado, no parecía vivo.

“Yo” Tampoco estaba muerto “Lo arreglaremos juntos” Solo estaba varado.

“¡Mírame!” ¡Mírame! ¡Mírame! ¡Ya no era más Eiji Okumura! Me aferré a los bordes de su camisa, mis manos se estaban movimiento en un lento y doloroso rigor mortis, mis labios estaban tan resecos que habían perdido el color, mi cabeza tenía jaqueca y fiebre. Vivir, sentir, ¡Ja! “¡Mira el desastre que soy!” ¿Qué sentido tenía? Todo dolía y no entendía nada “No me siento bien Sing” Ash. Ash era lo único que no me hería “Necesito tiempo” ¡El maldito tiempo que nunca alcanzaba! Llevaba 23 años existiendo en una carrera.

“Lo entiendo” Pero la carrera jamás terminaba y mis piernas ya no funcionaban. Me había caído “Debes estar muy estresado” Él se levantó de la cama, él se aferró a sí mismo, estático y afligido “Pero eso es algo que no te puedo dar” Tenía una pértiga rota a los pies. Me había perdido.

“Sing, necesitamos pensar esto” Me agache para recoger los fragmentos debajo de sus zapatos “No podemos ser tan impulsivos” No obstante, no quedaba nada. No quedaba nada de mí. Ni un puto pedazo.

“Ya te lo dije, necesito que hagas esto por mí” Le extendí una de mis manos esperando que él la recibiera y me ayudara “Así como yo te apoyé en todas tus caídas, tú harás lo mismo por mí” Él no la recibió “Una relación es dar y recibir, y tú solo has tomado de mí” Ni siquiera pude sostener un pensamiento coherente bajo esa gélida mirada. Su alma estaba helada.

“Yo” Contuve una arcada, no podía ver bien.

“Es hora de pagar la cuenta” Fue lo que masculló antes de dejarme a solas en el cuarto. 

Me sostuve la cabeza, el cabello se me había llenado de sudor y el estómago de asco, me traté de levantar, sin embargo, no pude ver ni sentir nada, las piernas me fallaron para que terminara en el suelo de su habitación, me mordí la boca, no era más que una masa temblorosa y quejosa. Yo había olvidado quién era, qué quería y para qué vivía, y esa sensación de confusión. Me llevé la mano hacía el pecho, estaba tiritando. Estar tan perdido. Apreté los ojos con fuerza, dejando que mi rostro se humedeciera aún más. Un desgarrador y estruendoso sollozo salió de lo más profundo de mi garganta, me llevé la cara hacia las rodillas, gritando contra ellas para que el sonido no se escuchara, las cuerdas vocales se me rasgaron, el dolor escurrió, el pantalón se me mojó a causa de la saliva, solo lloré hasta que los ojos me ardieron y el tiempo se perdió. Pero esto estaba bien ¿No? Porque Sing me amaba y yo tenía una deuda, ¡Si!, así funcionaban las relaciones, dar y recibir, sufrir y reponerse, casarse y ser feliz. Eché mi nuca hacia atrás, mirando al patético chico del ventanal. Él ya ni siquiera tenía voz, su novio no lo escuchaba. Él ya no tenía rostro, Sing ya no lo miraba. Él ya no tenía voluntad, era un estropajo tirado sobre el suelo. Él no era quien quería ser. Pero aquí estaba.

Yo había dejado de ser suficiente para mí.

“Eiji” Parpadeé, levanté la cabeza, me sentía enfermo, la puerta del dormitorio había sido abierta “¿Pero qué te ha pasado?” La voz de Yut fue reconfortante dentro de la soledad y las penas, me dejé acunar por esas dulces palabras. Tan lindas. Él se agachó a mi lado, él tomó mi rostro; con cautela y cariño, su expresión fue de pura ansiedad.

Eiji Okumura había dejado de ser suficiente para todos y ya no lo sabía arreglar.

“¿Soy un mal novio por no querer casarme con él?” Aquella pregunta se deslizó entre un temeroso tartamudeo y la escarcha de su amor, él limpió mi tristeza con sus yemas “¿Soy una horrible persona porque me gusta alguien más?” La calidez de él fue agradable. Tenía una intensa opresión dentro del pecho. Me quemaba. Me lastimaba. Quería detenerla.

“Ay, cariño” Pero no podía, ¡No podía hacer nada! Él me acomodó sobre su hombro, sus manos recorrieron con gentileza y lentitud mi espalda, me estremecí ante tan cuidadoso tacto, me aferré con fuerza a él, dejando que el resto del desconsuelo solo escurriera “No puedes controlar a quien quiere tu corazón” Tenía el resuello trémulo y la mente en un caos. Me sentía en el inicio.

“Quiero resolver las cosas con Sing, pero él ni siquiera me escucha” Pero él me amaba, él era mi novio, él era mi prometido, él era el nombre escrito al otro lado de mi anillo “Él ya no me escucha” Él…

“Luego hablaremos juntos con él, ¿Si?” Aquella fina y bonita camisa de seda que él vestía se había empapado de congoja y decepción “Sing me llamó porque estaba preocupado por ti y no sabía cómo volver a entrar” Carcajeé. Pero que fácil.

“La puerta está ahí, pudo volver a hablar conmigo si así lo hubiese querido” Sin embargo, yo tenía una deuda de pagar. Eso era el amor. En esto se había convertido.

“Los dos necesitan tener la cabeza fría para hablar con más calma” Él me separó, su cabello se deslizó detrás de su hombro, aquella densa capa de preocupación no fue borrada “Sabía que esta fiesta era una mala idea, apenas me dijiste que Lao vendría de visita sospeché” La atmósfera tenía electricidad, el cuarto estaba congelado.

“Yut” El nombrado me miró “¿Puedes sacarme de acá?” Él se limitó a asentir antes de ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Él me guio hacia la puerta trasera de la casa de Sing, mi novio no se despidió, yo tampoco quise hacerlo. Estacionada en un callejón cercano se encontraba una vieja y desbaratada camioneta, la pintura se encontraba rasgada y el parachoques abollado, Shorter nos saludó desde el asiento del conductor. Reí, Yut era un hombre prejuicioso y de apariencia, por vergüenza él se había negado a salir con su último novio al no tener un buen modelo de auto, suspiré, dejando que él me acunase entre los asientos de atrás. Esos pequeños detalles no le parecían importar cuando se trataba de Shorter. Ellos estaban vistiendo una camisa de conjunto, ¿Cómo se sentiría estar así de enamorado? Cerré los ojos, dejando que mi cuerpo se apoyase en el de mi amigo, el camino fue tranquilo y silencioso, las fundas mullidas y suaves, la atmósfera agradable gracias al humor del más alto. Ellos eran buenas personas. Las mejores. En un parpadeo estuve de regreso en la facultad. La noche era helada, las calles sigilosas, los faroles emitían una tenue capa de luz y estrés. Había un triste chico en la ventana. 

Arrastré mis pies hacia mi dormitorio, cuando abrí la puerta aquellos intensos y profundos ojos verdes fueron lo único que pude encontrar, su sonrisa cesó apenas vislumbró mi semblante, él corrió hacia la puerta, lo abracé con fuerza, con todo el peso del mundo sobre mis hombros y unas piernas ya cansadas para correr. Lo apreté con tanta fuerza que pude sentir a su corazón a través de mi pecho y mi alma enlazada a la suya. Me impregné de él.

“¿Qué fue lo que paso?” Su aroma a tabaco era dulce y agradable, sus manos estaban sosteniendo mi cintura, me hundí en él.

“Me gustas” Aunque mi cabeza era un caos y yo me encontraba en pedazos tenía una sola certeza que proclamar “Me gustas tanto que duele, Ash” Pude sentir a su cuerpo temblar al escuchar esas palabras, él retrocedió, él me sostuvo con nervio, su mentón se acomodó sobre mi nuca, vacilante. Tan agridulce.

“Los amigos no se deben tratar de esta manera” Fue amarga la realidad que él dejó escapar. La habitación estaba oscura, la noche era profunda, habían un par de libros sobre su cama y un eclipse en mi corazón. No tenía las piezas.

“Lo sé” Aunque no las tenía se las entregué “No creo que podamos seguir siendo amigos” Cada una de ellas se las di. Levanté mi rostro, un espasmo recorrió cada una de mis venas bajo esa mirada. Cautivadora.

“Tú” Él tocó mis mejillas, mis parpados se encontraban hinchados y cansados, él se mordió la boca, él me tomó de la muñeca antes de acomodarnos sobre la cama, la tensión era delicada y yo un despojo de persona “¿Me quieres contar que fue lo que ocurrió en esa fiesta?” Estábamos sentado uno al frente del otro en un colchón demasiado pequeño para los engaños y demasiado grande para algo que no era amor. A centímetros. A kilómetros.

“¿Qué tú me gustes me convierte en una mala persona?” El rubio parpadeó, atónito, sus labios se separaron dejando que el aire se escapara con la brisa de la ventana. Su cara fue cubierta por nervios y escarlata.

“Bueno” Él se rascó la nuca, calmado, su sonrisa me erizó la piel “No te culpo por gustar de mí” Él trató de aligerar el ambiente “Soy un pródigo en clases y además soy encantadoramente atractivo” Lo logró. Reí, estar con Ash se sentía bien y correcto. Dejé de temblar con él.

“Se te olvido que eres una pesadilla para despertar” Sus cejas se fruncieron al escuchar mis palabras, la molestia fue obvia e infantil en esas masculinas facciones “Bones me contó que le rompiste un diente una vez que te trató de hacer madrugar” Él se cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, chasqueando la lengua. Tenía los latidos delatores y la cabeza con una sola certeza. Él no me gustaba. No. Ya no lo hacía.

“Bones es un hablador” Él se inclinó en la cama para golpear mi frente, la cama crujió “Y tú eres un tonto japonés por creerle” El aire estaba llenó de una adictiva y agradable electricidad. La luz de la lámpara sobre mi escritorio era tenue y débil. Acogedora.

“Eso te convierte a ti en un americano tonto por contratarlo” Sus palabras perecieron adentro de su garganta antes de poder ser pronunciadas, sonreí con altanería.

“Bien, tienes un punto” El ambiente había cambiado. De vez en cuando me sentía aterrado “Eiji” Y entonces era atrapado por esa mirada “No eres una mala persona” Nuestras respiraciones se habían fundido en un nervioso hilo de incoherencias. Vicioso y peligroso.

“Lo dices para que me sienta mejor” Él se acercó a mí, sus dedos rozaron mi cuello, el tacto fue electrizante y adictivo.

“No lo hago” Él estaba tan cerca que me había quitado lo que me quedaba de corazón “Eres la persona más hermosa que he conocido” Me aferré a su palma, con fuerza. Tenía las piernas temblando a causa de las ansias y el estómago repleto de culpa y algo más. Bien lo sabía.

“Eso es porque no te has mirado en el espejo lo suficiente” Él rio, de manera suave y dulce “Tú eres el hermoso entre nosotros dos” Su frente se acomodó sobre la mía. El roce fue delicado y mortal.

“Fue Sing quien te puso de esa manera” Peligroso y decepcionante “¿No es así?” Su aliento se había colado entre las grietas de mi desastre para intoxicarme.

“Lo fue” Estaba embriagado en él “Nosotros ya no podemos ser amigos, Ash” El nombrado abrió los ojos, perplejo, su mandíbula se frunció con violencia, aquel agarre se intensificó, su corazón estaba latiendo con tanta fuerza y furor como el mío. Había una cuenta regresiva.

“¿Eso fue lo que él te pidió?” Él no disimuló la frustración al pronunciar aquello, su ceño se encontraba rígido y su respiración pesada.

“No” No sabía quién yo era, no entendía mi porqué ni mi cuándo.

“¿Entonces?” Lo único que entendía es que él no solo me gustaba. No. Claro que no lo hacía. Aunque todos me lo negaran, aunque Sing presionara con fuerza mi boca para que me callara, yo sabía lo que sentía.

“Me he empezado a enamorar de ti, Ash” Mis palmas acunaron su rostro, lo acerqué, el aroma del tabaco fue seductor, sus ojos más brillantes que las estrellas aquella noche “Y sino nos detenemos acabare perdidamente loco por ti” Un intenso calor se había acomodado sobre mis mejillas, mis latidos eran estridentes y sinceros, los nervios habían calado sobre mi piel “Por eso tenemos que parar” Él se había convertido en un desastre.

“Pero” Él observó aquel anillo sobre mi dedo.

“Me casare con Sing” No tuve el coraje para sostener una mirada con él, lo solté, mi mano cayó inerte sobre mi rodilla “La fiesta de hoy fue de compromiso” La sombra de Sing me seguía a todos lados, era sofocante, densa y me silenciaba, aún podía sentir su palma contra mis labios, aún podía percibir aquella gélida mirada. Él no me veía. No, él nunca lo hacía. Pero él me amaba, ¿Verdad?

“Yo” Con Ash la vida se sentía correcta y bien; respiraba, vivía, saltaba, sentía que podía volver a correr “Bien” Sin embargo, la vida real no tenía un buen final.

“Si” Y yo tenía una deuda que pagar. Él tomó mi mano, me sobresalté con el tacto, la atmósfera estaba cubierta por una extraña y sofocante chispa.

“Escúchame Eiji” Sus palmas se deslizaron por los bordes de mi rostro, sus palabras fueron firmes y su mirada segura “Tú no me gustas” La verdad era amarga “Tú nunca me podrás llegar a gustar” Él no me dejó bajar la cabeza al sostenerme con fuerza. Humillación y culpa. Pero estaba bien, no tenía nada que entregar “Así que está bien mantener la relación que estamos teniendo” Mi cabeza era un caos que se volvía a enredar cada vez que me encontraba con esa mirada. Imponente, seductora y viciosa.

“No entiendo” Ni siquiera él lo hacía.

“Está bien que sigamos siendo amigos” Sus dedos trazaron comillas en el aire al pronunciar aquella palabra “Porque yo no me enamorare de ti jamás” Regresábamos al inicio pero yo era la mitad “Está bien que sigamos disfrutando de la compañía del otro” ¿Por qué era tan difícil la honestidad? ¿No era lo correcto?

“Yo” Ay Eiji, parece que no. Nadie más lo hacía, ¡Pero qué vergüenza! “Lo entiendo, Ash” Que vergüenza confesarle lo mucho que lo querías “Entonces sigamos de esta manera” Que vergüenza decirle a tu novio la verdad para que lo arreglaran.

“Esperaba que me dijeras eso” ¿Qué no era obvio? Ya no era suficiente.

“Bien” Lo suficiente estaba demasiado romantizado.

¿Qué podía hacer cuando todo lo que trataba de arreglar se derrumba?

Derrumbarlo un poco más.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Explicaciones quizás no tan redundantes? Eiji padece de un trastorno de adaptación el cual es muy similar a la depresión con la excepción de que es gatillado por un factor estresante, el cual comenzo siendo la tesis y se le suma Sing. Puede sonar exagerado, pero cuando una persona se ahoga en un problema si se siente como lo más terrible del mundo, y Eiji ya ni se siente como persona.
> 
> Sing, por el otro lado esta en la lógica "No lo veo, no ocurre" Entonces ni siquiera se esta dando el trabajo de escuchar a Eiji, en el fondo no quiere tener esa conversación porque sabe que lo puede dejar, así que esta tomando decisiones por su cuenta y esto es un desastre.
> 
> Este capítulo fue agotador porque es muy emocional, no habra otro tan cargado, no se preocupen.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes se tomaron el tiempo de leer este masoquismo.
> 
> Si me tienen fe de vida nos vemos la otra semana.


	12. Capítulo 11.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer esta historia, y por haber soportado el capítulo anterior.  
> El capítulo de hoy tenemos a Ash.  
> Espero que estén muy bien y muchas gracias por leer.

_Lo más maravilloso que te puede suceder en la vida es amar y ser correspondido._

_Lo más desgarrador que te puede ocurrir es ser correspondido y saber que aun así es imposible._

Eiji Okumura era mi jamás. Mi mente se había visto inundada por él; de su voz, de su risa, de aquellos extraños y desagradables platillos japoneses, de su humor, de sus lágrimas, de sus ojos. Sí, en esas preciosas e ingenuas orbes se escondía el secreto del universo y la llave de mi corazón. Cada una de las memorias que tenía con él yo las atesoraba, las enmarcaba con hilos rojos rotos sobre el altar que tenía para arrodillarme e implorar por un instante más. Solo uno, eso sería suficiente. Pero no. Sabía que él no era para mí. Y aunque tampoco debería ser para él. Suspiré, acariciándome el entrecejo con fuerza y brusquedad. Mi cabeza era una fiebre de caos y mi estómago mariposas que revoloteaban por él. Un desastre. Él se encontraba durmiendo sobre el escritorio, el documento del computador había sido escrito con éxito, la mañana se había esfumado en un parpadeo. Su anillo era un maldito fastidio.

“Te vas a enfermar si te quedas en esa posición” Me estiré, tomé los bordes de su silla para acercarlo, las ruedas rechinaron al arrastrarse sobre la alfombra hasta mi cama, no me levanté de ella “Deberías recostarte” Él me regaló un pestañeo adormilado, estábamos sentados al frente del otro, mis rodillas tiritonas. El aire tenía una aterciopelada tensión.

“No estoy durmiendo” Sus parpados se encontraban hinchados y sus orbes opacadas por unas gruesas y oscuras ojeras. Él era como un trago de absenta.

“Si, si, eres muy convincente” El más bajo se frotó los ojos antes de levantarse del asiento para acomodarse entre mis brazos. Me paralicé bajo su tacto, el corazón me gritó con una velocidad estridente y violenta. Él se había sentado sobre mi regazo, sus piernas entre mis caderas, su cadera sobre mis rodillas, sus manos rodearon mi espalda y su cabeza se dejó caer sobre mi hombro. Temblé. Perdí la cordura en ese agarre.

“Ahora si” Su voz acarició mi oído, tenía el rostro caliente y el pecho derritiéndose en sentimientos cuyo nombre no diría “Se mi almohada por un momento” Mis palmas se deslizaron encima de su cintura, el tacto fue eléctrico y adictivo, él se restregó contra mi cuello, apreté mis parpados con fuerza. No era justo. Tenía un latido atorado en la garganta. Él lo sabría.

“¿Ahora eres un gato?” Él era demasiado lindo, el colchón crujió cuando me aferré aún más a él. Acariciarlo era una sensación mortificante y dulce. Tan cruel.

“Artur me llama de esa manera” Sus palabras escaparon torpes entre bostezos y estrés “Gato japonés” El cuerpo me estaba cosquilleando y la sangre calcinando, tenía un burbujeo en cada uno de mis pensamientos y su aroma impregnado en mi piel. Quería más. Mucho más, ¡Pero no! No era para mí.

“¿Desde cuándo lo escuchas a él?” Eiji era tan pequeño que me cabía entre las manos “También te ha llamado el amante del lince” El amor que profesaba por este chico era tan grande que había inundado toda la habitación.

“Eso suena bien” Podía sentir como una abrumadora y abrasadora sensación dentro de mi alma sofocaba todo lo demás. El cuarto era silencioso, el invierno se había colado por la ventana. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento atrancado en la tráquea.

“¿Cuándo tienes que presentar ese avance para la tesis?” Él parpadeó con pereza, levantando su rostro para dejarlo a centímetros del mío. Las piernas me trepidaron ansiosas, tenía la cara roja y caliente. Este chico me había convertido en un manojo de nervios.

“Mañana, pero aún debo terminar algunas cosas” Su frente se dejó caer sobre la mía, él cerró los ojos, sus pestañas acariciaron mi nariz, no podía tragar, no podía respirar, solo pude sostenerlo con anhelo. Él era mío. Ahora en este momento, él estaba acá. Respiré.

“Entonces deberías ir a acabarla” Estaba bien. Sing Soo-Ling no era a quien él se estaba aferrando esta mañana. Eso era suficiente. Eso era a todo lo que podía aspirar.

“Problema para el Eiji de mañana” Reí. Cuando él no se encontraba agobiado por el estrés y la pena era encantador “Además, conseguí un trabajo en caso de fracasar en la universidad” Lo miré, confundido, una larga y traviesa sonrisa fue un mal sabor entre nosotros dos, él sacó de su bolsillo otra de esas ridículas tarjetas dibujadas por Bones. Me golpeé la cara, conteniendo la frustración y la humillación.

“¿Es enserio?” La vergüenza fue grande e intensa bajo el sonido de su risa y mi nombre mal escrito por Bones.

“Mi jefe es todo un tacaño y no me paga, pero bueno, al menos es guapo” Le arrebaté el papel de las palmas para arrojarlo lejos, él volvió a entregarme esa clase de expresión antes de sacar otra tarjeta “Mandé a fotocopiar muchas de ellas, puedes romper las que quieras” Mis dedos rebuscaron entre sus bolsillos, él rio. Él era sensible. Sonreí con malicia.

“¿A quién llamas tacaño?” Mis palmas se acomodaron sobre su cintura para hacerle cosquillas, él carcajeó, apretando con fuerza su vientre, su rostro se había teñido por un intenso y brillante escarlata, de su frente se deslizaron gotas de sudor y cansancio.

“¡También dije que eras guapo!” Su risa se había grabado en mi mente “Tiempo, no puedo respirar” Hermoso. No me detuve. Él me las devolvió, tenía el estómago tan mareado en su amor que me embriagué en él. En el ajetreó lo dejé caer sobre la cama, me acomodé sobre él. Tragué con dificultad, intoxicado por la tensión.

Mis rodillas estaban entre sus piernas, el colchón se había hundido, mi cara sobre la suya. Había un intenso y estruendoso palpitar en la habitación, acaricié su rostro, memorizando con mis yemas cada una de sus facciones, me mordí el labio, sabiendo que él se iría con alguien más. Los ojos de Eiji Okumura eran tan profundos como el cielo y tan transparentes como el mar, a través de ellos podía vislumbrar la clase de persona que quería ser, solo en su reflejo entendía que ser mejor era estar a su lado. Mi palma se entrelazó a la suya, la luz del día se había colado para pintar aquel suave y delicado semblante, sus mejillas se encontraban rojas, sus labios dejaron escapar el aire, su cabello era un desastre. Mirarlo me rompía el corazón.

“Eiji” Estar tan enamorado de él era desgarrador. Él no era mío, ¡No! Él era de Sing Soo-Ling. Esos labios besaban a otro hombre.

“¿Si?” Esas manos que me estaban acariciando con tanta gentileza recorrían la piel de alguien más. Contuve una arcada. Su cuerpo era tomado en las noches por aquel chico. Apreté mis puños contra las frazadas, tenía la mandíbula tensa y los ojos ardiendo. Él no era para mí.

“Yo” Esa clase de expresión, ese mohín tan lindo con el que Eiji me solía mirar “¿Tienes algo que hacer hoy?” ¿Sería también de él? Recorrí cada parte del japonés con mis yemas sabiendo que él se iría y yo lo olvidaría. Me aferraría a esos recuerdos. Me ahogaría en la amargura de un primer amor.

“¿Hoy?” Me incliné sobre él, pude sentir su respiración entre mi aliento y mi cuello “No, no tengo planes” Su nariz sobre la mía. Mi vida por él.

“¿Quieres ir al teleférico?” Buscaba excusas y compraba tiempo. Todas mis horas eran para él. Sus ojos se abrieron con perplejidad, aquel rosa sobre sus mejillas se intensificó, una capa de vergüenza y torpeza nos cubrió a los dos “Escuché a Shorter hablar de eso porque lo abrieron hace poco, y” Tenía un tartamudeo pegado a los pretextos y las frases en un enredo de lengua “Él dijo que sería divertido ir alguna vez” Era muy joven y muy tonto para comprender lo que significó esa mirada. Debí saberlo pero no lo hice. 

“También escuché a Yut hablar de ese lugar” El más bajo rio. Fue un disparo en el corazón “Dijo que era un buen sitio para una cita” Él era abrumador. Amarlo era dolorosamente dulce.

“Entonces vamos” Él se inclinó sobre la cama, su fragancia se había deslizado por las grietas de mi alma para empaparla de él.

“¿Me estas invitando a una cita?” Él lució tan feliz al preguntarme aquello “¿Esa es tu manera de invitarme a salir?” Tenía la respiración hiperventilada y la frente repleta de sudor.

“Te estoy invitando a una cita” No obstante, mi trabajo era decepcionarlo. Despacio. No lo haría elegir “Una cita de amigos” Yo perdería. Sus cejas se tensaron al escuchar esa mentira, un puchero de decepción se trazó sobre su boca, suspiré, había caído tanto por él.

“Amigos, cierto” Aquella palabra nos pareció fastidiar a los dos “¿Somos amigos Ash?” Me levanté de la cama. Lo lamentaba, no obstante.

“Los mejores” Si aquella era la única manera de pretender, seguiría actuando “Somos amigos Eiji” Mientras sus luces se posaran sobre mi escenario jamás le diría la verdad.

“Bien” Yo estaba enamorado “Entonces es una cita” No se lo diría “De amigos” No podía hacerlo.

El amor correspondido era la peor clase de sensación.

Eiji me llevó hacia una parada de buses cerca de la universidad, nuestras manos se buscaron entre el frío de la brisa y la multitud de estudiantes para no volverse a soltar. No podía. Me dolía. Aunque él se había desvelado por tres días para terminar aquel avance de tesis y apenas había comido, él se había recompuesto para venir conmigo acá. Su sonrisa no tuvo ni un atisbo de cansancio cuando me la regaló. Tan precioso. Me sentía vivo y completo con él. Nos sentábamos a pegar nuestros pedazos para dejar hecha una maraña de caos, nos reíamos de ella y seguíamos buscando. Fue difícil respirar al rozar aquel anillo. Pronto, él se iría con alguien más. Volvería al inicio. Lo perdía y lo encontraba. Lo amaba y él me olvidaba. Yo. Negué con la cabeza, subiéndome a un autobús con él. El transporte se encontraba repleto y sofocante, me apoyé en una pared, él estaba al frente mío, el movimiento era abrupto y endeble, el aliento escaso, las paredes repletas de graffiti.

“Si hubiéramos venido en mi motocicleta no tendríamos que estar así” Las piernas del más bajo se movieron con torpeza entre las personas y la imprudencia del conductor.

“Guarda esa cosa para impresionar a alguien en una cita real” Contuve una risa “No a un amigo” Él era tan fácil de comprender, antes de que le pudiese responder un hombre lo empujó por la espalda, me aferré a su cintura, acercándolo. Eléctrico.

“De esta manera no estorbas” Tenerlo tan cerca convirtió a mi aire en fuego y cenizas, mis manos se dejaron reposar sobre su piel. Mortificante y letal. Las suyas se apoyaron sobre mis hombros “Deberías botar las tarjetas que te dio Bones, por cierto” Mientras más lejos lo trataba de mantener, más fuerte lo quería sostener.

“Él las hizo con cariño, no puedo hacer eso” Rodeé los ojos, su pecho se había deslizado sobre el mío, su latido era estridente y ansioso, tragué con un nudo en las palabras “Él me dijo que serás el anfitrión de una reunión la otra semana” Cada vez que el bus frenaba él se adentraba más cerca de mi corazón. Tenía las palmas empapadas y la mirada hipnotizada por él.

“Es verdad” Una mueca de desagrado se descompuso sobre mi cara al recordar aquello “Dino quiere presentarme a la sociedad como su hijo de manera oficial” Sentí un retorcijo en el estómago al decirlo, sentí náuseas y mareos. Una latente y putrefacta repulsión, ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar en amarlo?

“¿Estas bien con eso?” Si nadie podía querer a alguien como yo. Una maldición.

“No quiero ir, estar rodeado de esa clase de personas es asqueroso” Mi uñas se habían incrustado sobre mi piel, la voz de Golzine era un insoportable eco sobre mi vida. Una mierda “Pero no es una opción” Su mirada vaciló, sus labios se mordieron antes de que él siguiera hablando.

“¿Quieres que vaya contigo?” Parpadeé, confundido, las excusas se me evaporaron entre el calor de mi cabeza y la temperatura de la mañana, ¿Qué acaso él era idiota? ¡Claro que lo era!

“¿Qué?” Este chico era tonto e imprudente “¿Sabes la clase de personas que asistirán a esa reunión?” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mi pecho, me quemó “Es gente peligrosa del bajo mundo, no es un lugar en el que debas estar” Él estaba acariciando cada latido de mi corazón, él me sonrió, con suavidad.

“Lo sé, pero también sé la clase de persona que eres” Sus manos acunaron mi rostro con un cariño y una fragilidad que deberían ser para alguien más “Ash” No obstante, él me los estaba entregando a mí. No pude mirarlo “Está bien que quieras proteger tu reputación como el lince y te puedas parar sobre tus propios pies, que seas tan fuerte es una de las cosas que admiro de ti” Me cubrí la boca, estaba afiebrado y mareado.

“Eres tonto” Él negó con la cabeza ¿Cómo mierda debía pretender que no lo quería si él era así?

“Aunque te puedas cuidar solo, a veces ayuda tener a alguien que te levante cuando tambaleas” ¿Cómo no enamorarse de Eiji Okumura cuando él era una persona tan hermosa?

“Yo” Tomé sus manos con fuerza, con desesperación “Quiero que vayas conmigo” Yo era un gran y tramposo perdedor. Le mentiría toda mi historia si era necesario para mantenerlo a mi lado. Sin él ya no vivía. No podía, ¿Cómo había sobrevivido tanto sin tiempo él? “Por favor” Medio muerto.

“Bien” Su sonrisa fue atronadora entre las quejas de los pasajeros y el movimiento del bus, su nuca se dejó reposar sobre mi hombro, mis brazos rodearon su espalda “No tienes que hacerlo todo solo, estoy para ti Ash” Lo apreté con fuerza, sabiendo que él se esfumaría, ¡Sí! Él se iría. Él debería estarle entregando estas palabras a otro hombre. No a mí.

“Eiji” Pero eran para mí y yo las tomaba “Gracias” Yo lo quería, ¡No era cierto!

“Siempre estaré para ti” Yo lo amaba.

Mierda.

En un parpadeo estuvimos en la parada del teleférico. En una brisa la fila se acabó. El acceso a la atracción quedaba en la bajada de un frondoso y pequeño parque, cápsulas de múltiples colores se deslizaban sobre las nubes en el cielo encima de cuerdas de metal para llevarlas hasta un modesto cerro, su mano se mantuvo aferrada a la mía entre conversaciones banales y risas casuales, me relajé en él. El clima era agradable, su sonrisa era hermosa. Cuando llegó nuestro turno nos subieron a una estrecha cabina redonda en asientos separados, uno al frente del otro, las paredes eran de cristal y los movimientos endebles, los asientos eran de metal, y el sonido hermético. Luego de que el encargado nos entregase un par de instrucciones la puerta se cerró, comenzando con nuestro viaje. El rostro de Eiji fue un cuadro hermoso. Él apoyó su mano sobre el vidrio para contemplar todo el jardín en las alturas, los árboles se habían visto reducidos a mondadientes, las flores se habían perdido en una sinestesia de matices, los colores de la vida se habían reflejado en esos ojos, una pequeña y suave sonrisa se acomodó sobre él, sus mejillas se habían teñido de escarlata, no pude respirar, no pude apartar mi mirada de él. Él lucía tan feliz en esta atracción. A mi lado. Él, me apreté con fuerza el corazón. Lo amaba tanto que quería llorar.

“Siempre había querido venir a este parque, ¿Sabes?” Él no apartó su atención del paisaje al pronunciar aquello, él estaba acariciando su reflejo “Pero nunca había tenido el tiempo para hacerlo” El movimiento de la cápsula era frágil y vertiginoso, estaba a kilómetros del piso. Estábamos a una eternidad de Sing.

“No puedo ver bien desde acá” Me levanté de mi asiento, toda la cabina tembló, me acomodé al lado de él. La butaca era tan pequeña que habíamos quedado pegados, mi pecho sobre su espalda, su rostro en carmín. Amor en rojo.

“El encargado dijo que nos mantuviésemos separados, puede ser peligroso” Mis manos se deslizaron sobre su vientre para abrazarlo. Codicioso y egoísta. Él tembló con el roce. La electricidad fue abrumadora en el espacio de una respiración.

“No pasa nada” Mi mentón se acomodó sobre su hombro, lo apreté con fuerza, el aire estaba caliente, la estática era tangible “Si fuera peligroso ya habría pasado algo” El calor me había acariciado los parpados. Me hundí en él. El silencio se había visto quebrado por dos estridentes latidos. Entre mis palmas sostenía una nerviosa y agitada inspiración.

“¿Ash?” Su fragancia era embriagadora “¿Ocurre algo?” Y yo era un desastre.

“¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo conmigo acá?” No pude ocultar la desesperación o la frustración en mi voz. Me estaba desbordando, nos ahogaríamos en esa pequeña cabina.

“¿A qué te refieres?” Tenía el pecho siendo destruido por una dolorosa opresión, el rechinar del teleférico deslizándose por el cable fue molesto “No entiendo, estar contigo siempre es agradable” Mis dientes crujieron entre ellos. Estaba frustrado, dolido, celoso, colérico y despechado sin tener una razón. ¡Sing Soo-Ling era mi razón!

“Dijiste que podías enamorarte de mí si seguíamos así” El silencio fue fúnebre tras pronunciar aquello, la tensión agobiante, el aliento se perdió entre unos coquetos y agridulces labios “¿Por qué dejas que este tan cerca tuyo?” Él se dio vueltas entre el cielo y los colores. Él fue lo único que pude contemplar.

“Tú fuiste quien dijo que no me tenía que preocupar” Mi espalda chocó con el otro extremo de la cabina, no pude retroceder “Tú dijiste que nunca te enamorarías de mí” Mis palmas temblaron sobre mis rodillas con ansias. Impotencia. Di cientos de pasos hacia atrás para volver a caer por él. Estúpido.

“¿Pero qué hay de ti?” Él se dio vueltas para quedar al frente mío. Aunque el paisaje y el ambiente eran hermosos “¿No será una molestia tenerme tan cerca si te sientes de esa manera?” Ninguno le prestó atención. Sus ojos fueron mortificantes a aquella altura.

“Ash” Él tomó mis manos, melancólico, sus yemas acariciaron mi piel con suavidad y delicadeza “Yo no te entiendo ni a ti ni a Sing” Me mordí la boca, escuchar aquel nombre se sintió como un violento puñetazo en medio del estómago. Tuve nauseas. Contuve una arcada “No entiendo que es lo qué quieren porque no me lo dicen con claridad” La ingenuidad era una de las cosas que lo hacían de esta manera. Hermoso.

“No quiero nada, solo somos amigos” Él levantó su palma para dejarla reposar sobre el aire, él la dejó caer, su mirada vaciló al encontrarse con la mía.

“Aun así” Yo lo silencié. Las mentiras eran baratas.

“Solo amigos” Y yo era un compulsivo comprador.

“Bien, entonces mientras no te incomode que tú me gustes, podemos seguir siento esto” Desde el comienzo había sido de esta manera “Pero yo no te voy a mentir, no te puedo considerar un amigo porque me gustas” Él con una pértiga había saltado para robarme el corazón “Tenerte a mi lado me hace tan feliz que siento que no es real” Él rio, mirando el agarre entre nuestras manos con una expresión que me quebró el alma “Me recuerdas quien soy aunque no lo intentes” La atmósfera era suave, el aire denso. Me acerqué a él. Toda la esencia de Eiji se había impregnado dentro de la cápsula. Estaba borracho.

“Yo no” La aflicción entre sus facciones no me dejó acabar.

“Ash, si sigues comportándote de esta manera me enamoraré de ti” Él acomodó mi palma sobre su pecho, el latido fue tan estridente y fuerte que me paralicé “Sé que ya lo he empezado a hacer” Él me dejó caer “No espero que hagas nada con estos sentimientos, solo quiero que lo sepas” Él sostuvo mi rostro con esas pequeñas y heridas manos, él me miró a los ojos con esa clase de expresión “Te quiero Ash” Y yo solo me enamore de él. Tenía la cara ardiendo y la vida en una tormenta. Mierda.

“Yo” Las palabras me estaban temblando en un débil tartamudeo, los ojos me ardieron en un llanto contenido “Yo no te puedo corresponder” Lo aparté con brusquedad “No te puedo querer” No obstante, él no me dejó de mirar con esa clase de expresión. Tirité convertido en un desastre “Lo siento”

El amor correspondido era doloroso y letal. Era cruel.

“Lo sé” Él acomodó su rostro sobre su rodilla, su pierna se había asentado sobre la butaca “No te estoy pidiendo que lo hagas, solo quiero que sepas que en este mundo hay al menos una persona que te quiere y siempre está pensando en ti” No hubo mentira en esa confesión. Respirar fue sofocante, los ojos se me humedecieron en pena, la cara me tiritó, la vida me quemó. Yo.

“Sing no estará feliz de escuchar eso” Yo era un cobarde. Él no cambió de expresión al recibir aquel nombre.

“Ash” Asentí, atontado “No quiero hablar de él” Y fui muy joven y muy tonto para comprender el significado tras esa clase de triste y desolada expresión. Debí saberlo. Quizás ya lo sabía, sin embargo, lo deje.

“Bien” Él no era mío. No lo debía olvidar jamás “¿Puedo abrazarte?” Él levantó una de sus cejas, indignado, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho de manera tensa “También abrazo a Shorter, somos amigos” Él rio. Tarde me di cuenta de la idiotez que había dicho. Mi mandíbula se deformó al imaginar aquel sudoroso y apestoso tacto. Asqueroso, me quise retractar, no obstante.

“Puedes hacerlo” Lo haría más tarde.

El teleférico frenó de manera abrupta al llegar al final del viaje. El cerro se encontraba repleto de parejas y familias tomándose fotografías, una sorprendente variedad de follaje adornaba aquel lugar, las flores ataviaban un camino de maicillo y tierra, había un pequeño puesto de bebidas al lado de la estación de las cápsulas, un mirador era el punto de atracción más famoso en aquel lugar. Le extendí mi mano, esperando que él la recibiese, esperando morir un poco más en él. Él la tomó, caminamos entre las demás personas con una extraña y agradable tensión. Estar con Eiji se sentía bien. Tan era aterrador. Negué con la nuca, ¡No! Esto no era real y aunque lo fuese, ¿Qué podría hacer alguien como yo para ser digno de tanta felicidad? Lo mejor era dejarlo junto a Sing, ¡Sí!, él era su novio, él era su prometido, él lo amaba, él podía darle el mundo y ser recibido. Mi mandíbula y mis cejas tensas me indicaron que pensaba lo contrario. Él no lo hacía feliz, ¡No! Yo podría amarlo mucho mejor, solo.

Era un maldito caos.

“¿Esos no son Yut y Shorter?” La cara se me cayó de vergüenza ajena al vislumbrar aquella asquerosa imagen. Chasqueé la lengua. Otra vez no.

Ahí estaban esos dos, acomodados sobre una manta en el cerro, con un picnic improvisado encima de un mantel que pensaba perdido, una canasta de mimbre y poleras iguales con una imagen de ellos dos. Ellos se estaban alimentando el uno al otro con palabras melosas y sándwiches de la gasolinera. Mire a Eiji, él estaba conteniendo con fuerza una carcajada al ver lo tontos que ellos lucían, su vientre había sido apretado con nervio, sus mejillas se habían inflado, me reí con él sin soltarlo. El amor realmente volvía a las personas estúpidas.

“¿Por qué siempre nos tenemos que encontrar con ellos?” Comenzamos a caminar hacia su dirección, lo empalagoso de su ambiente fue repugnante y abrumador.

“Bueno, para ser justos les robamos la cita” Si hubiese sabido que ellos estarían en este lugar me habría llevado lejos a Eiji. Era codicioso e impulsivo. Lo quería tanto que no sabía qué decir o qué pensar.

“Eres un desastre, te quedo un poco de salsa acá” El de cabellos largos repasó con sus dedos la boca de Shorter antes de lamer los restos de sus yemas. La sonrisa de mi amigo fue tan estúpida que perdí neuronas al verla.

“Gracias pastelito” Con un carraspeo de garganta interrumpí aquella conversación.

“Pensé que tenías algo importante que hacer hoy” El más alto se atragantó cuando escuchó mi voz, sus ojos se abrieron perplejos, su rostro se vio encendido por un estridente y brillante carmín, el más bajo rodó las orbes, fatigado. Me senté con pesadumbre en aquella manta robada.

“¿Eso fue lo que Bones te dijo?” Su risa fue nerviosa y exagerada “No sé de donde habrá inventado eso” Yut invitó a Eiji a tomar asiento a su lado. El día estaba caliente y el ambiente era rosado a causa de las parejas. Un fastidio. 

“¿Por qué están aquí?” La víbora no se molesto en esconder su desagrado al entregarme una filosa e indiferente mirada. El chirriar del teleférico se mantuvo en el trasfondo.

“Estamos en una cita de amigos” La expresión del japonés fue de molestia y cansancio. Me mordí la boca. Maldición. Pasar tiempo con Shorter me había contagiado su idiotez “Digo” Era letal y no tenía remedio “Amigos, si” El latido dentro de mi corazón tampoco lo tenía.

“Amigos” Yut Lung-Lee levantó una de sus cejas, me limité a asentir, el aroma de las flores era agradable y el césped áspero “Ay, Eiji, tienes un pésimo gusto en hombres” El de cabellos largos abrazó al nombrado con una expresión desolada y preocupada. Chasqueé la lengua, me crucé los brazos. Altanero. Petulante “No te preocupes, acá estoy yo” Él era un desagrado.

“¿Su picnic era una cita?” Pude vislumbrar los nervios de mi amigo bajo aquellos gruesos y gastados lentes de sol, él evadió mi pregunta con una risa ansiosa. Tan evidente.

“Nosotros solo somos amigos” Sobre la polera del más alto había impresa una fotografía de ellos dos abrazados, mi ceja se elevó de manera exagerada y caricaturesca.

“Eiji” Aun atrapado entre los brazos de la serpiente, él me miró “Pastelito, ¿Tienes hambre?” El nombrado rio ante tan empalagoso apodo, el rostro de la víbora se había visto bañado por la humillación y la frustración. Punto para el lince.

“Shorter, ¿Me puedes ir a comprar algo de agua, tengo fatiga por el calor?” El más alto asintió antes de levantarse.

“Espera, voy contigo, también quiero tomar algo” Eiji se fue con él.

La sonrisa del más bajo fue un escalofrío sobre mi piel, aquellos profundos y oscuros ojos eran cínicos y manipuladores, él enredo un mechón de cabello entre sus dedos, enroscándolo para dejarlo caer, él junto sus labios, vacilante, antes de esbozar una afligida expresión. Una uña fue mordida. Se me erizó la piel cuando él me repasó sin sutileza para volver a suspirar. Agónico. Tenía la cordura pendiendo de un hilo y las memorias de la cabina en un caos.

“No puedo entender que fue lo que Eiji vio en ti” Mi ceño se tensó con tanta fuerza que lo aprecié palpitar entre mis orejas y mi mandíbula. Una maldita molestia “Pero bueno, él siempre ha tenido mal gusto para el amor” Mi estómago se vio inundado por una burbujeante frustración, mis puños apretaron con nervio el mantel “Sing parecía de preescolar cuando empezaron a salir” La intensidad del calor fue sofocante. La tensión desagradable.

“¿Tu punto es?” Él pareció molesto al haber sido interrumpido. Histriónico de mierda.

“Que no entiendo porque le gustas tanto, pero él se ve feliz” Parpadeé, confundido, retrocedí entre esas líneas para encontrarme con una sincera y suave expresión, perdí el aire. Escalofriante “Yo” El más bajo lució nervioso con mi presencia, él se acarició el cuello, angustiado, él evitó mi mirada “Estaba realmente preocupado por Eiji, le toma mucho tiempo volverse a armar cuando pasan cosas malas” Sentí un nudo en mi garganta y mi vida al recordar aquella noche donde se quebró entre mis brazos.

_“¿Qué tú me gustes me convierte en una mala persona?”_

“Sé a qué te refieres” Entre lágrimas, sollozos y fragmentos de amor repartidos por todo el piso. Cada vez que lo tocaba se quebraba un poco más. Ya no era más que polvo entre la desesperación de mis brazos.

“Cuando lo fui a buscar a la fiesta de Sing él parecía tan...” Él se abrazó a sí mismo, sin saber cómo terminar la oración “Pensé que estaría desecho todavía, eso es lo normal” Su mirada fue asfixiante e intensa entre los primeros rayos del atardecer.

“A él le toma un tiempo volverse a levantar” Bien lo sabía. Una pértiga rota y una tesis medio escrita. Un chico deshecho entre las sabanas de la cama y una sentencia en un altar.

“Lo sé” Su mirada fue un poema que no logré comprender “Pero acá está contigo” Sus palmas se deslizaron sobre sus muslos, sus luces sobre mi escenario “Riendo y caminando de la mano como si nada hubiese pasado” El pecho se me inundó de una sofocante ansiedad.

“Somos amigos” Él me silenció con un gesto.

“Corta esa mierda” La elegancia y la delicadeza se perdieron entre el veneno de sus colmillos “Eiji no va a entender nunca tus sentimientos si le sigues insistiendo que solo eres su amigo” El aire tenía una chispeante y gélida tensión, estábamos alto en aquel cerro “Él tuvo el coraje para armarse y decirte que le gustas, ¿Dónde está el tuyo?” Carcajeé, herido, despechado. Él no era mío.

“¿Que se lo diga cambiara algo?” Mis manos ascendieron hacia mi flequillo, me lo tiré, con fuerza y rabia, estaba tratando de resistir, sin embargo, la sombra de ese amor me seguía abrumando “De todas maneras él se va a casar con Sing” Sentí unas desbordantes ganas de romper en llanto al pronunciar aquella verdad, ¡No! No lo era. No era real.

“Eiji se siente en obligación de responder al cariño de Sing” Él estaba acá conmigo, era a mí a quien le daba la mano, era yo quien provocaba tan linda sonrisa, y quien lo había ayudado a saltar “Esa relación ya no es lo mismo, él solo lo está presionando, si siguen así temo que lo va a romper” No obstante, él se iría con un velo blanco.

“No puedo hacer nada” Él me miraría mientras daba el _acepto_ y yo terminaría de morir al perderlo. Cerré los ojos, negando de manera bruta con la cabeza. Impotente, pequeño y débil. Debí encontrarlo antes. Tenía la nuca caliente y la garganta en un nudo.

¡Si lo hubiese encontrado antes lo estaría amando mejor!

“Te lo preguntare solo una vez” Pero no. No lo había hecho “¿No estas jugando con él?” La seriedad en su voz fue gélida e intensa, me paralicé debajo de él. Sus facciones fueron toscas y rígidas. Quería ser bueno para él. Mucho mejor.

“No lo estoy haciendo” Por todo el tiempo que nunca pude serlo “Soy serio con él” Por todos los _te amo_ que le mentí “Aunque seamos amigos” Por los que no tuve el valor para confesarle.

Un minuto de silencio.

“Bien” A la distancia, con una bolsa de plástico, Shorter y Eiji se encontraban carcajeando. Suspiré, debería conformarme con poder admirarlo de lejos, debería estar satisfecho por haber tenido la suerte de haberlo conocido. Mi mano se convirtió en un puño sobre mi pecho, respirar era difícil “¿Quieres que te ayude para que hables con Sing?” No estaba orgulloso de esta relación. 

“¿Hablar con él?” Era cruel.

“Si” ¿Relación? No. No era nada “Es obvio que ese hombre no va a escuchar a Eiji, sabe que pueden terminar si tienen una conversación normal” Era todo “Quizás si habla contigo entienda un poco más” Eiji y Shorter llegaron, ellos se acomodaron sobre la manta. La tarde ya había caído en aquel lugar, la fila para regresar en el teleférico era larga y ruidosa.

“¿De que estaban hablando?” Extendí mi mano para acariciar su rostro, el tacto fue doloroso y amargo. Él era tan hermoso que me lastimaba. Él era tanto que quedaba vacío apenas se apartaba. Él era…

Lo amaba.

“Al parecer Yut y yo tenemos algunas cosas en común” El nombrado se dejó abrazar por el más alto, él me sonrió, extendiéndome su celular sobre la manta para que registrara mi número de teléfono “Puedes contar conmigo” Porque lo más maravilloso que te puede suceder en la vida es amar y ser correspondido.

“Supuse que podía” Y lo más desgarrador que te puede ocurrir es ser correspondido y arruinar esa relación.

Sing Soo-Ling pronto lo sabría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer. Las cosas comienzan a fluir luego del encuentro entre esos dos.  
> Si me tienen fe de vida nos vemos la otra semana.   
> ¡Mil gracias!


	13. Capítulo 12.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> ¿Me extrañaron mi semana de hiatus?, ¿Que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta? Ops, que vergüenza, *Cries in Kitty*  
> Bueno el capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash de nuevo. Espero que les guste.  
> Un millón de gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.  
> ¡Muchas gracias!

_Eiji y yo éramos tres puntos suspensivos en esta historia…_

Mejores amigos pero más. Él me hacía pensar que podía ser mejor, antes de que yo me cayese él ya me estaba sosteniendo con un par de frágiles brazos para incitarme a seguir, prometiéndome que aunque el mundo me diese la espalda él nunca me dejaría. Nunca, ¿Eh? Él me hacía fuerte y débil en una mirada, me hacía sentir extraño, tanto que no comprendía lo que mis propias emociones me estaban gritando, tanto que no podía hacer otra cosa más que temblar y sofocarme en la profundidad de esos maravillosos ojos. Lo único que sabía era la clase de hombre en quién me quería convertir y el destino que quería escribir al lado de él. Pero no. Los amigos no pensaban de esa manera. Suspiré, frotándome el entrecejo con fuerza, dejé que mi cabeza colgara sobre el respaldo de la silla, frente al escritorio y su computador. Dejé que mi corazón fuese robado por él y ahora era tarde.

_“Tenerte a mi lado me hace tan feliz que siento que no es real”_ Tenía la cara caliente y una abrumadora sensación burbujeando desde el vientre hacia el alma, la cabeza me dolía con una insoportable jaqueca y mi garganta estaba seca por él. ¿Qué acaso era idiota?

_“Eres una buena persona, Ash”_ Me apreté el pecho con fuerza, intentando arrancarme lo que había en su interior. No había nada. Lo busqué y lo busqué, no obstante, ya no tenía corazón. Mierda.

_“Porque soy un entrometido”_ Enamorarse de él había sido inevitable desde el inicio. Un par de manos se acomodaron sobre mis parpados, con lentitud y suavidad

“Adivina quién soy” Su voz acarició mi oreja, húmeda y caliente, me erizó la piel, sonreí. Aquel aroma: embriagador, adictivo y melancólico, era inconfundible.

“¿Shorter?” Contuve una carcajada ante la mueca de molestia que él me devolvió, sus labios se fruncieron para esbozar un pequeño puchero, sus mejillas se encontraban infladas y rojas, su frente se había tensado, me relajé en aquella silla. Él era tan lindo. Lo pensaría mil veces más.

“¿Cómo me pudiste confundir con él?” El más bajo se sentó sobre mi cama, su cuerpo se hundió en el colchón. El aire estaba repleto de chispas. Estábamos uno al frente del otro, sus rodillas entre las mías, sus manos sobre su regazo “No tengo la voz tan grave” Una bolsa de plástico me fue extendida.

“Quizás él te está contagiando la estupidez y por eso los confundí” Revisé el contenido del paquete para encontrar una pastilla blanca y una botella de agua en su interior, parpadeé, confundido. La noche era silenciosa y peligrosa entre nosotros dos “¿Por qué?” El japonés se acarició la nuca, nervioso, su labio inferior fue mordido. 

“Dijiste que te dolía la cabeza con esto de ir a la reunión de Dino Golzine, así que” Un estridente palpitar me erizó hasta la punta de la nariz, traté de esconder una tonta sonrisa en vano. Lindo.

“Así que abandonaste tu tesis a la mitad para ir a la farmacia a comprarme esto” Él se encogió de hombros. Moví la silla más cerca de él, sus muslos entre los míos, nuestros pies jugueteando sobre una vieja alfombra. Dentro de esos ojos lo pude saber todo. Dentro de esas orbes pensé que podía ser mejor.

“Supongo que eso te convierte en mi prioridad” Quise serlo. Mi palma se deslizó sobre su regazo, rocé sus dedos, él no me apartó. Una afligida y descorazonada sonrisa fue su respuesta “Así que no seas terco y tómatela” Abrí el empaque de la píldora para tragármela con un sorbo de agua. Mi mandíbula se deformó. Amargo y repugnante.

“¿Feliz?” Abrí la boca para que no quedasen dudas entre nosotros dos. La luz del cuarto era tenue, el ambiente era suave y agradable.

“Lo estoy” Nosotros una mentira. Mis manos se entrelazaron a las suyas, con ansiedad y temor “Tú” Mis palabras se habían enredado entre mis pensamientos. Debía mantenerme firme sobre mi escenario “No tienes que venir conmigo” Este sería mi gran debut. Una maldita actuación “Puede ser peligroso” No obstante, que difícil era recordar aquellos diálogos cuando lo amaba tanto.

“Ya me has dicho eso un par de veces” Él iba gastando el amor de los hombres como si fuesen cigarrillos. Me acerqué a él, removí un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja “¿Cómo te sientes con todo esto?” Perdí la respiración, tenía una atronadora y dolorosa sensación atrapada en la garganta, ¡No!, ¡Él no era mío!

“No quiero ir a esa reunión” Él era quien mejor me conocía en este putrefacto mundo, él me inspiraba, él me hacía grande, él me hacía querer ser mejor “Tengo miedo de ir y convertirme en su hijo” Repasé aquel anillo con los bordes de mis dedos, ¡No! Él no era para mí. Él se deslizó entre las grietas de mi alma, a través de espinas y cicatrices.

“Tener miedo esta bien” Él me miró entre hueso y piel, él me acarició como si fuese algo valioso, él me hizo sentir de esa manera. Hermoso y valioso “Yo” Los labios me temblaron, me los mordí con fuerza, la sangre me estaba quemando de manera destructiva, tenía la cabeza repleta de mareos e impotencia, apreté mis ojos con tanto coraje que dejé de ver y entender “Aunque no entiendo del todo lo que ocurre entre Dino Golzine y tú, sí sé una cosa” Él se iría con Sing Soo-Ling.

“Es mejor que no lo sepas” Él se iría con él y esto quedaría en nada, ¡Una puta nada!

“Yo entiendo bien lo que es tener miedo de perderte a ti mismo” ¿No era injusto? Él me hacía tan miserable con esa clase de mirada “Ash” Él me hacía creer que podíamos superarlo todo antes de recordar que había un tercero en la escena. Le extendía mi mano y él me daba un adiós, y yo. Era débil, era tan frágil ante él. Porque lo amaba él me rompía.

“No es lo mismo” Y porque él me estaba empezando a amar él me hería aún más. Su mirada se posó sobre el agarre entre nuestras manos.

“Tal vez no sea lo mismo” Él se inclinó, tan cerca que fue difícil sostener una actuación, los reflectores fueron asfixiantes sobre mi escenario “Pero cuando estés en ese lugar y te pares frente a una gigantesca multitud” Fueron sus yemas las que recorrieron el borde de mi rostro, caliente y eléctrico “Quiero que me mires” Pude escuchar un agitado palpitar con la complicidad de la noche. No era mío “Quiero que me mires y veas los ojos con los que yo te estoy mirando” No podía pensar que era de él, ¡No! Él nunca podría tener esa clase de sentimientos hacia mí.

“¿Qué clase de ojos se supone que son esos?” Porque si él me llegaba a ilusionar de verdad.

“Unos que ven a una persona hermosa” No me podría recuperar jamás “Unos que te conocen perfectamente” Quise huir, sin embargo “Aslan Callenreese” Me acerqué a él, me deslicé entre su piel y su aroma. Tenía una agónica y abrasadora electricidad atorada en el pecho. Amarlo me estaba matando.

“Usar mi verdadero nombre es trampa” Él rio, mi cabeza se dejó caer sobre su regazo, sus palmas se enredaron entre mis cabellos, con una suavidad propia de un primer amor y una delicadeza digna de un amante. Quería ser bueno. Bueno para él.

“Es tu culpa por habérmelo dicho en primer lugar” Si hubiese sabido la cantidad de problemas y sufrimiento que me iba traer este chico.

“Supongo que lo es” Lo habría encontrado mucho antes. Un par de vidas atrás.

“Ash” Acomodé mi mejilla contra su pierna, mirándolo, sus dedos retiraron mi flequillo, no me pude separar de esos ojos, ¿Cómo había vivido tanto tiempo sin él? “Somos nosotros contra el mundo, ¿Esta bien?” Mis brazos rodearon su cintura, con fuerza, me hundí en él, deseando que este instante jamás se terminase.

“Esta bien” Podrían haber pasado miles de años y yo estaría bien mientras fuese con él. Así. De esta manera era perfecto.

“Ya deberíamos irnos, vi al conductor abajo cuando regresé de la farmacia” Podríamos ser algo perfecto. Podríamos ser la más grandiosa historia de amor.

“Bien”

¿Por qué mierda debía existir Sing Soo-Ling?

Al frente de los dormitorios se había estacionado un elegante y lujoso vehículo, sus ventanas se encontraban polarizadas, los asientos eran de terciopelo, el conductor no me dirigió palabra alguna al momento de ingresar. Mi palma se mantuvo entrelazada a la de Eiji, mi cabeza sobre su hombro, mi vida en esas frágiles manos. Pude acariciar lo nerviosa y violenta que se tornó su respiración al costado de su cuello, no me aparté. Pude escuchar un impulsivo y destructivo latir entre nosotros dos. No dijimos nada. No lo haríamos. No éramos más que tres puntos suspensivos. El movimiento fue relajante y su calidez una farsa. En un parpadeo llegamos a la casa de Dino Golzine. Una multitud de personas con rostros de diario y diálogos de televisión se encontraba en aquel lugar. Trajes de diseñador, reflectores de fotografías, vinos caros, risas falsas, ventanales con grabados, alfombras de pieles y perfumes de millón. Reí con monotonía. Era demasiada preparación para un maldito funeral. Él sostuvo mis ansias en esa pesadilla, él me ayudó a respirar. Entre una extravagante y ostentosa sala de estar, debajo de un candelabro, él me encontró.

“Ash” Dino me extendió sus brazos, acunándome entre ellos, cerré los ojos, inerte. Muerto “Me preocupé cuando el conductor me aviso que no bajabas de tu dormitorio” Bajo esas palabras se ocultó una maldita amenaza. Tenía la cabeza mareada y adolorida. Asco.

“Lo lamento” Esto era todo. Esto era yo.

“Veo que trajiste a alguien” Su atención fue puesta sobre Eiji, en aquel tímido e inocente agarre de manos “¿Es tu novio?” Quise aplaudirle. Aquella preocupación fue digna de un padre, antes de que el más bajo pudiese responder.

“Es mi amigo” La estupidez lo hizo primero. No quise mirar la clase de expresión que él esbozó.

“¿Amigos?” Ya lo sabía. Él tomó la mano del japonés entre las suyas, él depositó un beso sobre el más bajo y yo no pude hacer más que temblar de ira y arrebato. Una puta farsa “Dino Golzine a su servicio” Una cínica y altiva mirada me fue entregada “El padre de Ash” Tenía el estómago repleto de nauseas y putrefacción. La magia se había perdido.

“Eiji Okumura” Este sueño se terminaba apenas se cerraban los ojos.

“Gracias por cuidar tanto de mi hijo” Temblé cuando él me tocó, su palma se acomodó sobre mi cintura, las miradas de los demás se encontraban sobre mi escenario, tenía rastros de angustia goteando hacia mi alma. Me sentía mal “¿Él lo ha estado haciendo bien en la universidad? Cuando quiso vivir solo pensé que era una locura, él no puede hacer nada sin mí” Tenía sudor frío corriendo desde la frente hacia el cuello. No pude ver bien.

“Él siempre lo hace bien” El brazo del más bajo se acomodó sobre mis hombros, apartándome de Dino “De hecho él es quien cuida de mí” ¿No era injusto? Yo no le había dicho nada pero él ya lo sabía todo “Él es una persona increíble” Me dejé acunar por su calidez. Podríamos ser la historia de amor más hermosa jamás contada si él me lo permitía. Vi los fragmentos de mi pecho caerse al frente de él. Este amor.

“Lo entiendo” Esta clase de amor. La mandíbula me crujió, los dientes se me congelaron. Dolía “¿Por qué no vas a tomar algo mientras lo presento a la sociedad?” Él vaciló, su mano tembló entre la mía, su mirada me buscó. Antes de que lo pudiese comprender mi corazón ya lo sabía.

“Estaré bien” Con aquella confesión él se separó. La sonrisa de Golzine fue un maldito escalofrío en toda mi columna vertebral, respiré, no obstante, había una peste de mierda en aquel lugar. No pude tragar. No pude pensar. No pude. Solo. Yo no.

“Así que tienes un novio” Su tono fue burlón y altanero, sus brazos se cruzaron sobre aquel elegante traje de diseñador, la música era un grito y el aire tenía una densa capa de tabaco.

“Él no es mi novio” Él me golpeó la espalda, empujándome hacia el centro de la sala de estar. Pisé los pedazos de mi corazón por accidente en aquel movimiento. Los quebré para que ya no se pudiesen arreglar.

“Está bien si tienes a alguien con quien divertirte por mientras” Los murmullos a nuestro alrededor fueron sofocantes, tenía la frente repleta de fiebre, su palma se volvió a acomodar sobre mi cintura. Asqueroso. Quise apartarme, no obstante, no era más que esto. Esto era lo de siempre, estaba bien. Estaba acostumbrado. Temblé, los ojos me ardieron. 

“¿Por qué nos has duplicado los pedidos?” Traté de mantener mi cabeza gélida en vano “No podemos abarcar tanto, somos una pandilla pequeña” Su mirada me erizó la piel en una nauseabunda sensación. Las piernas me fallaron, me dejé arrastrar por él entre baldosas y vino caro.

“Para asegurarme de que no me traiciones” Él me dejó debajo del candelabro, él tomó una copa de champaña de la mesa del costado “Han habido rumores acerca de que tu grupo se busca emancipar de mi mafia” Una ceja fue levantada. Tenía la sangre descompuesta y la frente tiesa “No creas que te lo dejaré tan fácil” Una insoportable presión se acomodó sobre mis hombros, rompiéndolos, caí de rodillas “Ahora que seremos familia oficialmente serás de mi pertenencia” Estaba de pie. Vivo. Mierda.

“No escuches todo lo que Marvin dice” Él golpeó la copa con uno de sus anillos, el eco llamó la atención. Un silencio fúnebre cubrió todo el lugar. Desagradable.

“Entonces, se inteligente con tus cartas y aprende tu lugar” Cientos de cámaras y periodista se posaron sobre nosotros dos. Un funeral. El mío “Mis distinguidos invitados” Sus manos se acomodaron sobre mis hombros, me sostuvieron con fuerza, me jalaron de los hilos para que no fuese más que un trapo “Hoy los he llamado para anunciar algo importante” Una maldita marioneta, los flashes fueron cegadores, las sonrisas de los demás asquerosas “Hoy, de manera oficial, Ash me va a dar su consentimiento para convertirse en mi hijo” Un hombre cuyo rostro no vi se acercó con un papel y un lápiz “Ash se convertirá en el sucesor de los negocios Golzine” Contuve una arcada al escuchar aquello, me apreté con fuerza la boca.

“Esto no fue lo acordado” La presión que él hizo sobre mis retazos me silenció.

“Hoy por fin nos convertiremos en familia” Las cejas me temblaron, el estómago se me pudrió, mi alma fue vendida. Carne. Un puto pedazo de carne. A nadie le importaba, no pude leer las letras en el papel, estaba tan mareado y drogado de muerte que no podía ni siquiera respirar, tenía un nudo en la garganta y la cordura de un hilo “¿Qué esperas chico? Firma” Él lo rompió.

“Pero” Convertirme en él. Me apreté con nervio y violencia el entrecejo. Completamente pálido y perdido. Medio muerto.

“Solo firma” ¿Medio vivo? Alcé la mirada, encontrándolo entre la multitud, su rostro se había visto bañado por la aflicción y el dolor. Lo miré a los ojos. Profundos, ingenuos, dulces, soñadores, tanto. Esos ojos que se habían convertido en mi todo.

“Yo” Esos ojos que me miraban como si fuese alguien hermoso y valioso cuando no lo era, ¿No era humillante? Él se estaba deleitando con este carnaval de lastima. Él ya no me podría mirar de esa misma manera luego de firmar. Sería un monstruo, sería basura, ¡Oh! Pero ya lo era. Bajé la nuca, ido.

“Firma, Ash” Sería… Apreté mi boca con fuerza, vomito había subido hacia mi garganta; ácido y desagradable.

“Él no se ve bien” Y entré todas las personas que me juzgaron. Él me encontró.

“No te preocupes muchacho, él está bien” Él se paró al frente mío en un mundo que me había dado la espalda. Él fue mi voz cuando me amordazaron.

“Señor, creo que a Ash la emoción de ser su hijo lo ha abrumado y por eso no puede firmar” Él sostuvo con fuerza mi mano. Los murmullos de los periodistas fueron sofocantes, la mirada de Golzine inquisitiva, los destellos de las cámaras una tortura “Como Ash es un estudiante de excelencia académica, él ha estado esforzándose mucho en sus exámenes para mantener el primer lugar, por eso no está en las condiciones para firmar ahora” Rosas ensangrentadas a mis pies.

“¿Excelencia académica?” La multitud de reporteros se impacientó con esas dos palabras. Él japonés asintió, tomando el control de la situación.

“Él no ha descansado, esto lo ha abrumado mucho” En contra de todas mis expectativas mencionar aquello asombró a los periodistas “Ser familia amerita que él esté en buenas condiciones para celebrar” El de ojos verdes sonrió al recibir las felicitaciones de la alcurnia y la envidia de la competencia.

“Confiare en tus palabras por ahora chico” Fue lo que musito, Eiji apoyó uno de mis brazos encima de sus hombros, ayudándome a sostenerme sobre mis propios pies “Puedes llevarlo a tomar aire” Él asintió, sacándome del lugar.

Y donde nadie más había creído en mí. Donde nadie más creería. Él lo hizo. Una y otra vez él lo hizo, y yo… Me apreté con fuerza el pecho, tratando de respirar, tenía los pensamientos calientes y sangrando en la garganta, tenía el rostro rojo al igual que la mirada. Aquel delicado tacto se sintió como miles de agujas incrustándose en mi piel, en aquella dulce mirada pude sentir a los fragmentos de mi corazón ser pisados por él. Temblé. Perdí el aliento. Me dejé consumir por una palpitante jaqueca. Agonía era su voz, me cubrí con fuerza las orejas. Sofocante era su cariño, me calciné en él. Adictivo era su sabor, tendría una sobredosis. No entendía nada, ¡No lo entendía a él! Solo era consciente de una decadente opresión en mi pecho cuyo dolor no pude comparar a nada. Era tan doloroso ser correspondido. Podríamos ser la historia de amor más bonita. Mierda. Había subestimado mis propias emociones por él. Mientras actuase y no lo dijese estaría bien. Mientras fuésemos amigos. Amigos. Amigos. ¿Amigos? ¡Ja! Me toqué el rostro, lo tenía húmedo. Hipócrita.

“¿Estas bien?” De alguna manera él me había llevado al costado del ventanal, las luces fueron asfixiantes, la música ajena, las risas con Golzine. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros, titirité. ¿Lo tocarías a él de esta manera?

“Lo estoy” ¿Lo mirarías a él con esa clase de preocupación? “Gracias por sacarme de ahí” ¿Esa sonrisa era mía?

“Te lo dije, somos tú y yo contra el mundo” Me derrumbé por él. Me aferré con fuerza al más bajo, hundiendo mi nariz sobre su hombro, sosteniendo su espalda con temor, cerré los ojos con violencia, impregnándome de él “¿Ash?” Por favor no me ames “¿Te sientes muy mal?” No me ames jamás.

“Solo déjame estar así un poco más” Porque no lo soportaré.

“Debió ser difícil para ti” Sus palmas ascendieron desde mi cintura hacia mis hombros con una destructiva gentileza “Pero ya estas bien” No. Nunca lo estaría porque no lo tenía a él. Su fragancia me había emborrachado. Tensión.

“Solo aplazamos el problema, tarde o temprano él me hará firmar” Este hombre era mi otra mitad. Sin él ya no estaba completo “No solucionamos nada” Este torpe e impudente japonés era la persona más hermosa que había conocido. Y él debía ser mío. Yo quería ser de él.

“Lo solucionaremos” Pero no lo éramos “No te preocupes” Y eso me rompía tanto el corazón “Estoy para ti, Ash” Mi aliento había erizado su piel, tenía el estómago burbujeando con una agridulce sensación. Había electricidad en el aire, las voces de los periodistas fueron lejanas, las botellas de vino ya se habían acabado. Él era mi paz.

“¿Tú?” Me aparté de él, tratando de aligerar la tensión “¿Un torpe chico japonés?” Él me sonrió, dejando que su espalda se apoyase en el ventanal, la noche lucía hermosa detrás de él.

“Yo” Nuestras manos se mantuvieron unidas “Un torpe chico japonés que te quiere más de lo que te imaginas, Aslan” En el reflejo del ventanal pude vislumbrar la clase de hombre que era al lado de él.

“A veces dices cosas cursis” Si esta era la clase de persona que era cuando estaba con Eiji debería estar siempre con este chico “No le queda a esa imagen tan simple que tienes” Sus cejas temblaron de manera ligera, sonreí. Era tan sencillo caer en esto. Tan natural.

“Pues perdón por no parecer una estrella de cine como cierta persona” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su vientre, indignado. Me acerqué a él, él no pudo retroceder al tener una pared a sus espaldas. Tampoco trató de hacerlo.

“Disculpa aceptada” Su frente se tornó rígida al igual que su mandíbula, sus mejillas habían sido teñidas de carmín, un chasquido de lengua fue contenido “Siendo justos, si te quisiera molestar de verdad hablaría de tus nulas habilidades en la cocina” Mis dedos delinearon aquellas delicadas y aniñadas facciones, sabiendo que él se iría.

“Cuando le preparé natto a tu pandilla a todos les gustó” Una sonrisa de victoria se trazó sobre esos coquetos labios, mi rostro fue visitado por el verano esa noche.

“¿Por qué los sigues yendo a ver?, ¿Qué no has escuchado los rumores?” Algo cambió en el ambiente tras pronunciar aquellas preguntas. Algo se quebró “¿Qué no sabes lo que todos dicen de nosotros? Te verás mal influenciado” Una extraña expresión se grabó entre esas facciones. Una que debí entender, y consolar. Pero no lo hice.

“Estoy probando algo nuevo” Sus manos se deslizaron entre las mías, con timidez y suavidad, él se apartó de la pared para quedar cerca, su nariz sobre la mía “Estoy tratando de ser sincero conmigo mismo por primera vez sin importar lo que los demás digan” El corazón me latió en la garganta y las orejas, el aire fue electrizante y embriagador. Parpadeé. Cada una de las estrellas se había posado en esos ojos. Relajé mis hombros. Tonto y embelesado.

“¿Cómo te está yendo con eso?” Bastó una mirada suya en un prologo de gasolina y discusiones, una tarde con una pértiga y el nombre de un desconocido, para que mi corazón lo supiera “¿Funciona ser sincero?” Esta persona era especial.

“Aún no lo sé” Sus brazos se enredaron sobre mi cuello, cerca. Peligroso y adictivo. Pude saborear su respiración entre mis labios, me los mordí “Pero estoy cansando de pretender las cosas” Su atención se enfocó en los periodistas a mis espaldas, él regresó a mí “Ash” Mi nombre resonó hasta en mi alma al ser pronunciado por él “Puedes rechazarme o quererme como un amigo, nadie tiene el deber de aceptar a otra persona, pero” Esas orbes me atraparon “Pero si lo vas a hacer no quiero que sea una mentira” Acaricié su nuca, con lentitud y suavidad.

“Yo” Tenía un palpitar imposible de ocultar “¿Qué hay de Sing?” Él no se inmutó al escuchar aquel nombre.

“Te lo dije, estoy probando una nueva cosa que se llama sinceridad en todos los aspectos de mi vida” Quise leer entre las líneas de la confusión, quise ilusionarme con aquella confesión, ¿Él lo dejaría?, ¿Él podría amar a alguien como yo?

¿Podríamos ser más que tres puntos suspensivos?

“Creo que tomaste mucho esta noche” Pero no. Era cobarde y si él me aceptaba ya no me podría recuperar. Él estaba mejor con Sing Soo-Ling. Ellos se amaban.

“No he tomado nada” Él me amaba a mí. Mierda.

“Ash Lynx, el lince de Nueva York” La voz de Artur fue un maldito escalofrío, un desagradable espasmo me golpeó cuando él acomodó su brazo sobre mis hombros, el ambiente entre nosotros dos falleció “Gato japonés, el amigo del lince” Una larga y maliciosa sonrisa se dibujó sobre la boca del más alto. Me apreté el estómago, tenía un muy mal presentimiento atorado en el tiempo. Lo peor de mis presentimientos.

“¿Qué es lo que quieres?” Era que nunca se equivocaban.

“Les he traído un regalo” Entre los periodista, las conversaciones repletas de hipocresía y el humo del tabaco, él apareció “No tienes que agradecérmelo” La muerte se abrió camino en medio de una marcha nupcial.

“Sing” La molestia trazada en el rostro de ese hombre fue imposible de describir, él lucía tan despechado, sus ojos se encontraban rojos, su mandíbula tiesa, sus manos convertidas en puños, su cuerpo tembloroso, su camisa estaba hecha de traición. Él tomó la muñeca del más bajo con fuerza y brutalidad, él lo colocó de su lado, apartándolo de mí.

“Dijiste que estabas ocupado esta noche y por eso no podías cenar con mi familia” Él aire se le había atorado en la garganta, él trató de mantener la compostura y la paciencia, no obstante, su rostro estaba ardiendo y su voz trepidando.

“Esto era lo que tenía que hacer” No quise entender la expresión del más bajo. Me dolería “Tú dijiste que no querías saber a donde tenía que ir” Ambos tenían un reluciente anillo de compromiso en el dedo anular. Contuve las náuseas. Una gélida y amenazante mirada me fue entregada. No pude respirar en esa tensión. En esa mirada él me lo gritó.

“Nos vamos” Eiji no era mío.

“Pero” No, ¡Él no lo era!

“Ahora” Eiji Okumura le pertenecía a Sing Soo-Ling y nada podía hacer.

Él se lo llevó.

“Vaya” Estaba mareado, no podía respirar bien, no me pasaba el aire, los pensamientos, ni la vida. Yo “El amante del conejo es posesivo” Exploté. Tomé a Artur de la camisa, colérico y despechado, ¡Ja! ¿Despechado de qué? Él no era nadie para mí. Amigos, ¡Si! ¡Los mejores amigos! Tenía el estómago calcinando con una asquerosa y putrefacta sensación, la sangre me pesaba, la cabeza me dolía, la mirada me estaba ardiendo, mi boca se había llenado de óxido. No tenía corazón. No tenía pedazos. Llamamos la atención en aquella fiesta. Una mierda me importó.

“¿Por qué lo trajiste a él?” No pude esconder la ira en mi voz, estaba afiebrado, había empezado a gotear. Mi mandíbula estaba tan tensa que los dientes me empezaron a doler. El ventanal crujió a sus espaldas. Los murmullos comenzaron.

“Ese chico es una distracción para que hagas tu trabajo” Mis uñas se incrustaron hasta dejar marca y cicatriz, Golzine me ordenó algo que no entendí, los flashes y las luces “Te dije, sino estas a la altura del cargo de jefe, déjalo” La colera me había echó temblar. El soplo era un infierno, las miradas una puta obsesión. Estaba sobre mi escenario, escuché los abucheos.

“¿Qué tiene que ver Eiji en todo esto?” El más alto rodó los ojos, él me empujó. Yo era un caos, no entendía nada. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo. Era destructivo, corrosivo, doloroso y despiadado.

“Que tú estás enamorado de ese chico, y estas dejando a la pandilla de lado” Parpadeé, perplejo, abrí la boca sin poder decir más. Yo. Me toqué el pecho con torpeza. Ya lo sabía, sin embargo, escucharlo de otra persona fue un maldito balde de agua fría.

“Él y yo somos amigos” Una mueca de cansancio y fastidio fue la respuesta de Artur. Él se retiró el sudor de la frente.

“¿Solo son eso?” Mis puños temblaron con impotencia, Dino trató de calmar a la hambrienta multitud “Entonces deja que se vaya con Sing” Miré hacia la salida de la casa, no había nadie. Él se estaba yendo, ¡Sí! Él se lo estaba llevando. Él besaría esos labios que con tantas lindas palabras me sedujeron, él tocaría aquel cuerpo en donde yo encontraba felicidad y prosperidad, él rompería un corazón que nunca debió llegar a mis manos, él acariciaría sus cabellos en la noche, él sería lo primero que Eiji vería en las mañanas, él.

Él…

_“Me he empezado a enamorar de ti, Ash”_ No. Solo no.

“Jódete, Artur” Fue lo que le grité antes de ir por él.

Corrí con tanta fuerza que sentí a mis pasos crujir entre mi mandíbula y mi cordura, mis zapatos resonaron contra los adoquines, la brisa fue una burla, tenía el pecho repleto de una abrumadora y asfixiante sensación, el cielo carecía de estrellas, el aroma a tabaco era letal, el silencio del estacionamiento había sido quebrado por una pelea, Eiji estaba tirando de su muñeca con fuerza, la frustración en el rostro de su pareja fue dolorosa. Me paré al frente de ellos dos. Sing lo soltó, sus brazos se extendieron con un gesto de impotencia en tan tórrida tensión, había un atronador latido en esta nada. Nada. Amigos. No. Yo no, ¡Los mejores!

“Yo” El de chaqueta suspiró, acariciándose el entrecejo con agobio “También estoy cansado de esto, así que seré claro” Las palabras del más alto fueron imponentes, el rostro del japonés se había convertido en un desastre de desesperanza. Él estaba tiritando “Eiji, sí veo lo mal que te sientes, no lo estoy tratando de ignorar” Aquella mano vaciló en el aire, cobarde, antes de tomar la de él “Te estoy tratando de apoyar a mi manera” Debí saber lo que el rostro del más bajo significó. Debí entender esa clase de mirada.

“Pero Sing” No lo hice “Ni siquiera me estas escuchando” El nombrado negó con la cabeza, él me miró.

“Tú crees estarte enamorando de él, lo entiendo” Mi corazón fue recorrido con un insufrible escalofrío, retrocedí, las piernas me temblaron, el aliento lo perdí, mi alma estaba a la mitad “Pero mi amor, siempre que te caes necesitas que alguien recoja tus pedazos por ti” Tenía un nudo entre la garganta y el estómago, quise hablar, no obstante, no pude, me apreté el pecho sin que hubiese nada. Nada. Tenía aquellos retazos impregnados de muerte.

“Yo” Eiji tampoco pudo hacerlo.

“¿Quién crees que debe andarte recogiendo cuando te caes?” En medio de la oscuridad y la soledad, él me apuntó. Retrocedí otra vez, aterrado “¿Crees que él puede hacerlo?” Una carcajada sin gracia fue lo que él escupió, sus ojos se vieron oscurecidos por un par de delgadas cejas, el aire fue doloroso “Puede que nosotros ya no estemos enamorados pero tenemos algo más fuerte que eso” Mi cabeza era un lío “Yo te puedo recoger todas las veces que te rompas, no me importa hacerlo” La mano del más alto buscó la de Eiji, él la tomó.

“Sing” El nombrado le regaló una amarga y dulce sonrisa. En esa mirada comprendí lo mucho que el contrario lo amaba.

“Dime, Ash” Los ojos de Sing enfocaron sus luces sobre mi escenario, se abrió el telón, escuché los aplausos, sentí un abrumador calor escurriendo desde mi frente hacia los fragmentos de mi corazón. Amarlo era doloroso, era insoportable, era algo de lo que quería huir. No era mío, ¡Claro que no lo era! “¿Estas enamorado de mi novio?” Rosas fueron arrojadas a mis pies junto a ovaciones “¿Puedes hacerte cargo de él y recoger sus pedazos cuando se rompa?” En la mirada de Eiji supe que él me valoraba por el hombre que quería ser y por quien aún no era. En esa clase de expresión comprendí lo que yo significaba para él.

“Somos amigos” Y porque entendí eso no pude aceptarlo “No tengo otro interés” Una sonrisa altiva fue la respuesta de Sing, los labios del más bajo tiritaron, él cerró los ojos con fuerza, limpiándose la tristeza con la manga de su camisa de manera violenta. Él abrió la boca sin encontrar las palabras correctas, él negó con la cabeza, con decepción e ira. Con despecho.

“Soy todo lo que te queda” Y él se lo llevó.

_Eiji y yo éramos tres puntos suspensivos en esta historia…_

_Y yo fui quien borró dos y escribió el final._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okey, yo justificando a mis personajes como siempre, ¿Porque Ash esta actuando tan tonto si sabe que le corresponden?  
> Primero las personas a veces hacemos cosas tontas. Todos, alguna vez. Ahora hablando más enserio, Ash es una persona que nunca ha recibido ni sentido esa clase de amor, Eiji se ha vuelto tan indispensable que él siente que no tiene barreras contra él y eso lo asusta. Él esta asustado de perderlo si se atreve a cruzar esa linea y desafía su "Amistad" y por el otro lado, mientras Eiji no le diga explicitamente "Si voy a dejar a Sing por ti" Él no se va a sentir tranquilo. Así que da un paso atras, y entre él y Sing encierran a Eiji en este juego de mientras no lo decimos no es real.  
> Pero ¿Cuanto más podrá Eiji con eso? Es obvio que él no quiere ser parte de eso.  
> En todo caso, en el siguiente capítulo tendran su confrontación entre Sing y Ash, tienen una conversación pendiente que les hace mucha falta.  
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
> ¡Muchas muchas gracias por todo el apoyo!  
> Nos vemos la otra semana ahora si.


	14. Capítulo 13.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!   
> Me atrase un fin de semana por la vida online. Y debo decir algo sobre el capítulo, este no era el capítulo que comencé a escribir, de hecho, esto no estaba planeado aún pero quedo, y fue, se sintió correcto así que aquí lo tienen.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji, aunque no estaba pensado de esa manera.  
> ¡Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leer!

_¿No es increíble? Aun cuando alguien rompe tu corazón lo sigues amando con cada uno de esos pedazos._

El suave bamboleo de los árboles y el verde en la facultad, la sombra de los alerces, las cosquillas de las hojas y las flores, el aroma a juventud y primavera. Tenues rayos de sol se habían posado sobre sus pestañas para convertirlas en doradas, sus ojos se encontraban cerrados, su cabeza estaba acomodada encima de mi regazo, sus brazos sobre su vientre, mis piernas entre forraje y rocío, mis manos enredadas a sus cabellos. Tensión y magia eran lo que rodeaba el lugar. Silencio era el que acompasaba su respiración en aquel lejano rincón de la universidad. Tenía el corazón palpitando con una abrumadora calidez, mi rostro estaba ardiendo, su sonrisa me había conferido una razón para ser. Me la había arrebatado. Con un lento y elegante movimiento él me entregó una mirada. El reflejo de la mañana dentro de sus ojos fue algo que me quitó el aliento. En aquellas jades dimos un beso sin siquiera tocarnos. Aquellas orbes eran los puntos suspensivos sobre el rostro de Ash. Él me sonrió, tiempo y color solo se paralizaron para contemplar aquel gesto. Esta persona era tan injusta. Fue difícil respirar.

Él me gustaba tanto que solo era cruel.

“¿No deberías estar terminando tu tesis?” Su voz fue eléctrica bajo el susurro de aquel árbol, un pétalo se había enredado entre el oro de sus cabellos y las mentiras escritas en su piel “¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo acá conmigo?” Él se dejó mimar, el roce entre nosotros fue chispeante y delicado. Lo fue todo.

“Tú me pediste que fuese tu almohada” Una carcajada fue contenida por él, sus brazos se enredaron sobre mi cintura de manera aniñada, su rostro se hundió en mi vientre. Descarado y magnético. Fiebre corrió desde mi cordura hacia un palpitar.

“Pudiste decirme que no” Mis movimientos cesaron en las puntas de su cabello, su cuello estaba frío. La mañana era agradable.

“El señor americano me chantajeó para venir” Su respiración fue caliente y abrumadora contra mi vientre, me quemó la piel “¿Debo recordártelo?” Tiré de sus mejillas con suavidad, un quejido fue la respuesta del más alto, sonreí, satisfecho.

“Acusarte con la serpiente no es algo que considero como chantaje” Sus palabras humedecieron mi suéter, el viento revolvió mi flequillo, me relajé en él “Lo único que asusta de él es su mala personalidad” El tacto fue reconfortante y dulce. Tan natural. Cada lugar donde él estaba acariciando se había vuelto adicto por él. Había perdido el corazón. 

“Tú no conoces a Yut como yo lo hago” Un escalofrío fue lo que recorrió mi columna vertebral al pronunciar su nombre “Cuando él quiere da miedo” Mis pómulos enrojecieron y cosquillearon al escuchar tan descarada carcajada. Él siempre era así.

“Lo usaré en tu contra más seguido” Y porque él era de esta manera me gustaba “Pero debías salir a respirar un poco de aire, llevabas demasiados días encerrado por la tesis” Tiempo. Nunca lo tenía. Nunca lo alcanzaba. Coleccionaba instantes y lloraba por memorias.

“Supongo que tienes razón” Mi sonrisa fue triste y amarga.

“Claro que la tengo” Mentiras vendía y ahora las compraba “Siempre la tengo” Su agarre fue ligero cerca de mi corazón. Me iba a dejar caer

“En todo caso, ya no te tienes que preocupar por ayudarme con mi tesis” Así que caí antes de darle la oportunidad. Mi espalda se acomodó sobre hierba y hojas secas. Mis parpados se fruncieron ante lo sofocante que fue la luz bajo la copa de aquel árbol.

“¿Ya la presentaste?” Ash se levantó de mi regazo para dejarse caer a mi lado, nuestras yemas se tocaron con timidez entre la aspereza del pasto y la fragancia de las flores. Risas se escucharon a lo lejos. Un triste y desolado primer amor.

“Fui con Ibe el otro día y él aprobó los avances” Me di vueltas, mirándolo, mis pómulos se habían humedecido a causa del rocío y la ansiedad “Gracias por ayudarme con la tesis” Las mejillas del más alto fueron visitadas por una vergüenza casual “No lo habría hecho sin ti” Sus labios temblaron, él copió mi posición, quedando frente a mí.

“No hay de que” Sus ojos fueron tan verdes que se comenzaron a perder en aquel rincón de soledad. Misterioso. Tan cautivador “¿Aún tienes que seguir escribiéndola?” Quise acercarme a él, sin embargo, sabía que acabaría perdiendo mi corazón. El viento fue suave y delicado entre nosotros dos. Me removió el alma.

“Sí, en un mes más será el punto decisivo” Sus dedos se encogieron junto a las hojas, queriendo alcanzar mi mano, él se crispó, sabiendo lo que pasaría “Ahí debo defenderla frente a todo el comité para poder aprobar” Él se mordió la boca, vacilante, antes de continuar. Nuestras respiraciones fueron intensas y nerviosas.

“¿Quieres que te acompañe ese día?” Nuestros pasos torpes y ciegos “Siento que debo estar ahí” Sonreí, extendiendo mi mano para retirar aquel pétalo de su cabello, la atmósfera se había cubierto por una nostalgia digna de un primer amor.

“Quiero que vayas conmigo” Había un desvergonzado latido en nuestros alientos, él se deslizó sobre el pasto, nuestras rodillas se rozaron, su rostro quedó cerca. Tan cerca que lo sentí a kilómetros de distancia.

“Tú” Sus ojos me habían arrebatado el corazón “Estas llegando más tarde a los dormitorios” Ahora lo quería de regreso “Las cosas parecen estar yendo bien con Sing” Fruncí mis labios con fuerza, un despiadado ardor se acomodó sobre mis ojos, el pecho me dolió. Quise apartarme, no obstante, ya había caído por él. Mi sonrisa fue tiritona y mentirosa. Mi cabeza una compulsiva jaqueca. Él me gustaba.

“Las cosas están yendo bien” Él me gustaba tanto que había dejado las palabras como insuficientes y las miradas como colillas de cigarrillo “Él está bastante emocionado con todo esto del matrimonio” Mi estómago fue golpeado por unas insoportables nauseas, las gotas sobre mi frente no eran más que sudor. La indiferencia en esa expresión fue tanta que me congeló hasta alma. Él era cruel.

“Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja” Quise llorar, no obstante, reí. Él carecía de corazón. Por eso él se había quedado con el mío.

¿No era increíble? Aún roto me seguía enamorando. 

“Ash” ¿Esto era todo lo que él me tenía que decir? “¿Realmente crees eso?” Mis dientes crujieron con fuerza, me sentí mareado y enfermo, su mano se entrelazó a la mía con cobardía. Con él no era más que lágrimas y risas.

“Él es un hombre afortunado” Sus labios se encontraban a centímetros de los míos. Solo dolió. Estar con él fue como tratar de recoger los pedazos de un espejo roto “Serás muy feliz con Sing” Peligroso e hiriente. Inútil y autodestructivo. Al final las únicas memorias que él me había dejado eran cicatrices y lamentos. Esto. Temblé, frustrado.

“Él está redecorando todo el apartamento” Apreté mis parpados con fuerza, conteniendo llanto e ira, mi respiración estaba pesada, mi alma tan herida “Supongo que debe estar emocionado por lo de la mudanza” Sonreí. Pero esto estaba bien. Esto era lo que todos estaban esperando de mí, ¿Qué importaba si yo no estaba de acuerdo con ello? Nunca me escuchaban. Lo miré, descorazonado, ¿No era tonto? Pensé que él me escucharía. Pensé que yo le gustaba. No pude verme en el reflejo de esa mirada. Me estaba desangrando al sostener los pedazos de mi propio corazón. Lloré y lloré, sin embargo, él solo miró. Él solo me dio la espalda y pretendió.

“Mudanza” Su rostro cayó en perplejidad, su boca dejó que todo el aliento escapase con la brisa, sus orbes se vieron bañadas en miedo, él se inclinó, taciturno “¿De quién?” Él apretó mi mano con fuerza entre las hojas y el pasto.

“Mía” No pude comprender aquella expresión. Cada una de esas masculinas facciones tiritó con desconsuelo, él se acarició la frente para revolverse el flequillo de manera violenta y maniática.

“¿Tuya?” Sus palabras temblaron, sus codos se hundieron en la tierra “¿Tú me vas a dejar?” Me levanté del suelo, sentándome a su lado.

“Ash, me voy a casar con él” Su expresión me rompió el corazón “Lo más sensato es que vivamos juntos” Retrocedí, chocando con el tronco del árbol. El aire no le estaba pasando por la garganta, él se llevó las yemas hacia la frente, tratando de procesar mis excusas. Él me hirió “Además, terminaré la tesis en un mes” Yo lo herí más fuerte “No tengo más razones para quedarme en los dormitorios” Las palabras eran dagas y su amor veneno. Negué con la cabeza, ¿Amor? Pero si solo éramos amigos. La desgracia se mofó desde una esquina.

“¿Ninguna otra razón para quedarte?” Su voz se escuchó frustrada y colérica “¿Es una maldita broma?” Vivíamos de sueños y esperanzas.

“No lo es” Pero los sueños se acababan.

“Eiji” Y no tenía sentido creer en el ayer “¿Qué hay de mí?” Me abracé a mí mismo, pequeño y vulnerable, él se acercó, sus rodillas entre las mías, mi espalda contra aquel árbol. Él me miró como si yo tuviese todas las respuestas.

“¿Qué tienes que ver tú en esto?” No obstante, aunque las tuviese ellos no me escucharían. Esto no era más que un adiós. Él tomó mis muñecas, apretándolas con nervio.

“¿Qué hay de nosotros dos?” Ni siquiera lo pude mirar al escuchar aquello. Mierda. Él era tan cruel que me había empezado a matar. El cuerpo me dolía y mi mente se sentía en una densa neblina.

“Ash” Mi corazón estaba en el lugar incorrecto “No hay un nosotros” Pero aun sabiendo eso yo me había enamorado “Tú lo dijiste” Su mirada fue una tonelada sobre mi pecho, tenía un nudo en la garganta y el estómago, estaba mareado, afiebrado, ido y perdido “Somos amigos” Sus cejas y su boca se fruncieron, frustrados. Ser fuerte para no llorar.

“Aun así, pensé que estarías conmigo por siempre” Sin embargo, había derramado tantas lágrimas por él que ya no me quedaban. Tan desalmado “Tú me lo prometiste” Extendí mi mano hacia él, acariciando su mejilla. Su expresión fueron dos garras sobre mi cuello. Un pequeño niño abandonado.

“Pero tú me pediste que me fuera con él” Le extendí mi paraguas, no obstante, estaba repleto de agujeros “Tú me dijiste que fuera con Sing” Ambos nos empapamos en aquella despiadada tormenta. Lluvia eran mis emociones por él. Insuficiente mi voluntad. Grande su cobardía.

“Pero” Efímero un _te quiero_ “Supongo que tienes razón” Su palma se acomodó sobre mi mano, mi piel contra sus mejillas “No te preocupes, no pasa nada” Su sonrisa fue tan falsa que casi resultó hilarante. _Casi._ Habían tantos de ellos en nuestra relación.

“¿Seguro estarás bien?” Pídeme que me quede.

“Creo que lo estaré” Pídeme que me mantenga a tu lado y lo haré.

“¿Seguro que no me tienes nada más que decir?” Recibe mi amor. Mírame “¿Ash?” ¡Mírame, por favor! Escúchame.

“¿Qué es lo que tienes que hacer hoy?” Pero él no me escuchó “Dijiste algo sobre ir a probarte tu traje de novio, ¿No es así?” El sabor de la decepción fue venenoso y letal. Una carcajada apagada resonó entre nosotros dos. Y lo supe. Me apreté el pecho con fuerza, queriendo arrancarme estos sentimientos. Eran punzantes, sofocantes y dolorosos. Eran demasiado.

“Sí” Yo me había enamorado de él “Debería ir a la prueba de vestuario, se me acaba el tiempo” Pero la pequeña Alicia ya no podía regresar. Él se levantó, sacudiéndose el pantalón, él me extendió una mano. Esta atracción era letal. Me había dejado sin nada.

“Yo te llevo” ¿Cómo acercarme a él sin perder el corazón? “Vamos” ¿Para que perderlo si él no lo quería?

“Bien” Me dejé llevar por él.

Un extraño e incómodo ambiente fue lo que nos acompañó hacia su motocicleta, él no me dijo nada, solo me invitó a subirme detrás de él. Mis brazos se aferraron con fuerza a su cintura, mi cabeza se acomodó sobre su espalda, había un atronador latido entre nosotros dos. Ni siquiera el estridente eco del motor o la adrenalina de las calles pudieron disimular aquel palpitar. Tenía humo en la cabeza y cigarrillos en la piel. Lo apreté con fuerza, impregnándome de su fragancia. La ciudad se vio reducida a segundos al estar con el más alto. En un aleteo de pestañas llegamos. La tienda de matrimonio era elegante y grande, decenas de trajes y vestidos se encontraban adornando un extenso y ostentoso escaparate de cristal, paredes de mármol y bordados dorados le daban una impresión de lujo a aquel lugar, alfombras de terciopelo, aroma a perfume y clientes distinguidos, ¿Qué hacía yo acá? Una joven me extendió las ropas que la madre de Sing había elegido para mí. Me cambié. Reí, sin reconocer al sujeto que tenía al frente del espejo. Pero que extraño lucía todo hoy. Aquel hombre parecía tan triste, él estaba a punto de llorar. Él se quebraría, él tenía una herida donde debía estar su corazón, un rastro escarlata había manchado su alma dejando un camino de rojo hacia las afueras del probador. Salí, la chica me recibió con una sonrisa.

“Le queda muy bien” Ella aplaudió, analizando con una curiosa mirada el ajuste de medidas. El traje era blanco y de dos piezas, encaje e hilos dorados eran los que adornaban sus bordes, la tela era ligera y brillante, era tan apretado que se había convertido en mi prisión.

“¿Es necesario venir a otra toma de medias?” Ella negó, contuve una repugnante y asfixiante sensación en dos botones sobre mi cuello. No había aire.

“No se preocupe, ahora solo quedan los últimos detalles” Su taconear sobre baldosas y alfombras fue agudo, miré alrededor, buscándolo a él, no estaba. La vendedora me sonrió. Un mal sabor “Su novio se está cambiando al lado” Antes de que pudiese preguntar, una cortina de terciopelo se abrió a mi costado. Perdí aire y vida. Perdí tiempo. Tanto tiempo por él.

“Ash” El nombrado se encontraba vistiendo el traje negro de Sing, una camisa blanca y una corbata esmeralda les habían robado la belleza a sus ojos. Él me miró, afligido, él no supo que excusa usar. La chica fue a atender a otro cliente, dejándonos a solas en aquel lugar. Tensión.

“No fue mi idea” Su cara fue un triste poema de desamor “Ella solo asumió que yo era tu novio” Las mangas le quedaban largas, los pantalones no eran de su medida, se le iban a caer. Reí, él se veía gracioso “No tuve la intención” Su voz fue temblorosa y acongojada. Acomodé mi mano sobre su rostro, calmándolo. Magnético y letal.

“Está bien, Ash” Mis palabras fueron suaves y sinceras “Te creo” Él volvió a respirar al escuchar mi respuesta, su palpitar fue ansioso e impulsivo “Supongo que Sing es un poco más alto que tú” Aquel pensamiento escapó al vislumbrar como sus manos se perdían entre los puños del traje y sus zapatos en la basta del pantalón. Sus cejas se hundieron con molestia, la mandíbula le crujió. Tan orgulloso.

“¿Él no parecía un niño hace un par de años?” Me encogí de hombros, compartiendo una peligrosa y embriagadora mirada.

“Pubertad” El fastidio en el rostro del lince fue gracioso, tomé su mano para doblar las orillas de su chaqueta, los botones rechinaron contra mi anillo “Supongo que a ti no te sentó tan bien” Contuve con fuerza una carcajada. Su frente se había arrugado tanto que se le habían empezado a marcar las venas. Molestarlo era divertido. Él revolvió mis cabellos, con malicia.

“A ti parece que nunca te llegó la pubertad” Ahora era mi entrecejo el rígido “Mides lo mismo que un niño de primaria” Crucé mis brazos sobre mi pecho, las conversaciones de los demás comensales fueron lejanas y ajenas. Petulante. Altanero. Bruto.

“Tenemos un par de centímetros de diferencia” Sus mejillas se encontraban conteniendo una risa “No lo hagas parecer tanto” Él frunció los labios, pensativo.

“Cada centímetro cuenta para mí” Él se separó, extendiendo sus manos en busca de alguna respuesta “¿Me veo guapo?” ¿No era injusto? Sin importar lo mucho que esta persona me hería él me seguía gustando. Una sofocante y decadente sensación burbujeó desde mi pecho hacia mi cabeza. Estar enamorado no debería ser tan destructivo.

“Tú” Mis yemas alisaron los hombros de aquella chaqueta, la tela era áspera y gruesa “Te ves muy guapo” El más alto dejó que el aliento le fuese arrebatado, escarlata y juventud se posaron sobre sus mejillas, él se acarició el cuello, nervioso.

“No esperaba que dijeses eso” Lo compartimos todo en esa mirada “Tú” Pero no dijimos nada con la voz “Te ves realmente lindo” Fue lo que musitó al apartarme. La desolación se pintó sobre cada una de sus facciones, la canción de la tienda fue un triste lamento “Sing es afortunado” Esas palabras fueron realmente crueles. Sus palmas se habían convertido en puños. El rojo a sus pies delató el lugar de mi corazón.

“Ash” Pronunciar su nombre fue un martirio. Él me sonrió, retrocediendo entre ropas y espejos. Entre hipocresía y lamentos.

“Te ves lindo pero te falta algo” Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer los diferentes escaparates de la tienda, tenía el cuerpo aletargado y la mente hastiada. Un mohín se acomodó sobre sus labios al encontrarlo. Suspiré, alejándome.

Esto era una mierda.

“¿Un velo?” Él se acercó con aquella delicada prenda entre las palmas, él la acomodó entre mis cabellos con un broche, cubriendo mi rostro con encaje solo para volverlo a descubrir. Sus dedos acariciaron mis mejillas, la estática se fundió en una mirada. Fue difícil vivir en tan agridulce sensación. Él me tomó de los hombros, dándome vueltas hacia el espejo.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue un caliente escalofrío sobre mi oreja “¿No nos vemos bien juntos?” La imagen fue una maldita distorsión. Reí “¿No te verías mucho mejor con alguien como yo?” En la primera página de nuestra historia el futuro lucía tan brillante y prometedor, ¿Cómo nos habíamos deformado a algo tan crudo y cruel? Temblé, con la indiferencia contra mi espalda, y las mentiras sosteniendo mis brazos. No sabía porque aún estaba sorprendido, ¿No había sido de esta manera siempre? Los malditos mejores amigos. Ja.

“Ash” Apreté mi chaqueta con fuerza, con mis uñas incrustándose en la tela y mi garganta repleta de asco “¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?” Me aparté de él. Una gélida y punzante opresión me comenzó a quemar. Los ojos me ardieron, la cabeza me golpeó hasta que los dientes me crujieron, mis puños temblaron, sudor frío en la piel, sangre muerta. Me rasgué la garganta, tratando de respirar. Ya no pasaba “Yo no lo entiendo” ¡Ya no pasaba nada! “¡No te entiendo!” ¡Ja! Nada.

“Yo no sé a qué te refieres con esto” Él se mantuvo distante y tranquilo al pronunciar aquello.

“Pero” Él me cubrió la boca, parpadeé, ¿De verdad?

“Solo soy un amigo ayudando a otro con su matrimonio” Carcajeé hasta llorar, retrocedí, chocando con la cortina del probador y el gélido del espejo “Somos muy buenos amigos” Decepción. Él estaba llevando la malicia a otro extremo “Solo eso” Soportarlo. Tener que soportar esto. La chaqueta se rompió en un puño. ¡Una puta broma! Yo, ¿Yo? No.

Rabia.

“¡No me jodas!” Apreté con fuerza los pedazos de mi corazón entre mis manos, sangré y desfallecí. Solo goteé. Aunque ya había llorado en exceso por él, lloré más “¿Qué no ves lo mucho que esto me lastima?” Él me alimentaba con fabulas y promesas vacías. Y aún así. Mi respiración fue pesada, me atoré con mi propia saliva. Él me gustaba. Mis ojos se habían empañado en una sensación tan caliente que parecían ser agujas y vidrios. No estaba latiendo, no estaba respirando, no estaba pensado. Yo. Alto. Alto, ¡Alto!

“¿Lastimarte por qué? Es la verdad” Una estruendosa bofetada fue esa pregunta. Un golpe.

“¿Qué no ves lo mucho que me duele el corazón?” Dos más. Temblé cuando él me tocó, ¿Por qué?, ¡¿Por qué nadie lo entendía?! Estaba quebrado. Estaba tan roto que había dejado de ser yo para ser un trapo. La mirada se me nubló. Apreté mi frente con brusquedad, quise gritar, no obstante, nada salió de mi garganta. Yo. Solo tirité.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue un maldito gancho en el estómago “Esto está bien” ¡Mierda no lo estaba! Contuve nauseas e ira. Me paré derecho, intentando regularizar un jodido tartamudeo.

“Tú no me quieres ni un poco, Ash” Aquel puño sobre mi pecho dejó marca, él se acercó, pedazos y mentiras se le pegaron a los zapatos “Aun si solo me quisieras como un amigo” Yo estaba agonizando en aquella habitación, le extendí mi palma, sediento por ayuda, necesitado de amor, ¡Mírame!, ¡Escúchame! “Esto es demasiado cruel” Él solo se quedó parado al frente mío, con esa estúpida expresión. Que decepcionante sentirse sorprendido.

“¿Cambiaría algo si yo te dijera que te amo?” La piel se me erizó al escuchar aquella pregunta, parpadeé, sus movimientos fueron suaves y delicados “No lo haría” Él llegó a mí, sus yemas se deslizaron debajo de mis ojos, limpiando la pena para dejar algo peor “¿Cierto?” Él me había herido tantas veces, ¿Para qué llevar la cuenta?

“Lo cambiaría todo” Sus emociones eran una maraña de misterios y engaños. Él no pudo disimular la tristeza que se posó dentro de sus orbes, una desconsolada y afligida sonrisa fue su respuesta, sus dedos se deslizaron por el velo. Él solo se quedó ahí. Viéndome llorar.

“Eiji” La peor parte de nosotros dos “Sing es un buen hombre” Es que no había.

“Pero yo no estoy enamorado de él” Él me cubrió el rostro con el velo, impidiéndome vislumbrar alguna respuesta, el encaje de la prenda fue áspero sobre mi nariz, la sensación claustrofóbica y desagradable “Yo estoy enamorado de ti” Aun sin corazón el pecho me sollozaba.

“Sing es un buen hombre” Fue lo que se repitió “Es mucho mejor que yo” Sus palmas se deslizaron por los bordes de mi cara, él me acercó, depositando un pequeño beso sobre el velo, sobre mis labios. Mis manos trepidaron a causa de la colera y la ira. Mi respiración me había comenzado a ahogar, rastros calientes corrían desde mis ojos hacia mi mentón, lo acerqué, desconsolado, hundiéndome en aquel roce con desesperación. Esto estaba bien, ¡Si claro que lo estaba! Cerré los ojos sintiendo la calidez de sus labios a través de la prenda. Él me gustaba. Me gustaba tanto.

Pero dolía.

Él me había roto el corazón.

Ash y yo no dijimos nada el resto de la tarde. Tan solo nos cambiamos de ropa para regresar a la facultad. Mis manos sobre su pecho, el viento de la autopista junto al aroma de la gasolina, los faroles de los autos, el roce de la motocicleta contra el pavimento. Atronador e irreal. Esto no lo entendía. Había un aleteo en agonía dentro de mi estómago. Las mariposas de un primer amor se estaban sofocando. Eran frágiles y pequeñas. Fueron todo pero las perdí. Abracé al más alto con fuerza, hundiendo mi rostro en el dorso de su chaqueta. Una dolorosa opresión me había comenzado a matar. Si el pasado había comenzado aquí, ¿Por qué lo estaba buscando en todas partes? Mis pedazos fueron punzantes entre su piel y la mía, en lo efímero de una mentira que se condenó a la eternidad. Tan triste. Su palma se aferró a mi muñeca cuando llegamos a la universidad, su mirada fue angustiada y asustada, su respiración violenta y agitada, sus piernas estaban temblando. Tiritando estábamos los dos. Él se mordió la boca, vacilante, antes de continuar.

“Eiji” Él pronunció mi nombre como si fuese especial, como si esas cuatro letras lo fuesen todo “¿Puedes esperar a que se acabe mi reunión con la pandilla?” Cuando no eran nada. Mis brazos se habían cruzado sobre mi vientre, forjando un muro entre nosotros dos. Había una pértiga rota a mis pies. Los sueños se vendían y el amor se compraba.

“¿Para qué?” Los colores de la tarde acariciaron su espalda. La brisa fue helada “Creí que me lo habías dicho todo” Los murmullos alrededor de la facultad sutiles.

“Necesitamos aclarar algunas cosas” Él no me soltó. Él solo se quedó ahí parado escuchándome llorar y viéndome caer.

“No necesitamos aclarar nada” Él solo me dejo ir con otro hombre una noche cualquiera. Él solo me buscaba cuando él me quería. Él solo me dejaba hecho pedazos y desastre. Él solo…Respiré. El paisaje no tenía oxígeno “Tengo que ir a terminar la tesis” Ya no más.

“Eiji” No quería escuchar mi nombre ser pronunciado por ese tono. No quería esa triste mirada. No quería más excusa ni mentiras, ¿Amigos? ¡Por favor!

“Ibe no me va a esperar más tiempo, debo ponerme a trabajar” No lo necesitaba.

“Pero” No necesitaba nada de esto “Tengo miedo de que huyas si te dejo ir” Reí, desolado, ¿Quién era él que estaba huyendo entre nosotros dos? Suspiré, conteniendo con fuerza el llanto.

¿No era increíble? Mis pedazos aún lo querían.

“Bien, te esperare un rato” Una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción fue la causante de miles de latidos, ¿No era tonto?

“Entonces espérame afuera del bar” Aunque él me había herido aun me parecía hermoso. Ash me arrastró hacia la cantina.

¿No era increíble? El amor nos convertía en ciegos y tontos.

Su mano se entrelazó a la mía bajo las risas de los estudiantes y el viento de la juventud, él me llevó hacia la entrada del bar, cuando nuestras palmas se soltaron aflicción fue todo lo que él me pudo entregar, sonreí, asegurándole que me mantendría en aquel lugar, con un suspiro nervioso él desapareció. Me apoyé en una barandilla afuera del local, la madera crujió cuando mis codos se dejaron caer, cerré los ojos, permitiendo que la nostalgia de un amanecer perdido revolviese mi flequillo. Esto no debería ser de esta manera. Abrí mis parpados, enfocándome en el mecer de la hierba y las risas dentro del bar. De gustar a querer. De querer a amar. De amar a odiar. De odiar a mentir. Sin embargo, él seguía siendo mi héroe. Me apreté con fuerza el pecho, aquel anillo era una punzante y dolorosa cadena. Era una maldición. Estaba mareado, perdido y dolido, no obstante, ya sabía qué hacer. No lo iba a negar más. Estaba cansado. Ya no amaba más a Sing y estaba enamorado de Ash. Pero que caprichoso había sido mi corazón.

“Pareces bastante pensativo” Me sobresalté al escuchar una voz a mi lado, mis codos se resbalaron del barandal para que él me sostuviera evitando mi caída.

“Shorter” El nombrado contuvo una risa ante mi reacción, mi rostro se había visto cubierto de vergüenza y humillación. Tan torpe “¿No deberías estar en la reunión?” Él suspiró, apoyando sus brazos sobre la baranda, su cabello no se movió bajo la brisa, aún podía oler el fijador.

“Me sacaron del bar” Él se rascó la nuca, nervioso “Dijeron que distraía demasiado a Yut” Ahora quien contenía una carcajada era yo. Lindos “Y como él nos ha comenzado a patrocinar es más importante que yo” Mi cadera se apoyó contra la rejilla, mi atención se enfocó en la puerta de la cantina. La expresión de Shorter fue tan dulce y delicada al pronunciar aquel nombre. Lo fue todo.

“Ustedes hacen una bonita pareja” Fue lo que musité, me abracé a mí mismo, apoyando el peso de mi cuerpo sobre mis talones, las tablas de la entrada crujieron “Yut es bastante terco con algunas cosas, y aun así deja que tú lo saques de su zona de confort” Una sonrisa se grabó sobre los labios del más alto, un ligero y agradable ambiente rodeó el lugar. Encantador. 

“Él es quien me anima a hacer cosas que nunca había hecho” Sus mejillas se vieron teñidas por un intenso y brillante sonrojo. Esa clase de mirada “Él es especial” Bien la conocía. Mis dedos se deslizaron entre mis brazos, apreté mi suéter con fuerza. Rasposo y pesado.

“Ustedes” Nuestras miradas se encontraron en la tensión de la atmósfera “¿Realmente son solo amigos?” Las mejillas del más alto se inflaron de manera repentina, rojo adornó su piel, los lentes se le movieron hacia la nariz con un temblar, él estrujó su estómago tratando de contener en vano una carcajada. Todo el rostro me ardió en hormigueos, mi ceño se tensó. Él se abanicó la cara, tratando de recuperar la respiración. Contuve la indignación.

“Yut y yo llevamos meses siendo novios” Mis labios se separaron sin saber que decir. Él lo entendió, continuando “Cuando él se me acercó en la fiesta de bienvenida no lo pude dejar ir más” Mis latidos fueron estridentes bajo esa confesión, mi espalda solo se deslizó sobre la rejilla, mi atención en él “Él me pidió ser su pareja a la semana de habernos conocido” Su mirada fue un escalofrío bajo aquellos lentes de sol.

“¿Por qué no nos lo dijeron? Pensamos que eran amigos” Shorter se llevó su dedo índice contra su boca para pedirme silencio.

“Yut quiere seguir molestando a Ash con eso, no te enfades con él por no decirte” Rodeé los ojos, frotándome el entrecejo, debí esperarlo de mi mejor amigo. Gritos y risas se escucharon adentro del bar.

“¿Crees que se estén matando por la atención?” El más alto apoyó su cadera al lado de la mía, un ameno suspiro fue pronunciado por él.

“No lo sé” Su brazo se acomodó sobre mi hombro “Pero le apuesto a Yut si eso pasa” Fue reconfortante y agradable. La tarde había caído en la universidad, el aroma a cerveza y cigarrillos se estaba deslizando hacia las afueras del bar, aquel anillo se había convertido en una triste y lejana memoria, su amor me había despojado de todo “Eiji” El todo parecía estar sobrevalorado.

“¿Si?” La expresión de Shorter fue cálida y dulce. Fue más de lo que entendí.

“Por favor tenle paciencia a Ash” Aunque él me sonrió al pedirme aquello la aflicción hizo temblar su voz “Él nunca ha tenido una relación con nadie ni ha mostrado interés por las demás personas” Él se acarició la nuca, complicado “Él ha tenido una vida de mierda, ¿Sabes?” Sus pensamientos se enredaron entre ellos y el nudo de su garganta.

“Esa no es una excusa para portarse como un idiota” No supe que tan enfadado me sentía hasta que lo escuché en mi propia voz.

“Lo sé” Él se frotó el ceño, agobiado “No lo estoy tratando de justificar, solo” La bruma de mi mente era densa y oscura “Debe ser difícil para él” Su amor era destructivo y sofocante “Debe ser aterrador para él sentir que necesita de otra persona por primera vez y que esta persona además este comprometida” Dimos vueltas pero volvimos al inicio. Caímos y nos arrastramos.

“Lo sé” Nos arrastramos pero nos volvimos a levantar.

“Aunque él no parezca ese tipo de persona, él se compara bastante con Sing” Él en su traje de novio, él con un beso robado “Supongo que por eso se está portando como estúpido” Él con esa mirada de animal herido subiendo hacia el Kilimanjaro. Él había subido demasiado alto. Él se iba a congelar. Él ya no podría regresar.

“Shorter” No obstante, quien no regresaría sería yo “Voy a terminar con Sing” Pronunciar aquello fue un peso menos. El aire volvió a pasar por mi cordura, mis latidos volvieron a retumbar entre mi cabeza y mi pecho, mis pedazos de corazón cobraron color y vida. Yo lo miré, el rostro del más alto fue un poema, él rio, nervioso.

“¿Por mi culpa?” Negué, conteniendo una risa ante tan tonto pensamiento “¿Por Ash?” Volví a negar. La universidad se vio tan diferente aquella tarde. Pero que curioso. El señor tiempo me parecía estar esperando.

“Por mí y por él” Me había vuelto a reconocer “No es justo para ninguno que me casé con él cuando estoy enamorado de Ash” El rostro de Shorter se llenó de perplejidad y vergüenza, los lentes se le cayeron al piso al igual que la mandíbula.

“¿Enamorado?” Me encogí de hombros, ¿No era increíble?

“Me prometí ser sincero” Aún cuando él había roto mi corazón “Así que comenzare con esto” Lo amaba con cada uno de esos pedazos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ash tiene mil y una razones para sentirse inseguro, y con eso solo lastimó y confundió más a Eiji, pero lo llevó a un punto de inflexión donde tuvo que admitir sus propios sentimientos. Él quiere terminar con Sing porque es lo correcto, esa relación no esta bien y él no esta dispuesto a seguir en ese juego. Igual, ahora sí, tendremos un encuentro entre Sing y Ash el siguiente capítulo.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes apoyan a este desastre que escribe fics.  
> Nos vemos la otra semana.  
> Muchas gracias <3


	15. Capítulo 14.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Este capítulo estaba pensado a la perfección desde hace meses, y mientras lo escribía acabó siendo cualquier otra cosa *Cries in Kitty* pero irónicamente quedo mucho mejor. El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Un brindis por Eiji Okumura, el novio con los ojos más lindos y el mundo más frío dentro de ellos._

_Un brindis por Ash Lynx, el cobarde al que no le importó ir robando pedazos de corazón para luego huir en la marcha nupcial._

_Un brindis por nosotros dos y la historia de amor que no fue contada al dar el acepto. Que hable ahora o calle para siempre. El amor entre nosotros dos era tan estridente y desbordante, lo único que pude hacer fue ahogarlo en un silencio._

Suspiré, tratando de concentrarme en los papeles que tenía entre mis manos, intentando darle un segundo de atención al sin sentido de la tinta bajo un despiadado y agobiante _tic tac_. Las primeras luces de la tarde le dieron un toque hogareño y nostálgico a mi apartamento, el frío del invierno se vio aplacado por el sonido de su respiración. Él se encontraba cerca, su aliento estaba acariciando mi cuello mientras observábamos aquellos documentos. Electricidad y magnetismo. Peligro y adiós. Me estiré, la espalda me crujió al igual que las piernas, aquella silla de madera era incómoda y vieja, dejé su tesis sobre la mesa, el silencio en el comedor fue escalofriante y extraño, estaba impregnado de latidos y fragmentos. Cuando miré a Eiji Okumura al rostro supe que yo era suyo. El corazón me palpitó con una abrumadora y violenta tensión, mis palmas temblaron sobre mi regazo, me mordí la boca. Amarlo era una sensación tan destructiva que me terminaría por matar. Ya lo sabía. Mantenerlo lejos sería lo mejor. Debería irme. Debería subir alto. Tan alto que olvidaría como volver y se lo podría dar a alguien más. _Hable ahora._

“¿Crees que quedo bien?” _O calle para siempre_ , sin embargo, mis manos ya estaban tomando las de él “Es solo el primer borrador, pero” El tacto fue reconfortante y suave. Sus ojos fueron eternidad e ilusión “Tu opinión es importante” Vastos, profundos, perdidos e ingenuos. Los pensamientos me tiritaron en una caliente tensión.

“Con algunos ajustes quedara bien” Sus hombros se relajaron, aliviados, una pequeña y delicada sonrisa se posó sobre unos labios demasiado tentadores y dulces como para dárselos a alguien más. Él no era mío.

“Que bien se siente escuchar eso” Pero yo era de él “Con la reunión de Ibe tan encima, no creí poder terminar el borrador” Él perjuraba estar enamorado, no obstante, era otro nombre el grabado sobre su anillo. Mis palmas se deslizaron desde las suyas hacia su cintura.

“Aún tienes algunas cosas que arreglar, no te confíes” Me aferré a él, con fuerza “Bajas la guardia con demasiada facilidad” Lo tiré hasta que él cayó encima de mi regazo. Tarde. Demasiado tarde. Mis manos sobre su espalda, sus piernas alrededor de mi cadera, sus pies colgando sobre la silla, su rostro sobre el mío. Adictivo.

“¿Ash?” Sus mejillas fueron teñidas por un estridente y descarado carmín, su boca tembló, su respiración se profesó rápida y ansiosa sobre mi nariz “¿Ocurre algo?” Delineé los bordes de su cara, con melancolía y pesadumbre. Él se iría.

“Eiji” Chispas recorrieron cada poro de mi piel al pronunciar su nombre. El estómago y la vida me cosquillearon en mariposas y fantasías “Quiero que me mimes como recompensa” Mis palabras fueron vergonzosas y sin sentido. Permanecer así. Perecer en el engaño y en las mentiras. Lejos de Sing Soo-Ling.

“Tú” Era perfecto “A veces te portas como un niño” Una carcajada fue retenida contra el dorso de su palma “No puedo negártelo luego de que me ayudaras” Él me acunó, apoyé mi cabeza sobre su pecho, impregnándome de él. Los latidos de su corazón fueron una melodía cruelmente sublime. Me ahogué en él. 

“Lo has estado haciendo bien” En menos de un mes yo lo perdería. Él daría el _acepto_ y esto se acabaría “Deberías comenzar a dormir más, tienes que estar saludable cuando la presentes” Si él no me amaba ahora.

“Lo dice quien apenas va a sus clases” Él no me amaría de nuevo. 

“Me estoy tomando las cosas a mi ritmo” Pero estaba bien, ¡Si! Éramos amigos. Los mejores “De todas maneras soy el mejor de la clase” Me lloró el corazón. Carcajearon mis mentiras. Lo apreté con ansias y miedo. Él bufó, indignado.

“Es gracioso” Su mentón se acomodó sobre mis cabellos, sus dedos se enredaron entre las hebras de un triste y apagado amanecer “Antes de conocerte estudiaba de manera enfermiza, una vez pasé siete meses durmiendo dos horas todos los días” Su esencia se deslizó entre mi cordura y lo que no fue un primer amor. Nuestras respiraciones hicieron eco por mi apartamento.

“¿Me estas llamando mala influencia?” Su risa fue un sonido encantador. Lo apreté con nervio, intentando sobrevivir con una decadente presión incrustada en el pecho.

“Supongo que lo puedes llamar así” Sus movimientos entre mis cabellos cesaron. Su hálito fue embriagador “¿Sabes? Aunque no lo esté haciendo tan bien en la universidad me siento mucho mejor” Él me separó, acunando mis mejillas entre sus palmas. El roce fue tibio y tímido. Enternecedor “Me siento yo mismo otra vez” Aquella expresión me erizó la piel. Sonreí, extendiendo mi mano para acariciar sus mejillas.

“¿Un torpe japonés?” Él se encogió de hombros, cada rayo del atardecer se pintó dentro de esas orbes para embelesarme.

“Un japonés bastante torpe” Lo sostuve de la cintura, estábamos tan cerca que había olvidado dónde comenzaba él y dónde terminaba yo “Pensé que me había perdido” Él acomodó un mechón de mi flequillo detrás de mi oreja, saboreé su aliento entre mis labios, fue difícil respirar “Gracias por encontrarme, Ash” ¿Cómo no acabaría enamorado de Eiji Okumura? Imposible había sido resistirse desde el inicio.

“Yo” No tuve las palabras correctas ni los sentimientos en un buen lugar “No fue nada” ¿No fue tonto? Él me estaba agradeciendo cuando yo había sido el rescatado. Él con su pértiga. Él con su sonrisa. Él con esa clase de personalidad. Un entrometido.

“Al menos trata de sonar modesto” Él era esa clase de persona. Aquella de la que cualquiera se podría enamorar “Americano gruñón” Hermosa y apasionada “Con razón Shorter y Bones se quejan de ti, eres un tirano” Insistente, terca, e incondicional. Tan dulce que me había derretido el corazón.

“Eiji” Estaba tan asustado “No lo entiendo” Mis manos temblaron contra su espalda, no pude mirarlo, no pude alcanzarlo “¿Qué es lo que tanto te gusta de Sing?” Herirlo era más sencillo que tener que afrontarlo. No fue necesario observarlo para saber la clase de expresión que él trazó. Lo sentía.

“Ash” Lamentaba ser tan cobarde y dar dos pasos hacia atrás. Quería dejarlo “¿Por qué no me preguntas lo que realmente quieres saber?” Aunque quise apartarlo, él me sostuvo. Sus yemas se hundieron entre mis pómulos, forzándome a perderme en esos ojos. Fue tan cruel mirarlo.

“¿Qué se supone que te quiero preguntar?” Cada vez que lo hacía sabía que había perdido el corazón.

“Pregúntame qué es lo que me gusta de ti” Parpadeé, perplejo, mi rostro fue golpeado por una abrasadora y densa electricidad, perdí el aire, mis latidos fueron agresivos y violentos. Sus piernas colgaron bajo mi espalda, la silla crujió, su regazo sobre el mío, sus dedos entre mis cabellos, mi vida a su merced.

“Ya no quiero seguir con esta conversación” Él no se levantó. Mis palmas no fueron capaces de apartarme de él. Esto. Me mordí la boca, la mirada me calcinó, mi sangre se sintió más espesa que el concreto. Esto era doloroso. Tirité, convirtiendo mi agarre en puños. No. No. ¡No!, No podía. Sing ¡Si! Él cuidaría mucho mejor de él. Yo “Por favor párate” Me cubrí la cara, haciendo presión sobre mi entrecejo con manía. Mierda. Quería llorar.

“Bien, lo entiendo” El más bajo se levantó, dejándome con una sensación de perdida y vacío, él me dio la espalda “Solo para que lo sepas me gustas porque eres tú” Aquella confesión fue una afilada y oxidada daga, me toqué el pecho, tratando de detener aquellas sofocantes emociones. Sangraban y escurrían, ¡Alto! Eran pedazos.

“Si fuera el hijo de Golzine ya no dirías eso” Las etiquetas sobre mi frente se grabaron en fuego y metal, mi cabeza estaba caliente y mareada, mis entrañas hechas un nudo “Cuando entiendas la clase de persona que soy ya no dirás más eso” No pude esconder el tartamudeo en mi voz, él me miró, a centímetros en aquel apartamento. A vidas de lejanía.

“Aunque te conviertas en el hijo de ese hombre” Quizás en otra podría amarlo mejor. Tal vez en otra no lo dejaría dar el _acepto_ “Seguirás siendo tú, Aslan” Bastó que él pronunciara mi nombre para que yo fuera a él en pedazos. Apreté mis parpados con fatiga, la mandíbula me tembló, me ahogué con saliva y aire. Me tiré con fuerza el pecho, tratando de arrancármelo del alma. No pude.

“Eiji” Él había llegado a un lugar que profesé muerte y olvidado “Yo” _No me dejes_. _Por favor._ Me mordí la lengua. Sing Soo-Ling “Decir cosas bonitas lo hace cualquiera” Él detuvo sus pasos, los rayos del atardecer besaron sus facciones en una bella imagen. Su sonrisa fue delicada y despiadada.

“No tienes que actuar como si estuvieras solo en esto, Ash” Quería que él se detuviese. Me haría desaparecer “Aunque me trates de apartar no tengo planeado abandonarte” Todo se había ido, no obstante, el dolor se profesaba real.

“Eres estúpido” Él rio, abrazándose a sí mismo.

“Quizás” ¿No era cruel? Él me daba esperanzas cuando estaba vestido de blanco para alguien más “¿Tienes hambre?” No estaba listo para esto. Amarlo… “Voy a prepararnos algo” Era desgarrador.

_Un brindis por Eiji Okumura, el novio con los ojos más lindos y el mundo más frío dentro de ellos._

Malditas eran sus mentiras.

Condenado estaba nuestro amor.

El más bajo solo desapareció hacia la cocina. Decenas de cajas se encontraban en aquel apartamento, los cuadros de fotografías se hallaban vacíos y empolvados, el gélido del engaño se había colado para carcajear a mi lado. Nauseas y mareos. Tan irreal. La cabeza me taladró. No. Esto no era mío. Apreté mis puños sobre mis rodillas. Impotente. Pequeño. Nada de esto lo era. Eiji se iría. Sí, él le daría la mano a alguien más, él miraría a otro hombre con esa clase de risueña expresión. Él, ¿Yo? Negué. Debería aceptar a Golzine y resignarme. Sing tenía razón, no era lo suficientemente cuerdo como para recoger sus fragmentos y acunarlos. Yo era pedazos. Estaba varado entre un _imposible_ y un _correspondido_. Un platillo de arroz al frente de mi cara fue lo que me devolvió a la realidad. Parpadeé, de alguna manera habíamos llegado a mi habitación. Apreté el tazón con fuerza, el aroma fue reconfortante y agradable, el vapor había inundado el lugar. Estábamos sentados sobre mi cama, al frente de mis libreros, con la espalda contra la pared y las piernas encogidas. Aquel platillo fue tan agridulce como nuestra relación. Suspiré, llevándome un bocado hacia la garganta. Esto era una mierda.

_Un brindis por Ash Lynx, el cobarde al que no le importó ir robando pedazos de corazón para luego huir en la marcha nupcial._

“Tu apartamento es bastante grande” La incomodidad en su voz fue evidente y destructiva “¿No sería más fácil estudiar acá?” Apreté el tazón de cerámica con fuerza, tenía las manos y la consciencia adormecidas. Encogí mis piernas sobre la cama, acercándolas hacia mi pecho. La tarde era oscura y descorazonada.

“Esto no es mío” Nada lo era “No me gusta venir seguido aquí” Bajé la nuca. Aquel platillo parecía haber perdido la gracia y el sabor. Tan insípido.

“Solo estaba tratando de hacer conversación” ¿También él lo intentaría con él? Sus ojos fueron efímeros y profundos bajo la última chispa del día “Lo siento” ¿Él miraría con esa expresión de enamorado a Sing Soo-Ling? “No quise decir algo incorrecto” ¿Él lo tocaría con la misma suavidad que había usado para arrebatarme el corazón?

“Solo permití que viniéramos para tener más material para tus tesis” Esos labios, ¿Lo besarían con la misma pasión que me deseaban? “No lo pienses mucho” Ese cuerpo, ¿Sería sostenido por otro hombre? Contuve una arcada. El arroz supo a putrefacción y basura. Tenía el ánimo aletargado. Los ojos me ardieron. Fue doloroso, abrumador y corrosivo. El alma me aulló.

“Gracias por ayudarme con la tesis” Algo se había quebrado entre nosotros dos. El pecho me punzó. Me sentí mareado y enfermo, agujas se clavaron en mi garganta “Lo que te dije hace rato fue enserio ¿Sabes?” ¿Lo amaría a él de la misma manera que me amaba a mí? Él lo podía tener, él lo podía tocar, Él… Yo no podía. Suspiré, Eiji Okumura era la persona perfecta para mí en el tiempo equivocado. Mis palmas fueron puños entre mis sábanas. Sing era todo lo que yo no era. Él era mejor.

“No necesito de tu compasión” Amarlo ya no era suficiente “No me menosprecies por lo de la adopción” Aún desgarrado no me permití llorar. Contuve un alarido contra mis dientes.

“Yo” Mi vida no era más que un viejo cigarrillo en la alcantarilla “No quise decirlo de esa manera” Nuestros hombros se rozaron, nuestras piernas hicieron fricción sobre el colchón.

“Lo sé” Tan cerca que pensé que lo lograría alcanzar “Eiji” No lo hice “¿Enserio te iras de la universidad cuando acabes la tesis?” Mi atención se enfocó en los libreros de mi cuarto. Estábamos suspendidos entre la estática y la tensión. Dejé el platillo de lado.

“Ash” Su cabeza se apoyó contra la muralla, él se volteó, con lentitud. Asfixiante. Sus orbes se entrelazaron con las mías bajo la noche, tirité, abrumado, mi corazón cayó con fuerza, era polvo y pedazos “¿Me darías una razón para quedarme?” Los latidos se me atoraron en las entrañas, mis palabras fueron un nudo de lengua, quise retroceder, no obstante, estaba contra la pared. Su sonrisa fue suave y dulce. Él era dolorosamente hermoso.

“No te puedo dar eso” Sin cambiar de posición, él extendió su palma, rozando mis labios con la punta de sus dedos “Deberías irte con él” El tacto fue atronador y sofocante.

“Comes como un niño” Fue lo que balbuceó, algunos granos de arroz fueron retirados de mi rostro para ser saboreados “Eso también es lindo” Tirité. Mi pecho fue cristal triturado, mi estómago navajas. Lo miré, encontrándome con esos ojos, sabiendo que por más que lo intentase no lo podría esconder. Acercarme a él me había costado el corazón.

“Tú y Sing hacen una bonita pareja” Mis excusas estaban repletas de telarañas y veneno. Siempre cerca “Él te hará feliz” Nunca juntos. Él no cambió de expresión al escuchar mis mentiras. No le llegaron. Ya no lo harían.

“Yo voy a terminar con Sing” Un escalofrío recorrió cada uno de mis huesos al escuchar aquella confesión, parpadeé, atónito, una angustiosa fiebre fue la que derritió mis pensamientos. No. No. ¡No!, No me debía ilusionar.

“¿Qué?” Me mataría. Su amor era mortal.

“Si” Él se acarició la nuca, dejando que su espalda se deslizase por la pared, sus piernas se extendieron sobre las sábanas. El chirriar de los resortes fue ilusorio, su respiración fue pesada y nerviosa “Lo correcto es terminar con él” Sus labios se fruncieron. Al ver su cara. Al contemplar esa clase de expresión “Aunque él me está evitando, supongo que ya lo sospecha” Supe que solo podía ser un _todo_ con él.

“¿Fue por mi culpa?” Me escondí detrás de mi palma, sabiendo que no podría ocultar más mi sonrisa. Egoísta. Altanero. Escoria. ¡No! Amarlo estaba mal. 

“No” Él sería mucho más feliz con Sing “Tú no tienes nada que ver en esta decisión” Él podría hacerle bien. Tan bien.

“¿Entonces?” Él se inclinó, cerca, sus manos se convirtieron en un nudo sobre sus rodillas. La oscuridad del cuarto mezclada con la infinidad de sus ojos fue embriagadora.

“Ash” _Un brindis por nosotros dos y la historia de amor que no fue contada al dar el acepto_ “¿Tú quieres que me case con Sing?” _Que hable ahora o calle para siempre_ “¿Realmente me consideras solo un amigo?” _El amor entre nosotros dos era tan estridente y desbordante._

“¿Por qué me estas preguntando eso? He sido bastante obvio con mis sentimientos” _Lo único que pude hacer fue ahogarlo en un silencio._

“Solo respóndeme” _Que hable ahora_ “No tendrás otra oportunidad”

_O que calle para siempre_.

“No” Parpadeé, atónito por mis propias palabras, me apreté el pecho con fuerza, mirando los trozos de mi corazón, los había perdido entre sus manos. Esta “Yo nunca te he podido ver solo como un amigo” Era la crueldad del primer amor. La expresión que el más bajo me devolvió fue un poema. La cabeza me calcinó, la sangre me burbujeó. Mierda. Esto estaba tan mal. Éramos blanco y negro. Un lince y un conejo.

“¿Entonces que soy para ti?” Sing era su pareja. Él era su prometido. Él le haría bien. Él era todo lo que yo no podía ser. Dejarlo ir era lo menos egoísta “Sino me lo dices, no lo entenderé” Los nudillos me crujieron contra el colchón. Mis sentimientos escurrieron hasta desbordar la habitación. Esta maldita farsa.

“Me gustas” Ya no la pude sostener más “No, no solo eso” Apreté mi alma con violencia, tratando de tomar aire “Yo estoy enamorado de ti” El rostro que Eiji Okumura dibujó aquella tarde fue algo que nunca pude olvidar. Hermoso, ingenuo y apenado. Sus mejillas enrojecieron de manera descarada, sus labios temblaron, sus pupilas vacilaron entre el asombro y la perpetuidad. Suspiré, él era un resplandeciente girasol y yo una maldita tormenta. 

“No esperaba que dijeras eso” Cerré los ojos, sabiendo que ya no había vuelta atrás “Yo” Aquel valiente y terco japonés fue reducido a nervios y pánico. Su voz trepido bajo la tensión y las estrellas.

“Yo no estoy a la altura de Sing” Fui hacia él, hecho pedazos “Sé que no soy la mejor opción entre nosotros dos, pero” Él negó, silenciándome. Tomándome entre esas pequeñas y suaves palmas para convertirme en un _todo_. Ya no era yo mismo.

“Esto no es una especie de juego de sorteo” Hoy era un poco mejor “Las personas no se pueden reducir a simples opciones, eso no está bien” Me incliné sobre él, apoyando mi palma sobre su mejilla, el tacto fue caliente y chispeante. Imposible “Yo terminare con él porque es lo más sano para nosotros dos” ¿No era increíble? Él me desarmaba con suma facilidad. En un parpadeo ya estaba embelesado. Era su esclavo.

“¿Realmente estas bien con alguien como yo?” Su aliento acarició mis labios, sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mi cuello “Luego de lo mucho que trabajé para convencerte de que éramos amigos” Él rio, cerca. Sus pestañas barrieron sueños y luceros.

“No hiciste un buen trabajo si acabe tan enamorado” Mi nariz se deslizó al costado de la suya, estábamos a centímetros del _acepto_ “Además” Sus yemas acunaron los bordes de mi rostro, nuestras respiraciones se escucharon intensas y ansiosas, los latidos fueron estridentes debajo de las tablas “Soy afortunado de tener a una persona como tú en mi vida” ¿Qué tanto me castigaría el destino si me dejaba caer en la tentación?

“Eiji” Mañana podría callar para siempre “Quiero besarte” Hoy no. Su dedo se acomodó sobre mi boca, impidiéndome el tacto.

“Los amigos no se besan, Ash” Reí. Bruma eran nuestras memorias, condena aquella traición. Mi pecho se acomodó sobre él, su espalda contra la pared. Electricidad y magnetismo.

“Estoy tratando de besar a la persona que me gusta, no a un amigo” Aún bajo la vergüenza encontré satisfacción, sus yemas se deslizaron hacia mi cuello, nuestras piernas se entrelazaron sobre el colchón. Éramos amanecer y anochecer. Siempre cerca.

“Me gusta cómo suena eso” Nunca juntos “Dilo otra vez” Solo por esta vez.

_Un brindis._

Besarlo fue éxtasis e irrealidad. Mis yemas se deslizaron con suavidad detrás de su nuca, acariciando la punta de sus cabellos, nuestras piernas encajaron entre la oscuridad de la noche y el susurro del ayer. Pude apreciar el aleteo de sus pestañas en un cerrar de ojos. Nos dejamos llevar. Magnetismo y seducción. Sus labios fueron un deleite mortal. Suaves, dulces, cálidos, adictivos e intoxicantes. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi espalda. Nos complementamos a la perfección. Saborear a Eiji Okumura fue irreal y melifluo. Él apretó con fuerza mi chaqueta, conteniendo un jadeo entre su lengua y la mía. Aquel instante se detuvo para regalarnos una eternidad. Las ansias y los nervios se fundieron con nuestros alientos, pude sentir cada palpitar en aquel roce. Fallecí y reviví en él. Sus hombros chocaron con la pared, la pasión se desbordó en aquel cuarto. Estaba borracho de su amor y enviciado por su esencia. Era un maldito adicto al humo del placer. Cuando el aire y el calor aplacaron la electricidad, nos separamos. La manera en que esos ojos me contemplaron bajo la oscuridad. Él me había dejado sin nada.

“Eiji” Delineé los bordes de su rostro, embelesado. Ni el cielo más esplendido, ni el crepúsculo más sublime se pudieron comparar a la belleza que fulguró en sus orbes “¿Qué se supone que pasara ahora con nosotros dos?” El amor convertía a las personas en estúpidas. Arrastraba cordura y dejaba un gélido vacío.

“Yo” Daba esperanzas para hacerlas pedazos “Debo hablar con Sing y ponerle fin a esto” Me hacía pedazos pero ya había vuelto con él, cerré mis ojos, apoyando mi frente contra la de él, sus cabellos cosquillearon entre fiebre y sudor. Éramos dos extremos del mismo hilo.

“¿Estás seguro de que esto es lo correcto?” Quería que él me amase. Estaba sediento y desesperado. _Quiéreme. Quiéreme por favor._ Sus yemas fueron electricidad contra mi piel. Su aliento se fundió con el mío y la escarcha de la nostalgia.

“El único que está dudando eres tú” Aquellas palabras fueron ambiguas y volátiles “Lo he tratado de contactar, pero” La aflicción en su voz fue dolorosa “Él ha comenzado a evitarme” Mi cama rechinó cuando me acerqué a él. La tensión fue agobiante. Los platillos de arroz se habían caído al piso. Ya no había luz.

“¿Es enserio? Se está portando como un idiota” ¡Oh! Pero hace diez minutos era yo quien se lo estaba entregando a él. Estúpido. Cobarde. _Un brindis_ “Supongo que tiene algo de miedo” No pude descifrar aquella expresión. Me presionó con fuerza el alma. Tan agridulce.

“Se supone que hoy nos veríamos pero ni siquiera me respondió el mensaje” Él se acarició el entrecejo, fatigado “Aunque esto es lo correcto, se siente raro acabar así con él, pasamos por tanto” Aquel anillo seguía sobre su dedo, entrelacé mi mano con la suya. Perecí en él.

“Yo no te puedo ofrecer nada de lo que él te puede dar” Mi confesión fue vulnerable y pequeña. Asustada. El invierno fue escandaloso contra mi ventana “Yo tengo una reputación pesada y no soy una buena persona” El terror caló hacia cada uno de mis pensamientos para paralizarme, hice presión sobre su palma, sabiendo que esto era patético y egoísta. No lo debía intentar “Pero estoy enamorado de ti” No obstante, lo hice “Estoy tan enamorado como asustado” Reí, dejando caer a mi cuerpo en el letargo.

Así que esta era la crueldad del primer amor.

“Te demoraste en decirlo” Perdí el corazón al acercarme demasiado. Fue inevitable, doloroso e irreal “Sino me correspondías también habría estado bien, Ash” Mis mejillas se profesaron calientes y acalambradas. Las mariposas dentro de mi estómago aletearon con fuerza y vitalidad. Cada músculo fue cosquillas y electricidad “Nunca tuve la intención de presionarte con mis sentimientos, aunque en el fondo quería ser correspondido” Solo flote y me perdí en sus ojos. En esos ojos. Lo más bonitos del mundo.

“Sing no se lo va a tomar bien” _Un brindis por Eiji Okumura, el novio que fue robado_ “Las cosas se podrán algo raras entre ustedes dos” La punta de su nariz se había teñido de escarlata. Su frente se sintió húmeda cerca de la mía.

“Lo sé” Mis pedazos solo se esfumaron para llegar a él “Yo lo quiero, hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, pero ya no nos hacemos bien como pareja” Al mirarlo al rostro comprendí que él era mi _todo_ “Además, ¿Cómo me podría casar con él si estoy enamorado de ti?” Un atronadora sensación recorrió hasta mi último hueso. Un escalofrío. Yo. _Un brindis por Ash Lynx._

“Ni siquiera me diste una oportunidad” _Quien se levantó en medio del altar para gritar y oponerse_ “Eiji” Éramos dos extremos del mismo hilo rojo “No te vayas después de terminar la tesis” Corríamos entre las sombras maldiciendo el amor y las mentiras “Quédate conmigo” Pude saborear su sonrisa bajo el silencio y la oscuridad. Esta atracción era letal.

“Supongo que puedo hacer un doctorado” Moriría por culpa de él. Éramos una tragedia “Me quedare contigo hasta que me pidas lo contrario” No obstante, los mejores romances eran aquellos de minuto.

“Bien” Antes de que pudiese decir otra palabra un agudo chirrido me interrumpió. Un escalofrío azotó mi columna vertebral. El timbre. Era tarde. Demasiado tarde como para recibir alguna visita. Me aparté de él, con un mal presentimiento atorado en la garganta.

“¿Estas esperando a alguien?” Uno de mierda. Me levanté de la cama, nervioso “Quizás Yut y Shorter están cobrando venganza por las citas que les arruinamos” Mis pasos fueron una marcha fúnebre hacia la entrada. Mis palmas se sintieron sudorosas y ansiosas sobre el pomo. Mis dientes crujieron contra ellos. Cerré los ojos, sabiendo quién era. Abrí la puerta.

_Un brindis por Sing Soo-Ling._

“Sabía que estarías aquí” Su voz retumbó entre las paredes de mi apartamento y los ojos del japonés. Ira. Miedo. Rabia. Las costuras de la chaqueta se le desgarraron ante lo tensos que se encontraban sus brazos, su ceño estaba tieso, su mandíbula se contuvo con un áspero chirriar. Celos, ¡Si! Unos destructivos y venenosos celos “Los sujetos de ese bar de mala muerte me dijeron dónde encontrarte” Él me trató de empujar. Eiji no retrocedió bajo el gélido de su voz. La tensión fue incómoda y sofocante. Fue violenta y silenciosa.

“Tú eres quien me ha estado evitando todas estas semanas” Sing tragó con fuerza, su respiración fue la de un animal herido en carretera “No tienes ningún derecho a aparecerte ahora” Había un cuchillo de acero entre ellos dos. El más bajo frunció los labios, sus orbes se cristalizaron, él tembló, conteniendo un sollozo. Esto.

“Nos vamos ahora” Era sumamente doloroso para él. Él más alto ni siquiera lo miró cuando le ordenó aquello. Él ya no lo escuchaba. Él ya no lo veía. Él ya no lo respetaba, ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Me froté con manía el entrecejo. Estúpido fui por querer entregárselo, ¡Él no lo merecía!

“Tú y yo tenemos asuntos que tratar” Él solo se quedó ahí, parado, viéndolo morir. Mis uñas se hundieron sobre su brazo, mi cabeza estaba hirviendo a causa de la ira, mis piernas se clavaron con fuerza al piso. _Que hable ahora._

“Yo no tengo nada que discutir con el famoso lince de Nueva York” _O que calle para siempre_ “Ya has hecho suficiente desastre en mi vida” _El amor entre nosotros dos era tan estridente y desbordante_ “Asesino” _Lo único que pude hacer fue ahogarlo en un silencio._ Trepidé, impotente, ¡Joder!, ¡Claro que no!

“Tenemos que hablar” Fue lo que bramé, empujándolo afuera del apartamento “Eiji, esto es entre él y yo” Fue lo que gruñí antes de cerrar y dejarlo adentro. La frustración en el rostro del más alto fue fea y grotesca. Apoyé cada maldita fibra de mi cuerpo contra esa puerta, impidiéndole volver a abrir.

“¿No te has entrometido lo suficiente ya?” Él no pudo respirar, su rostro se había teñido de rojo y morado, sudor comenzó a caer hacia su cuello, sus puños temblaron, las cejas se le cayeron, su corazón era pedazos “Está bien que ustedes dos jueguen para distraerse” Aquel hombre estaba completamente desesperado “Pero la boda ya está cerca y necesito a Eiji conmigo” Lo amaba tanto que había perdido la razón. El mal se inyectaba en un cóctel de lo que se sentía bien.

“Estas ignorando sus llamadas porque sabes que él quiere terminar contigo” Venas y arrugas se dibujaron sobre su frente, él golpeó la puerta a mi espalda, sus dientes ejercieron una dolorosa e impotente presión, sus parpados se cerraron con fuerza. Él ya no veía. Él ya no escuchaba. Él. Aquella basura no amaba.

“Eso es mentira” Éramos lo mismo “Él solo se siente confundido por lo del compromiso” Él se aferró a aquel anillo como si su vida pendiese de él. Lo hacía. Sus palabras fueron amargas y nauseabundas contra mi rostro. Tenía el cuerpo aletargado. Respiré.

“Entonces se lo suficientemente hombre como para confrontarlo” Me moví de la puerta, apuntando hacia mi apartamento “Anda, entra y pregúntale si aún te ama” Sing fue un lastimado cuadro de despecho y perplejidad, las costuras terminaron de cortarse “Cobarde” Todo se valía en la guerra y el amor. Las luces artificiales del pasillo le dieron un aspecto enfermizo y demacrado al más alto.

“Tú le metiste ideas raras en la cabeza” Aquellas palabras escaparon idas y maniáticas, sus ojos no fueron más que un odio detonador “Tú” Sus manos me agarraron del cuello de la chaqueta “Tú lo pusiste en mi contra” Rojo inyectó sus ojos. Mi estómago era un abrasador y repugnante nudo “Hiciste lo mismo con Lao antes de arruinarle su carrera” Mierda. Me paralicé. Observé la clase de hombre que era dentro de esas orbes.

“Que mal conoces a tu pareja si crees que él es así de manipulable” No era más que un asesino “Yo” No pude seguir mirando. Él me soltó, mi espalda se clavó sobre la perilla.

“Si estas tan seguro de los sentimientos que Eiji tiene por ti, hagámoslo elegir” La confianza en su voz fue escalofriante, la piel se me erizó, mi garganta se llenó de una ácida sensación. Eran agujas.

“¿Hacerlo elegir?” Él no volvió a vacilar aquella noche. El silencio y la frialdad en aquel pasillo fueron interrumpidos por el despecho de sus latidos.

“Sí” Él se aferró a aquel anillo, con fuerza “El día que él presente la tesis, veamos a quien de los dos prefiere” Parpadeé, inseguro, un venenoso presentimiento mató a mis mariposas. Mis palmas se aferraron con nervio a mi pecho, como si con eso pudiese contener mi corazón.

“¿Iremos los dos con él?” Un maldito chiste.

“Así lo haremos” Él se apartó, sus labios temblaron, tratando de hilar la frustración con la cordura. El aire estaba pesado “Amo a Eiji, pero él se rompe con suma facilidad” Me sentí afiebrado y enfermo bajo esa clase de expresión “Él es una persona frágil y sensible” _Un brindis por Eiji Okumura, el_ _novio con los ojos más lindos y el mundo más insípido dentro de ellos._

“¿Crees que lo puedes contener mejor que yo?” Aunque escupí aquella pregunta con altanería y petulancia. Me abracé a mí mismo. Sofocado, había una espesa y desgarradora sensación bajo mi piel.

“Yo lo puedo apoyar de formas que tú ni siquiera te puedes llegar a imaginar” Su determinación fue cruel. Retrocedí. Lejos. Tan lejos que ya no podía bajar “Yo no solo puedo ofrecerle una vida normal y honesta” El más alto dejó de tener rostro, solo fue una sombría mancha “Yo sé cómo recogerlo y volverlo a unir, ¿Tú que puedes hacer además de usar tus puños?” No escuché más mis latidos en aquel lugar. Habían muerto.

“Yo soy más que eso” Él carcajeó, de manera altiva y maniática.

“Eres hijo de Dino Golzine” Él negó. Contuve una arcada “No eres más que eso” Todo se valía en la guerra y en el amor. _Un brindis por Ash Lynx, el asesino al que no le importó ir robando pedazos de corazón para luego quebrarlos en la marcha nupcial._

“Bien, si estas tan seguro de que él te escogerá a ti” _Un brindis por nosotros dos y la historia de amor que no fue contada al dar el acepto_ “Hagámoslo” _Que hable ahora o calle para siempre._

_Uno de nosotros tres se ahogó en el silencio._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sino saben de mí nunca más, me morí por estrés. Aviso con anticipación.  
> Pero si no pasa, nos deberíamos encontrar acá en una o dos semanas. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.


	16. Capítulo 15.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji.   
> Muchas gracias a todas las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia, de verdad. Espero que sea de su agrado.

_Algo nuevo_ para suplicar prosperidad y felicidad bajo la farsa de un velo blanco. Bonito, elegante y decadente. Con un anillo como cadena y una marcha nupcial en un funeral. 

_Algo prestado_ para mezclarlo con champaña y lágrimas en un cóctel de decepción. Por aquella amistad que no hizo más que entregarte a la muerte y venderte a la soledad.

_Algo azul_ para presumir la fidelidad de pareja. Aunque tu corazón haya caído en los brazos de alguien más, aunque tu felicidad haya dado dos pasos hacia atrás para trazar su destino en el engaño. Él no lo vería. Él no lo escucharía. Él no lo aceptaría.

¿Serle fiel a Sing Soo-Ling en las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, y así amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de mi vida?

No.

No cuando estaba tan enamorado de Ash Lynx.

Ansiedad, miedo, y expectación. La sala estaba oscura, el terciopelo de los asientos era agradable y reconfortante, los murmullos de las personas lejanos bajo el eco del filme, su mano se encontraba entrelazada a la mía, su respiración era un delicado beso de electricidad sobre mi cuello, su brazo encima de mis hombros, su corazón arremetiendo con fuerza. El aroma de su perfume se había impregnado en cada fibra de cordura que pretendía sostener. Tragué, nervioso, mis piernas se removieron contra las alfombras. La estridencia de mis latidos se rozó en cada mimo de piel. Venir a solas con él al cine había sido una mala idea. Alcé el rostro, siendo prisionero de un vicioso magnetismo al encontrarme con la mirada del lince. Perdí el aire, olvidé las palabras. Me mordí la boca. Solo. Los tenues rayos de la proyección se habían posado sobre esas orbes para hipnotizarme. Eran verdes, eran profundas, apasionadas y solitarias. El rostro me cosquilleó en verano. Colores y vida paralizaron el tiempo. Él esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, acomodando su palma entre mis mejillas. Tentación y suavidad. Suspiré, recibiendo el tacto, el dorado de sus cabellos se había fundido con la oscuridad de la escena, ¿Amigo?, ¿Amante?, ¿Confidente? Acercarme a él me había costado el corazón.

“¿No deberías estarle prestando atención a la película?” Su alma me habló a través de sus ojos, él me besó con una mirada “Ash” Él me acercó “Tú fuiste quien la eligió, al menos trata de entender la trama” Sus yemas se deslizaron con lentitud sobre los bordes de mi cara, fue una sensación irreal y chispeante.

“Es mucho más divertido mirarte a ti que a una película” Una desbordante ansiedad fue la que agitó mi respiración, se me erizó la piel en una cándida sensación “Venir al cine solo fue una excusa para salir a una cita” Sonreí, inclinándome hacia él. Comprar un asiento de pareja había sido una peligrosa idea. Mi nariz se acomodó sobre la suya.

“¿Esto es una cita?” Mi tono fue burlón y altivo “No recuerdo que me hayas invitado a una” Pude saborear su esencia en esa risilla. Embriagadora y adictiva.

“Pensé que estaba implícito” Él acomodó un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Todos los colores de los sueños se posaron dentro de esas orbes en aquella mirada. Caí por él, enrollando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, ¿No era increíble?

“No lo estaba” Él me hizo amarlo más que ayer “Los amigos no van a citas” Una aniñada y berrinchuda expresión fue la que él dibujó. Lindo. Tan torpe.

“¿Me vas a molestar por siempre con eso?” Él me inclinó, mi cabeza se apoyó contra el respaldo del asiento, la sala era grande y vieja, la estática entre los parlantes y las voces de los protagonista disimulaba nervios y agitación.

“Lo haré” Las demás personas se encontraban inmersas en su mundo y en aquella romántica película “Te molestaré por hacerme aborrecer la palabra amigo” Su boca se frunció, conteniendo una carcajada “Ahora ni siquiera puedo llamar a Yut así” El aleteo de sus pestañas fue suave y lento, sus dedos se posaron detrás de mi nuca, acercándome.

“Lo siento por Yut” No hubo nada de sinceridad en esas palabras, negué, tenía la estática atorada en la garganta y cientos de mariposas revoloteando en el estómago. Mi sangre estaba caliente “Lo siento si querías ver la película, pero creo que ya no podrás” Antes de pensar algo, él me silenció las excusas.

Sus labios se movieron con intensidad y pasión entre los míos, él se aferró a mis cabellos, con fuerza. Una eufórica sensación fue la que aturdió a mis sentidos, mi corazón palpitó con violencia y nervio. Me incliné, cerca. El sabor de los cigarrillos mezclado con la esencia de Ash fue una alucinación adictiva y placentera, todo mi ser se estremeció cuando él profundizó aquel beso. Húmedo, caliente, suave y peligroso. Cerré los ojos, dejándome llevar por él. Besarlo fue como ahogarse en el más eterno cielo. La calidez de sus yemas sobre mi piel fue ensordecedora y magnética, cada lugar donde él estaba acariciando se derritió. Las piernas me fallaron, la cordura se olvidó, todo lo dejé por él. Tentador, seductor, y aun así torpe. Me impregné de él. De éxtasis desenfrenado a delicados toques. Nos fundimos hasta que los pulmones me presionaron exigiendo aire. Una sonrisa galante me enterneció el alma cuando él se separó. No me dejó hablar. Pequeños besos fueron repartidos entre mi nariz y mis mejillas. Vergüenza, locura y destino. Él, suspiré, completamente aturdido. Porque él era así yo nunca me pude resistir. Amar por primera vez se sentía bien. ¿De qué trató la película? Ya no lo sabré. Salimos de la sala tomados de las manos, con las bocas hinchadas, y una carcajada contenida. ¿Hace cuánto no era tan feliz?

“Es algo curioso” Mis palabras fueron un lejano eco entre mis pensamientos y la fila del cine, estiré mis muñecas sobre mi cabeza, escuchándolas crujir “Con la presentación de la tesis tan cerca, usualmente estaría encerrado estudiando sin dormir ni comer” Su rostro fue la definición de preocupación y amargura “Pero aquí estoy, en una cita contigo” Sus brazos rodearon mi vientre, con fuerza, la sensación fue cosquillosa y reconfortante.

“Eso no es sano” Nuestros pasos fueron torpes y cojos al caminar abrazados. Dejé que mi nuca se apoyara sobre su pecho. El aroma a palomitas recién horneadas fue empalagoso.

“Lo sé” Acuné sus palmas entre las mías, con lentitud y suavidad “La cosa es que ya no me siento estresado” La melodía de sus latidos fue mi hogar. El sonido de su respiración sobre mi oreja una fantasía.

“No lo aparentas” Un beso fue depositado sobre mis cabellos, sus brazos se ciñeron hacia mi cintura “Tus ojeras no mienten” Estática, tensión y chispas.

“Aun así estoy haciendo la ley del mínimo esfuerzo” No pude sostener un mirada con el reflejo de la cartelera. Era incómodo encontrarse con los ojos de un desconocido “Es triste pensar que me esforcé tanto los años anteriores para tirarlo todo por la borda ahora” La vida me sollozó cuando confesé aquello. Presioné mis párpados. Era verdad. Hoy no era más que un extraño perdido. Sin rostro. Sin identidad. Sin excelencia, me había caído en medio de la carrera para ser mediocre. No me llegaba ni a los pies. Sino era inteligente. Sino era el primero. Sino me arrastraba detrás del tiempo. Apreté mis puños, tiritando.

“Oye” No era _nadie._

“Ash” Pero ser _nadie_ me hizo mucho más feliz que quién era antes “Gracias por liberarme de eso” Así que estaba bien. Toda mi historia me había repetido que moriría sino era el mejor, ¿No era ridículo? Temía tanto desaparecer y extraviarme en el olvido. Ser el número uno. Las notas más destacas. El novio perfecto. Y hoy solo era un desastre. Pero aquí estaba “Realmente me gustas” Aquí estaba con él. Y eso era más que suficiente para el Eiji Okumura de hoy. 

“¿Solo gustar?” Algo en la expresión del rubio me enterneció el alma “¿Qué pasó con eso de estar enamorado?” Sus palmas deshicieron el agarre sobre mi vientre para empezar a hacerme cosquillas. Traté de contener mi risa, no obstante, fue en vano. Cada lugar que él tocó me quemó, él dejó marcas sobre mi piel y mi vacío. 

“Estas siendo demasiado presumido” Su sonrisa fue linda y casual. Lo blanquecino de las luces le confirió un toque hermoso y surrealista a esos jades “Presumido y narcisista” Relajé mis hombros, caminando entre las gigantescas tiendas de aquel centro comercial.

“Pero estas enamorado de mí de esa manera” Rodeé los ojos, nuestras manos se buscaron entre la calidez de la calefacción y la inocencia de un primer amor. 

“¿Sabes lo mucho que me molestó ser rebajado al nivel de Shorter?” Tensé mi ceño, su carcajada fue molesta y fastidiosa. Altanero “Es enserio, me cuestioné seriamente si tus amistades eran normales” Sus dedos juguetearon entre los míos y la delicada canción de fondo. El enfado se convirtió en vergüenza bajo esa clase de expresión.

“Que seas tan ingenuo es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti” Tiempo. Corría detrás de él y nunca lo alcanzaba, le mandaba mensajes y jamás me respondía, lo esperaba en una larga fila pero en un parpadeo ya era eternidad “Aunque a veces eso también me molesta” Ahora los únicos instantes que me importaban eran los que estaba con él.

“¿Quieres que haga una lista de las cosas que me molestan de ti?” Él tragó, ansioso “Pero te advierto que será larga” Él chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado. Sabía que yo ganaría.

“Al menos no soy un torpe japonés” Cuando yo era quien había perdido entre nosotros dos. Hilarante ¿No? “Eiji” Era tan estricto y rígido con Sing. Era cuadros de calendario y alarmas en el celular “¿Qué vas a hacer con lo del compromiso?” Mientras que con Ash me dejaba caer a ciegas. Supongo que lo supe de un inicio.

“Él no está respondiendo mis llamadas” Aquel anillo de compromiso fue un incómodo obstáculo entre nuestras manos “Casi parece que me tiene bloqueado” Tanto amor. Tantas promesas. Tanto compromiso para terminar así. Era triste. Amargo. Desgarrador. Me había envenenado el corazón.

“Él se está portando como un imbécil” Escuchar aquellas palabras de él fue irónico, ¿Quién estaba vacilando hace un par de semanas? “Él” La expresión de Ash me erizó la piel. Fue tan solitaria.

“Él ya sabe lo que le quiero decir” La verdad fue desagradable y dolorosa “Él sabe que quiero terminar con él, por eso me está evitando” Del cariño al amor. Del amor al odio. Del odio a la nada. Pero aquella persona alguna vez me bajó la luna y me regaló un hilo. Alguna vez él fue especial. Un pesado nudo se clavó en mi estómago.

“Eso es egoísta” Enfoqué mi atención entre los diferentes escaparates, las risas de las personas eran agradables y ligeras, el aroma a lavanda delicado, ¿No éramos todos egoístas en algún momento? Uno siempre era el villano en la historia de alguien más.

“Supongo” Y uno siempre era la víctima en la propia “Algún día me tendrá que contestar, tal vez solo necesita tiempo para asimilarlo” Los labios del más alto se separaron, dejando que aire y hálito escapasen. Desolación y pena “Esto tampoco se siente bien para mí” Separé nuestras manos, enseñándole aquel anillo “Hasta que no le ponga fin como se debe, no dejara de sentirse como un engaño” En un parpadeo había cambiado tanto que ahora no era Alicia sino el sombrerero.

“Pero estamos en esta cita” Ash Lynx era un hombre fuerte, imponente y determinado. Frené mis pasos, acomodándome al frente de él, acuné sus mejillas entre mis palmas “Yo no sé qué hacer” Sonreí, a veces él era esta clase de persona.

“Oye” Vulnerable, frágil y temerosa “No es la situación ideal para comenzar algo, pero ya no puedo seguir conteniendo mis sentimientos por ti” Él cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar “Tampoco quiero hacerlo” Si iba a mentirle a alguien ya no sería más a mí.

“Para ser un torpe japonés algunas veces sí sabes que decir” Sonreí, nuestros dedos se volvieron a entrelazar, él tomó mi palma para llevarla hacia sus labios antes de dejar un pequeño beso sobre mis nudillos “También tengo que confesarte algo” A pesar de la multitud no nos movimos. Estábamos ahogados en el otro.

“¿Qué es?” Los nervios en su rostro fueron graciosos y sinceros.

“Ese día que te acompañé a probarte el traje, la chica me preguntó si yo era el novio” Él bajó la cabeza, apenado “Y yo solo pude decirle que si” Él no era más que un niño pequeño, listo para ser regañado, con la aflicción como velo y el arrepentimiento en un perfume “No puedo evitar sentir envidia de Sing y pensar que si yo te hubiese conocido antes yo estaría en su lugar” Él solo se rebalsó, sosteniendo su corazón con ambas manos. Estaba repleto de heridas y repartido en fragmentos.

“Ash” Yo lo tomé “Tenemos tiempo” Dándole el mío de regreso.

“Supongo que lo tenemos” Estar enamorado de Ash Lynx era como fumar un cigarrillo. En una sola probada ya era adicto “Ahora vamos, quiero regalarte algo de ropa” Era amargo, era intenso, era sofocante.

“¿Qué tiene de malo la que uso?” Era letal.

“Estas muy viejo para seguir usando estampados de nori nori” Sí, en un par de años estaría muerto. La molestia sobre mi rostro solo lo hizo reír.

Y a pesar de saberlo, seguía queriendo más de Ash.

_Algo nuevo_ para encontrarse con la persona correcta en el tiempo imperfecto.

Él me arrastró hacia una tienda en medio del centro comercial. Las perladas luces en el techo y alrededor de los maniquíes fueron incandescentes, los murmullos de las personas eran sinestesia con la música popular del local. Decenas de escaparates con ropa que no parecía tener orden se encontraban repartidos a lo largo de eternos y estrechos pasillos, el aroma de las texturas se había fundido con una infinidad de perfumes. Él apretó mi mano, abriéndose paso entre la multitud y los probadores. Esquivando las prendas que yacían en el piso, los tumultos de adolescentes y el caos de aquel imperio, terminamos en la sección de accesorios. El fulgor del dorado nos confirió una sensación de fantasía y cuento de hadas. Ash se apoyó una palma sobre el pecho, tomando aire. Aquel lugar era sofocante. Era desagradable, ruidoso y pretendía ser elegante. Sonreí, relajándome, hace mucho no compraba en una tienda. Años. Por primera vez todo el tiempo del mundo era mi promesa. Electricidad fue la que recorrió mi vientre cuando él me colocó un par de lentes de sol. Sus dedos se deslizaron sobre mis hombros antes de acomodarme frente a un espejo, ¿Quién era el chico que me estaba mirando?, ¿Era un novio?, ¿Era un amante?, ¿Era inteligente?, ¿Era el rezagado que el mundo dejó atrás?, ¿Alguien? No lo sabía. Realmente no lo hacía, no obstante, ya no me importaba. Ahora tenía tiempo para averiguarlo.

Vender mi nombre me había devuelto el alma.

“Ahora sí te pareces a Shorter” La respiración de Ash sobre mi oreja fue cosquillas y magnetismo. Fue mariposas e ingenuidad “Claro que tú eres más lindo que él” Al encontrarme con mi reflejo supe la clase de rostro que esbozaba cuando se trataba del lince.

“¿Entonces te deberíamos conseguir un vestido?” Tan sincero que solo un ciego no notaría aquel desbordante amor “Así te parecerías a Yut y haríamos a la pareja” El más alto chasqueó la lengua, fastidiado.

“Mis hombres lo escuchan más a él que a mí” Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su vientre, su frente se llenó de arrugas y tensión “Se supone que yo soy el jefe” Ash Lynx era un hombre berrinchudo e inseguro “Yo soy a quién deberían respetar” Y yo amaba eso de él “Además Shorter anda como estúpido todo el día” La frustración en su voz fue infantil e hilarante. Me quité los lentes de sol, dejándolos sobre un estante.

“Bones me dijo que las cosas están yendo bien con la pandilla” La colera se tiñó de escarlata al escuchar aquel nombre, la tienda se comenzó a llenar de juventud bajo letreros de ofertas y ceros engañosos “Que no se te olvide que yo también debo estar informado, después de todo soy parte del equipo” Él se frotó el ceño, agotado. Una tímida y pequeña sonrisa se trazó bajo la indiferencia. Él era así. En nuestro primer encuentro lo supe.

“No dejare que mi novio se meta en cosas tan peligrosas” Algo _prestado_ para celebrar con el amante de alguien más.

“¿Qué?” Parpadeé, atónito. La cara me calcinó en una sofocante y chispeante sensación, perdí el aliento. Mis latidos retumbaron entre mis orejas y mi garganta. No pude apartar mi mirada de él.

“Digo” En una bofetada de realidad su rostro fue escarlata y sudor “Amigo, mejor amigo” Los labios le temblaron, sus ojos trepidaron con frenesí y temor, sus piernas dieron pasos en falso hacia atrás, su camisa se enganchó con un escaparate, cientos de accesorios cayeron hacia el suelo cuando él tiró de la prenda “Ya no lo sé” Verlo nervioso. Él se golpeó la cara, frustrado. Era lindo. Me agaché para recoger los aretes y las pulseras. Él hizo lo mismo. Una incómoda y seductora tensión.

“Así que novio” Sus orejas enrojecieron con mis palabras, pude percibir lo estruendoso de su palpitar en un roce de yemas “¿No estas yendo muy rápido? Hace un par de semanas era tu mejor amigo” Sus movimiento fueron torpes y epilépticos al levantar la joyería. Él era un desastre.

“Se me escapó un pensamiento, solo olvídalo” Nuestros dedos se encontraron entre el dorado y la plata. Sonreí. Esta parte de él.

“Pregúntamelo en un tiempo más” El amor se servía con locura y dolor “Cuando las cosas estén mejor te daré una respuesta apropiada” Aquella tarde ambos tomamos un sorbo de aquel cóctel. Sus movimientos cesaron sobre los accesorios, la multitud a nuestro alrededor fue irrelevante y ajena. El reflejo de las luces y su verde fue ilusorio y mágico. Algo estaba mal.

_Algo azul_ para perder la cordura y balancearse en un mar de inestabilidad. 

“Eiji” Sus manos acariciaron las mías con timidez, mi nombre fue tembloroso y amargo “¿Seguro estas bien conmigo?” Él no me pudo mirar, solo se mordió el labio mientras sostenía un par de pulseras “¿Realmente quieres hacer esto conmigo?” El terror empañado en esas orbes fue cruel y descorazonado. Insípido como el humo de los cigarrillos.

“¿Por qué estas vacilando ahora?” Sus rodillas cayeron sobre las baldosas, él me sostuvo, con nervio. Aquella expresión fue un triste poema de desamor.

“En un par de semanas me reuniré de nuevo con Golzine” Su voz escapó áspera y reseca bajo la melodía de la tienda. La realidad era cruda y carecía de piedad.

“¿Eso qué significa?” No teníamos inicio, no obstante, él ya nos estaba escribiendo un punto final “Esta vez se honesto conmigo, lo merezco” La vacilación en su expresión fue dolorosa.

“Yo ya no puedo seguirlo evitando” Se me erizó la piel, su frente se había empapado de fiebre y bruma, sus pupilas se perdieron entre el dorado y los espejos “Lo que trato de decirte, es que” Él palideció, hiperventilado, la saliva se le atoró en una parálisis de tráquea “Yo y él seremos familias” Ninguna máscara fue lo suficientemente grande para encubrir aquel dolor “Yo y él seremos lo mismo” Me acerqué a él.

“Oye” No entendía la mitad de lo que él había pasado “Esta bien” Y aún no comprendía donde él estaba metido. Era un abismo. Era destino. Lo arrastraba. Alto “Estas a salvo” Tan alto que ya no podía volver a mí.

“No lo está” Él me abrazó, hundiendo su rostro sobre mi hombro con fuerza, sus palmas fueron un nudo sobre la espalda de mi camisa, su respiración fue húmeda y asmática “Relacionarte conmigo será peligroso cuando eso pase, pero” Me separé de él, tomando su mentón con lentitud “Pero aunque yo no sea bueno para ti” Sus excusas se rompieron. Frágil, pequeño e impotente “No quiero terminar esto, ni apartarme de ti” Sus ojos fueron un frenesí de pánico, se me cerró la garganta. Me rompió el corazón.

“Ash” ¿Quién le hizo tanto daño para que se quebrase de esa manera? “Estaré a tu lado pase lo que pase” Yo recogería cada uno de sus pedazos. Su expresión fue una tormenta en medio de mi primavera.

“Enserio eres una persona extraña” Su risa no tuvo gracia ni chispa “Yo” Él presionó con fuerza sus pensamientos para mantenerlos adentro de su cabeza “Me siento egoísta” La aflicción y la angustia fueron más grandes “Sé que Sing no es bueno para ti, pero” Mis dedos acariciaron los bordes de su rostro, su boca seguía temblorosa, el color se le había esfumado de las mejillas. Él era complejos y despecho “¿No estoy haciendo lo mismo al pedirte que te quedes?” Él pretendía ser fuerte. Se excusaba bajo la fachada de ser un feroz lince, no obstante.

“Ash” Él no era más que un frágil humano “No me subestimes tanto” Buscábamos mitades entre neblina y oscuridad. Suplicábamos ser amados y aceptados “Te lo he dicho varias veces” Golpeé su frente, con suavidad “Soy tu apoyo en esto” Temíamos exponer heridas y lamentos. Nos aterraba el hecho de ser ignorados y silenciados.

“No eres más que un japonés entrometido” Perdíamos la vida en una tesis y por las expectativas de alguien más. Frente a él aquellos problemas no fueron más que un barco de papel.

“Pero así te gusto” Ash Lynx era una persona desgarradoramente hermosa. Sus piernas se habían quebrado a media carrera, él se dejó caer, resignado “Vamos, te compraré algo” Y mientras no se sintiese listo para seguir corriendo, yo me recostaría a su lado.

“¿No debería ser al revés?” Yo nunca más soltaría esta mano “Soy yo quien se trata de deshacer de nori nori” Reí, levantándome del suelo, acomodando algunos accesorios sobre los estantes. Le extendí la palma, esperando que la recibiera.

“Podemos buscar algo para los dos” Él jamás la soltó.

¿Serle fiel a Sing Soo-Ling?

El resto de la tarde se esfumó en un parpadeo. Entre risas y bromas recorrimos las demás tiendas del centro comercial. Majestuosa. La sonrisa de Ash Lynx me provocaba una inexplicable sensación de paz. Era hermosa, delicada y enternecedora. Tomaba fotografías mentales para colgarlas entre sueños desafiando a lo efímero de la vida. Cuando los letreros de neón se encendieron y la oscuridad se deslizó por un gigantesco y elegante techo de cristal, decidimos comprar algo. Ante la insistencia del más alto acabamos eligiendo algunas chaquetas y bufandas. Sonreí, hasta estar en una fila con él era divertido. Los movimientos del cajero fueron perezosos y fatigados, antes de que nos dijese un precio, yo saqué mi tarjeta para pagar por ambos.

“¿Seguro puedes darte el lujo de comprar esto?” Fruncí la boca, nervioso “Ni siquiera miraste el precio” Cuando el último producto pasó por la banda eléctrica. Tragué, ansioso. Maldición. La bella precariedad de la vida estudiantil. Los almuerzos baratos, la anemia y las costillas en lugar de piel.

“Disculpe” La mirada del vendedor fue indiferente “No tengo suficiente crédito para eso, voy a tener que sacar algo” Su expresión no cambió tras escuchar mis palabras, él se limitó a meter los productos en una bolsa de papel. Mal sabor.

“No fue rechazada, debería fijarse en su saldo antes de hablar” Ash recibió el empaque. Parpadeé, confundido. Ya había gastado lo que me habían dado en la beca. Cafés y tinta para impresora.

“¿Pasó algo?” El brazo del más alto se apoyó sobre mi hombro “Luces angustiado” Saqué mi celular para desbloquearlo.

“Yo estoy seguro de que gasté lo último que tenía en fotocopias” Me atraganté con aire y saliva al vislumbrar la cantidad de dinero que había en mi cuenta, tosí, perplejo. Esto. Me mordí la boca, una repugnante y sofocante sensación me revolvió las entrañas “Esto no es mío” El cuerpo de Ash se tensó. Antes de poderle preguntar, en esa clase de expresión supe que él no había sido el responsable.

“Déjame revisar” Él tomó mi celular, tecleando un par de veces antes de gruñir. Su mandíbula rechinó de manera abrupta y repentina, sus dientes chirriaron, su entrecejo no fue más que una arruga escarlata, él chasqueó la lengua, apretando con violencia mi teléfono “Ese depósito lo hizo Sing” Yo no supe cómo reaccionar a aquello.

“¿Qué?” Esto “¿Estas seguro?” Debía ser una jodida broma. No hubo nada más que ira entre las facciones de Ash.

“Así que ahora está jugando así” Apoyé mi palma sobre su hombro, negando.

“Esto ha ido demasiado lejos” Su amor me había rebajado a una prostituta, reí, decepcionado. Así que este era nuestro final “Iré a su apartamento para hablar con él, no me puede ignorar si voy directamente” El lince apretó mi muñeca, acongojado. Sus ojos fueron un turbulento y eterno océano. Desolado, vasto y eclipsado.

“No vayas con él” El miedo enlazado a su voz fue escalofriante y doloroso “Yo te puedo acompañar” Cada vez que se trataba de Sing, Ash se menospreciaba. Como si el amor no fuese más que un simple juego de opciones y azares. No estaba bien pensar de esa manera.

“Estaré bien” Tomábamos corazones como si fuesen cócteles “Regresa a la facultad, yo iré en un par de horas” Dábamos caladas en busca de atención bajo la amargura de un cigarrillo “Confía en mí” Dábamos el acepto cuando no era más que mentira.

“Bien” El amor no estaba en renta esta noche “Te estaré esperando” Y la pasión no se compraba en una esquina.

¿En las alegrías y en las penas?

¿En la salud y en la enfermedad?

Con las piernas hechas plomo y el alma despedazada en cristal llegué a su apartamento. Temblé, mi cabeza se había llenado de fiebre y sudor, la visión me pesó como si las lágrimas fuesen brea, los ojos se me nublaron, mis palpitaciones no fueron más que dolorosas y nauseabundas constricciones de entrañas, no pude respirar. Mi garganta se había reducido a un inflamado nudo de impotencia. Su anillo ya no parecía estar hecho de oro y plata, eran vidrios rotos y espinas. Esta persona. Tomé aire. Me sentía como la mierda. Golpeé el timbre. Alguna vez él me conoció. Alguna vez nos prometimos el mundo entre nosotros dos. Alguna vez… Me mordí la boca, conteniendo una arcada. Pero ahora solo estábamos jodidos. Tan enfermizo. La expresión de Sing me erizó hasta el último pensamiento de la cabeza, cuando él se encontró con mis ojos. Maldición. Sus dedos vacilaron sobre el pórtico. Éramos marcos de fotografías rotos, paredes con agujeros, imágenes quemadas y violencia vacía. Suspiré. Así que solo se quedaría ahí, parado. Así que solo sería esto. Yo me iría y él me perseguiría, yo le gritaría y él buscaría más. 

¿Amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de mi vida?

“Eiji, amor, no te esperaba hoy” Su risa fue nerviosa e incómoda, él me dejó entrar a su apartamento, acongojado. La tensión fue una navaja contra mi tráquea “Pudiste avisarme por mensaje” ¿Era enserio? Borracho por el odio. Drogado por el amor.

“Tú no has respondido mis llamadas en días, ¿Cómo te debía avisar?” Las paredes de aquel lugar eran el humo de nuestras memorias, las imágenes en los cuadros no eran más que desconocidos, él se quedó estático, en medio de la sala. Con la cabeza gacha y los puños temblorosos. 

“No he estado muy atento a los mensajes” Excusas. Así él jugaría. Así él me trataría. Como un estúpido, ¡Oh! Pero ya no tenía las mejores notas, supongo que eso era. Mi ceño ardió en colera, mi sangre se sintió como si fuese una tetera a punto de hervir.

“Sing” Él no me miró. Él no me escuchó. Él no hizo nada. Me mordí con fuerza el labio “Terminemos” La indiferencia en el rostro del más alto fue cruel. Fue tan fría la mirada que él me entregó que me congeló el alma.

“No” Perdí el mundo en esa respuesta “No, Eiji” Las palabras se me atoraron en la garganta, parpadeé, confundido, ¿Qué? “No quiero terminar contigo” Yo. Mis brazos cayeron en el aire, me froté el entrecejo con fuerza y manía, ¿Era enserio?

“No es algo que puedas decidir tú solo” ¿Qué clase de persona daba esa respuesta?, ¿Qué supone que debería hacer? Me traté de quitar el anillo, no obstante, estaba atorado. En un instante él se encontró al frente mío, él tomó mis manos, frenando mis movimientos.

“Eiji” Mi nombre se escuchó como una maldición bajo aquella clase de expresión. De palabras violentas a amenazas vacías “Nosotros no vamos a terminar” Negué, frustrado, retrocedí, sin embargo, ya estaba atorado en la profundidad de sus brazos. No pude distinguir humanidad en aquel rostro. No lo reconocí. Las piernas se me convirtieron en papel, él me sostuvo. Estaba asustado. Me costó un infierno de valor tomar esta maldita decisión.

“¿Entonces qué pretendes?” ¿Para qué? “¿Ser infelices el resto de nuestras vidas?” ¡Él nunca me escuchaba! Lo tomé de la cara con fuerza, hundiendo mis yemas entre sus mejillas. El nunca me miraba. Él no me oía. Él no me amaba. Él ni siquiera me lo preguntaba “Depositarme dinero como si pudieses comprarme, ¿Esa es tu concepción de amor?” Sus orbes fueron un doloroso y sofocante recordatorio. Hasta las orejas me palpitaron con una atronadora fiebre. Sus latidos estaban quemando las paredes del lugar.

“Eso fue una ayuda para la universidad” Este era un extremo que no me gustaba, él se aferró a mi palma con desesperación, su nuca se dejó caer sobre mi hombro, sus brazos me rodearon con tanta fuerza que él terminó deslizándose entre mis costillas. No pude respirar “Sé que soy horrible por hacer esto” Sus palabras escaparon húmedas y tartamudas “Sé que ya no me amas” Puños se formaron entre mi ropa. Él me arrugó el alma “Pero no me dejes” El apartamento comenzó a estallar en llamas.

“Sing” Su sollozo fue el de un niño desamparado, quise tragar, no obstante, estaba seco “No usaré ni quiero ese dinero” Mis ojos no pudieron distinguir más que sombras en aquel lugar “Y no quiero seguir con esta relación” Lo tocaba para que él me gritara. Él me golpeaba el orgullo para luego consolarme.

“Hemos superado cosas peores” Éramos tazas rotas, cortinas desgarradas, humo y sexo en oferta “Podemos arreglar esto” Y él ya no me escucharía. No, él no lo haría. Él me necesitaba.

“Realmente es triste acabar así” Lo traté de apartar, sin embargo, sus garras estaban incrustadas en mi piel, ¿Así se debería sentir? Contuve una arcada. Era tan enfermizo. Su toque fue destructivo y venenoso.

“Dame un poco más de tiempo, déjame poner las cosas en orden” Él ya no era más aquel pequeño chico que conocí en primer año “Piensa en lo que dirá mi familia” Él no era más que un disco rayado. Las llamas de aquella relación estaban destrozando todo el apartamento “No es justo que reciban este golpe luego de lo de Lao” El humo fue sofocante, el sabor de las cenizas entre mis pulmones putrefacto.

“Tiempo no cambiará mi decisión” A él no le importó. Me estaba comprando como si fuese su prostituta.

“Por favor” Su sollozo me comprimió el alma “Solo hasta que presentes la tesis” _Algo nuevo_ para lamentar las perdidas y entregarse a la muerte “Si luego de tu tesis aún quieres terminar conmigo lo aceptare sin reclamar” _Algo prestado_ para vestirlo de negro y violencia.

“¿Lo prometes?” _Algo azul_ para maquillar la palidez y los moretones en una fúnebre marcha nupcial.

“Lo hago” En las alegrías y en las penas, en la salud y en la enfermedad “Solo dame tiempo hasta ese día, prometo no desilusionarte” En la riqueza y en la pobreza.

“Esta es la última vez” Amarlo y respetarlo todos los días de mi vida “¿Quedo claro?” ¿Serle fiel a Sing Soo-Ling bajo la tentación del lince?

“Lo quedó” Ser _nadie_ fue violento en aquel matrimonio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Que clase de persona reacciona así frente a una ruptura? Para mi sorpresa muchas.   
> No pretendo ni quiero justificar el comportamiento de Sing, pero para que se vea que no es al azar: Sing es una persona que ha estado con Eiji desde que comenzó la universidad, es su primer amor, el único, ellos planificaron toda una vida juntos, y Sing la dio un poco por sentado. Cuando Eiji estaba mal en lugar de apoyarlo lo ignoraba para evitar alguna ruptura en su rutina/relación, entonces ahora que por fin llego algo que rompe con todo lo que conocía (Ash), bueno estas reacciones están hechas a base de pura desesperación y temor. Cuando se presenta algo nuevo las personas huimos o atacamos, Sing ataca, pero a estas alturas a todo el mudo. Aunque sabe que ya no es lo mismo no lo puede dejar. Y eso es algo sumamente dañino. Uy me alargue, pero últimamente he tenido que hacer muchos informes de personalidad. Goals.
> 
> Ahora si, muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.
> 
> Espero que se encuentren muy bien, y si me tienen fe de vida nos veremos en una o dos semanas, ¡Cuidense!


	17. Capítulo 16.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis preciosos lectores!  
> Bien. Este capítulo es literalmente el primero que inicio con esta historia. No puedo creer haber llegado tan lejos como para escribirlo. Hace un par de notitas mencioné que Eiji esta un poco asociado al trastorno de adaptación ¿Qué es eso? Imita un poco la sintomatología de la depresión pero es gatillado por un evento puntual, en este caso, la tesis. Eso tenganlo en mente.  
> Ahora muchas gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer. De verdad, lo apreció mucho.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji.

_Entre más prisa llevo, más atrás me quedo._

No era más que un maldito fantasma. Arrastrando cadenas por letras de computador, víctima de la falsa libertad, asesinado por el sin sentido. No era más que una farsa atrapada en una cubierta de cuero con letras doradas, alabado por rostros de cartón, amado por ojos congelados e idos. Era niebla, era frenesí, era espeluznante, era una ardiente y descarrilada locura, ¿No era caprichosa esta tragedia que llamábamos vida? Del cielo había caído a las fauces de la realidad. El estrés era un parásito que se alimentaba de mí. No me dejaba dormir. No me permitía comer. Mi sonrisa le molestaba. Mi felicidad la había succionado con dos colmillos y una actitud de mierda. Eiji Okumura había quedado completamente vacío. Y no, la culpa ya no era solo de la tesis. Ni siquiera le estaba prestando la debida atención. Era todo este asqueroso mundo. En un parpadeo existir se había vuelto sofocante y desagradable. Eran preguntas miserables y respuestas patéticas. Era dinero en una cuenta que no pedí, eran constantes llamadas a las tres de la mañana, eran cartas repletas de violencia, eran ostentosos regalos en la puerta, era un papel para el que ni siquiera audicioné, no obstante, acá estaba, arriba de un escenario a punto de romperse. Era Sing Soo-Ling, era mi familia, era Shunichi Ibe, era Ash Lynx, era absolutamente todo lo que se sentía mal. Y ahora no era más que un trapo que bailaba bajo la presión. Locos eran quienes romantizaban la melancolía.

_Me pregunto si habré cambiado por la noche._

“Oye, te traje acá para que te distrajeras pero ahora me siento ignorado” El eco de su voz fue lejano y suave. Fue artificial y amargo. Traté de reaccionar, sin embargo “¿Eiji?” Ya no era yo mismo.

“Perdón” Negué, intentando que mis palabras tuviesen coherencia con mis pensamientos “Supongo que me siento nervioso por tener que presentar la tesis en la tarde” La sonrisa de Ash Lynx fue tan reconfortante que me logró romper el corazón. Su mano se entrelazó a la mía sobre una vieja manta, el viento de aquel hermoso rincón de soledad fue glacial.

“No has estado durmiendo bien” Mis piernas se encogieron sobre el pasto, mis brazos se aferraron a mis rodillas, con lentitud “Te puedo sentir quejarte en las noches” La puesta de sol que teníamos al frente de nosotros parecía sacada de una fotografía. Las nubes eran rosácea y vergüenza.

“¿Sabes lo que es el jet-lag?” El más alto negó, permitiendo que su hombro se acomodase sobre el mío, nuestros dedos acurrucados sobre hojas secas y pétalos fueron un imán “Es un trastorno del sueño que padecen las personas con trabajos irregulares como las azafatas” La ignorancia en el rostro del lince fue linda, suspiré “Es cuando alguien tiene tan alterados sus horarios de vida que ya no puede dormir en los momentos correctos” La tensión en su ceño delató sus pensamientos. Dulce.

“Eso no está bien” Reí, claro que no lo estaba “¿Debo abrazarte más fuerte para que descanses mejor?” No obstante, el mundo se había vuelto demasiado. No lo podía arreglar.

“No te preocupes, me suele pasar al final del semestre” No me podía arreglar. No había nada de que alimentarme cuando me estaba a punto de desmayar “Se pasara luego de la presentación de hoy” Ni siquiera me importó pronunciar eso. Esto estaba mal.

“Lo harás bien” La esencia de Ash fue lo que silenció el gris y pintó la anhedonia “Has practicado bastante” Que chiste. No por estar desvelado diez horas estaba aprendiendo algo. Era como si mi mente hubiese dejado de funcionar para que me quedase apagado sobre el escritorio. Ido. _Tic tac._

“Me tranquiliza saber que tú estarás allí” Me aferré a él, con nervio, tratando desesperadamente de fundirme bajo jade y dorado “Gracias” El estrés había sacado cientos de garras del suelo para tratar de tragarme como cadáver y cenizas. Había un extraño ambiente entre él y yo. Sugestivo.

“Sing también estará allí” Escuchar su nombre me hizo temblar “¿No es así?” Que poco sano era temerle a quien se supone que era mi pareja. Contuve una arcada contra el dorso de mi palma. Tan enfermizo como violento. Tan violento como demente.

“Si” Tiempo. Le había pedido una miseria de tiempo para respirar “También la va a mirar mi familia por una videoconferencia” No obstante, en lugar de espacio todos parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para darme más y más presión. Era sangre en mis pulmones. Era jaqueca y aflicción. Las cejas me temblaron, la garganta se me cerró, mi pecho no era más que una pesada ancla rota.

“¿Conoceré a mis futuros suegros?” Sonreí, dejándome caer en él. Que Ash a veces pudiese ser así. Atrevido, relajado y egocéntrico.

“Si juegas bien tus cartas, sí” Lo agradecía. Él me había mantenido cuerdo estas infernales semanas. Él se había llevado el dolor con risas y besos “Mi hermana no podrá creer que acá hayan chicos tan guapos” No éramos nada más que una etiqueta ambigua, y aún así, él me había atesorado como un amante. Yo estaba perdido y desolado. Era mi peor enemigo.

“¿Me estás diciendo guapo?” Y a pesar de todo él estaba aquí, me aferré a su brazo. Solo éramos él y yo en aquel solitario campo, el aroma a rocío fundido con aquel masculino perfume fue embriagador. La brisa entre las copas de los arboles se había llevado la sombra. Eléctrico. 

“Lo hago” Cerré los ojos, dejándome consentir por él “Ash” Habían temas que las personas normales solían evitar. Eran incómodos y generaban una innecesaria tensión “Gracias” Sin embargo, la cordura la había perdido antes de caer a mi país de las maravillas. _Tic tac_.

“¿Gracias por qué?” Ambos sabíamos que no era necesario aclarar esta conversación.

“Solo” De todas formas le daría el gusto. Él hacía que todo estuviese bien “Sé que he sido insoportable este último tiempo, no debe ser muy divertido pasar el rato con alguien que sufre de constantes ataques de ansiedad” La garganta se me secó al igual que la mente, mi frente fue migraña y sudor, su mirada un cuadro hipnotizante “No quería que conocieras esta faceta mía, tan…” Obsesiva. Exagerada. Autodestructiva “Intensa” Mis pensamientos coalicionaron entre ellos en mi autopista “Solo gracias” No tenían inicio ni final.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue un escalofrío al ser pronunciado con esa clase de tono, sus palmas sostuvieron mis mejillas, con lentitud. Aquella expresión me sacó de mi bruma de miseria “Incluso si el mundo entero te da la espalda, yo siempre estaré a tu lado” Mi rostro fue cosquillas y fiebre. Me costó mantener una mirada con él. Mis palpitaciones fueron un desastre.

“Yo te dije eso primero” A veces por más pesado y sofocante que fuese existir “Tramposo” Podía respirar con él. Mis latidos fueron estridentes bajo mi garganta. Su sonrisa fue un refrescante bocado de aire. El atardecer más precioso danzó entre jade y oro dentro de esos ojos. No pude apartarme de él.

“Sé que debe ser duro esto para ti” Sus palmas se acomodaron sobre mi nuca, él me acercó hasta perder la noción del otro “Sing ha estado más insistente, ¿No es así?” Tiempo. El maldito tiempo que nunca alcanzaba. Se me iba el conejo.

“Si” ¡Oh! Pero no era solo eso “Me ha mandado algunos mensajes esta semana” Era un sinfín de cartas, eran joyas en la puerta, eran libros, eran impresiones, eran reuniones con su familia, eran llamadas de él hacia mis padres, era haberme conseguido una beca que no le pedí.

“¿Seguro?” Pero él me estaba dando espacio, ¡Sí! Sing estaba respetando mi voluntad porque él me amaba. El espacio que él me había regalado era como un trapo metido a la fuerza en la tráquea.

“Seguro” Mis puños fueron nudos entre mis jeans. Esto se había convertido en una enfermiza obsesión “No lo está haciendo con mala intención” Y aunque yo no había aceptado nada de Sing Soo-Ling, me sentía como su prostituta. Eso era para él. El mejor postor podía comprar carne y amor.

“Eiji” La aspereza en su voz me ayudó a no reflexionar sobre aquello “He estado pensando y preguntándole a la pandilla por si les suena, pero nadie parece conocer al hermano de Sing” Sus dedos temblaron entre los míos, su boca se frunció al igual que su ceño. Me separé de él, constipado “Estoy seguro de que nunca lo he enfrentado” Las venas debajo de su flequillo palpitaron junto a su mandíbula. Mal sabor.

“Pero” Lao había perjurado y escupido odio por toda la facultad acerca de como el lince de Nueva York le había arruinado la vida “Todos en la universidad dicen eso” Ahora era Ash quien estaba encorvado bajo los últimos rayos del atardecer. Pequeño y frágil.

“Lo sé” Él se retiró la frustración de la cara, afligido “No me enorgullece, pero he peleado con varias personas para llegar a donde estoy” No sabía absolutamente nada de este hombre. La suavidad de la manta contra al veneno de la juventud fue magnética “Pero nunca llegué a ese extremo de violencia, yo lo recordaría” Sus yemas se hundieron en su cabeza, como si de esa manera él pudiese encontrar alguna respuesta “Yo no” Sus palabras frenaron. Él se mordió el labio. Incapaz de vivir.

“No eres una mala persona” Cuando me caía él me sostenía “Ash” Cuando él se derrumbaba, yo era quien lo recogía “Confió en ti” Éramos jóvenes, estúpidos y no sabíamos nada. Mis manos sostuvieron las suyas, con delicadeza. Por eso era el momento perfecto para estar enamorados.

“¿Aunque ni siquiera yo confíe en mí?” Lo había contagiado con mi ansiedad. Maldición “Me he roto la cabeza buscando alguna pista de porqué podría haberlo golpeado hasta fracturarle las piernas, pero” Mis brazos lo rodearon, con lentitud, su rostro se acomodó contra mi pecho, su respiración fue rápida e intensa. Él era pedazos y huesos, él era arrepentimiento y sufrimiento. No más.

“Pero nada” Ensimismarme en mi dolor me había impedido ver más allá de la punta de mi nariz “Ash” La carrera de Lao en los deportes estaba sepultada junto a una pértiga quebrada. Era un hecho “No dejes que se metan en tu mente de esa manera” Daba igual. Encontraríamos una explicación.

“Tengo algo de miedo” Creía en él. Le confiaría mi vida a esta persona “Quizás he hecho tantas cosas terribles que ya ni siquiera las recuerdo” Yo no conocía lo suficiente a Ash. Él era misterios, hombres sospechosos, ataques de pandilla y paquetes con mercancía. Mis palmas se deslizaron sobre su espalda, sus uñas se aferraron a mi camisa, con fuerza. Y a pesar de esa reputación, yo seguía perdidamente enamorado de él. Reí, la tesis había acabado con mi última gota de inteligencia. Igual que el drama.

“¿Por qué de repente te importa tanto?” Su cara se hundió sobre mi estómago, sus brazos me rodearon como si fuese un temeroso niño “¿Es porque hoy tendrás que enfrentar a Sing?” Aquella presentación se había convertido en todo un circo.

“Es porque ira Lao” La sangre se me heló, la boca se me llenó de ansiedad “Es porque ira toda esa familia” Parpadeé, confundido “No quiero enfrentarlo y entender la clase de persona que soy” El mundo se detuvo en un doloroso instante. Mis puños temblaron, mis dientes chirriaron hasta saborear sangre y óxido. Ira. Humillación. Cólera. Rencor.

“¿Quién te dijo eso?” Fue redundante preguntar. Ya lo sabía “Yo no invité a nadie, eso solo me pondrá más nervioso” ¡Oh! Pero a él no le importaba. Porque todo el trabajo de un año había sido reducido a un puto carnaval. Mis palmas tiritaron sobre los hombros de Ash, el alma se me impregnó de angustia “Ni siquiera mi familia ira presencialmente” Una presión de mierda “¿Qué le hizo pensar que yo quería que fuese la de él?” Él me no escuchaba. Él no me miraba. Él no me hacía bien.

“Eiji” Él me había matado.

“Debería ir a prepararme” Sing Soo-Ling era el causante de todo esto. Yo no era nadie.

“Tú” Apreté mis párpados, levantándome con violencia del pasto “No luces bien” Yo no era humano.

“Por favor, solo vámonos” Yo no era real.

“Bien” ¿Eiji Okumura?, ¿Quién?

_¡Que extraño es todo hoy! Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre._

El camino de regreso a la facultad fue incoherente y fantasioso. Obsesión y olvido. Dejé que mi rostro reposará sobre la espalda de Ash mientras él conducía aquella reluciente motocicleta. Melancolía y descontrol. El aroma a ciudad me revolvió el estómago, el tacto contra su chaqueta fue áspero y agradable. Mis palmas se hundieron sobre su pecho para acariciar estridencia y latido. Traté de respirar, aterrado y aturdido. Este había sido el trabajo de todo mi año. Quimera en desvelo, azul de anhedonia, parásito carcomiendo esperanza. Un par de horas más y se acabaría. Extendí mi mano hacia el cielo, permitiendo que escurriera entre nubes y gris, el reflejo del anillo bajo el último hálito del sol fue cegador. Solo un poco más y sería libre. Él tendría que escucharme y dejarme ir. Él tendría que mirarme y reconocerme. No era un muñeco de trapo con el que él pudiese jugar. Abracé con fuerza al más alto. Pero iría toda su familia a mi presentación, ¿No sería humillante? ¡No! A él no le importó escupirme y pisotearme. Todo lo que hizo fue mofarse de mis emociones por el lince. Sexo por prostitución, besos sin sabor, mentiras sin gloria, ¿Amor? Tripas de corazón. Carencia de sentido. Pastillas. Insomnio. El nauseabundo sabor de su café. ¡Alto! Que alguien me ponga un alto o no sobreviviré. Tiempo, ¡Señor tiempo! Piedad.

“Deberíamos ir al auditorio” El chirriar del motor cesó en el estacionamiento de la universidad. Sus palabras fueron eco “Se supone que debemos estar un poco antes” Mi lengua fue un nudo y mi mente una maraña de caos. Lo miré, con miles de cosas sobre las cuales explotar, no obstante…

“Quiero ir a buscar algo al dormitorio antes” No fui capaz de pronunciar una sola de ellas. No era más que un frágil velero de papel en una despiadada tormenta “Algo así como una ayuda para recordar lo más importante” Las mentiras eran transparentes y se servían con champaña esta noche.

“¿Seguro es eso?” Aunque Ash era una persona perceptiva e ingeniosa “Tú” Había una línea que aún no nos atrevíamos a cruzar “No importa” No lo diría porque dolería. No lo musitaría porque él podía perder. Negué, en el fondo todos eran iguales. Unas bonitas máscaras de cartón.

“Sí, deberías adelantarte y agarrar un buen asiento” El show debía continuar y la multitud estaba hambrienta “Yo” Contuve una arcada al apretar boca y vientre. El sudor me escurrió desde cada poro de la piel “Estoy bien” Mi condena era azul y gris. Los brazos del rubio me sostuvieron, con cuidado, mis piernas se tambalearon, los ojos se me nublaron. Mierda, me iba a desmayar.

“Cuidado” Me dejé sostener por él. No. No. No, ¡No ahora! Presioné mis párpados, iracundo y desregulado “Ten” Ash sacó una botella de agua de su mochila, la recibí en un mar de confusión. Beber me dio más sed “Tómalo con calma” Esta situación me había sobrepasado. Un último esfuerzo. Una última maldita vez. La ansiedad movió mis hilos para que toda el agua se derramase sobre mi camisa y mi garganta. Reí sin risa.

“Supongo que ahora sí necesito pasar a cambiarme” Mis pantalones estaban pintados con hierba y tierra, mi cabello enmarañado con hojas secas y smog de ciudad. Sonreí, sin embargo, tirité “No me demoraré nada” Su mano sobre mi muñeca no me dejó escapar. Tensión.

“Te ves fatal” La sinceridad era un arma dolorosa, mis pies fueron concreto sobre los adoquines “Eiji, me tienes preocupado, no he querido ser tan directo porque te he visto estresado por la presentación, pero” Él se mordió el labio, sus pupilas vibraron entre la incertidumbre y el coraje “Pero no tienes que forzarte a hacer esto sino te sientes listo” Carcajeé, frenético, ¿Era enserio?

“¿Acaso tengo alguna opción?” El tono en mi voz fue despechado y quebrado. Fue fuerte y furioso “Mis padres cuentan conmigo, me mandaron a estudiar al extranjero para que fuese el mejor” Lo único que tenía era mi inteligencia, sin ella… Mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mis puños. Aquellos ojos que tan enamorado me tenían fueron una maldita molestia “¿Qué hago si fracaso?, ¿Cómo pago mi crédito?, ¿Dejo la carrera a medias?” Crucé mis brazos, clavando mis garras sobre mis codos. Con todo el peso del mundo sobre unos hombros con huesos molidos. Esta situación era una porquería “Pero claro, alguien como tú no lo entendería” Las personas decían idioteces cuando estaban enojadas. Me di cuenta de ello cuando fue muy tarde.

“¿Alguien como yo?” Me cubrí la boca, retrocediendo. El último rayo de resplandor y amanecer perdió color tras pronunciar aquello. Yo. Me apreté el corazón “¿Alguien con un patrocinador como Dino Golzine?” Quise alcanzarlo, sin embargo, mi cuerpo ya no respondió “Entiendo” Ya no era mío.

“Lo siento” Su sonrisa fue una soga al cuello. Él se retiró el flequillo, buscando paciencia.

“Vamos algo tarde a la presentación, no es momento para hablar de esto” Frenesí hiriente. Mis cadenas retumbaron entre mis muñecas, aquel anillo se sintió como dos colmillos conectados a mi corazón. Un parásito “No estoy enfadado, no te preocupes” Era verdad. Él estaba dolido. La manera en que él se trató de sostener en un abrazo fue tan vulnerable y triste. Yo. Me tiré de los cabellos.

“Mejor me voy a cambiar” ¿Quién diablos era yo? Retrocedí, sabiendo que esta despedida no tendría sangre ni sentido “Ash” Hubieron tantas cosas que quise decirle en ese momento. Su expresión fue una que se grabó de manera hermosa e inmortal. Lo amaba y lo sentía.

“¿Si?” Mi conejo blanco sacó un reloj del bolsillo de su chaleco antes de echarse a correr.

“No es nada” _¡Es tarde!, ¡Vas llegando demasiado tarde!_

_Tic tac._

Mis piernas me arrastraron hacia los dormitorios. La noche había caído en la facultad, el perfume de Ash se había impregnado a mi piel. Mis párpados se sentían como plomo hinchado, mi boca estaba tan seca que se había empezado a descascarar, mi pecho era una extraña y amarga sensación de nada. Solo. Mis dedos rozaron el pasamanos, el mundo se redujo a una asquerosa capa de polvo y luto. Y yo no estaba bien. La jaqueca martilló mi cordura, las náuseas en mi estómago eran nudo de entrañas, la mirada me pesó, respirar fue imposible. Joder. Este era mi extremo. Me sobresalté al ingresar a mi habitación, decenas de cajas de madera se habían yuxtapuesto sobre su interior. Como si hubiese hecho algo bien, desde lo más profundo y oscuro de mi cama, Sing me sonrió, él se levantó con esa clase de cara. Apreté mis puños, con fuerza. Romantizando algo que para mí era sumamente violento y ofensivo. Cada una de nuestras memorias hoy era monstruosa, pero él jamás entendería eso. Este hombre nunca podría comprender lo obligado y humillado que me sentí al estar a su lado. Que escalofriante era que él caminase con ese devoto mohín. Me estaba desmoronando en miles de pedazos y aún así él era incapaz de ver. Ja.

¿Qué hicimos alguna vez en esta enfermiza relación?

“Te quería pasar a ver antes de la presentación” Sus palabras fueron una daga contra mi garganta, ni siquiera tuve el valor para retroceder “Te quería desear suerte” Esta persona realmente creía que estaba haciendo algo bien. Más sufro, más me sofoco. Más me asfixio pero él me resucita.

“Sing” Su nombre fue veneno escurriendo de mis labios, la amarillenta luz del cuarto le había quitado el rostro “Necesito tranquilizarme antes de presentar la tesis, por favor vete” Como le era costumbre en este enfermizo juego de gato y ratón, él me ignoró. Su mano se deslizó entre la mía, una pequeña caja de satín estaba reposando sobre mi colchón. Esta guerra era glacial.

“Lo harás de maravilla, amor” Sus dedos descendieron desde mis hombros hacia mis brazos. Yo ya no lo miraba con amor “No te preocupes, una vez que se acabe iremos a cenar” Yo ya no sentía compasión, cariño, piedad o culpa por este hombre “Con mi familia reservamos un buen restaurante” Solo odio. Un rencor que había echado raíces negras en lo más profundo de mis huesos. Mi ceño se frunció. Mi boca supo a sangre. No me pude concentrar o existir.

“¿Quién te dio permiso para invitarlos a algo mío?” Me estaba desbordando en un mundo en decadencia. Lo agredí en el pecho. Con fuerza. Con mucha más fuerza. Quería arrancarle el maldito corazón “Esto es algo mío y si te di permiso para ir fue porque luego de esto terminaremos” Mis uñas arañaron el interior de mi piel. Borracho de resentimiento. Sus ojos parpadearon, ingenuos.

“No te preocupes cariño, sé que has estado estresado por esto” Sus manos acariciando mis cabellos se profesaron repugnantes y bruscas “Cuando tengas el estómago lleno te vas a sentir mejor” De querer a amar. De amar a tolerar. De tolerar a aborrecer. Mi frente estaba más caliente que una tetera hirviendo. Mis entrañas eran un palpitante nudo de ira y putrefacción.

“Ni siquiera en estos momentos eres capaz de escucharme, ¿Eh?” Me traté de arrancar el anillo, sin embargo, sus colmillos habían succionado mi espíritu, él me miró, con esa clase de cara repleta de ternura, él me extendió aquella caja de satín, no la abrí. Su amor estaba acabando conmigo.

“Estas nervioso” Aquel balbuceo no fue para mí. Mis ojos se sentían rojos y cansados.

“Sing” Mi voluntad se había hecho trizas junto a mis sueños. Él abrió el empaque, dejándome ver una pequeña corbata negra “Ya ni siquiera sé que decirte” Como si hablase con una pared, él se acomodó detrás de mi espalda, colocando aquel corbatín sobre mi cuello. Él me arrastró hacia un espejo que él había colgado en mi habitación. Su rostro detrás del mío fue una sombra macabra.

“Te ves guapo” Su voz sobre mi oreja fue un agudo y agobiante chirrido “Lo harás bien” Mis pulmones se cerraron. Aunque ya no había aire en el cuarto, el chico atrapado en el reflejo del cristal lució más blanco y vacío que las hojas de esa maldita tesis. No escuché más latidos.

“Debo prepararme” No me pasó más respiración. No pude enfocar mi mirada en esta historia. El tiempo fue un puñalada en el vientre “Sal de acá” Un beso muerto fue dejado sobre mi mejilla. Y ahí lo entendí, yo podría fallecer justo al frente de él, y a él no le importaría. No me veía.

“Nos vemos en el auditorio, todos te estaremos esperando” Él era mudo. Sordo. Ciego. Tenía anomia táctil y carecía de gusto “Te amo” El sonido de la puerta contra el marco me indicó su salida. Parpadeé, mirando a aquel penoso y patético chico. Ido.

“Si” Sus ojos eran ventanas hacia lo más recóndito de sus entrañas “Yo también” No había nada.

Carcajeé. Con el llanto escurriendo por mis mejillas, con una sonrisa hinchada y trepidante, con la piel irritada y moreteada, con un par de ojeras más profundas que mi tumba y una voluntad tan quebrada que no hacía más que generar lástima. Reí, fuerte. De pequeñas y casuales risas comencé a gritar. Saqué ese maldito espejo de la pared para arrojarlo contra algún lugar. Sin ser capaz de sostenerme terminé deshecho en el suelo de mi habitación, mis uñas se clavaron dentro de mi estómago, mi garganta fue un nudo de ácido que no pudo dejar de aullar. Alto. Alto. ¡Alto! Las lágrimas me ardieron. El cuerpo me pesó. Vivir fue doloroso, ¡Que alguien lo detuviera! Me rasguñé el pecho, con violencia, una y otra vez. Hasta dejar marcas sobre mi camisa. Mi mente era vómito, mi sentido estaba durmiendo en un lugar frío, mi espíritu era un maldito reloj roto. Mi rostro estaba contra la alfombra, lo di vueltas, despacio, para contemplar un fragmento de cristal quebrado. El chico en su interior era patético. Volví a carcajear.

“Tú no te quieres ni un poquito” Fue lo que musité.

Sino era inteligente no era nadie. Sino sacaba excelencia en la tesis sería decepción. Sino satisfacía a Sing la presión de su familia sería abrumadora. Sino hacía feliz a Ash habría sido todo en vano, ¡Oh! Pero era el último esfuerzo. Una hora más. Un puto rato más y sería libre. Me traté de levantar, mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de una capa de enfermedad y sudor, todo yo estaba tiritando e ido.

“Un último esfuerzo” Fue lo que le repetí al chico atrapado del otro lado del espejo. Daría la tesis y podría ser feliz. Su anillo fue un parásito en el alma. Solo debía subirme a mi escenario y actuar el rol que todos me habían asignado, era lo que esperaban. Una hora más y…Luego el postgrado. Mi mandíbula se frunció. Luego el doctorado. Mis dientes hicieron una dolorosa presión sobre mi cabeza. Luego el matrimonio, después buscar un despreciable trabajo ¡Mentira! Nunca era el final. Esta torcida lista de sufrimiento era eterna. Me traté de levantar para caer. Y de repente todo había perdido el sentido. Mis hombros se aplastaron. Miré a aquel triste deshecho de persona. Él era un trapo. Y si todo había perdido el sentido, ¿Cuál era el punto de estar vivo?

_Tic tac Alicia, el tiempo se te acaba._

Me levanté, convertido en todo un desastre. Iba tarde. Comencé a correr. La estridencia de mis pasos contra los adoquines fue una sensación irreal. El golpeteo de mi corazón fue violento mientras le trataba de seguir los pasos a aquel conejo blanco. La tesis. Mi familia. Las expectativas. Los reflectores. Ser inteligente. No ser nada. Troté más rápido. Si ya estaba pensando de esta manera, la brisa se coló en el último rincón de mi alma, el aire me quemó. Si ya había perdido todo el sentido vivir, ¡La jodería en grande! Mis pies no se detuvieron hasta llegar a las canchas de deportes. El negro de la noche cubrió pecados y errores. Corrí, tomando una de las pértigas abandonadas sobre los contenedores. La aspereza del carbono contra mi palma fue electrizante y agradable. Esta era una despedida. Sin excusas. Sin sangre. Sin arrepentimientos. Me arrebaté aquel anillo, arrojándolo hacia algún lugar del campus. Taché en lo que me había convertido para borrarme a mí mismo. Solo me dejé ir.

Primero; el impulso. Con el resonar de mis zapatos y mis pasos siendo sentidos hasta en mi mandíbula, corrí, con la respiración agotada, con un nudo en la garganta y ardor en el cuerpo. Corrí despojándome del gris y de la presión, ¡A la mierda ser inteligente!, al diablo la tesis, mi familia, el préstamo estudiantil y Sing.

Segundo; el despegue. Clavé la pértiga en el suelo; en uno de los agujeros que había en la cancha para caer del lado contrario de la barra, con el rostro directo hacia el cielo, con la palma libre de aquel maldito anillo y el alma ligera por primera vez.

Tercero; el vuelo. Al mi mano soltar la garrocha, al ver las luces del auditorio encendidas a la distancia, al traspasar el barrote entre chispa y cielo, cerré los ojos, con una sonrisa, lo recuperé. El corazón me latió con una dolorosa familiaridad, los colores se deslizaron entre mis dedos al apartarme de la luna. Hacia un país repleto de maravillas y locuras. Lo saboreé. Esto era la libertad.

De un golpe aterricé sobre aquella colchoneta, mi mano se acomodó sobre mi frente, la tenía empapada y caliente, mi atención se enfocó en el resplandor de cada una de las estrellas. El mundo finalmente había vuelto a correr. Era hermoso y cegador. Mi palpitar fue estridente y desenfrenado. Me acaricié el pecho, sin cadenas, sin presión, sin nombres que no tenían sentido. Solo. Amaba esto. Esta era la mejor parte de mí, y renunciar para actuar lo que alguien más quería había sido una estupidez. Adoraba saltar la pértiga, me hacía tan feliz que apenas podía soportarlo. Me enfrenté a mí mismo, y por primera vez me miré. Yo no me odiaba. Aborrecía en lo que me habían convertido. Y ahora, me incliné sobre el colchón.

Estaba listo para equivocarme con ganas.

“Hey” Mi columna vertebral se erizó al escuchar aquella voz “Lindo espectáculo” La sonrisa de Yut fue como un suave manto de comprensión luego de aquel infierno. Dulce. Él se acercó, con lentitud.

“¿Cómo sabías que estaría aquí?” La indignación en sus facciones fue vibrante y linda. Aquel suéter era demasiado grande y roñoso para él. Era de Shorter. Él se acomodó a mi lado, un sonido gracioso fue el que escapó de la colchoneta cuando él se hundió sobre la gomaespuma.

“No te apareciste en el auditorio jamás” Sus manos acariciaron mis cabellos, con ternura “Ash y Sing parecían perros en celo a punto de matarse” Bajé la nuca. No. La volví a levantar. Esto no era mi culpa y no permitiría que me hicieran sentir de esa manera “Fue todo un circo, ¿Sabes? Llegó tanta gente que faltaron sillas” Bufé, rodando los ojos. Por supuesto que sí. Me dejé mimar por él.

“¿Cómo supiste que estaría aquí?” La sinceridad en sus ojos fue chispeante y jovial. Eléctrica.

“Eres mi mejor amigo” Su cabello se deslizó entre brisa y bruma “Sería estúpido sino supiera donde buscarte” Con un gesto de manos, él me pidió que le hiciera espacio sobre la colchoneta. Ambos acabamos recostados contra la funda. El cielo fue excepcionalmente brillante esa noche “¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?” Reí, contando cada una de las estrellas, con las palmas encima de un estómago que ahora estaba llenó de expectación y mariposas.

“Lo recuerdo” Sobre una piel repleta de vida y color “Te encontré llorando por tu ex en la bodega” Él me golpeó en el hombro, con suavidad. El trepidar de sus cejas delató la humillación “Es la verdad” Su respiración rozó mi cuello, con pesadumbre.

“Pero podrías haberlo dicho más lindo” Volteé mi rostro, encontrándome con los grandes y profundos ojos de Yut, mi flequillo se enredó a mis pestañas “Cuando te conocí realmente te odié” La honestidad en sus palabras fue tan seria y despiadada que me resultó hilarante, su palma se extendió hacia mi cara “Pensé que no eras nada más que un entrometido” La melancolía en mi cabeza fue tan eterna como el amanecer. 

“Ash me dijo lo mismo” La sonrisa entre mis labios fue cosquillosa e infantil. Chispeante y ansiosa “Nos conocimos en este mismo lugar hace más de un semestre” Y sin poderlo predecir o evitar él había dado vueltas mi vida para convertirla en una maraña sin sentido. Mi cuerpo solo flotó sobre esa colchoneta. Mi sangre fue un agradable y ligero fuego.

“Tú nunca quisiste entregar esa tesis” Por lo que hice empezaría de nuevo “¿No es así?” Y por lo que no hice caería otra vez. Más fuerte. Más duro. Más violento.

Y estaría bien.

“Siempre odié esa maldita tesis” Cualquier dolor que viniese lo aprendería a confrontar, sobre mis propios pies y con mis propias decisiones “Desde que Ibe me pidió hacerla de nuevo, aunque escribiese sobre el salto de pértiga, no era lo mismo mirarlo a hacerlo” Esto se acababa hoy.

Me perdoné por todo lo que me había hecho. Estaba bien ser Eiji Okumura y haber perdido el tiempo. Estaba bien solo vagar por el país de las maravillas. Después de todo…

_Siempre se llega a alguna parte si se camina lo bastante._

“¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer de ahora en adelante?” La seriedad en el rostro de mi amigo fue graciosa. Sus dedos se deslizaron por mis ojeras, eran profundas y feas. Ya no las tendría más.

“Me atrasare un año y retomare la pértiga” El aroma a caucho y tierra me llenó el alma “No la volveré a dejar jamás” Pronunciar aquello fue magnético para mi corazón. Como si un bloque de concreto me fuese retirado de encima. Cerré los ojos, aliviado. Esto. Me mordí la boca, sintiendo como llanto aún se desbordaba entre mis mejillas y mi sonrisa. Esto se sentía tan bien.

“¿Y qué hay del préstamo estudiantil?” La pregunta de Yut fue calmada y racional. Extendí mis dedos hacia el cielo, el gélido de la noche fue tan agradable contra mi piel. Mi rostro estaba caliente.

“Trabajare un año o lo que sea” Yo era más que una etiqueta. Mi valor no estaba definido por la excelencia académica “Supongo que le tendré que explicar a mis padres, pero” Y ser inteligente no estaba definido por un par de números en un libro. Porque esta era mi vida la echaría a perder tanto como quisiera. A mi manera.

“No es el fin del mundo” Él suspiró, su risilla fue sonora y delicada “Irónico que pienses eso cuando estas hecho todo un desastre” Había un espejo roto en el dormitorio, había desaparecido en mi propia presentación, había arrojado un anillo de lujo en medio del campus, ¿Y qué?

“También me sorprendí” Los postes de luz alrededor de las canchas dieron un último pestañeo antes de apagarse “Sé que esta decisión es tonta porque me falta poco para acabar con la carrera” El sabor a café seguía impregnado en mis labios “Pero quiero descansar por el momento” Me había hecho tanto daño con las expectativas de los demás. Nunca era lo suficiente. Siempre me faltaba más. Tarde, ¡Iba tan tarde!

“Esperaba escuchar eso” Estaba tan abrumado que olvidé que no solo era mi Alicia “Eiji” También era mi propio Lewis Carroll. Mi atención se enfocó en Yut. La calidez de su aliento contra mi nariz fue agradable, su clavícula quedó expuesta en aquel ridículo suéter “¿Qué harás con Sing?” Él era toda una pena.

“Le devolveré cada una de las cosas que me ha dado” No quería nada “Y en lo que a mí me concierne hemos terminado” No me mantendría atado a una relación por chantaje u obligación. Era destructivo. Tóxico. Enfermizo “Es tan triste pensar en el chico que él solía ser” Cuando era medio metro más bajo y una infinidad más lindo “A veces trato de entender cuándo las cosas comenzaron a salir mal” Una línea roja y morada se encontraba trazada sobre mi dedo anular “Pero saberlo no cambiara nada” Que me mantuviese en sus memorias y dejara ir al resto.

“Siendo justos, te advertí que salir con un niño de primaría te traería problemas” Rodeé los ojos, dándome vueltas en aquella colchoneta, quedando al frente de él “Tu preocupación por los demás puede llegar a ser estúpida” No hubo veneno en aquellas palabras. Solo verdad “Por no herir a ninguno de esos gorilas terminaste así” Sus dedos rozaron los bordes de mis ojos, la sensación fue rasposa y violenta “No te destruyas más, por favor” Me aferré a su mano, con suavidad. Electrizante y maravilloso.

“Ya no más” Esa noche nuestros roles fueron inversión e ironía “Y aunque estoy muy enamorado de Ash, tampoco insistiré con eso” Sus ojos se abrieron, atónitos “Si quiere estar conmigo eso realmente me hará feliz, pero” Me mordí la boca, con un nudo en la garganta y un dilema en el corazón “Sino tiene la tenacidad suficiente como para intentarlo, no vale la pena” Miré la clase de persona en la que me había convertido dentro de los ojos de mi mejor amigo.

“Más le vale al lince de Nueva York empezar a ser valiente” Imperfecto, pequeño y tembloroso.

“Esto es tonto, ¿No?” Vulnerable, incorrecto e impulsivo.

“Eiji” Yo no era nada más que un chico entrometido “Somos personas, todo lo que hacemos es tonto, ese es el encanto de vivir” Reí. Así estaba bien. Así me amaba.

“Supongo que sí” Fue lo que musité, dándome vueltas sobre aquella colchoneta. Observando las estrellas una última y primera vez.

_Entre más prisa llevo, más atrás me quedo._

_Por eso, deje de correr._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y ese fue el capítulo más sofocante que escribí en toda mi vida. Si alguien leyó hasta acá mil gracias, pero sentía que Eiji necesitaba dar este paso en su propia vida, solito.  
> A estas alturas puedo decir que nos quedan unos seis capítulos por delante, pero nunca le tengo fe a mis cálculos iniciales.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que se encuentren muy bien, ¡Cuídense!


	18. Capítulo 17.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores!  
> Bueno, yo tengo otra historia que actualizar y terminar, pero porque estoy en medio de exámenes no puedo porque necesito mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Así que el segundo fic predilecto es este.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> ¡Mil gracias a quien se toma el tiempo para leer!

_Eiji Okumura y yo éramos el cortejo entre el sol y la luna. Aun sabiendo que era imposible, terminamos enamorados._

El tenue bamboleo de las cortinas bajo brisa y amanecer. El intoxicante y adictivo aroma que desprendía su piel, sus cabellos bajo mi mentón, sus piernas enredadas a las mías, su nuca acomodada sobre mi pecho, robando latidos y esclareciendo mi tiempo. Mis manos se deslizaron por su espalda, con lentitud, la curva sobre su cadera era tan obscena. Su respiración me acarició el cuello dejando marcas y cuatro letras tatuadas en mi alma. Un estridente y violento palpitar se electrificó entre nosotros dos, sus dedos se enredaron a mi flequillo, con suavidad. Aquellas densas y pesadas ojeras se esfumaron tras memorias y sonrisa magnética. Tragué, con dificultad. La presentación de la tesis había sido todo un caos. Cuando llegué al auditorio decenas de personas estaban utilizando el lugar. Sing se había sentado en un sitio que estaba destinado para mí, la mirada que Yut Lung-Lee me entregó fue una repleta de cólera y fatiga, Shorter ni siquiera encontró las palabras correctas para protestar. Que él no llegase fue devastador para la familia de aquel petulante. Una pelea. Una discusión. Gritos. Histeria. Caos. Golpes interrumpidos. Lo único que supe, fue que el japonés regresó a la habitación a la madrugada siguiente, con la ropa repleta de sudor y pasto, con el cabello desordenado y un aura diferente. De piezas a un todo. De un todo a la mitad. Y esto era un lío. Lo extrañaba aun cuando lo pensaba. Lo anhelaba pero él estaba entre mis brazos. Lo amaba y por eso le podía entregar hasta mi vida. Él se restregó sobre mi camisa, tan imprudente.

Yo nunca podría ser él y temía que eso no fuese suficiente.

“¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer el otro semestre?” Mis palabras fueron un aleteo bajo el silencio de la habitación. Los rayos del sol acariciaron sus pestañas. Descarado “Ya sabes, ahora que no presentarás la tesis” Él presionó sus párpados con sutileza. Su suspiro fue un beso en la cordura. Tenerlo encima mío fue una sensación irreal y majestuosa.

“Supongo que deberé dejar el dormitorio” Sus dedos comenzaron a trazar figuras sobre mi piel, el tacto fue chispeante y cándido “La universidad no me lo prestará a menos que este matriculado, pero no tengo el dinero suficiente como para continuar enseguida” Mirar a Eiji Okumura a los ojos siempre era una sensación curiosa. Me sumergía dentro de ellos pero jamás les encontraba final. Me dejaba hipnotizar por aquellas enigmáticas y eternas iris solo para que mi mente se llenase de él. Era peligroso, vicioso y encantador.

“Siempre puedes pedirle un adelanto a tu jefe” La risa del más bajo fue chispeante sobre mi cuello, sus codos se acomodaron encima de mi pecho, su rostro quedó frente al mío. Tan tentador.

“¿Tengo un jefe?” Aún con algunas bolsas bajo la mirada y el cabello hecho una maraña, él era hermoso. Una de sus cejas se levantó, intrigada “¿Puedo saber quién es?” Me acerqué a él. La cama crujió. Todos los colores de mi mundo se posaron sobre él.

“Yo por supuesto” Su risa me erizó la sensatez “Bones te dio una tarjeta y todo, pensé que estaba implícito” Su expresión fue linda y suave. Me costó tragar. No pude pensar.

“¿Entonces soy un miembro oficial de tu pandilla?” Esta persona me lo había arrebatado todo sin siquiera tratar y ahora yo no era más que un adicto “¿El gran lince de Nueva York me está haciendo el honor?” Nuestras manos se entrelazaron en el aire. Suspiré. Amar era un sentimiento extraño.

“Lo hago” Estaba tan aterrado de este chico que apenas conseguía respirar “Eiji” Estaba tan embobado por esta persona que ya no me podía detener “¿Realmente estas bien con todo esto de la tesis?” Sus labios se fruncieron con amargura. Aunque sus dedos se enroscaron en mi flequillo, él no me prestó atención. Se había ido.

“Sé que fue una decisión tonta y que Ibe y mi familia quedaron decepcionados” Sus movimientos fueron frágiles y lentos, los latidos de su corazón golpearon con violencia mi pecho “Pero esta bien” El tiempo se congeló para regalarme aquel instante “Este es el primer error que estoy cometiendo porque quiero, así que está bien” Reí, memorizando cada facción en un roce, ¿No era increíble?

“Has cambiado” Su sonrisa me volvió a robar el corazón “¿Qué pasó con el chico que se estresaba hasta por respirar?” Él rodó los ojos, dejándose caer a mi lado sobre esa diminuta cama. La juventud era un instante efímero y cruel.

“Nunca me gustó mucho ser él” La atención del más bajo se posó sobre el techo del dormitorio. Habían algunas grietas y manchas de pintura escritas en el mármol. Sus palmas reposaron sobre su vientre, sus piernas se retorcieron entre las sábanas “Lo mismo con Sing” Las entrañas se me revolvieron al escuchar aquel nombre. Alto. No lo quería saber “Sé que era solo un anillo” Él extendió su mano en el aire, contemplándola, la marca de aquella joya era escarlata y púrpura en su dedo anular. Macabra “Pero en algún momento comenzó a sentirse como una prisión” Esta persona no era el Eiji Okumura del que me había enamorado una noche de gasolina, cocaína y motocicletas. No. No lo era.

“¿No encontraste el anillo cuando lo fuiste a buscar?” Y aun así, acá estaba, amándolo aún más.

“Lo tiré en medio de las canchas de deportes en la noche” Él se dio vueltas, sus cabellos quedaron atrapados entre la almohada y el sudor, él me sedujo con esa clase de expresión. Injusto “Debí suponer que no lo volvería a encontrar” Reí. Él había domesticado al gran lince de Nueva York.

“Me asuste cuando regresé al cuarto y vi que todas tus cosas estaban en cajas” La molestia en el rostro del contrario fue latente, él apretó mi mano contra la suya, intentando controlar lo pesada que se había tornado su respiración. Ira. Recelo. Dolor.

“Supongo que él pensó que era buena idea empacar mis cosas sin mi permiso para luego mudarme contra mi voluntad a su lado” Su bufido fue frustrado. Me di vueltas, pegándome a él. Así que las personas hermosas también podían poner esa clase de cara “No estoy resentido con él pero necesito tiempo antes de verlo” El amor tenía fecha de caducidad y la paciencia una línea en un frasco.

“Lo entiendo” Sing Soo-Ling subestimó ambas “Es una buena idea hacerlo” Pobres y patéticos quienes sucumbían a la desesperación. Pobre yo. La tensión en el ambiente cambió. Delicada. 

“Ash” La repentina timidez con la que él pronunció mi nombre me llenó el estómago de ansiedad, sus labios se fruncieron una infinidad de veces tratando de recolectar valor. Lo logró “¿Puedo saber más de ti?” Esa pregunta fue sofocante.

“Yo” No era la clase de persona que debía estar con él. Era malo. Impulsivo. Tenía una reputación de mierda y un destino ya escrito “Puedes” No obstante, él era mi Alicia y yo su sombrerero. Me senté sobre la cama, apoyando mi espalda contra la pared, él hizo lo mismo. Aquel pequeño y reconfortante dormitorio fue claustrofobia bajo esa intensa e ilusa mirada.

“¿Por qué se rumorean tantas cosas extrañas de ti en la universidad?” Aquí estaba otra vez. A miles de kilómetros lejos de él. Tratando de recoger pedazos y mantener la cordura.

“Porque son verdad” Gateaba sobre manos y rodillas. Perdido y aterrado. No quise verlo a los ojos, no pude “Dino Golzine utiliza el cargo que tiene en la universidad para vender esa mierda por debajo” Pronunciar la realidad fue plomo y espinas. Repulsivo. Escalofriante. Monstruoso, ¡Alto! “Y es mi pandilla la encargada de distribuirlo” Mis hombros fueron tensión y concreto, mis piernas se encogieron sobre la cama, hechas nudos “Con el financiamiento económico de Yut hemos podido dejarlo de hacer, pero” Me mordí la boca, constipado. Saboreé el óxido y la pólvora. La exquisita esencia de la muerte “Esta no es una solución permanente” Joder “Además somos sus matones personales” Nunca sentí tanta vergüenza por quien era como en ese momento. Una basura. No era diferente de él.

“Ash” Sus manos sobre mi rostro fueron una sensación irreal y dolorosa “¿Sabes qué clase de cara estas poniendo en estos momentos?” Él me había mostrado lo que era ser el último de pie. Él era mi línea entre el bien y el mal.

“¿Qué clase de cara es?” Y yo le quería demostrar el hombre que era “No la puedo ver” Quien podía llegar a ser. Pero no.

“Una que está a punto de llorar” La garganta se me llenó de vidrio roto, la cabeza se me calentó con una atronadora jaqueca. Esta persona, me aferré con fuerza a él “¿Eso es lo que te daba tanta pena contarme?” Él no lo entendía. Yo había tenido una historia de mierda. Era sangre. Era prostitución. Eran drogas. Era tanto que nunca se acababa. Eran pesadillas. Era condena. Y él, ¿Cómo él podía seguirme mirando de esa manera?

“¿Sabes todo lo que he tenido que hacer para mantener la fachada de Golzine?” Mis palmas se tiñeron de escarlata, el aroma a sangre descompuesta fue asqueroso “¿Tienes idea de la cantidad de personas que he lastimado?, ¿Las vidas que he…?” Él no me dejó continuar, solo me presionó contra su pecho, con fuerza.

“Lo estás haciendo otra vez” El dulzor de su risa aligeró su regaño, mis palmas temblaron sobre su espalda, vacilantes “Estas tratando de alejarme porque estamos muy cerca” Quería valer la pena para él. Apreté su cintura con nervio. Era tan aterrador haberle abierto la última puerta. Le había dado poder absoluto. Con una palabra este chico me podía destrozar.

“Es un mal hábito que tengo” Y con una sola mirada él me podía sanar.

“Lamento lo que dije ese día” Sus hombros fueron tensión bajo mis brazos, su respiración un pesado nudo de tráquea “Estaba demasiado ahogado en mi propio estrés y terminé siendo injusto contigo” Me separé de él, despacio “Sé que la situación con Golzine es difícil para ti, y” Reí, ¿No era increíble esta persona?

“Eiji” Él se había perdido para poder encontrarme “Lo estás haciendo otra vez” Su ceño fue una temblorosa maraña de confusión, suspiré, presionando su entrecejo “Estas analizando todo demasiado” Él chasqueó la lengua. La atmósfera fue agradable entre nosotros dos. Magnética.

“Encontraremos una solución juntos” Aquella fue una promesa estúpida y sin significado que él hizo “No dejare tu lado” Y aunque sabía era imposible y saldríamos heridos. La tomé.

“¿Te enfrentaras a esas personas tú solo?” Él me miró, indignado, antes de cruzar sus brazos.

“Obvio, no soy un miembro oficial de tu pandilla por nada” Era divertido estar con él. Era lo correcto “Además” Sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata y verano, sus labios temblaron en ansiedad, sus ojos fueron coquetería brillosa “Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente” La cara me calcinó, la sangre me burbujeó. No tuve que preguntarle para saber a lo que se refería. La estridencia de nuestros latidos fue suficiente para aclararlo. Esta era la torpeza del primer amor.

“Ya deberíamos irnos” Me levanté de la cama, ofreciéndole mi mano “Llegaremos tarde a las pruebas” Él la recibió. Él fue electricidad entre mis venas y momento de locura.

“Aunque solo sean pruebas por diversión, estoy emocionado por hacerlo” Él se sacó la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto aquella fina silueta en una entallada polera deportiva “Vamos” Y él nunca lució tan hermoso como lo hizo hoy.

_Él y yo éramos el tiempo entre el perro y el lobo. Difuso. Imposible. Peligroso._

Las canchas de deportes eran una locura. Las gradas se encontraban repletas de novatos, camarógrafos y profesores. Las pistas de atletismo eran infierno y tortura bajo exigentes trotes e instrucciones militares. Con un beso y un adiós, él se despidió para comenzar con el proceso de inscripción. Suspiré. Tenía el pecho repletó de fuegos artificiales y las venas con chispas. La llamativa figura de Yut Lung-Lee fue lo que captó mi atención en el anfiteatro, rodeé los ojos, su expresión de fatiga fue todo un encanto, subí para acomodarme a su lado. El calor fue sofocante bajo la brisa de los árboles, los gritos del público un carnaval, el aroma a bebidas energéticas y palomitas fue salado y desagradable. Él más bajo se abanicó el rostro, agotado, sus piernas se estiraron sobre aquellas viejas tablas mientras esperábamos la aparición del japonés. Irónico, ¿No? Hace un par de meses habría hecho todo lo posible para evitar esta clase de situaciones. Eran perdida de tiempo, y malgasto de energía, no obstante, acá estaba con el alma en la punta de la lengua, suplicando por él. Porque su felicidad era la mía. Y sus sueños eran mi libertad. Me dejé caer contra el escalón de atrás. Tan tonto que me hacía feliz. Tan feliz que era imposible.

“Odio esta clase de eventos tan concurridos, parecen un circo” Aquella queja goteó cansancio y cólera. Lo miré, curioso. El flequillo se le había pegado a la frente, su rostro había enrojecido por culpa del calor mientras el cuello se le impregnó de sudor e irritación. Un desastre “Eiji pudo elegir un mejor día para venir a practicar” Aquella desprolija coleta que él improvisó le dio un aspecto más humano. Suspiré, observando a los demás jugadores en las canchas. Tan profesional.

“Sé que esto no es nada serio y solo lo hacen para promocionar los equipos de deportes, pero” La boca se me frunció, los aplausos de la multitud fueron fervientes cuando el primer pertiguista saltó “Me hace muy feliz que él haya venido” La sonrisa del más bajo me heló la sangre. Él acomodó una de sus piernas sobre la otra, con lentitud.

“Me sorprendió que pudieras mantener la mente fría con lo de la tesis” Un entallado y elegante vestido estaba adornando su silueta. Exagerado y descarado “Pensé que tú y Sing se empezarían a golpear con las sillas” Reí, incómodo. La idea me había pasado por la cabeza.

“No quería darle una razón más para que se estresara” La gradilla volvió a crujir cuando él público se alzó para aclamar. Era un ambiente agradable y jovial “Además, he escuchado que su familia tiene influencia en la universidad” El rostro de Yut Lung-Lee fue un enigma, sus labios se separaron, sus ojos se vieron teñidos por incertidumbre y pena.

“¿No lo sabes?” Aun bajo la estridente voz del presentador no pude apartar mi atención de él “¿No se supone que tienes algo de poder al trabajar con Dino?, ¿Qué no te cuenta nada?” Él no me dio tiempo para procesar mi propio enfado, él solo… “La familia de Sing patrocina algunos sectores de la universidad, por eso él le pudo conseguir una beca a Eiji” Me destrozó “Aunque él la rechazó” Las palabras del contrario ya no me llegaron “Pensé que estaban asociados con Golzine” Un filoso y punzante nudo se anidó en mis entrañas. Que difícil era respirar cuando los pulmones estaban llenos de vidrio roto y la cordura de decadencia. Me quedé sin voz.

“Así que a eso se refería con apoyarlo diferente” Pero seguí hablando “Él tenía esa clase de poder” Reí, amargado. Los colores de la tarde parecieron perder brillo tras quitarle el velo a mi realidad. De esta manera eran las cosas. Ni siquiera aceptando aquel apellido yo podría ser él. Impotente, estúpido e inútil, ¿Cómo siquiera me podía comparar? Me había convertido en nada.

“Oye” Yut Lung-Lee se mordió la boca, afligido, su mano tembló entre aire e inseguridad “Deja de pensar en cosas innecesarias” Siempre estuvo al frente mío pero nunca lo quise ver, ¡Maldición! No podía haber amor entre la luna y el sol.

“Así que Sing podía darle esa clase de vida” Pronto, aquella delicada fachada de amabilidad fue reemplazada por frustración y veneno. Su cuerpo tiritó de manera violenta, su respiración fue pesada.

“Entiendo que te sientas de esa manera pero es patético que lo hagas” Las cejas me palpitaron en una caliente y burbujeante frustración “Compararte así con él” Mi jaqueca fue humo y tormenta “No me jodas” Mi corazón un maldito rompecabezas sin sentido.

“¿Y tú qué sabes de eso si nunca te faltó nada?” Su risa me heló los huesos, la tensión nos encerró en una cúpula de irrealidad y rencor. Era una guerra.

“¿Y tú qué sabes de lo que a mí me faltó?” Sus uñas se clavaron sobre sus brazos, dejando cinco marcas moradas en su piel, su mandíbula rechinó “Estoy tratando de ser agradable contigo porque eres importante para Eiji” Él se frotó el ceño, colérico. Los gritos de la multitud fueron ajenos “Pero no sabes lo frustrante que fue haber visto a mi mejor amigo dejarlo todo mientras tú te das el lujo de vacilar” El alma se me hundió en un mar de soledad. La mirada me pesó, mi cuerpo no fue mío.

“Yo” ¿Alguna vez lo fue? “No es eso” ¡Oh! Pero lo era. Me sentía enfermizamente inferior cuando se trataba de Sing Soo-Ling. Y esa inseguridad me carcomía. Cada instante, pensamiento y retazo de emoción era devorado por la envidia. Porque él podía darle la clase de vida que merecía mientras yo no hacía más que exponerlo y lastimarlo. Era una simple marioneta. 

“Si lo amas ten la tenacidad suficiente para estar a su lado o para dejarlo” Su atisbo fue intimidante y venenoso, sus palabras dos colmillos incrustados en mi mente. Respiré, buscando calma. Me prometí a mí mismo ser diferente de él. Lo miré, estirándose en la fila para saltar, concentrado y serio. Cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron…Oh no.

Me enamoré aún más de él.

Fui a él en pedazos pero él me entregó su mitad, y ya no podía ser un todo sin él. 

“Tienes razón” Solo quería hacer las cosas bien “Lo siento” Y era desesperante no tener un manual para hacerlo. El más bajo detuvo la histeria tras escuchar aquello, él parpadeó, confundido.

“¿Qué?” Una repentina timidez se pintó sobre sus mejillas. Esta persona nunca me terminaría de agradar. Era egoísta, exagerada e histriónica.

“Lo siento” Sin embargo, él sabía apreciar la belleza de la libertad. Su risilla fue irreal. Él se dejó caer sobre el peldaño, constipado “No puedo evitar compararme con Sing porque esas son cosas que yo nunca le podre dar” Me estaba confesando a la traición y al despecho “Y en el fondo siempre tengo miedo” No pude mirar a Yut Lung-Lee a los ojos. Sería humillante y patético. Me haría humano “Eiji no tiene idea de lo valioso que es” Habían cosas que no debían ser pronunciada en voz alta o se quebrarían “Me aterra que un día él se dé cuenta de eso y vea la clase de persona que yo soy” Quien se quebró fui yo. Eran sentimientos oscuros, casi negros. Eran brea. Eran infierno. Eran posesivos. Y yo los odiaba.

“Oye” Lo que más anhelaba era la felicidad de aquel japonés, sin embargo, acá estaba, temblando ante la idea de ser dejado “Eso está bien” Hipócrita. A la hora de ser juzgado no era diferente de Sing. El amor era una adicción para la que no estaba preparado “¿Podrías enfocarte en lo bueno?” ¿Cómo olvidar todo lo malo sino había más?

“Yo” Las palabras me tiritaron, me aferré con desesperación a lo que significaba él “No sé si este bien amarlo” En los ojos de Eiji Okumura sentía que podía dejarme atrás y encontrar una razón para ser extrañado. Dentro de aquellas orbes tortura y cielo cobraban sentido “Pero lo amo” No podía ser quien era Sing Soo-Ling. No podía cambiar. Esto era todo. No había más.

“¿Por qué crees que pequeñeces como el dinero o una beca lo harán feliz?” Su voz fue áspera y cuidadosa, como si él estuviese procesando cada una de sus letras, él continuó “Bien, si vas a pensar de esa manera respóndeme una última cosa” Él apoyó su codo sobre su muslo, sosteniendo su rostro contra su palma “¿Cómo se veía Eiji cuando estaba con Sing?” Reí, indignado.

“Miserable” Él asintió, despacio.

“¿Cómo se ve él contigo?” Antes de que pudiese responder, su nombre fue anunciado por el presentador.

El mohín que aquellos delicados labios esbozaron. Tragué. Las tenues gotas de sudor deslizándose de su flequillo para besar el rojo de sus mejillas, el brillo con el que aquellos efímeros y celestiales ojos fulguraron, la determinación en un apretar de manos y roce de metal. Indescriptible. El corazón me retumbó en las orejas frente a cada uno de sus pasos. Me levanté de la grada, con las manos pesadas y un nudo en la garganta. Electricidad me erizó la piel. Su respiración fue intensa y determinada. La pértiga se clavó sobre el suelo. La cara me ardió, la lengua me cosquilleó. Cuando él dejó caer la garrocha, sonreí. Eiji Okumura le pertenecía a los cielos. Como si él fuese el mismo símbolo de la libertad él se fundió entre nubes y atardecer. Hermoso. Apasionante. Verlo atravesar aquella barra fue una sinestesia de pensamientos y emociones. Si la esperanza fuese un momento habría sido aquel. Fue una invitación hacia el país de las maravillas y una calada de valor. Me volví a sentar. Bajo los aplausos y la euforia él me encontró. La clase de expresión que él me regaló. El alma me tembló. Me gustaba el hombre que era dentro de esas orbes. Pero era aterrador.

_Eiji Okumura y yo éramos una breve inmortalidad._

“¿Lo entiendes ahora?” Fui hipnotizado por el japonés. Cada fibra de cordura la perdí por él.

“Lo hago” Este amor no era como fumar cigarrillos “¿Qué se supone que haga de ahora en adelante?” No era sofocante, desabrido ni amargo “Exponerlo a la clase de vida que llevo se escucha tan egoísta” Era vicio placentero. Probadas de adicción. Aunque a la semana una caja ya no era suficiente, esto era diferente. Porque aunque estar enamorado de él podría acabar con mi vida, finalmente esta tenía significado y era valiosa. Él no era cigarrillos. Él era mi libertad.

“Esta mañana regresé al campus” La mano del más bajo se entrelazó a la mía para dejar un pequeño y metálico objeto dentro de mi palma “Creo que esto no tendrá final hasta que ellos tengan esa conversación” Aquel anillo de compromiso se sintió como ácido corrosivo contra mi piel. Leer las iniciales de aquel hombre en oro y plata fue una destructiva y peligrosa frustración. Celos.

“Se lo entregaré” Miedo. Se lo prometí. Aquella delicada sonrisa me profesó confianza y confidencialidad “Es raro verte separado de Shorter” Las mejillas de Yut Lung-Lee fueron escarlata y pena, sus ojos brillaron de manera especial.

“Tendremos una cita luego de esto, por eso me arregle” Con un exagerado movimiento de manos, él repasó su silueta “¿Qué no se nota?” Usar un vestido tan ajustado el día más acalorado del año era una decisión digna de la estupidez.

“Si se nota” Él sonrió, satisfecho “¿No se supone que tú tienes un prometido o algo así?” Su bufido me fastidió. Él hundió su mejilla debajo de sus nudillos, agobiado.

“Eso da igual” Los gritos de la multitud volvieron a retumbar frente a otro pertiguista “Supongo que viviré en esa apestosa y horrible camioneta por el resto de mi vida con Shorter” Ladeé la cabeza, confundido por esas palabras. Aquel anillo me había dejado una sombría marca.

“¿Eso qué significa?” Él chasqueó la lengua, hastiado, el ceño me palpitó. Narcisista. Altanero. Petulante. Una víbora.

“¿Qué más puede significar?” Sus hombros se encogieron en aquella entallada prenda “Ya estoy enamorado de ese idiota, no puedo hacer nada más que seguirlo hasta el final” Vislumbrar devoción y cariño en aquel hombre fue una sensación extraña e irreal.

“¿Eso no te costara los lazos con tu familia?” Él rodó los ojos. Detrás de la irritación había pena.

“Todos hacemos estupideces por amor” Su sonrisa fue altanera y arrogante “Algunos más que otros” Él y yo nunca nos llevaríamos bien. La brisa fue asfixia entre nosotros dos. La voz del presentador le dio cierre al evento. Con una reverencia y rosas muertas a los pies, el público se retiró “La belleza de ser un humano es poder equivocarse” El más bajo se levantó de la grada, sacudiéndose el regazo y estirando las arrugas de su vestido.

“Pero yo no puedo hacer eso” Él se desarmó la coleta “Luego de lo que he hecho me siento más como un animal” Intentando arreglarse el cabello a ciegas.

“Ya sabes que te diría Eiji” Sonreí. Vislumbrando como la destartalada y vieja camioneta de Shorter se estacionaba al costado de la cancha.

“No soy un leopardo, puedo cambiar mi destino” Él me sonrió, satisfecho.

“Bien, no eres tan bruto como pareces” El de mohicano se bajó del vehículo, un ostentoso y llamativo ramo de lavandas estaba siendo sostenido por él. Su rostro estaba rojo y empapado por culpa del verano. Aquel traje de dos piezas era demasiado grueso y sofocante para los 35 grados. La mirada que él y Yut Lung-Lee compartieron antes de darse las manos. Suspiré. El amor sí cambiaba a las personas.

Cuando era el correcto las hacía mejor.

Fueron pocas las personas que quedaron en la facultad de deportes. Vasos de plástico y bebidas energizantes habían sido olvidadas entre las gradas y la pista, algunos estudiantes uniformados se habían encargado de recoger los implementos deportivos. El ambiente era agradable y jovial. Suspiré, mi corazón era una rosa repleta de espinas cuando se trataba de él. Me arrastré por las canchas, con las manos en los bolsillos y la fatiga en la cabeza. El cielo fue púrpura y melancolía. El salado aroma de la gasolina fue seductor. Sonreí, conocerlo aquella noche había sido mi salvación. Él y esa pértiga, él y esa terquedad, él y esa alma. Era demasiado. No podía dar marcha atrás. Me apresuré. A la distancia, cerca de un puesto de inscripción la figura del japonés se hizo presente. Lindo y tentador. Alcé mi mano, listo para captar su atención, solo para congelarla en el aire. Alto. Mis cejas se hundieron en tensión e ira. Mi estómago fue un palpitante nudo de entrañas. Mis dientes crujieron. Los sujetos que lo estaban rodeando eran un presentimiento de mierda.

“No necesitamos a alguien tan problemático como el amante del lince en el equipo” La inscripción del más bajo fue estrellada contra su pecho por alguien dos veces su tamaño. Frustración. Impotencia. Ira “Por culpa de tu novio nos quedamos sin financiamiento” Mis piernas fueron concreto en aquel campo. Mi corazón un barril de pólvora listo para explotar. El aire fue fuego.

_Boom._

“¿Por qué no me lo preguntan directamente? Cobardes” Los ojos de Eiji fueron perplejidad y amargura suspendidos en el instante. Me acomodé a su lado, deslizando mi brazo sobre sus hombros, su cuello estaba caliente y repleto de sudor. Él estaba ansioso “Si tanto problema tienen con el lince de Nueva York hablen con él, adelante” La pareja de atletas se miró, iracunda. Un chasqueo de lengua y una risa esquizofrénica. Fue difícil respirar. Petulantes.

“No creas que olvidamos lo que le hiciste a Lao” Mis pulmones fueron cristal roto al escuchar aquel nombre, me mordí la boca hasta saborear óxido y locura “Que nos saquen este año de las competencias, es culpa de una basura como tú” Yo ni siquiera conocía a aquel perfecto imbécil. Por más que lo miré aquella noche en la presentación, no lo pude reconocer. Sospecha.

“Ustedes” Él y yo nunca nos habíamos encontrado “¿Quieren pelear?” ¡Oh! Pero acá estaba como siempre. Pagando las malditas consecuencias de una reputación que no pedí. Porque era más fácil etiquetarme como algo malo y peligroso. Era mucho más sencillo atragantarme con esas palabras en lugar de intentar. Mierda “Los desafío” La mano del más bajo entrelazada a la mía fue una sensación paralizante y embriagadora.

“La universidad no necesita de escorias como tú” Mis pensamientos fueron truenos escabrosos. La cabeza se me desgarró en insuficiencia. Las manos de la incertidumbre me apretaron el cuello, ¡Alto!

“No valen la pena” Antes de que alguno pudiese proclamar algo más, él me arrastró lejos de esos sujetos, dejando el formulario de inscripción en el suelo junto a latas vacías y sueños quebrados.

“¡No es justo que las cosas estén sucediendo así!” Sus pasos no se detuvieron hasta llegar a un olvidado rincón en la facultad “¿No te molesta que yo solo sea un problema?” El delicado sonido de la brisa resultó hilarante para aquella situación. La oscuridad comenzó a hacerse presente entre nosotros dos. Él se dio vueltas, despacio, para quedar al frente mío.

“¿Lo hiciste?” Aquella pregunta se escuchó como una sentencia. Mi boca se impregnó con pecado y culpa. Amar era un sentimientos abrumador y confuso. No sabía lo que quería de esta persona, no obstante, buscaba de manera desesperada su compañía.

“No” Quería verlo bien. Deseaba que él reinase los cielos más altos con esa pértiga “Pude conocerlo en la presentación de la tesis” No obstante, acá estaba, hundiéndolo en un despiadado torbellino de egoísmo “Por más que trate de reconocerlo no lo logre” Era tan borrosa la línea entre lo que estaba bien y lo que estaba mal “Creo que Lao ni siquiera supo quién era yo” Yo estaba mal. La boca me tembló, mi frente fue infierno y pesadillas.

“¿Ves?” Sin embargo, si esto era lo incorrecto y debía dejarlo ir “No dejes que esas cosas te afecten, Ash” ¿Por qué quería llorar con el mero pensamiento de apartarlo? Me aferré a su mano, con fuerza.

“Lo siento” No supe para quién me disculpé “De verdad lamento que te hayas visto envuelto en esto” Pero lo hice otra vez. Por todo lo que perdí y por lo que no fue. Empezaría otra vez. La sonrisa del más bajo fue dulce y agradable, sus hombros se relajaron. Sus piernas se encogieron. Sin intercambiar otra palabra, él y yo terminamos sentados sobre el pasto. El sonido de la oscuridad fue relajante entre nosotros dos. Y esto era un caos.

“No me gustaría unirme a un equipo de atletismo que tenga esa clase de personas” Sus brazos rodearon sus piernas, una delicada brisa de invierno removió temor e ilusión. Tan hermoso “Así que no lo pienses demasiado” Cada estrella bajó del cielo para perderse en esos ojos. Eran eternos y brillantes. Mi respiración y mi cordura fueron una sinestesia de esplendor por él. Mi mano sostuvo un pequeño y delicado anillo. Él era por quien el mundo parecía el lugar correcto y el tiempo perfecto.

“Mientras tú estabas compitiendo, Yut me pidió que te entregara esto” ¿Vacilar? Que decepcionante sería retroceder y huir por miedo. La expresión que Eiji me regaló al tomar aquella joya fue una que no pude leer, sus dedos repasaron con suavidad los bordes de oro y los grabados de plata. La estridencia de un primer amor fue viciosa bajo la despedida del sol y el renacer de la luna. Aquellas orbes de cielo no me miraron, me soñaron.

“Devolvérselo es lo correcto” Nuestras manos se conocieron entre la aspereza del pasto y la inocencia de las margaritas “Solo así sentiré que es el final” La boca se me llenó de una electrizante y agobiante ansiedad. Esta persona. Me apreté el corazón, rebalsándome de colores y amor. Al mirarlo al rostro supe que estaba exactamente donde debía estar.

“Eiji” Él era la razón por la que yo deseaba ser mejor “Este fin de semana, cuando tenga que enfrentarme a Golzine” Él había creído en mí cuando yo me había abandonado “No hay mucho que pueda hacer más que aceptar ese apellido” Era una idea nauseabunda, decadente y espeluznante “Tratare de usarlo a mi favor” No obstante, seguir flaqueando ya no era una opción. Quería ser tan valiente como él. Sus dedos fueron un delicado consuelo para la nostalgia.

“Hagas lo que hagas me mantendré a tu lado” Sus ojos fueron magnetismo y estática en aquel solitario campo. La facultad había quedado vacía, mis piernas se removieron sobre hojas secas.

“Gracias” No sabía si amarlo era la respuesta correcta. No entendía cosas de romance cuando el destino era una tragedia “He estado pensando algo” Su sonrisa fue suave y refrescante, sus mejillas se acomodaron sobre sus rodillas, sus orbes fueron mi último instante. Los colores simplemente se deslizaron por su piel.

“¿Puedo saber qué es?” Me acerqué a él “Ahora tengo curiosidad” Me arrastré sobre lamentos y arrepentimiento esperando llegar hacia algún lugar. La expectación en sus facciones fue hipnotizante y linda.

“No quiero presionarte para que aceptes, ni sé cuándo será el momento correcto” Reí, incómodo “Pero nunca sabré cuando debería decírtelo, así que lo haré ahora” Mi rostro fue averno esa tarde de invierno. El blanco de las estrellas y el suave tintinear de los postes de luz fueron cómplices y testigos.

“¿Entonces?” Él no era cigarrillos. Él era libertad. Apreté su palma, con timidez.

“Yo” Coloqué entre esas pequeñas manos un corazón de espinas y heridas, de polvo y lamento “Ser amigos nunca fue suficiente para mí” Esperé que él lo recibiera. Temí que no lo hiciera “Yo me mudé a los dormitorios porque te quería conocer” Su parpadear fue desconcertante y nervioso, el hálito se le deslizó entre los labios y el ensueño. La voz me quemó “Es algo impropio del lince de Nueva York dejarse llevar de esa manera, pero no te pude sacar de mi cabeza luego de que me ayudaras, y aunque al principio solo sentí curiosidad por ti, después no me pude detener. Mientras más te conocía más intenso esto se volvía” Pude sentir sus latidos en la punta de mis dedos “Tengo miedo de que estas tan cerca, pero cada vez te acercas más y acabo hecho un lío” Electricidad corrió entre nosotros dos “Solo” Suspiré “Me encantaste desde el primer momento” Tensión.

“Ash” Que él me salvase si me convertía en mis demonios.

“Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti” Que me prestase un poco de valor para que me alzase de las cenizas “Lo he estado por mucho tiempo” Que me enseñase lo que significaba ser el último de pie “Supongo que lo que te estoy tratando de decir es que quiero que seas mi amante” Él hacía que el mundo estuviese bien. Sus mejillas fueron escarlata y pena, su respiración fue intensa y abrumadora.

“Yo” Fue difícil mantener una mirada entre nosotros dos. Fue vergonzoso. Reímos, sabiendo que esto era una idiotez “Si quiero” Eiji _Okumura y yo éramos el cortejo entre el sol y la luna_ “Me siento de la misma manera” _Él y yo éramos una breve inmortalidad._

_“_ Bien _” Aun sabiendo que era imposible_ “Entonces acá vamos” _Terminamos enamorados._

_Y aun sabiendo que estábamos mal no lo dejamos de intentar. Porque éramos humanos y no leopardos podíamos desafiar al destino._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando empecé a escribir esta historia no pensé que sería la más larga, ni creí que recibiría tanto amor. Realmente me siento afortunada por todas las personas que me han acompañado en ella. Muchas gracias. Ahora el siguiente capítulo sé que algunas personas lo llevan esperando un tiempo, pero no ocurrirá hasta que esta mujer sea libre de exámenes.  
> Mil gracias a quien se tomo el tiempo para leer. De verdad, muchas gracias.  
> Espero que les haya gustado y se me cuidan.


	19. Capítulo 18.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Acá es oficialmente el día de Eiji así que tenía que sacar algo de él. Nunca superare que no tenga cumpleaños oficial mi pequeño. Pero bueno.  
> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Se siente como sino hubiera actualizado hace un montón pero acá me tienen, yo sabía que me demoraría en este capítulo, yo sabía.  
> Mil gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo para leer.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado y vamos con Eiji.

_¿Por qué los humanos anhelan volar por el cielo? Es un sueño aparentemente simple, sin embargo, eternamente anhelado por aquellos a quienes se les negó que sus alas crecieran_.

Era curioso, el cuerpo de las personas no se encontraba hecho para volar, sin embargo, lo intentaban, tomaban sus propias pértigas para surcar los cielos y ascender hacia una efímera irrealidad. Y aunque me haya caído incontables veces antes de despegar, ya nada me detendría para que extendiese mis alas y tratase. Eran pequeñas, temblorosas y estaban repletas de agujeros en fibra de vidrio, no obstante, eran las que tenía, y si iba a fracasar, con orgullo lo haría. Tuve que sacar a Sing de mi corazón porque ya no había espacio en mi historia para nosotros dos. Y fue triste, del amor al odio, del odio al rencor, del rencor a la agonía, pero también fue liberador. Por primera vez vi a Eiji Okumura a los ojos y no a un desconocido. Era un chico torpe, terco e impulsivo, lo quería conocer aún más. Tonto, ¿No? Ni siquiera me di cuenta del rencor y la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre mí hasta que me ahogué en esos sentimientos como si fuesen brea. Fue despertar en una prisión para darme cuenta de que yo mismo me había puesto los grilletes y me había desgarrado los sueños. Así que paré. Dejé de buscar en el cielo de alguien más para deslizarme por mi propio amanecer. Solo arriba comprendí porqué los humanos anhelaban volar.

Suspiré, dejando que mi mentón se acomodase en mi palma, el perfume de Ash se impuso sobre la amargura del café, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me erizó la piel, su respiración electrizó mi cuello, tragué, nervioso, mis piernas fueron nudos, mi corazón una estridente jaqueca. La expresión de Yut Lung-Lee del otro lado de la mesa fue graciosa. La cafetería de la universidad era un lugar agradable y tranquilo, ¿Qué tan desesperanzado me debí sentir para creer que mi vida se terminaría por atrasar la tesis?, ¿Qué tanto me debí odiar para considerar morir antes que fracasar? Hace años Sing me confesó que yo lo había enamorado por tener la habilidad para sentir la última y desesperada señal de auxilio que las personas enviaban, sin embargo, si aquello era verdad, ¿Por qué ignoré tanto tiempo la mía?

“¿Por qué estamos en una cita doble?” Las palabras del lince de Nueva York fueron pesadas y ásperas, él me acercó hacia su lado de la butaca, suspicaz.

“No es una cita” El de cabellos largos se presionó el entrecejo, frustrado, los párpados le palpitaron bajo el chirriar de la música popular “Es una reunión de negocios” La bruma de los platillos cosquilleó en mi nariz, las risas de los estudiantes fueron una ilusa capa de ignorancia en un ambiente de estrés y decadencia. Ingenuos.

“Además tú fuiste quien nos llamó” Shorter terminó de tragar su sopa, tomando el bol entre sus manos él vertió el líquido en su garganta “Nosotros solo obedecimos tus órdenes” Su sorber entremezclado con su balbucear consiguió que la mandíbula del rubio crujiera.

“Cariño, te manchaste” Fue escalofriante ver a Yut Lung- Lee tomar una servilleta para limpiar al moreno cuando él solía terminar con sus parejas por falta de etiqueta “Ahora estas mejor” Rodeé los ojos, apoyando mi codo sobre la mesa. El amor cambiaba a las personas. Me dejé acunar por Ash. A veces las hacía mejor. Más valientes. Mi alma fue un camino a medias.

“El otro día no pude llegar a tiempo para verte saltar, pero mi calabacita me dijo que estuviste impresionante” Contuve una carcajada frente a la iracunda expresión del lince. Nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre su regazo, el silencio fue agradable en aquel rincón de soledad. Tan irreal.

“Fue extraño volver a saltar con tanto público, pero fue divertido” Había pasado tanto tiempo sumido en mi propia miseria que me permití olvidar cómo volar. No más. El estómago me burbujeó frente a la expresión que me regaló el más alto. El rostro me hormigueó. El mundo se detuvo.

“Amo verte volar” Los latidos me retumbaron entre la cordura y la realidad, me costó respirar. Su sonrisa fue tan injusta “Pareces tan feliz cuando estas en el aire” Nunca tuve oportunidad contra él, sus dedos se deslizaron con lentitud sobre mis pómulos, el tacto fue chispeante y suave “Lamento que no hayas podido quedar en el equipo por mí” Tomé su palma entre la mía, negando.

“Te lo dije” Aunque Ash Lynx portaba una máscara hosca e indiferente, en el fondo él era vulnerable “No quiero unirme a un equipo que tenga esa clase de personas” Mucho más vulnerable que yo. Sus ojos eran el único amanecer que quería surcar. Uno verde. Tan verde que se grabó con fuego en mi alma y con adicción en mi piel.

“De alguna manera siempre sabes que decir” Su nariz se apoyó sobre la mía, con suavidad “Tengo mucha suerte de que ahora seas mi amante” Su voz se derritió como electricidad entre mis labios “Ya encontraremos otra manera” Asentí, el aleteo de sus pestañas barrió sueños y musitó promesas. Esto éramos las personas. Alas rotas e impotencia.

“Podemos pedirles a los chicos de la pandilla que improvisen una pista” Cigarrillos y reminiscencia “Bones ya se ofreció a ser mi colchoneta” Pértigas e intentos. Sus latidos fueron un tímido golpeteo sobre mi nariz, sonreí. Yut Lung-Lee carraspeó, fatigado.

“Dijiste que esta no era una cita, no coquetees con mi mejor amigo al frente de nosotros dos” Sus brazos se tensaron sobre su pecho, una de sus piernas se acomodó sobre la otra de manera histérica” “Es grosero” Aunque él dijo eso, Shorter estaba encima de él. 

“Bien” Ash suspiró, resignado “Entonces a lo que vinimos” Una batalla entre una víbora y un lince era peligrosa. La atmósfera cambió, el más bajo frunció la boca, las cejas se le tensaron, sus codos se apoyaron frente a los platos vacíos de sopa.

“¿Qué es lo que haremos con Dino Golzine?” El alma me pesó al apreciar la expresión del más alto. Devastada. Casi aterrada “Dijiste que querías dejar de ser su mula de tráfico” El nervio le erizó la consciencia. Sus dedos trepidaron hasta entumecerse entre los míos. 

“Es lo que pretendo hacer” El miedo era una emoción curiosa. Era paralizante, dolorosa, e instintiva. Me aferré a él “Debemos ponerle fin a esa relación, no quiero que mi pandilla siga involucrada en negocios sucios y peligrosos” Su voz fue firme e imponente “Estoy cansado de esto” Su entrecejo fue arrugas y escarlata, sudor corrió por su cuello. Aún iracundo la boca le tiritó.

“Bien” El de cabello largo se enderezó, serio “Gracias al financiamiento de mi familia, ellos han estado haciendo trabajos más seguros, en su mayoría de protección y han empezado a ganarse el respeto de los verdaderos gigantes de Nueva York” Aquellas oscuras y enigmáticas orbes se posaron sobre Shorter. La tráquea se me cerró. El fulgor oculto en la noche de Yut Lung-Lee… “Pero como sabes, no vamos a poder contar con ellos por mucho más tiempo” Fue culpa.

“Lo siento” El arrepentimiento en el moreno fue incómodo, el ambiente agonizó “Sé que tenías un prometido y un deber que cumplir, pero” Él bajó la cabeza, afligido. Él no terminó esa oración. Él no tuvo que hacerlo.

“Pero suena mucho mejor pasar el resto de mi vida en esa horrible camioneta con alguien a quien amo que con un desconocido” El de cabellos largos la finalizó por los dos. La sonrisa que ellos intercambiaron fue especial. Tan íntima.

“Si, si, lo entiendo, son una bonita pareja” Debajo de la cólera Ash ocultó una sonrisa. Orgulloso “No podemos depender del financiamiento de un tercero, Artur tiene razón” Aquel nombre fue escupido como si estuviese envenenado “No podemos seguir siendo traficantes de segunda, tenemos que hacernos nuestro lugar de otra manera, una decente para mis hombres” La sonrisa del más joven fue afilada y aguda. Debajo de ese bonito rostro se ocultaba el mismo demonio.

“¿Entonces qué planeas hacer con lo de la fiesta de adopción?” Pero los demonios solo eran el resultado de la crueldad y el dolor. El más alto se tensó a mi lado, su atención se enfocó en la mesa.

“Yo” No entendía del todo a Ash Lynx. Jamás podría comprender el temor y el rencor que se escondía dentro de sus ojos porque yo no encarné esa tormenta “Tomare ese apellido” Pero navegaría hasta encontrarlo. Me quedaría a su lado “Y lo usare a nuestro favor” Él contuvo una arcada contra el dorso de su palma, su rostro perdió color, él se dejó caer sobre mi hombro, afligido, ¿Qué tanto debió pasar con Dino Golzine para temblar así?

“Yo iré contigo” Su sonrisa fue agridulce “Eres mi amante después de todo” Aquella palabra adquirió un peso más real al dársela a él. Estar enamorado del Lince de Nueva York era cruel.

“Gracias” Era saltar con una pértiga vieja y oxidada “Eiji” Y rezar para que esta no se quebrara. Sus labios vacilaron, queriendo decirme algo, sin embargo, perecieron “No importa” Ash Lynx era una persona repleta de cicatrices y espinas, quería que él confiase en mí cuando yo le había dado mi alma, no obstante, estaba bien. Si yo iba a mi ritmo. Él iba al de él. Suspiré, acariciándole la cabeza.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue pronunciado de manera fúnebre por el más delgado “Voy a pagar la cuenta de la cena, ¿Me puedes acompañar?” Bajo el despechado puchero de Shorter, él se levantó.

“Puedo” Sin querer mirar al rubio, hice lo mismo.

Ojeras azuladas y quimeras despeinadas habían construido la fila de la cafetería. El aroma a tabaco entremezclado con expreso fue intenso y agradable, el color de la realidad fue ilusorio. Las demás butacas se comenzaron a llenar con la caída del atardecer. Mi amigo se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre, tirándose el cabello hacia la espalda. Sus ojos fueron una hipnotizante y ponzoñosa sensación. Me heló la sangre. Me paralizó la mente. Un poste elástico de fibra de vidrio era todo lo que se necesitaba para volar, ¿No?

“Eiji” Encontré el final antes de que él comenzara “¿Has sabido algo de Sing?” Aquel nombre fue un guijarro en mi estómago. El pecho me sangró, los ojos me quemaron. No pude procesar aquel nombre. No quise hacerlo. Nos dimos la mitad del corazón en una promesa, él dijo que no me heriría, él juro atesorarme frente a la reminiscencia, yo le prometí adorarlo bajo la tormenta, ambos nos fallamos. Que decepción. De amigos a amantes. De amantes a prometidos.

“No” De prometidos a desconocidos. Un número bloqueado en el celular. Aquel anillo era un fantasma, no lo traía pero lo sentía “No me siento listo para hablar con él, no creo que pueda mantener una conversación con la cabeza fría” ¿Para qué? Él no me escucharía. Bajé mis hombros, rendido. La fila avanzó. Lamentaba haber ignorado su última y desesperada señal de auxilio, pero el amor no fue suficiente y acabe enamorado de alguien más.

“¿Has sabido algo de su familia?” Mi mente fue una maraña de confusión. Parpadeé, incómodo. Las facciones del más bajo fueron un descolorido poema “No lo has escuchado, ¿Verdad?” Mal sabor.

“¿Escuchar qué?” Las demás personas en aquella hilera perdieron rostro y carecieron de viveza. Fueron sombras.

“Eiji tú nunca supiste lo importante que era la familia de tu novio en la universidad” Yut Lung-Lee se acarició la nuca, constipado. Sus palabras supieron a pesadillas y engaños “¿Por qué crees que Sing tuvo la posibilidad de abandonar su carrera y ponerse a trabajar en una de las empresas más importantes de Nueva York?” Nunca me cuestioné nada en aquella relación. No tuvimos tiempo para tomar interés.

“¿A dónde quieres llegar?” Mis neuronas se electrificaron. De pronto la beca y el dinero tuvieron sentido, ¿Cuánto costó ese anillo? Los trajes, los boletos para mi familia, el apartamento. Tonto.

“Ellos eran un patrocinador importante para Dino Golzine en esta universidad, pero hace un par de días Lao salió en el canal estudiantil explicando que ellos retiraban su financiamiento por culpa de su lesión y la nula sanción que recibió Ash de parte de su facultad” La voz del más bajo hizo eco entre mis pensamientos de manera superficial. No pude respirar, no pude pensar bien. Me mareé.

“Pero él me dijo que no conocía a Lao” Y yo le creía. No me daría la oportunidad para dudar.

“Por eso me parece extraña toda la situación” El de cabellos largos le extendió una tarjeta al cajero “No creo que esto sea coincidencia, justo cuando tú y Sing terminan salen estos viejos trapos al sol” Antes de que la boleta pudiese ser emitida un golpe quebró el ambiente.

_Crash._

Los platos fueron reducidos a escombros de porcelana y manchas de fideos en el piso, los cubiertos sobre nuestra mesa fueron arrojados con ira, una multitud se formó alrededor del lince de Nueva York y algunos estudiantes. Se me erizó la piel al reconocer sus rostros, eran los representantes de los clubes deportivos. Yut Lung-Lee tomó mi muñeca para arrastrarme al frente de un público cínico y burlón. El capitán del equipo de pértiga agarró a Ash por el cuello de su camisa, las venas se le marcaron en las palmas y la frente, su mandíbula chirrió. El de cabello dorado ni siquiera se inmutó frente a tan desquiciada expresión. Tensión.

“Es como si buscaras meterte con nosotros” Mi pareja frunció la nariz para expresar desagrado al tener a un desconocido tan cerca “¿Cómo vas a arreglar las becas que nos quitaron?” La ira en la voz de ese hombre fue macabra, casi delirante. Nadie se movió. Nadie respiró. La música se quebró.

“No tengo idea de lo que estas hablando” La mano del lince se apoyó sobre la muñeca del contrario, sedienta “Así que te pediré que me dejes en paz” La serenidad en su rostro no fue más que una fachada. Shorter se mantuvo estático detrás de él. Atento.

“Aunque Lao no podía jugar, él era nuestro mánager” La incertidumbre deformó las facciones de mi amante con amargura y agonía “Ahora que le quitaste el novio a su hermano ellos no quieren nada con la universidad” Ash no tenía idea de lo que él estaba hablando. Él retrocedió.

“Es enserio, no me siento de buen humor” Los dedos del rubio tronaron como amenaza.

“Es una pena” Los reflectores y el despecho de aquel sujeto se posaron sobre mi escenario “Pudiste llegar lejos como pertiguista” Su risa fue irónica y despiadada “Pero le abriste las piernas a él”

“¡Te lo advertí!” El puñetazo de mi novio fue detenido por Shorter, el moreno lo paralizó con un agarre de clavícula, él negó.

“No valen la pena” El deportista le escupió a las zapatillas del lince, frustrado “No queremos generar más rumores, Ash” Los murmullos de los demás sujetos fueron abrumadoras, algunas personas se encontraban grabando con el celular. La ansiedad en el más alto me rompió el corazón. A él no le importaban esta clase de cosas. Él era un líder, orgulloso y decidido.

“La pagaras, lince” No obstante, algunos teléfonos me estaban fotografiando a mí. La aflicción y la humillación contenida en aquellos jades fue una silenciosa disculpa “Debe ser fácil para ti ser el juguete de Dino Golzine” Con puñetazo el hombre cayó. Shorter se acarició los nudillos, iracundo.

“Basura” Un hilo de sangre y saliva colgó desde el labio roto del deportista hasta el piso “El lince de Nueva York tiene gente que lo respalda, piensa en eso antes de meterte con él” Bajo la estridencia de los espectadores y los destellos de las cámaras salimos del lugar. La mano de Yut Lung-Lee aún se encontraba sobre mi muñeca, estaba sudorosa y tiritona. Su expresión fue blanca. Esto también lo afectaría a él. Su familia era estricta y complicada, casi violenta.

“Eiji” Como si fuese un animal herido Ash me buscó “Yo” Detuve sus palabras antes de que pudieran comenzar.

“No dejes que te hagan sentir como si fuese tu culpa” Mis palmas acunaron su rostro. Él era tan fuerte e indiferente cuando se trataba de los demás “Ellos son los que están mal” Y era tan vulnerable conmigo. Él dejó caer su cabeza sobre mi hombro, sus brazos me rodearon, con recelo.

“Siento que solo te traigo problemas” Sonreí, correspondiendo el tacto. Magnético y tímido.

“Para ser justos, nuestro primer encuentro me dio una idea” Su risa contra mi suéter fue calma.

“¿Y así debíamos creer que solo querías a Eiji como un amigo?” Shorter dejó escapar un largo y desvergonzado silbido, el cuerpo del rubio se tensó “Hombre, eres malo disimulando” Todos acá lo éramos. Pero la ventaja de ser humanos era que podíamos cambiar.

_¿Será que nunca lograremos volar con el esfuerzo de nuestros propios cuerpos?_

El malestar fue bruma hacia los dormitorios. Como si aquellos comentarios hubiesen sido un guijarro contra un mar de soledad, estos hondearon hasta desatar una belicosa tormenta en la mente del lince. Fue mucho más fácil para él perderse entre las colillas de cigarrillos y las hojas secas de los adoquines. La atmósfera dentro del cuarto fue nostálgica y delicada. El más alto se recostó sobre su cama, apoyando un brazo detrás de su nuca y su espalda en la cabecera, con una mirada él me pidió que me acomodase a su lado. Me dejé caer sobre él, con mis manos aferradas a su cintura y mi rostro encima de su pecho. La estridencia de su respiración fue chispeante bajo mis orejas, sus dedos se deslizaron entre mis cabellos, con lentitud, su perfume aturdió mis sentidos, mi mente solo se pudo enfocar en él. El último rayo de escarlata se deslizó por la ventana para posarse dentro de sus orbes y danzar alrededor de sus pestañas. Estar enamorado de Ash Lynx era una sensación irreal. Era adictiva, atronadora y abrumadora. Bastaba un beso para que perdiese la voluntad. Quería cuidar a estar persona, deseaba arrancar mis alas para que él pudiese volar, sin embargo, ambos estábamos recostados en el limbo, observando el techo como si contásemos estrellas, queriendo musitar desmanes para borrarnos de la lírica del destino.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue un delicado cosquilleo sobre mi oreja, apoyé mi mentón contra su pecho para mirarlo. Estático “¿Puedes responderme algo con completa sinceridad?” Habían cosas que no debían ser dichas porque eran incómodas y dolorosas.

“Puedo hacerlo” No obstante, no por ignorarlas dejarían de existir o se transformarían en un irreal. Sus pupilas fueron un tembloroso goteo de angustia en la oscuridad del cuarto.

“¿Realmente esto está bien?” Nuestras manos se entrelazaron en el aire, con suavidad “Sé que cosas como la beca o el dinero no son importantes para ti, pero” Él se mordió el labio, dolido “No puedo evitar compararme con Sing” Sus yemas rozaron la marca que me dejó aquel anillo “Todo lo que yo tengo me lo ha dado Dino Golzine” Su respiración fue una compulsiva y estridente carrera sobre mis poros “No quiero aceptar nada de él, pero sino lo hago siento que no tengo nada para ofrecerte” Ash Lynx era esta clase de hombre. Enredé mis piernas entre las suyas, despacio.

“No podemos vivir de amor, eso es verdad” Mis dedos se enredaron en su flequillo, repasando la punta de sus cabellos antes de dejarlos caer sobre su nariz “Pero ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo mucho que me has dado” Curioso. Ya le había dicho aquellas cosas cientos de veces, no obstante, su galantería solo me trabó el corazón. Las personas no escogemos enamorarnos.

“No puedo evitar frustrarme” Ni amamos de la misma manera dos veces “O compararme con él” Mis yemas recorrieron los bordes de su rostro, la tensión se derritió bajo el tacto.

“Es feo andar comparando a las personas como si fuesen objetos” Él cerró los ojos, dejándose mimar “No me gustaría que alguien hablase así de mí” Su sonrisa fue chispa contra mi cordura. Me costó tragar. Aun bajo la oscuridad esos jades fulguraron con una intensidad paralizante.

“Ya no lo haré más” Él tomó mi palma para besarla “¿Qué se supone que haremos de ahora en adelante?” Fruncí mi boca, pensativo. Las estrellas pintaron el cuarto.

“En un par de semanas deberé dejar el dormitorio y conseguir un trabajo” La frustración en el rostro de Ibe era tormenta y crueldad “Ya me atrasé un semestre y me falta dinero para seguir este año, así que tendré que postular para el siguiente” La decepción en la voz de mi padre y las peleas con mi madre se habían vuelto constantes. Violentas “Supongo que viviré en una caja de fósforos para ahorrar algo” Y aún así no me arrepentía. Tonto, ¿No? Volar era imposible pero lo seguía intentando.

“Puedes quedarte conmigo en el dormitorio” Ash acomodó sus palmas sobre mi cintura, trazando figuras al azar encima de mi camisa “Podemos mantenerlo en secreto, será romántico vivir a escondidas” La convicción en su rostro fue hilarante. Me relajé sobre él.

“¿Qué hacemos con el nuevo compañero de cuarto que te asignen?” Sus cejas se tensaron para elevarse con un aire de vanagloria y genialidad. Rodeé los ojos. Petulante.

“Podemos poner una cortina al medio del cuarto, así no nos verá” Nuestros latidos se sincronizaron al son de la oscuridad. Aunque la ventana estaba abierta, no tenía frío entre sus brazos.

“¿Esa es la mejor idea del señor excelencia académica?” La altanería en el lince fue fastidiosa. 

“No es mi culpa que mis clases sean tan fáciles que se aprueben solas” Chasqueé la lengua, frustrado “Ahora que somos amantes podemos ver juntos todas las temporadas de plaza sésamo para que mejores tu inglés” La cabeza me martilló al escuchar esas palabras, despegué mi mentón de su pecho, colérico. Él petulante se encontraba conteniendo una carcajada. Tan molesto. 

“Estas tentando mi poca paciencia” Su expresión paralizó mis latidos “¿Te divierte?” Su respiración se deslizó por la comisura de mis labios. Mis pensamientos fueron un nudo de garganta.

“Me divierte, eres lindo hasta enojado” Sonreí, embelesado. Esos ojos verdes; felinos y filosos fueron mi perdición desde el aroma de la gasolina y el chirriar de una motocicleta “Cuando vayamos a esa fiesta” Aunque él trató de ocultar el nervio en su voz, su palpitar lo delató “Existe una alta posibilidad de que asista la familia de Sing por haber sido un colaborador importante para Golzine” Él se trató de levantar de la cama en vano “Si eso pasa, yo” Detuve sus palabras con una negación.

“Si eso pasa yo te seguiré mirando justo como lo estoy haciendo ahora” El hálito se perdió en la oscuridad del cuarto, me acerqué a él, la cordura me hormigueó. La atmósfera supo a tensión.

“¿Qué clase de mirada se supone que es esa?” Él se terminó de apoyar contra la cabecera, me senté sobre su regazo. Sus palmas se deslizaron detrás de mi nuca.

“Una de enamorado” El fulgor dentro de sus orbes me robó la respiración antes que sus labios.

Besarlo fue abrumador. Sus manos se deslizaron con lentitud entre mis cabellos y mi cuello, las mías se aferraron a su espalda con timidez. Su sabor fue una calada mortal hacia el peligro. El roce de su lengua con la mía fue electrizante y apasionado. Me arrebató el aliento, mis piernas se deslizaron alrededor de su cadera, mi cuerpo perdió fuerza entre lo candoroso y adictivo de aquel beso. Rápido y exasperado. La piel me empezó a arder, la sangré me burbujeó, una insoportable ansiedad se apoderó de mi mente. Sus palmas se deslizaron debajo de mi ropa, el toque fue caliente y desvergonzado, su sabor fue vicioso y letal, el colchón rechinó ante la repentina desesperación de nuestros movimientos. Sin romper aquel beso, él comenzó a desabotonar mi camisa, sus yemas recorrieron con descaro cada rincón de mi ser, sus caricias dejaron una dolorosa y acalorada sensación grabada en mi figura, como él fuese fuego y yo estuviese a su merced. Me atraganté con mi propia respiración cuando él me mordió el labio. Los latidos me retumbaron como explosiones al vislumbrar la clase de mirada que él me estaba entregando. Tan seductora. No pude exhalar. Olvidé hacerlo.

“Nunca había visto a alguien tan hermoso” Sus palmas se deslizaron por los bordes de mi cintura para recorrerme con lentitud, como si con aquel movimiento él pudiese memorizar curvas y piel “Casi pareces irreal” Me estremecí bajo la electricidad de sus yemas. La camisa cayó hasta mis codos. Mis pulmones fueron una dolorosa y nerviosa compulsión. No supe a donde mirar. No quise mirarlo a él.

“Ash” Pero lo miré mucho más. No tuve que decírselo para que él lo entendiera.

“Yo también estoy nervioso” Mi rostro se pintó de un estridente escarlata “Pero quiero hacer esto contigo” Nuestras manos se volvieron a entrelazar, con suavidad “¿Quieres hacer esto conmigo?” Y simplemente caí en la tentación de esa mirada.

“Sí” Mis manos sostuvieron los bordes de su suéter, ya no había espacio entre nosotros dos “Quiero hacer esto contigo” Con un ansioso movimiento le arrebaté la prenda. Su sonrisa fue altiva y galante.

“Bien” Su voz fue terciopelo contra mi cuello “Entonces te haré sentir increíble” Me estremecí cuando él mordió mi oreja. Descarado.

Un beso del lince fue suficiente para sucumbir a la tentación.

Nuestras esencias se fundieron en un ardiente tacto de lenguas, sonidos húmedos retumbaron en una placentera sinfonía bajo el magnetismo del cuarto, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, Ash desabrochó mi pantalón para tomar mi miembro entre sus manos, mis piernas temblaron sobre su regazo cuando él me comenzó a masturbar. Sus ojos fueron una embriagadora y venenosa niebla de lujuria. La sangre me hirvió en una burbujeante e insoportable tensión, apoyé mis palmas sobre los hombros del más alto, quedando a su merced, su respiración contra mi oreja fue una hipnótica bruma de sensualidad.

“Eiji” Mi nombre fue pronunciado con una increíble obscenidad “Tócame también” Tragué, nervioso al contemplar su erección.

Ash gruñó cuando tomé su miembro entre mis manos, la sensación fue tibia, húmeda y excitante. Comencé a acariciarlo, recorriendo con la punta de mis dedos desde el prepucio hasta la base, él tembló cuando intensifiqué la velocidad de mis movimientos. Mis yemas se empaparon de líquido preseminal. Acerqué mi cadera hacia él. Pronto, ambos empezamos a frotar nuestras erecciones en un desesperado vaivén. Los toques fueron lujuriosos y ansiosos. El golpeteo de su corazón contra mi pecho fue irreal. Nervios. Me mordí el labio, con el rostro ardiendo y una palpitante ansiedad en el estómago empecé a masajear sus testículos. El rubio fue quien guió aquel candoroso encuentro. Un jadeo fue contenido desde lo más profundo de su garganta contra mi hombro. Hambrientos besos fueron repartidos desde mi clavícula hasta mi cuello, me aferré a él, siendo prisionero de una insoportable presión antes de correrme. Tomar aire fue imposible.

El más alto me recostó sobre la cama, con un ágil movimiento él me despojó de las prendas para que quedase completamente desnudo frente a él. Sus manos se acomodaron a los costados de mi vientre, la sonrisa que él me entregó fue altiva y orgullosa, como si mi cuerpo le perteneciese, él empezó a acariciar desde los bordes de mi cintura hasta mi cadera. Las mejillas me calcinaron con una insoportable vergüenza. Divertido por mi reacción, él se inclinó sobre mi pecho para empezar a juguetear con mis pezones, su lengua contra mi piel me hizo jadear. Fue una sensación mortificante y placentera, mis pies se encogieron entre las sábanas. Aún bajo la complicidad de la noche esos ojos me atraparon. Arqueé la espalda cuando él me mordió. De blanco a rosa. De rosa a morado. Fue un éxtasis incomparable, casi demente. Pequeños besos comenzaron a ser esparcidos desde mi estómago hacia mis muslos. Me intoxiqué en placer. Ash Lynx era insoportablemente atractivo.

“Eiji” Todo lo que pude hacer fue asentir en aquel caos “En el velador hay algunos condones y lubricante, ¿Me los puedes pasar?” Y como si esas palabras fuesen una bofetada regresé a la realidad. La cara me sofocó.

“¿Qué?” Al abrir el cajón comprobé las palabras de mi amante. Mis mejillas fueron asfixia “¿Por qué tienes eso?” Completamente expuesto le pasé lo que me pidió.

“Llevo un semestre compartiendo habitación con la persona que me gusta” Aunque él ya había mirado cada rincón de mi cuerpo, escuchar esa confesión me puso nervioso “¿Crees que no fantaseé con hacerte el amor?” Me cubrí la cara con el antebrazo. Una delgada capa de sudor había cubierto mi piel.

“¿Tienes que decirlo así?” Una sonrisa socarrona me fue regalada mientras él abría el lubricante y lo vertía entre sus dedos.

“¿Luego de todo lo que hemos pasado te sientes tímido?” No hubo burla en aquella pregunta. Él se inclinó para poder besar mi frente, el roce fue un aleteo “Eso es lindo” Mi alma estuvo repleta de cosquillas, nervios y mariposas por él.

“Es porque es mi primera vez contigo que me siento así” Él entrelazó su mano a la mía para retirarla de mi rostro “Yo…” Sumido en la locura y bajo los brazos de la seducción, me rendí “También te he deseado en estas situaciones” Un sutil toque de carmín se posó sobre sus mejillas. Su respiración se agitó. Nuestros latidos fueron una apasionada orquesta.

“¿Te divierte seducirme?” Él acomodó una de mis piernas sobre su hombro “¿O ni siquiera te das cuenta?” Un beso dejó marca al interior de mi muslo.

Con una increíble sensualidad él alzó mi cadera para ingresar uno de sus dedos en mi interior. Me estremecí bajo la fría sensación del lubricante y lo repentino de la intromisión, sus yemas llegaron a la profundidad de lo obsceno. El flequillo se me empapó por culpa del sudor. Un gemido escapó de mi garganta al sentir un segundo dígito en mi interior, me hundí entre las sábanas, presionando con fuerza mis párpados. La mirada que Ash me entregó me hizo delirar. Esto. Temblé, aferrándome de manera desesperada a la realidad. Esta era una peligrosa adicción. Gemí bajo los desvergonzados movimientos de sus dedos. Destilando erotismo, Ash tomó un condón para abrir el empaque con sus dientes. Altanero.

“Abre las piernas” Hasta las orejas me quemaron frente tan abrumadora seguridad. La satisfacción en su expresión me indicó que él lo estaba disfrutando. Obedecí.

“Mételo despacio” Fue lo que jadeé al sentir su caliente y palpitante hombría contra mi entrada. Los ojos me ardieron frente a tan dolorosa y desmesurada intromisión. Ash se acomodó arriba mía, su mano se volvió a entrelazar a la mía, con ternura. Besos fueron esparcidos sobre mi rostro para que me pudiese calmar.

“Si te llega a doler me detendré” La estridencia de sus latidos fue tan intensa como la mía.

“Yo” Me aferré a su palma, con nervio “Quiero tenerlo todo de ti, así que no te reprimas” Bastaron esas palabras para que él empezará a moverse en un lento bambolear.

Sus manos se aferraron a mi cadera, sus toques fueron una infinidad de agujas de placer contra mi piel. Mis jadeos se ahogaron en la esencia de nuestras lenguas, me dejé embriagar por el lince de Nueva York, el aroma de Ash impregnó mi cordura, él surcó cada rincón de mi ser para que nos pudiésemos fundir en un encuentro de pieles y almas. Su corazón contra la humedad de mi pecho fue atronador. Ninguno pudo pensar bien bajo tanto placer.

Su palmas descendieron desde mi cintura hacia mis caderas, él sonrió contra mis labios antes de apretar mi trasero y separar mis nalgas, nos volvimos a fundir en un apasionado beso. Como si mi sangre fuese fuego el cuerpo me quemó. Las estocadas de Ash aumentaron de intensidad para llevarme hacia la locura. Él se separó de mi boca, su cabello se pegó a su frente por culpa del sudor, mi nombre retumbó de manera obscena por las paredes del cuarto, su erección se hizo más grande en mi interior. Con su mano él volvió a tomar mi miembro para masturbarme. Y fue demasiado. Clavé mis uñas en su espalda. Acomodé mis dientes contra su cuello, intoxicándome con el aroma de aquel hombre. Comencé a repartir pequeños y ansiosos besos por su piel. Succioné y marqué.

“Ash” Un gemido escapó de lo más profundo de la locura, él dejó que su pecho cayese sobre el mío, con una estridente respiración y una exquisita agonía compartida.

“Llámame por mi verdadero nombre” Él no me quitó los ojos de encima. Mis pies se retorcieron entre las sábanas cuando él aumentó la intensidad de los movimientos. Tan profundo.

“Aslan” Pronto, una embriagadora, caliente y ensordecedora sensación consiguió que las piernas me tiritaran. La sangre se me derritió, la tensión fue asfixiante, enloquecimos.

Con una última e implacable estocada en un espasmo liberé mi esencia sobre la mano de mi amante para caer rendido sobre las sábanas. El más alto, con el éxtasis grabado en cada una de sus facciones continuó arremetiendo hasta correrse en mi interior con un áspero gruñido. Él se dejó caer sobre mi cuerpo. Su respiración y sus latidos fueron una delirante maraña de nervios. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda, con recelo. Me dejé acunar por él. La noche fue diferente entre sus brazos.

“Es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre” Antes de que lo pudiese contradecir, él me interrumpió “Regañarme no cuenta” Mis dedos se deslizaron por los cabellos del más alto. Eran un desastre de sudor y cansancio. La oscuridad y el silencio del cuarto quedaron impregnados de sexo.

“Es porque me gusta sentir tu nombre como especial” A pesar de todo lo que habíamos hecho el rostro me cosquilleó por culpa de aquella confesión. Penosa y posesiva “Yo” Nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre la tensión del aire para caer en las sábanas “Me gusta ser de las pocas personas que lo conocen” Su respiración sobre mi pecho fue un pacífico hormigueo.

“Ese lado de ti también es lindo” Su rostro se restregó en mis latidos “Eres la primera persona por la que me siento así” Aunque yo estaba agotado en la cama, él era quien estaba pidiendo mimos, nuestras piernas se enredaron con timidez.

“Me siento algo tonto por estar tan nervioso cuando eres tú” Mis dedos se deslizaron por su espalda, con lentitud “Supongo que debo estar muy enamorado de ti” La altanería en la expresión de Ash no pudo cubrir la vergüenza. De repente mirarnos fue más penoso que habernos desnudado.

“¿Caíste por los encantos del lince de Nueva York?” Rodeé los ojos, sus brazos se enredaron en mi cuello para poder acercarme. Un pequeño beso fue dejado sobre mi nariz. Tonto, ¿No?

“Supongo que si” Volar era un sueño aparentemente simple, sin embargo, eternamente anhelado por aquellos a quienes se les negaron que sus alas crecieran.

“Bien” Y aunque los seres humanos no tenían un cuerpo hecho para volar “Porque yo hace mucho caí por los tuyos, Eiji” Esa noche sentí que surqué la eternidad de los cielos y la magnificencia del amanecer al fundirme con Ash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno nunca se me da escribir esa clase de escenas, por eso me demoro un infierno haciendolo, pero así iba la trama. Como ya saben, nos quedan muy poquito capítulos. En el siguiente se viene la fiesta.  
> Y con esta actualización desapareceré por un par de días porque su servidora participa en la crack ship week y esta atrasada a morir, como siempre.  
> Muchas gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> ¡Cuidense!


	20. Capítulo 19.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Actualizando a la madrugada como siempre, pero con cariño.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Ash, espero que sea de su agrado.  
> ¡Mil gracias por leer!

_Que absurdo era el tiempo. Tomábamos momentos como si fuesen fotografías, huíamos de él pero ya habíamos llegado, buscábamos personas en recuerdos y desesperanza solo para olvidarlos. Era montaraz, despiadado y absoluto. Era tan relativo que con él una eternidad no era más que un intervalo._

_Era un instante._

Sus ojos fueron luceros desbordantes de esperanza en la destemplanza de la habitación, sus manos fueron piedad para un destino ya escrito, su sonrisa fue el esplendor de la libertad atrapado entre sus mejillas. Dejé que mis manos reposaran sobre mi regazo, la brisa de la desolación se coló por la ventana como si fuese una risilla, la oscuridad suspendida fue tan intensa como el temor encarnado. La impotencia martilló en mi cabeza cuando el horror me congeló las venas. Tragué, paralizado. No quería ir. Intentaba ser valiente, sin embargo, la simple idea de tomar su apellido me revolvía las entrañas. Asqueroso. La vida tenía sabor a mierda y los cigarrillos estaban envenenados. El japonés me miró, afligido, antes de acomodarse a mi lado en la cama, sus palmas se deslizaron con lentitud sobre mi espalda, su corazón fue un dulce arrullo en esta pesadilla. Maldición. Él me miró con esa clase de cara. Perdí el aliento. Que aterrador era saber que para esas orbes yo era _amanecer._

“Haremos esto juntos, Ash” Su voz fue un delicado manto de devoción, mi mente fue una bruma repleta de su esencia. Nuestro tacto personificó la dulzura “Y si te llegas a arrepentir cuando estés allá, yo te ayudare a escapar” Nuestros dedos se entrelazaron sobre sus muslos, con suavidad. Sonreí, enternecido.

“¿Vas a saltar un muro como la primera vez que nos conocimos?” Sus hombros se encogieron, un mechón de cabello fue acomodado detrás de mi oreja. Magnético.

“Si eso crea una distracción y te permite huir, sí” Que abrumador. Este chico no tenía idea de con quién se estaba metiendo. Dino Golzine era un hombre repugnante y resentido. Monstruoso. Casi perverso, sin embargo, acá estaba él “Además ahora tengo más práctica con la pértiga” Tratando de enfrentarlo. 

“Eiji” Mis yemas se deslizaron por los bordes de sus mejillas, una tenue capa de carmín fue fricción bajo la atmósfera “Gracias” Él parpadeó, apenado. Lindo. Amar a esta persona era algo aterrador.

“¿Por acompañarte?” Me hacía deleznable y me condenaba a la debilidad “No es la gran cosa” Era el punto que le daría inicio a mi tragedia y clamaría por el final “Y ya te lo había prometido” Era angustiante. Negué, deslizando mi palma por su nuca.

“Por jamás rendirte conmigo” Racionalmente sabía que debía dejarlo ir. Éramos el cortejo entre el sol y la luna. Imposible e ilusorio. Fugaz y taciturno “Sé que fui una persona difícil y te herí cuando te rechacé pero jamás te fuiste de mi lado” Sí, mi cabeza entendía que él debía surcar cielos mientras yo me aferraba a la venganza y al infierno, no obstante “Gracias” Mi corazón lo necesitaba.

“Oye” Se lo había tratado de explicar una infinidad de veces a mi alma, sin embargo, cada vez que lo veía mi cordura se extraviaba “Estaremos bien” Acomodé mi frente sobre la de él, la oscuridad del dormitorio fue niebla de complicidad “Mientras estemos juntos todo estará bien” Esas palabras fueron un ancla para mi consciencia. Me costó respirar.

“Lo siento por lo de los vídeos” Me costó seguir existiendo con la culpa como grillete “Yo” Él negó.

“No fue tu culpa, Ash” Luego del incidente con los equipos deportivos aquel drama se había hecho viral en la universidad “Además, quedan un par de semanas para que se acabe el semestre, no pasa nada” Yo ya tenía una reputación aberrante dentro de la facultad. No me importaba ser apedreado por los rumores y el despecho, lo clamaba en el rencor.

“Igual me molesta” Sin embargo, él había sido afectado “Sé que no estas acostumbrado a que hablen así de ti” Solo entendí lo mucho que lo amaba cuando vislumbré lo destrozado que me sentía al haberlo arrastrado “Y exponer tu imagen así en el canal estudiantil parece una mala broma” Me mordí la boca, colérico.

“No tiene importancia” Mis manos fueron puños, mi cabeza una mescolanza de decadencia y frustración “Además fue en un programa de chismes, no es la gran cosa” La mandíbula me crujió.

“La es” Quería ser bueno para él, sin embargo “No quiero que te miren de esa forma” ¿Cómo ser bueno cuando solo parecía haber malicia impregnada a mi alma? Lo quería proteger pero lo hacía miserable. Presioné mis párpados con fuerza. Si esa era la clase de amor que le podía dar…

“Ash” Quizás sería mejor no darle nada “La única persona cuya opinión me importa esta justo al frente mío” El hálito me abandonó. Sus dedos se deslizaron por los bordes de mi rostro, con lentitud “Deja de sacar conclusiones por tu cuenta” Su nariz rozó la mía, sus labios fueron fe y tranquilidad “Soy tu novio, confía en que soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para poderte apoyar” La sensatez me ardió, el corazón me retumbó en cada fibra de consciencia. Injusto.

“Esa es una carga grande ¿Sabes?” La mente me pereció debajo de esos grandes y radiantes ojos, la voz me trepidó “Ser el amante del lince te puede poner en muchas situaciones difíciles” Sus pestañas fueron el atrapasueños por el que mi cordura se rindió. El silencio del cuarto nos embriagó.

“Desde que me mandaste al bar cuando recién nos conocimos me hice esa idea” Reí, sabiendo que el gran lince de Nueva York había sido domesticado, me acerqué “Shorter y Artur se pusieron a pelear sobre una mesa de billar” El estómago se me revolvió, los pies me pesaron, suspiré antes de frotarme el entrecejo, colérico.

“Por eso los chicos han estado jugando en el suelo” Su risilla fue una sinfonía de confort “Bien” Me levanté de la cama, decidido “Acabemos con esto de una vez” El japonés me siguió, sus manos se deslizaron sobre los hombros de mi chaqueta, aquellas orbes fueron dueñas de esperanza y color.

“Te ves guapo” Aunque éramos pareja, aquellas palabras estuvieron repletas de pena. Injusto ¿No?

“Tú te ves lindo” Si él era de esa manera la única opción que me quedaba era amarlo “El blanco te sienta bien” Él rodó los ojos, extendiéndome su mano para salir del dormitorio.

_Eiji Okumura era un instante._

Fue imposible respirar dentro de aquel auto, el aire se había convertido en plomo y la tragedia en inevitable. Lo sabía, ni siquiera era una adopción formal, era solo poner mi nombre en su maldito registro familiar, sin embargo, sentía que acababa de vender mi libertad. Repugnante. Estar relacionado con aquel hombre era un contrato con la muerte cuyos intereses yo no sería capaz de pagar. Me dejé caer sobre el hombro del más bajo, aferrándome a su mano como si mi vida dependiese de esa caricia, presioné mis párpados, escuchando cada latido de corazón atrapado entre nuestras yemas y el crepúsculo de su pértiga. Me mordí el labio, afligido. Ya no sentía cosas que debería poder sentir. Ya no pensaba con racionalidad. Había caminado tan profundo dentro de mis mentiras que ya no sabía cómo regresar. El sonido de su respiración fue calma, mis dedos se deslizaron alrededor de la marca de aquel anillo, ¿Esto realmente estaba bien? Porque lo amaba quería verlo extender sus alas. Eiji volaba por el cielo, más alto que nadie, no obstante, yo me había convertido en una cadena. Y si ya lo estaba reteniendo en una jaula

¿No era igual a Dino Golzine?

“¿Listo?” Tragué, congelado frente a aquella pretenciosa residencia, la estridencia del cinismo y lo sombrío de la ficción se hallaban suspendidos en el aire.

“No” Su mano entre la mía fue un respiro para la aprensión “Pero nunca estaré más listo que ahora” La sonrisa del japonés fue mi momento de gloria y libertad. Eléctrico y reconfortante. Tan irreal.

_Eiji Okumura era un instante en la fila del tiempo._

“Ash” Apenas ingresamos Dino Golzine me recibió entre sus brazos. El aroma a vino y perfumes onerosos, el tintinear del candelabro, las risas y las máscaras, mi estómago fue un putrefacto revoltijo. Maldición “Creí haberte enseñado la importancia de la puntualidad” Aquella rancia escena parecía sacada de una pretenciosa revista. Tan falsa. Tener que formar parte de ese cuadro era espeluznante “Veo que trajiste a tu amigo” Aunque traté de soltar su palma él no me dejó.

“Novio” El tiempo se paralizó. Parpadeé, atónito. Gracioso ¿No?

“¿Qué fue lo que dijiste chico?” Eiji Okumura era mucho más ingenuo, frágil y débil que yo.

“Soy el novio de Ash” Sin embargo, él era quien me estaba protegiendo en estos momentos. Un conejo resguardando a un lince. Ridículo. Mi corazón fue un violento vuelco de adrenalina.

“¿Novio?” Dino Golzine elevó una ceja, intrigado “No pensé que fueras enserio con alguien, ese no es tu estilo Ash” Mi brazos actuaron como un muro entre ellos dos, no dejaría que lo tocara, perecería antes de que él cayese en lo sórdido. Sería valiente por él. 

“Sino quieres que arme un escándalo mantendrás tus garras lejos de él” La expresión de aquel hombre fue la antítesis entre la amabilidad y la cólera. El ceño se me tensó, la sangre me hirvió “Ahora deberías concentrarte en disfrutar el resto de la velada antes de que firme ese documento” Sus manos hicieron presión sobre una copa de vino, la quebró, el alcohol le escurrió entre los dedos.

“Bien” Él extendió sus palmas, rendido “No me meteré en esto mientras cumplas con tu palabra y firmes” Su sonrisa fue un inmundo escalofrío, la cabeza me martilló, mis piernas se ahogaron en brea “Diviértanse” Antes de que él pudiese decir algo más arrastré a Eiji hacia otro lado del salón. Sus orbes fueron fulgor y determinación bajo las estrellas de la realidad, él era abrumador.

“Sé lo que me dirás” Él ni siquiera me dejó hablar “Que fue tonto y peligroso declararme frente a él como tu pareja” La perplejidad acunó mi mente, sus dedos se deslizaron con suavidad entre los míos, la música y las carcajadas fueron un eco ilusorio y quimérico “Pero te dije que estábamos en esto juntos” El espíritu se me erizó frente a tan decidida expresión.

“Aun así no debiste ser tan sincero” Él negó.

“Si tú te hundes en esto yo también” Perdí la respiración, regalé mi cordura. No debería haberme sentido feliz por eso, eran palabras estúpidas e imprudentes, era escribirse una condena infernal por mera voluntad, sin embargo, lo abracé. Como si mi alma solo estuviese completa con él, me aferré al más bajo.

“¿Qué ha pasado con el chico que lloraba a las 3 de la mañana por la tesis?” Él rio, terminando aquella caricia. Sus cabellos se deslizaron con suavidad sobre mi cuello. Su aroma me cautivó.

“Se enamoro de ti” La violencia de sus latidos fue magia contra mi pecho, el encanto en sus palabras fue embriagador “Me diste el valor para tomar el control sobre mi vida, creíste en mí cuando ni siquiera yo pude hacerlo” Los ojos me ardieron, la piel se me erizó, la pasión fue capturada en segundos para posarse sobre él “Ahora quiero hacer lo mismo por ti” Él se separó, con lentitud. En un mundo de hipocresía y lobreguez “Porque te amo” Él era mi lumbrera. Las mejillas me cosquillaron, mis temores vacilaron. Él era un tramposo.

“Ni siquiera sabes dónde te estas metiendo” Sus labios se acomodaron sobre mi mano, el tacto fue ligero y dulce “No estas siendo racional” Fue todo lo que necesite para abandonar mis temores. 

“Tú tampoco sabías dónde te estabas metiendo pero nunca me dejaste solo” Relajé mis hombros, aflojándome la corbata del traje. Eiji era el chico de los cielos. Hermoso e inalcanzable “Y recuerda, si necesitas una distracción puedes contar conmigo” Bajo lo sublime de esos ojos no me pude evitar preguntar si algún día yo podría volar a su lado.

“Gato japonés” La voz de Artur fue un desagradable escalofrío, aquellas orbes fueron una sórdida navaja “No pensé que tendrías el valor para venir Ash, Golzine parecía bastante desesperado buscándote hace un rato” Con recelo me interpuse entre el rubio y el moreno. Las luces bajaron. Los flashes de las cámaras y el chirriar de los violines fueron macabros. No era real.

“¿Por qué siempre estas donde no te llaman?” Él chasqueó la lengua, ofendido, el ceño le tembló.

“Me invitaron porque soy tu mano derecha” Elevé una ceja, indignado, mis brazos se cruzaron como muros entre nosotros dos. El retumbar de un micrófono en el salón erizó mi sangre. Mierda.

“Shorter es mi mano derecha” El bufido del pandillero fue fastidioso “Nunca escogería a una escoria como tú” El aire fue agridulce, la melancolía de la noche se deslizó por las cortinas del balcón.

“El viejo no confía en alguien cuya cabeza parece una piña” Palabras cuyo significado no pude comprender retumbaron entre la elegancia y la hipocresía atrapados en el cuarto “Además, me ofreció una buena cantidad de dinero para mantenerte vigilado y sumiso” La garganta se me cerró, retrocedí, humillado. Los ojos de Dino Golzine frente al podio fueron tortura, las personas perdieron el color.

“Si querías hacer un buen trabajo no debiste contarme eso” Sus yemas hicieron fricción, como si él estuviese haciendo un brindis con la miseria él tomó una copa de vino para de extendérmela “Es una mala estrategia contarle de tus planes a tu objetivo” Él no se inmutó. 

“Te los cuento porque decidí confiar en ti” El asco que aquella frase le provocó fue imposible de disimular “Más bien en lo que ese sujeto chino ha estado haciendo a tu lado” Rodeé los ojos. Hasta en estos momentos Yut Lung-Lee era toda una molestia “Te dije que no quería ser un traficante de segunda” Sus dientes chirriaron contra el cristal. Sus ojos fueron peligrosos y afilados.

“Ash” Mi nombre fue irreal “Te están llamando para que subas” Parpadeé, ido. Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta del reflector que tenía encima o del descaro de las cámaras. Desagradable. La expresión de mi amante fue un doloroso cuadro de aflicción.

“Estaré bien” Aquella fue una promesa que sería imposible de mantener “Vigila a Artur por mí” Sin embargo, se la hice esperando poder quebrar el destino. El nombrado chasqueó la lengua, indignado.

Caminar por aquel pasillo fue marchar sobre sangre. Las luces de las cámaras fotográficas, los murmullos de los periodistas, la inmundicia de los políticos, la mirada de aquel hombre, contuve una arcada contra el dorso de mi palma. Mierda. Las entrañas se me derritieron en una pesada y moribunda sensación, mi mente dejó de funcionar para que solo existiese el infierno, el cuerpo me pesó, mi alma me dejó. Tragué, sin querer mirar a Eiji ¿Con qué cara lo amaría después de esto? Extendí mi mano para tomar aquel bolígrafo entre ideales difusos y retorcidos. Respire engaño y me atragante con miseria. Estaba bien. El japonés tenía razón, esto no me definiría como persona, solo era un nombre, mis manos temblaron contra aquel consentimiento, su aroma me enfermó. La cabeza me palpitó, el mundo perdió sentido. Presioné mis párpados, estaba bien porque si me perdía él me encontraría. Habían cosas que simplemente no podíamos controlar. El corazón me retumbó en cada fibra de voluntad. Y porque era un humano y no un leopardo escribiría un destino donde yo pudiese ganar. Por él, por mí, por los caídos. No vacilaría más. Si quería volar primero debía dejarle de temer a mis propias alas.

Firmé.

“Oficialmente Aslan Callenreese es el heredero de las empresas Golzine” Los gritos del público no se hicieron de esperar, la incandescencia de los flashes fue ácido en mi piel, la voz de aquel hombre una agónica condena “Felicidades hijo” Tirité, iracundo, su palma se acomodó detrás de mi espalda para posar. Con una firma la vida perdió sentido.

“Soy mayor de edad, esto no es una adopción” Sonrisas falsas, garras de sombras, envidia de cartón.

“Esos tecnicismos no importan, ahora para el mundo eres mi preciado hijo” Tratando de encontrarme enfoqué mi atención en el ventanal detrás de los periodistas, perdí el aliento ¿Quién? Me toqué el rostro, el chico de al frente imitó mis movimientos, sin embargo, él era un desconocido. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que yo, no obstante, no era Ash Lynx.

“No” Dejé caer mi corazón al haber perdido mi alma ¿Dónde? “Esto fue solo para meterme a ese estúpido registro, no significa nada” La cabeza me ardió, el pánico caló “Es solo un trámite” El chico del ventanal era rubio, tenía los ojos verdes, estaba usando el mismo traje que yo, y copiaba mis gestos, sin embargo, clavé mis garras dentro de mis puños para dejar marca.

“Significa que eres de mi propiedad” La sangre se me heló. No. No, ¡No! No podía ser verdad, reí. Entre lo macabro de las máscaras busqué los colores que había olvidado para terminar ahogado en un sucio y enfermizo gris. Me miré las manos, no eran mías “No eres mejor que yo, Aslan” Me toqué los latidos, no eran humanos “¿Libertad? No sueñes tan alto” Me arranqué el espíritu, no era yo.

“Solo…” Esta no era mi piel. Esta no era mi mente. Este, me mordí el labio.

“¿Pensaste que esto te daría más control?” Bajé la cabeza, humillado “Ahora tu pandilla también está bajo mi poder” ¿Cómo podría volar a su lado si ahora mis alas estaban sangrando?

“Perdón”

¿Cómo podría amarlo si había vendido mi corazón?

“¡Ash!” Con su último aliento él me llamó, ignorando las quejas de los periodistas él se impuso frente a la desdicha para encontrarme “Sigues siendo tú” La cordura se me congeló. Mi mano dejó caer aquel bolígrafo hacia el piso “Nada ha cambiado” Toda mi existencia se estremeció bajo esas palabras. Tonto ¿No? Su sonrisa consiguió que todo el resto del mundo se esfumase para explicarme el infinito. Era hermoso y extraño. 

“Eiji” Los ojos con los que él me estaba mirando…Sonreí, negando, bajándome del podio luego de que Dino Golzine dijese algo.

“Sigues siendo mi americano gruñón” Esas orbes estaban repletas de amor. Sus yemas se deslizaron entre mis pómulos con suavidad, el aleto de sus pestañas fue la única verdad que necesite “Está bien que estés asustado” Él me mostró la belleza de estar vivo, era efímera e irreal. Casi terrorífica “Pero no dejes que él se meta en tu cabeza o ganara” Él era mi preciosa y deslumbrante libertad.

“Dímelo otra vez” Su frente se acomodó sobre la mía, los periodistas perdieron interés para entrevistar a Dino Golzine.

“Sigues siendo el americano narcisista, burlesco y altivo del que me enamore” El tacto entre nuestras pieles fue magia. Mirar dentro de los ojos de Eiji Okumura fue volverme a conocer.

“Se te olvida increíblemente guapo” Él rio, deslizando sus manos detrás de mi nuca, la caricia fue lenta y eléctrica. Chispeante “¿No lo crees?” Y de pronto estar atado a ese maldito apellido ya no fue tan terrible. Aún lo tenía a él, podía superarlo.

“¿Lo he negado?” Su nariz se acomodó sobre la mía, nuestros dedos se entrelazaron “¿Quieres saber algo Ash?” Asentí, completamente embelesado “Siempre he pensado que eres guapo” Estar enamorado de esta persona era aterrador. Era un constante miedo a ser insuficiente, era arrastrarlo a problemas que no le correspondían, era ser cadenas en lugar de alas, sin embargo, quería cambiar.

“Gracias por venir” Y si tenía que tragarme mi orgullo y hacerme más fuerte para confrontar mi infierno, lo haría “Estaba un poco nervioso” El más bajo bufó, indignado.

“¿Un poco?” Él levantó una ceja, divertido “Parecías una hoja de papel ahí arriba, nunca te había visto tan ansioso” Su esencia se deslizó entre mis grietas para dejar cicatrices y besos “No tienes que contarme todo lo que has pasado con esa persona, puedo esperar hasta que estés listo” Al contemplarme dentro de aquellas orbes de esperanza y esplendor, supe que Shorter tenía razón “Pero me tienes aquí, listo para apoyarte” Todo mi rostro estaba gritando lo mucho que lo amaba.

“Cuando se acabe tu contrato con el dormitorio de la universidad ven a vivir conmigo” Sus facciones fueron un poema de confusión y vergüenza. Él tembló.

“¿Qué?” Estar en medio de aquella reunión no pudo importarme menos al lado de él.

“Si” Me acaricié la nuca, nervioso “No quiero tomar nada de ese viejo, pero si ya estoy en esto usare lo que tengo para ser de utilidad” Mi corazón fue una estrepitosa tormenta, los aplausos de los periodistas hicieron eco bajo el discurso del cinismo “Sé que no te gustan esas cosas y que eres independiente pero” Él relajó sus hombros, conmovido.

“Prometo cocinarte natto todas las mañanas” La cordura se me tensó, el ceño se me llenó de espinas y venas, en un pobre intento por contener la estridencia de su carcajada él infló las mejillas. Engreído.

“¿Quieres que retracte mi propuesta?” Sus manos se aferraron a su estómago, con fuerza, su risa resonó por las paredes de la humillación. Hasta los reporteros voltearon.

“También podemos comprar ropa a conjunto como Yut y Shorter, pero la nuestra tendrá estampados de nori nori” ¿Qué tan enamorado debía estar de él para que esa idea me hiciera feliz? El rostro me ardió. Mi alma fue una sinestesia entre el esplendor y la belleza.

“Estas tentando tu suerte” El destino se convirtió en algo relativo con el japonés, acomodé un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja “Que bueno que tengo paciencia” La indignación fue linda en esa clase de expresión.

“Yo fui quien te tuvo paciencia” Me acerqué a él para ignorar el peso de la realidad. Éramos Eiji y yo. Nada más “Pero podemos discutir eso más adelante, Ash” Sus brazos se enredaron alrededor de mi cuello, con suavidad, sus pies se elevaron para que sus labios quedasen a mi altura. Perfectos.

“Así que es verdad” Aquella voz fue un lúgubre escalofrío “Ahora eres el amante del lince” El más bajo se separó, anonado, las piernas le temblaron, el cuerpo se le tensó. El aire fue siniestro.

“Lao te dije que no quiero armar una pelea aquí” Con el despecho como velo Sing Soo-Ling trató de controlar el carácter de su medio hermano “No quiero tener esta conversación así” La mirada que el más alto y el japonés intercambiaron. No pude respirar, los murmullos se hicieron presentes en el salón, la atmósfera fue pólvora.

“Por cosas como estas es que él te reemplazó, Sing” Las manos del más joven lo soltaron, el dolor deformó aquellas masculinas facciones, la furia me atravesó como una navaja “¿No te da vergüenza? Ni siquiera acabaste bien las cosas con mi hermano, solo dejaste de responderle los mensajes y ya andas abriéndole las piernas a otro” La mandíbula de Eiji se tensó, sus orbes se oscurecieron, él frunció la boca, iracundo.

“¿Yo fui el que hizo eso?” Sus palabras hirvieron, su corazón fue pedazos, la cordura le explotó. Él carcajeó, dolido “¿Quién fue el que bloqueó mi número por temor a que termináramos?” El más joven bajó la cabeza, apenado, sus puños fueron nudos de impotencia “¿Quién me presionó toda la relación y ahora se trata de hacer la víctima?” El japonés tomó un profundo bocado de aire, sus dedos estrujaron con violencia su entrecejo, pude sentir la agresión de sus latidos en cada pregunta. El temor, el despecho y el rencor fueron un bricolaje de crueldad.

“Ya basta, no quiero discutir así ahora” El aire estaba caliente. Lo funesto se vendió. 

“Que fácil fue olvidarte de mi hermano” Con una impresionante prepotencia Lao se cruzó los brazos sobre el vientre “Y no pudiste elegir peor basura para salir que el lince de Nueva York” Lo altivo de su sonrisa me revolvió las entrañas, me interpuse entre él y mi pareja, teniendo un presentimiento de mierda.

“Déjalo fuera de esto” Aquella sería mi única advertencia “Hablo enserio” Él la ignoró. 

“Vaya, pensé que eras inteligente Eiji” Como zánganos atraídos hacia la basura los reporteros comenzaron a prestar atención a aquella discusión “Cierto, ni siquiera pudiste terminar la tesis” El japonés se aferró a mi espalda, con fuerza, sus labios tiritaron, sus ojos se desenfocaron, él intentó mantener la calma para acabar hiperventilado.

“Te pedí que no armaras un espectáculo si nos encontrábamos con ellos” Cuando Sing tocó el hombro del castaño, él lo golpeó “No quiero terminar las cosas así ni estoy listo para hablarlas ahora” Al mayor no le importó. Sus pasos hicieron eco por el silencio del salón, él se paró al frente mío, sus palmas se acomodaron sobre sus bolsillos. Imponente y altivo.

“¿No sientes ni un poco de remordimiento por haberle arruinado la vida a toda mi familia?” Entrecerré los ojos, con lentitud, fracasé al rebuscar aquel horripilante rostro entre mis memorias. Aquel hombre de facciones hoscas, de carácter manipulador, y lesión dolorosa no era alguien a quien conocía “¿No te bastó solo conmigo que ahora te metes con Sing?” Él clavó sus uñas sobre el cuello de mi camisa, el alcohol impregnado a su aliento fue repugnante.

“No sé quién eres” Venas se le marcaron desde la frente hasta la nariz, los dientes le crujieron.

“Ahí lo tienen, este es el famoso lince de Nueva York” Él me soltó, sus brazos se extendieron al frente de los periodistas “El renombrado heredero de Dino Golzine no es más que un pandillero de segunda” El resplandor de las cámaras fue un disparo, como si este fuese su espectáculo Lao se adueñó del escenario “Él arruinó mi carrera de deportista, y cuando le pedí a la universidad un castigo justo, su padre movió sus conexiones para protegerlo” Cuando vislumbré la iracunda expresión del nombrado entendí lo que el castaño estaba tramando.

Mierda.

“¿Es eso verdad?” Lao no dejó que nadie respondiese esa pregunta.

“Es verdad” Su mirada fue una puñalada sobre mi corazón, me toqué el pecho, temiendo desangrarme “Mi hermano y yo vinimos en representación de mi familia para arreglar la relación con Dino Golzine y discutir un posible patrocinio pero creo que no será posible” Decenas de cámaras capturaron el drama en segundos. Me costó ver, la realidad se nubló bajo esas palabras.

“Lao” Sing ni siquiera supo cómo reaccionar a los disparates de su hermano “Ya para” La situación era una maldita ridiculez, sin embargo, el más alto había logrado captar la atención de los medios de comunicación.

“Parece que ha habido un malentendido entre las familias” La risa de Dino Golzine fue tan falsa como la atmósfera del lugar “Lamento que hayan tenido que presenciar eso” Su brazo se acomodó sobre mi hombro, sus dedos se hundieron entre mis huesos con brutalidad “Yo y mi hijo tenemos algunas cosas que discutir, pero por mientras disfruten del resto de la velada” Eiji solo reaccionó cuando fue muy tarde.

“¡Ash!” Traté de buscar su mano, no obstante, acabamos en diferentes extremos del salón.

_Eiji Okumura era un instante en la fila del tiempo._

_Él era segundos._

Dino Golzine me arrastró a su oficina, antes de que pudiese reaccionar una bofetada me hizo chocar contra su escritorio, me acaricié la mandíbula, adolorido, los dientes me chirriaron cuando los traté de hacer encajar. La mano de aquel hombre seguía alzada en el aire, su expresión fue macabra y fría, sus pasos imponentes y altivos, sus palmas se aferraron al cuello de mi camisa, con fuerza, la desesperación atrapada dentro de esas orbes fue paralizante. Tragué, aplacado por la densidad del aire. La peste del alcohol entremezclada con su perfume fue nauseabunda. La cercanía de su rostro me revolvió las entrañas, contuve con violencia una arcada. No significaba nada. Este sujeto no era mi padre. No quise mirar la clase de hombre que era para esos ojos. Prostituta, traficante, asesino, basura. ¡Maldición!

“¿Tienes idea de lo que has hecho?” Sus palabras fueron una inmunda mezcolanza entre el enfado y la traición “Ahora eres representante de mi apellido, no puedes andar ensuciando mi imagen como se te de la gana” Otra bofetada retumbó por el lugar, me toqué el labio, pasmado, me lo había quebrado “¿Qué pensaran los contactos que tengo en la fundación y en la política?” Ja. Hipócrita.

“Tú fuiste quien tuvo la brillante idea de invitarlos” La frustración atrapada entre sus cejas fue esquizofrénica. Los nudillos le crujieron antes de darme un tercer golpe. De blanco a rojo. De rojo a morado “Tú fuiste quien insistió para tenerme en su registro familiar” Escupí, una espesa posa de sangre fue lo que chorreó hacia sus zapatos. La ira fue maniática, el rencor desquiciado.

“Esa familia era uno de nuestros principales patrocinadores” Sus garras se hundieron cerca de mi cuello, el tacto fue sangriento y funesto “¿Tienes idea del esfuerzo que he puesto para construir este imperio?” Rodeé los ojos, intentando apartarlo. El miedo era paralizante. El pasado una cadena.

“No debiste invitarlos sino querías un espectáculo” Él me zarandeó con violencia. Como si fuese una daga el borde de su escritorio se incrustó en mi espalda.

“¡No sabía que te habías metido en tantos problemas!” Sus manos me soltaron luego de estrellarme contra la pared, los músculos me crepitaron, los huesos me dolieron “No te pago la universidad para que te metas en esa clase de mierda” La impotencia me destruyó, el aire fue ácido en lo más profundo de mis pulmones. El sufrimiento fue adicción.

“¿Te pedí que me la pagaras?” El veneno se clavó en mi corazón para descuartizarlo “¿Te pedí algo de esto?” Toda una maldita vida temiéndole a este hombre. Me aferré con fuerza a la realidad. Mis manos no eran mías, mis latidos no eran humanos.

“No eras más que una vil prostituta cuando te acogí, deberías sentirte agradecido” Mis ojos fueron agujas, mi cuerpo un bloque de concreto “No deberías morder la mano de quien te alimenta” La oscuridad dentro del cuarto fue dolorosa. Traté de respirar, sin embargo, no parecía estar vivo. Aquel instante entre nuestras miradas fue eterno. Una aberración.

“No creí que necesitaras la ayuda de alguien más para manejar tu imperio” La sonrisa que Dino Golzine me regaló, retrocedí, aterrado “¿Qué estas planeando?” Fue siniestra. Sus pasos retumbaron por el lujo de su oficina, sus manos se acomodaron detrás de su espalda con imponencia.

“Mi querido hijo” Sus dedos se hundieron entre mis mejillas, con rabia “Tú y tu pandilla dejaran de repartir mi mercancía solo en la universidad para comenzar a servir en las grandes ligas” Toda la cordura se me heló frente a tan obsesiva expresión. Loco de mierda.

“¿No deberías estar más preocupado por arreglar el asunto con tu precioso patrocinador?” Él rio, sin gracia “Deja de perder el tiempo conmigo y salva tu reputación” Su aliento fue una densa calima de antipatía.

“El chico japonés” El alma se me detuvo al vislumbrar esa clase de expresión “Era el amante del más joven ¿No es así?” Lo empujé con brutalidad hacia la puerta. No. No, ¡No! Moriría antes de perderlo “Quizás si se lo devuelves y recibes la sanción que te corresponde en la universidad ellos reconsideren el trato” El aire fue manía, esta historia una puta sátira, me abrí paso hacia la salida. Necesitaba escapar de tan asquerosa fiesta antes de venderme a la locura. El corazón me pesó.

“Yo no fui quien lesiono a ese idiota” Mis uñas se deslizaron por el marco de la puerta, el valor fue un afilado nudo de tráquea “Y las personas no son objetos, no hables como si pudieras venderlos” Su risa me erizó la columna vertebral, él se apoyó contra el escritorio, divertido.

“No pensabas lo mismo hace un par de años cuando te vendiste” Los pensamientos me hirvieron frente a tan grande humillación “No olvides lo que eres, hijo mío” Completamente tenso volteé una última vez.

“Tú tampoco olvides lo que eres, padre” El sarcasmo escupido en esa palabra le causó gracia “Un proxeneta de segunda siempre será una escoria” Sus facciones se oscurecieron antes de que abandonase la habitación.

El salón era un desastre. Como si fuesen parásitos los periodistas se encontraban bombardeando a Lao con preguntas y fotografías, Sing Soo-Ling no se hallaba por ningún lugar en aquel enmarañado averno. Cobarde. Los gritos, la desesperación y el rencor danzaron debajo de las cuerdas de los violines, el desprecio en los rostros de los invitados frente a mi presencia fue desvergonzado y filoso. Suspiré, buscando al japonés en un mar de máscaras y papel, Artur alzó su mano desde una esquina para captar mi atención. Mi corazón fue un vuelco de gris y amargura al vislumbrar la expresión de mi amante. Sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y rojos, su boca reseca, su piel pálida, sudor le había pegado el flequillo a la frente, él estaba temblando. Cuando nuestras almas se entrelazaron él se quebró entre mis brazos. Lo abracé, con fuerza, la mirada que el pandillero me entregó fue un incomprensible poema.

“¿Qué fue lo que pasó?” Como si buscase desentrañar mis latidos el japonés se restregó contra mi pecho, la tensión dentro de la atmósfera fue sofocante, la tragedia irreal.

“La discusión subió de tono cuando te fuiste” Artur se acarició el cuello, constipado “Yo intercedí pero creo que solo empeoré las cosas” El más bajo se tensó.

“Golpear a Sing no fue interceder, fue violencia” Me froté el entrecejo, frustrado. Inútil hasta el final “Ash” La voz de mi amante fue un tembloroso hilo de inseguridad “No creo que podamos dejar las cosas así e ignorarlas” Su atención se enfocó en Lao, sus manos se convirtieron en puños sobre mi chaqueta, sus pupilas trepidaron con angustia. La situación se había salido de control.

“Esto estará mañana en la prensa nacional, no es menor” Elevé una ceja, confundido, a nadie le importaban los dramas de dos universitarios “Lao está soltando los trabajos sucios que hicimos para Dino Golzine” El corazón se me detuvo, la realidad se me escurrió. Él volaba alto, más alto que cualquiera “Y aunque sean solo rumores, ya sabes cómo son los diarios” ¿Cómo podría surcar los cielos cuando yo era una cadena?

“Llama a Yut Lung-Lee” Cualquier que fuese la respuesta “Tenemos que arreglar esto” Daría una última pelea.

_¿Qué tan fuerte tendría que aferrarme al instante que era Eiji Okumura para convertirlo en una eternidad?_

_Solo el tiempo me lo diría._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noticias: Nos quedan dos capítulos y un epílogo, como habrán notado la autora ama hacer epílogos, así que se nos vienen con todos los siguientes capítulos.  
> Espero que haya sido de su agrado. Mil gracias a las personas que se tomaron el tiempo para leer.  
> Muchas gracias.  
> ¡Cuídense!


	21. Capítulo 20.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Actualizando a una hora decente? ¿Yo? Lo que el jet lag hace.  
> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer esta pequeña historia.  
> El capítulo de hoy lo narra Eiji, espero que sea de su agrado.

¿Cómo podía escapar de donde no recordaba haber entrado?

Con su indiferencia él convirtió mi cuerpo en una estatua, con sus manos él desgarró alas de sueños e infinidad, con su boca él llenó de silencio mi existencia, con sus ojos él me dejó vacío en la obsesión de la tormenta. Cada vez que me levantaba él se encargaba de enterrarme un poco más, si sepultaba a mi espíritu lo suficiente entre aquellas letras plateadas yo no me atrevería a volar. Si él me amaba no debió hacerme miserable. Si yo me amaba no me debí ignorar. Fue como si yo mismo me hubiese colocado una mordaza mientras él colgaba mi esperanza en una cuerda. Lo triste de esa relación fue alguna vez haberla considerado romántica en lugar de violenta, ¿Qué tanto me debí haber odiado para aferrarme a él? No había nada más muerto que aquello que estaba vivo pero se negaba a perecer.

_¡Vuelve, por favor, y termina tu historia Alicia!_

Y acá estaba otra vez. Ventanas negras y pisos altos, placas grises con nombres ilustres, puerta de roble y pomo dorado, los mismos diplomas en la pared contra aquel viejo y mullido sofá al medio de la oficina. El rostro inexpresivo y fatigado de siempre frente a los últimos trabajos de literatura, Shunichi Ibe se había mantenido igual desde aquella fatídica tarde donde me pidió cambiar la tesis, sin embargo, el Eiji Okumura que él tenía al frente era diferente. Casi un desconocido. Me gustaba mucho más, los últimos días me había dado el tiempo para conocer a aquel japonés, era gracioso saber lo mucho que ignoraba de ese chico luego de tantos años juntos. Debí escucharlo más, debí darle más abrazos en lugar de ser tan duro con él, debí ser paciente en lugar de autodestructivo, debí amarlo más. Si, porque si yo no me quería nadie más lo iba a hacer. Maldición era difícil, pero no imposible. Además, ¿Quién pensaba en lo imposible luego de tocar el borde? 

“Eiji” Mis manos se enroscaron sobre mis muslos, mi atención regresó hacia los ojos del castaño, sus cejas fueron un rígido arco de furia y su boca un Word en blanco “Entiendo que te hayas visto sobrepasado con lo de la tesis, quizás pusimos demasiadas expectativas sobre ti y te sentiste acorralado” Sus yemas hicieron presión contra las arrugas de su entrecejo, su respiración fue pesada, el ambiente un responso.

“Eso ya no tiene importancia” Los rayos del sol se colaron con pereza por las persianas de aluminio, la impotencia se hizo presente como estridencia de corazón.

“Mira, fue bastante difícil hacer que el comité tuviera paciencia contigo” Las venas le palpitaron bajo el flequillo y el cuello del chaleco, la culpa me abrazó hasta despedazarme los huesos “Pero esto es ridículo” Él arrojó el diario hacia el piso, colérico “¿Tienes idea de la gravedad de la situación?” Me mordí la boca, convertido en un lío.

“Claro que la tengo” Decenas de fotografías de la fiesta de Dino Golzine adornaban la portada junto a las declaraciones de Lao.

“No, me parece que no la tienes” La ira coloreó su rostro, el destino me tiró de su cadena “Conoces el reglamento de la universidad” El peso del mundo me hizo pequeño. No pude tragar. No pude moverme. La mente me dejó de pensar, solo se congeló frente al furor del castaño “¿Cierto?” Mis manos fueron puños sobre mis rodillas, mis rodillas fueron vidrio frente a lo inevitable.

“Las conozco” Él negó, Ibe se acercó a su estante para poder tomar un libro forrado de cuero negro.

“¿Seguro?” Él abrió el texto hasta la mitad “Articulo 10: Realizar actos que menoscaben de cualquier modo los principios o la imagen de la universidad serán motivo de sanción disciplinaria” Su voz desgarró mi pecho desde adentro.

“Lo sé, recuerdo haberlo firmado” Traté de contener la brea que escurría como sangre, sin embargo, la habitación ya estaba empapada de gris y arrepentimiento.

“Y como si fuese poco está el artículo 11” La fricción entre sus dientes fue escalofriante e iracunda “Ingresar, consumir, poseer, transportar, distribuir o proporcionar estupefacientes o sustancias psicotrópicas definidas como tales por la legislación vigente en recintos universitarios, serán motivo de expulsión” La apatía con la que él cerró el libro me heló el alma.

“Lo sé” Su mirada fue una lúgubre condena, la cabeza me martilló, la voluntad me tembló en un desesperado intento por aferrarme a mi realidad.

“Te faltaba un solo semestre” La decepción en su voz fue corrosiva “¡Fueron cinco años los que tiraste a la basura por no querer entregar la tesis!” Mis uñas se incrustaron dentro de mis cicatrices para abrirlas e infectarlas “¿Estas feliz ahora?” Los ojos me ardieron, los errores fueron arcadas, mi corazón un reloj roto. _Tic tac, Alicia. El tiempo se acabó._

“Yo…” Él no me dejó hablar.

“¿Cómo vas a pagar el crédito estudiantil sino te pones a trabajar?” La verdad fue una peste mortífera y contagiosa “¿Cómo vas a entrar a otra carrera con estos antecedentes? No la vas a poder terminar jamás” La garganta se me hinchó para que no pudiese respirar, mi estómago fue un revoltijo, los colores escurrieron de mis manos para que el mundo fuese negro, el negro se me metió a la nariz para ahogarme “¿De qué vas a vivir?” Ni siquiera tuve la fuerza suficiente para alzar la cabeza.

“Yut me dijo que mientras no se compruebe nada la universidad tampoco puede tomar una decisión” Mis palabras lo frustraron, mis pulmones se llenaron de pétalos marchitos. Moriría por culpa de la peste.

“Pero los rumores ya se encuentran esparcidos por todo el campus” Él apuntó hacia el diario, la decepción fue la oz y la desolación la parca “Y todo porque no pudiste terminar la tesis” Reí, adolorido. El mundo otra vez parecía imposible. Vivir porque se respira. Respirar porque hay oxígeno. Amar porque se obliga.

No.

“¿Sabes?” Nunca más “Toda mi vida me hicieron pensar que lo único para lo que servía era estudiar” Alcé el mentón, cansado. Mi cabeza era llanto y mi alma una estatua “Sino tienes un título universitario no sirves, pasé tantos años creyendo eso” La incertidumbre era pesada y la oficina una pesadilla “Y quizás sea verdad, pero esta mal” El rojo inyectado a mis ojos escurrió como océano.

“Así es el mundo” Mi corazón se estrujó en ácido. Tal vez, pero a la mierda que lo fuera.

“No soy inteligente, solo estudio mucho” Si, había estudiado tanto que no había hecho más que tragar libros y aborrecerme a las 3 de la mañana por no poder memorizar basura los últimos cinco años “Pero soy bueno en muchas otras cosas” Me levanté del sillón, el ardor en mi sangre fue destructivo “Cosas que ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad de ver porque era más importante ganar a ser feliz” Me encogí de hombros, azul y gris.

“¿No podías esperar un semestre más?, ¿Tienes que ser tan dramático?” Carcajeé, ido. No era un vaso de agua, era tocar fondo. Un semestre más y habría acabado loco.

“¿Sabes qué es dramático Ibe?” Me arrebaté la pena del rostro con violencia “Dejar la única cosa que me hacía feliz porque era más importante la tesis” Mis latidos fueron pólvora “Dejarme pisar por Sing porque ni siquiera tuve la capacidad para valorarme” Mi voluntad una chispa “Elegir rendirme antes que amar a alguien más” Exploté “Eso es dramático” El préstamo estudiantil, la decepción de mi familia, los problemas con el comité, los rumores, Lao, el dinero ¿De qué me servía pensar en todo eso si prefería estar muerto mientras lo hacía? No.

“¿Todo esto por ese niño?” No lo valía “¿Conocías la reputación del Lince de Nueva York?” Tenía toda una maldita vida para descifrar cómo arreglar esto. Era mía, nadie tenía el derecho a decirme como fallar y cuanto me podía demorar en hacerlo.

“La conocía” Levanté el diario del piso para estamparlo contra su pecho “Y ningún regaño que me des ahora cambiará la situación, ya estoy metido en esto” No volvería a vacilar. Mucho menos cuando se tratase de Ash, mientras no se probara nada estábamos a salvo.

“Estas siendo imprudente” Mejor imprudente a ser hipócrita conmigo mismo.

“Ibe más que un asesor tú eras mi amigo” La verdad fue una caliente bruma de confusión, alcé la mirada, enredándome a esos ojos “Tú sabías que yo era miserable pero te fue más fácil presionarme como el resto” Él retrocedió, constipado.

“Un poco de estrés es normal en los estudiantes, yo lo viví y estoy bien” Me borré “Estas exagerando” Dejando ir aquellos nauseabundos y decadentes sentimientos.

“La gente debería trabajar para vivir, no vivir para trabajar” Me di vueltas, decidido “Si las cosas salen bien nos veremos el siguiente año por la tesis” En esta despedida no había sangre ni arrepentimiento, solo sinceridad, así que dejé que la piedad viniese y me limpiase.

“Eiji” Yo no le había dado el consentimiento a nadie para escribir sobre mi destino “Esto es tan impropio de ti” Inoportuno porque así él me había elegido ver. Pero no era yo, no el real, el único que se había tomado la molestia de mirarme fue Ash Lynx.

“Sino te vuelvo a ver fue un gusto” Si estaba jodido sería mi decisión “Gracias” Si iba a caer sería con ganas.

“¿Realmente lo valió?” Conseguiría un trabajo, pediría otro crédito, me cambiaría de universidad, ¿Importaba? “Arruinar la tesis por el salto de pértiga y ese chico” La vida no era tan sencilla como la apreciaba.

“Si” Pero tampoco era tan complicada “Valió cada segundo” Ojala alguien me hubiese enseñado antes la importancia de ser feliz.

_Abajo, abajo, abajo. ¿No acabaría nunca de caer?_

_Pero después de una caída como esta, rodar por las escaleras me parecerá algo sin importancia._

Yut Lung-Lee me estaba esperando afuera de la oficina, sus palmas fueron péndulos entre sus rodillas, la curva de su espalda marcó sus vertebras y sus costillas, su cabello cubrió la mitad de la pena, su maquillaje escondió lo amargo de la decepción, me bastó una sonrisa muerta para saber que estábamos en el mismo buque de desolación. La belleza de la precariedad estudiantil. Pero estaba bien, por primera vez me sentía feliz de equivocarme y ansioso por arreglarlo, esta era mi elección, no la de Sing ni la de mi familia. Que reconfortante era tener en quien apoyarse para superar esto. Me mantendría fuerte, sería un pilar para mi amante como él lo fue al salvarme de la desesperanza y la reminiscencia. Podía ser su sombrero, su Alicia, su conejo y su tiempo. Después de todo, los errores eran mucho más divertidos si se cometían de a dos.

“Bueno, espero que la camioneta de Shorter sea un lugar agradable para vivir” La preocupación opaco la beldad de su risilla “Me iré antes de que mis hermanos se enteren” Los pasillos del complejo de profesores se encontraban desiertos y fríos. Indiferentes e irreales.

“¿También te amenazaron con la expulsión?” Él suspiró, la clavícula se le marcó como grieta debajo del suéter.

“Supongo que la peor parte se la llevara tu novio, nosotros solo somos daño colateral” No había sabido nada de él desde anoche, el decano lo había mandado a llamar “Pero mis hermanos son capaces de enviarme al extranjero y adelantar mi compromiso si se enteran de esto” Nunca vi a Yut Lung-Lee tan ansioso como en aquel momento. El parpadear de las luces fue enfermizo.

“Tú dijiste que no podían hacer nada mientras solo fuesen especulaciones” Su marcha frenó a mitad de pasillo, su boca se frunció para encarnar al despecho, sus ojos fueron pena. Mal sabor.

“Tú y yo sabemos que no son solo rumores” Ningún hueso fue capaz de proteger mi corazón como lo hizo mi cabeza “Yo tampoco entiendo del todo en lo que están metidos, pero sé que es peligroso” Ningún monstruo fue tan aterrador como la realidad “Y que atenta contra las normas de la universidad” Lo sabía, desde el primer beso entre nuestras miradas estuve consciente del peligro. 

“¿Puedes sacarnos de esta?” No obstante, los tristes y solitarios ojos de Ash Lynx eran mi perdición “Sé que es mucho pedir, pero eres quien más entiende de estas cosas Yut” Las yemas del nombrado fueron una nerviosa compulsión sobre su vientre. Amar era un sentimiento gracioso.

“Depende de que tan rápido mis hermanos se enteren de esto, pero creo que si” El mundo podía desvanecerse a mi alrededor y no temería mientras lo tuviese a él “Al menos puedo hacer algo por ti y por mí, con esos otros dos idiotas es más difícil” Curioso, Sing me había enseñado a temerla a mis propias alas cuando eran perfectas.

“¿Por qué están involucrados directamente?” Aunque ahora estaban rotas Ash me había ayudado a extenderlas, ¿De qué me servía tener alas si temía volar?

“Lao se encargó de eso” Aquel nombre fue un macabro escalofrío, la presión dentro de mi pecho fue violenta y filosa “Shorter tampoco recuerda haberlo conocido antes, esto tiene algo raro, pero todos parecen culpar a Ash” Yo creería en él.

“Escuché que los capitanes de deportes se están organizando para confrontarlo” Sin importar qué “No me gusta el rumbo que está tomando esto, Yut” Pasara lo que pasara.

“Creo que Lao está mintiendo” Aun si todos en la universidad dudaban de él “No me gusta tu novio pero él no es la clase de persona que anda rompiendo piernas y luego lo olvida” Aun si él mismo llegaba a vacilar, yo no soltaría su mano.

“Pienso lo mismo” Mis dedos rozaron la herida alrededor de mi dedo “Yut” El nombrado se dio vueltas, con suavidad.

“Están en el bar, no te preocupes” Negué, jugueteando con el destino como si fuese una cadena.

“No es eso” Antes de poder usar mi pértiga para surcar el amanecer… “Me voy a reunir con Sing esta tarde” Debía arreglarla. El rostro del más bajo fue un poema, el hálito se le escapó como calina, sus pupilas se vieron ahogadas por la perplejidad, la confusión fue disartria.

“¿Por qué?” Él ni siquiera se molestó en ocultar su rabia.

“Porque necesito cerrar bien el ciclo entre nosotros dos” El anillo en mi bolsillo pesó más que mis pecados “No puedo seguir haciendo las cosas a medias, merezco algo mejor” Esta noche el idioma entre nosotros dos sería el _adiós._ Su sonrisa fue reconfortante, su suspiro un alivio.

“Nunca me había sentido tan orgulloso de ti como ahora” Su brazo se acomodó sobre mis hombros, el aire fue desasosiego y ansiedad “Ni siquiera cuando ganaste ese estúpido premio de literatura” Rodeé los ojos, dejándome acunar mientras nos dirigíamos hacia la salida.

“Tú también has cambiado” Elevé una ceja, divertido “Jamás me habría imaginado al fabuloso Yut Lung-Lee saliendo con alguien que no usara trajes de diseñador” Sus mejillas fueron verano y pena, sus piernas nudos y latidos, él volteó el rostro, humillado. Tan arisco como hermoso. 

“Su cara de tonto tiene su encanto” Me relajé, sabiendo que todos se tropezaban cuando estaban las luces apagadas.

_Así pues, Alicia empezó a contar sus aventuras a partir del momento en que vio por primera vez al conejo blanco._

El bar era un desastre. Artur y Alex se encontraban peleando sobre la barra, fragmentos de jarras y residuos de cebada escurrían desde los tableros hacia el piso, la televisión se encontraba atravesada por una varilla de billar, gritos ininteligibles reinaban con mordacidad sobre el lugar, el aroma a tabaco y cerveza rancia me heló la sangre, Shorter se hallaba envuelto en una disputa con algunos miembros de la pandilla y aquel titular de por medio, Yut Lung-Lee arrojó un pesado suspiro antes de interceder en la discusión. La melancolía de las luces entremezclada con la estática de la radio pintó de lúgubre la tarde. Mis hombros fueron plomo al encontrarlo. Él estaba sentado allí, en silencio. Sereno, alejado del mundo de la violencia y la lucha. Pero solitario. Con una soledad indescriptible y sublime. Yo lo protegería del destino, el destino que intentaba alejarlo, llevándoselo a la deriva, cada vez más lejos de mí.

“Hey” Sus manos se encontraban clavadas al diario, él no me miró cuando me acomodé a su lado, sus pupilas se limitaron a repasar con compulsión aquella noticia “Me quedé preocupado anoche porque no regresaste” Su expresión me enredó las emociones, él me lo gritó todo sin decirme nada.

“Lo siento” El arrepentimiento contenido entre sus pestañas fue un fúnebre amanecer “No quería que acabaras involucrado en esto” Su voz fue la música del adiós “Yo…” Sus latidos alas rotas.

“Ash” Cuando lo toqué él se apartó, un moretón se hallaba grabado sobre su mejilla, sudor le había pegado los cabellos en insomnio y angustia. Se veía mal.

“Perdón” Ibe tenía razón. Mi vida pendía sobre hielo fino porque lo seguí a él “Tal vez si te alejas de mí la gente te desligara de los rumores” Mi tesis, mi futuro asegurado, la dulce monotonía de una relación, todo lo dejé caer al enamorarme de él “Shorter y yo lo hemos estado hablando, creemos que lo mejor es que se mantengan al margen” Lo perdí antes de empezarlo.

“Ash” Lo terminé sin siquiera intentarlo.

“Debo lidiar con las cosas de la pandilla, nosotros ya estamos jodidos en esto, pero ustedes no” Sus puños se encogieron sobre el diario, como si aquellas letras fuesen una condena él dejó que el color se perdiese con la tinta “Eiji, si hablo con el comité y le explico la situación, tú y esa víbora pueden salir inmunes” Los gritos de fondo, las peleas en el averno, las discusiones por la culpa, Lao había desatado el mismo infierno en la inestabilidad del destino. Mi mandíbula se tensó con una violenta presión. Porque nos enseñaron que esto debía ser la vida, una tesis y ya. Ni siquiera se nos ocurría pensar en otras opciones.

“Aslan” Acomodé mis manos sobre sus mejillas, el maniático trepidar de sus pupilas se relajó cuando me encontró “Estamos en esto juntos hasta el final” Ahora que sabía que existía otro camino no lo dejaría. Porque lo amaba creería en él antes de que él mismo lo hiciera. Sus labios tiritaron, el yerro teñido dentro de su espíritu fue una bruma de crueldad, sus ojeras el púrpura de la decepción. 

“Pero” Lo doloroso de amar a alguien era que se convertía en debilidad.

“Déjame adivinar lo que estás pensando” La suavidad fue mágica entre sus mechones y mis yemas, el magnetismo fue atronador e íntimo bajo la estática de la radio “Si amas a alguien déjalo ir ¿No es así?” Los latidos de nuestras almas nos arrastraron hacia la irrealidad, el decadente parpadear de las luces fue hermoso sobre su dorado, su palma se acomodó encima de la mía.

“Eso debería ser lo correcto si lo piensas con la cabeza fría” Sonreí, negando. Ya no lo era.

“No me gusta ese dicho” Mis labios rozaron sus nudillos, con lentitud, las chispas suspendidas en el aire fueron secretos y sueños “Dejé muchas veces ir las cosas que amaba y eso no me hizo más feliz” El diario fue dejado de lado sobre la mesa, los temores fueron cristales y cenizas “Es cierto, la universidad es importante, trabajé años para sacar esta carrera y me frustra que esto esté pasando ahora, aún tengo un préstamo gigantesco que pagar y las expectativas de mi familia de por medio” Él se deslizó por mis grietas para embriagarme con su presencia “Pero si me hacen elegir entre la felicidad y el deber, mi elección serías tú” Un sutil sonrojo adornó aquellas masculinas facciones, el peso del incierto dejó de aplastar mis alas tras pronunciar aquello. Lindo.

“Es raro que seas tan irracional” Sus hombros se relajaron. Y como si con esa frase el mundo dejase de ser tan terrible él bajó sus barreras y cortó las espinas de su rosal para dejarme pasar.

“¿Te molestas?” Él negó, consintiendo que su frente cayese sobre la mía.

“Me gusta” Sus mariposas aletearon sobre mi cordura, su flequillo se enredó entre mis pestañas, al estar tan cerca acabamos confundiendo nuestras piezas y construyendo personas diferentes “Si esto pasa a peor siempre nos puede mantener la víbora esa” Más tontas, más imprudentes, más irracionales, pero también más valientes, ¿De qué nos servía tener alas si temíamos volar?

“No cuentes con eso, él se ira pronto de su casa” Yut Lung-Lee se encontraba intimidando a los demás miembros de la pandilla con una varilla de pool para mantenerlos alejados de su novio “Ojala la camioneta de Shorter sea grande para que quepamos todos” La risa de Ash me robó el corazón.

“Desde que esto salió en el diario no han dejado de parlotear sobre nosotros en la universidad” La fatiga le cerró los ojos, su frente terminó de recargarse sobre la mía, la calidez de su aliento me puso nervioso y expectante “Que nos hayan mandado a llamar para hablar de una posible expulsión solo empeoró los rumores” Me había percatado de ello. La clase de miradas que las personas me habían comenzado a arrojar eran maliciosas y burlescas, ¿Esto era lo que Ash debía soportar cada día? No me conocían, no obstante, ya tenía sentencia y se había acabado el juicio.

“¿Qué fue lo que te dijeron a ti?” Trataba de arreglarlo, sin embargo, era apedreado. Mis dedos se deslizaron por su cuello, la electricidad entre nuestras pieles fue adictiva y peligrosa. Chispeante.

“No sé cómo Lao averiguó tanto detalle pero las acusaciones son verdaderas” Si él tenía que cargar todo el tiempo con estos sentimientos como si fuesen una daga “Lo más seguro es que acabemos expulsados y se nos niegue el acceso a otra universidad” ¿Cómo lo había hecho para no morir desangrado? Mi garganta fue un nudo. La situación era una mierda. Mis pies fueron plomo.

“Mientras no hayan pruebas concretas estaremos bien” Esto era caer en la superficie cuando estaba en el fondo, era respirar pétalos marchitos y latir espinas podridas, era atracarse en brea y lagrimear impotencia. Era una decisión estúpida de la que me arrepentiría “Estamos juntos en esto” No obstante, era mía y estaba con él. Así que sería valiente.

“Odio haberte arrastrado a esto” El chico que conocí dentro de los ojos de Aslan Callenreese fue extraño. Se parecía a mí pero no era yo, copiaba mis movimientos, no obstante, se encontraba adelantado, en lugar de gris, él era una gema. Sonreí, mirándolo mucho más “¿No te arrepientes de haberme ayudado esa tarde?” Me agradaba.

“Ni una sola vez” Ese joven atrapado en sus orbes no era yo pero tenía una parte de mí y una parte de él “Ya deja de atormentarte con eso” Por eso era mejor.

“Vaya circo” Yut Lung-Lee se dejó caer en el asiento de al frente, la atmósfera entre nosotros dos se quebró “Todos parecen haber enloquecido con ese estúpido artículo de diario” El rostro de Shorter se encontraba hinchado y magullado. Las cicatrices de una guerra.

“Es normal, ninguno de nosotros puede pagarse una carrera completa” Las palabras del moreno fueron pesadas y deprimentes “Dino Golzine nos ofreció entrar a la universidad a cambio de nuestra lealtad, pero ahora todo parece estarse yendo al carajo por ese estúpido artículo” El rubio se frotó el entrecejo, afligido. Éramos demasiado jóvenes para un mundo cuyo destino ya estaba escrito antes de nacer.

“Aún no he hablado con el viejo” Sus manos fueron una nerviosa compulsión sobre su regazo, por culpa de la conmoción en la fiesta no me di el tiempo para vislumbrar esas heridas “Él no va a estar feliz” ¿Él se las había hecho? Impotencia.

“También escuché que la facultad de deportes está armando algo en tu contra” Como si se tratase de arrancar el cansancio mi amante se tiró las ojeras “No sé si lo hizo a propósito, pero Lao inicio un movimiento contra el lince de Nueva York” La fuerza con la que él apretó mi mano fue la de un niño asustado.

“Contra toda la pandilla en realidad” La fatiga noqueó a Shorter para que acabase rendido sobre la mesa “En el fondo siempre seremos vistos como las escorias de la facultad” Al no saber qué decir lo único que pudo hacer Yut Lung-Lee fue acariciarle la cabeza “Una universidad de élite no es para gente como nosotros, es obvio que estamos fuera de lugar” La rabia me carcomió las entrañas, mi ceño se tensó. Era injusto, algunos mataban por una oportunidad y otros las derrochaban como si fuesen cigarrillos. Algunos debíamos venderle nuestra alma a la infelicidad mientras otros reían con un futuro asegurado.

“Aún tenemos un par de días hasta que la investigación se acabe” Si el mundo ya estaba delineado de esa manera ¿Para qué sufrir tanto? “Eiji” La voz de mi mejor amigo me regresó a la realidad “Ya está anocheciendo” La electricidad entre mis neuronas formó un pensamiento “¿No tienes algo que hacer?” Verdad. Sing.

“Cierto” El más alto no me dejó ponerme de pie, la desesperanza trazada en aquellas facciones fue paralizante y dolorosa.

“¿A dónde vas?” Él se mordió el labio, frustrado “Si quieres te acompaño” Lo sabía, Ash estaba preocupado porque para la universidad de estudiante de honor había caído a ser el amante del lince.

“No me demorare mucho” Irónicamente cuando dejé de correr me dejaron de importar esas miradas “Nos vemos en el dormitorio” Con un tímido beso tomé valor para iniciar el final.

_¡Despierta ya, Alicia!_

_¡Cuánto rato has dormido!_

La facultad de deportes se tiñó de agridulce, la noche tuvo sabor a estrellas, cada uno de mis pasos se sintió como una espina entre los adoquines y mi voluntad, metí mis manos adentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón para juguetear con aquel anillo, la franja dorada de al medio me cortó para llenar con oro mis venas y grabar con dos letras mis latidos. Esto era extraño. Pensar en Sing Soo-Ling no dejaría de ser doloroso jamás. Yo amé genuinamente a ese hombre, di lo mejor que pude en esa relación, no obstante, no era una persona cuando estaba con él, fui incapaz de hablar las cosas e imponerme, solo me dejé pisotear y lo odie por eso. De la amistad al amor. Del amor al odio. Del odio a la nada. Él no salió de mi vida para que metiese a Ash en ese espacio, él salió porque ya no cabía. Corté los tendones que me ataban a él, dejé de buscar los puentes donde tratamos de surcar el amanecer, detuve el bucle de mentiras al cual nos aferramos. Y acá estábamos ahora. Dos extraños que alguna vez significaron todo para el otro. Dos extraños que alguna vez se dieron cuerpo y alma, pero que no fue suficiente, a veces parchar las cosas con amor no las arreglaba, y a veces ese amor estaba lleno de heridas y se deterioraba.

“Eiji” Y como si nada hubiese cambiado entre nosotros dos él me estaba esperando en las gradas como lo solía hacer, un metro más alto y cinco tallas más grandes que el chico al que amé “Llegué un poco antes” Una pequeña rosa se encontraba danzando entre sus dedos. La ansiedad fue agria.

“Gracias por venir” Arrastré mis pies hacia él para dejarme caer a su lado. El silencio fue agonía.

“Fue infantil bloquearte” Una de las espinas lo pinchó, el carmín goteó para hondear en el cielo “¿Recuerdas cuándo te pedí ser mi novio en este mismo lugar?” Sonreí, dejando que mi espalda se apoyase contra el escalón superior mientras quemábamos las fotografías de la reminiscencia.

“Recuerdo que el resto del equipo se sorprendió” Elevé una ceja, divertido y adolorido “Ellos pensaban que eras mi hermano menor” Su risa careció de gracia y él se quedó seco de magia.

“No sabes lo satisfactorio que fue crecer más que Yut Lung-Lee y dejarlo a él como el enano” El roce entre nuestros hombros fue natural. Tan incómodo “Solo ahí me dejó de molestar” La melancólica luz de los postes fue una estridente distopía contra la belleza de la luna. El viento removió los problemas, pero los problemas eran más grandes que las mismas estrellas.

“Lo recuerdo bien” Mis yemas contra mi nuca fueron electricidad helada.

“Esto es para ti” La rosa me fue extendida, me pinché cuando la traté de tomar.

“No creo que sea correcto aceptarla” Esa fue la primera vez que nos tomamos el tiempo para mirarnos. Los ojos de Sing Soo-Ling eran una espléndida infinidad y yo nunca me di cuenta.

“Por favor” Sin importarle mi respuesta él solo la dejó sobre mi regazo “Tómala” Sí, estos silencios entre nosotros dos eran pequeños y dulces, sin embargo, en el transcurso de la sanación se hizo obvia la violencia. No era romántico no escucharme, era agresivo, y de nada me servían esas orbes repletas de ilusiones y devoción sino sabían contemplar. 

“Pareces estarlo haciendo bien” Al no tomar la rosa esta cayó por la apertura de las gradas “Lo siento” Con la oscuridad ni siquiera la pudimos vislumbrar sobre el pasto desde nuestro peldaño.

“No tiene importancia, solo era una rosa barata” Pero era más que eso y nosotros lo sabíamos. Él me llevó a ciegas toda la relación, y en lugar de ayudarlo yo preferí ser una carga.

“Sing” Saqué el anillo del bolsillo de mi pantalón, él aún estaba usando el suyo. Los ojos se le llenaron de pena, él negó, retrocediendo en la grada como si eso le permitiese huir de la verdad “Esto era lo que te quería entregar” Él no lo recibió. Sus párpados se apretaron con fuerza, sus latidos me rompieron el corazón. Fue imposible respirar, fue cadenas moverse, fue pesado existir. Cruel.

“¿Realmente estamos terminando la relación?” Bajé la cabeza, vislumbrando las cicatrices de su cariño hechas marcas “¿Luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos solo vas a tirar la toalla?” Como si aquello fuese más que un trozo de metal él se aferró a su anillo. No lo era. El rocío entremezclado con perfume fue el aroma del despecho, mi nariz se heló bajo la escarcha de mi propio aliento. El mundo fue irreal.

“Creo que terminamos hace mucho” Evitar a la otra persona no era sano “Pero ninguno tuvo el valor suficiente para admitirlo” Casarse a la fuerza era repulsivo. Y aunque sabía que las personas iban y volvían todo el tiempo y que mi dolor no era especial, se sintió como si lo fuera. Lloré sin entender la razón, lo vi lagrimear sin poder hacer nada “Perdón” Ambos sostuvimos nuestro amor para dejarlo caer como esa rosa.

“No quiero” Sus manos temblaron en el aire, con la voluntad hecha pedazos él me abrazó, su fuerza me quitó el aliento “No termines conmigo por favor” Sus brazos se deslizaron alrededor de mis costillas como si fuesen grilletes “Prometo cambiar Eiji” Sus palabras fueron candados que no pude descongelar.

“Sing” Sus lágrimas fueron sal sobre mis heridas.

“Prometo escucharte como se debe” Sus besos fueron veneno para la redención “Prometo aprender y hacerlo mejor, si quieres cancelar el matrimonio está bien, pero...” Su rostro se escondió adentro de mi hombro, el alma me goteó “No me dejes” El viento secó mi llanto para que este se pegase sobre mis mejillas como escarcha.

“Tú no me amas” No lo consolé “Tú le tienes miedo a la idea de estar solo” No lo podía abrazar o caeríamos en lo mismo otra vez. Aunque sus caricias fueron un silencioso alarido de desesperación… “Hace mucho que el amor no existe entre nosotros dos” Ya no las escucharía.

“Es mentira” Él se apartó, cuando nuestras manos se volvieron a entrelazar ya no encajaron.

“Es verdad” Acomodé mis dedos sobre sus pómulos, retirando la tristeza “Porque si me amabas no debiste encerrarme en una jaula, debiste dejarme volar” El hálito fue tan redundante como el escalofrío, el silencio entre nosotros dos fue quemado, sus piernas perdieron fuerza en el escalón inferior “Y yo debí ser más flexible contigo en lugar de obsesionarme con la tesis, fue algo que no supimos manejar” Porque en lugar de remendar nuestras almas con cada toque las destruimos un poco más.

“Sí, debiste dedicarme más tiempo, así me habría sentido menos inseguro” Asentí, repasando por última vez esas masculinas y galantes facciones “Debiste responder mis mensajes más seguido para que no me sintiese tan ansioso o aceptar cenar con mi familia de vez en cuando” Que bien le habían sentado los años a Sing Soo-Ling.

“Sí” Mis dedos se enrollaron entre sus cabellos “Debí pero no lo hice” La suavidad del toque nos envenenó con lentitud “Fui un muy mal novio todo este año, lo siento” Esta era una muerte tan gentil. Él apretó su palma contra la mía, su mandíbula tiritó con emociones que no pude descifrar en el idioma del adiós “Mereces a alguien que te ame y valore por todo lo que eres” Él estaba tan cerca que apenas lo pude ver entre los diferentes vagones del destino.

“Pero yo quiero que ese alguien seas tú” En el fondo él no había cambiado, me aparté, sabiendo que aún estaba dentro de él la persona que amé.

“Pero no puedo ser yo” Necesité odiarlo para poderme encontrar “Gracias por darme tanto” Ahora que me había rescatado podía deshacerme de esos sentimientos y ver a Sing Soo-Ling no como un monstruo o un bruto “Nunca lo olvidare” Sino como una pieza que pertenecía a otro rompecabezas y que al tratarla de hacer encajar con la mía ambos terminamos con las orillas chuecas.

“¿Podemos ser amigos al menos?” Él pronunció esa pregunta con tanto temor. Con suavidad acuné sus manos entre las mías.

“No podemos” Sería irreal e incómodo pretenderlo “Al menos no por ahora” Necesitaba mi tiempo y por primera vez me lo estaba dando, ya no me presionaría ni me sentiría mal o culpable por ser yo.

“Esto no me gusta” A mí tampoco, sin embargo, acá estábamos.

“Sing” Dejé mi anillo sobre su palma “Perdóname, pero ya no te amo” Con el corazón hecho lluvia me levanté de la grada “Y te perdono por no amarme demasiado” Y escribí el punto final.

_¡Que extraño es todo hoy! Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre._

_Así pues, Alicia se levantó y se alejó corriendo de allí, y mientras corría no dejó de pensar en el maravilloso sueño que había tenido._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sé que esta historia tuvo muchos momentos que estresaron a varias personas, me incluyó, así que aprecio de sobremanera que alguien haya llegado hasta este punto.  
> Datos inútiles: El código universitario escrito ahí es real, de hecho se sanciona muy gravemente si a un estudiante lo atrapan en esas cosas, así que aunque la situación pasó medio desapercibida todo el fic es algo grave ante las autoridades de la universidad, más en esa sedes medias elitista y de contactos.  
> Ahora si, nos vemos para el último capítulo.  
> Muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo para leer, se me cuidan.


	22. Capítulo 21.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Me demore un horror en escribir esto por dos razones: La primera es que para confirmar la verosimilitud de lo que podía pasar me puse a leer mucha psicología social, y acabe viendo cosas muy turbias XD, la segunda es que hoy oficialmente se cumple un año desde que me atreví a publicar algo, así que quería cerrar un fic hoy.  
> El último capítulo de la historia lo narra Ash.  
> Espero que sea de su agrado y mil gracias por leer.

Él. Quien creía en mí con la devoción que se profesaban las almas gemelas: A ojos cerrados y con los brazos abiertos.

Él. Quien había reemplazado las cicatrices de un leopardo congelado por bufandas mullidas y besos traviesos.

Él. Quien no temía romper un poco de su corazón para ayudarme a recoger el mío.

Los seres humanos podían ser graciosos. Admiraban las rosas pero le temían a sus espinas. Pensaban en espinas, no obstante, olvidaban que estas también se encontraban incrustadas a la libertad. Para poder arrancarme aquel filoso retazo de dolor tuve que sumirme al fondo por él.

Sin importar que tan altos fuesen mis muros él siempre encontraba una manera para saltarlos. Anhelaba huir de la desdicha y dejar que el dolor se ahogase en mi tumba, sin embargo, mis cadenas eran rojas y pesadas. Aunque lo tenía al frente temía tanto que desapareciese, ser tan feliz no podía estar bien, no para alguien como yo. Pero acá estaba, rozando su nariz en una cama demasiado estrecha para dos hombres adultos, enredando nuestras piernas debajo de una roñosa frazada, admirando su belleza con la torpeza de un niño, jugueteando con su cabello como si con eso pudiese cambiar algo. El brillo con el que esas orbes me contemplaron fue paralizante, su respiración chispeó en la comisura de mis labios, la lentitud con la que sus palmas recorrieron los bordes de mi silueta hizo que el mundo girase al revés.

“¿En qué estás pensando Eiji?” Él suspiró antes de esbozar esa sonrisa “Pareces distraído” La misma que sin importar cuantas veces la viese me robaba el corazón.

“Es algo extraño” Cada vez que sus mejillas se teñían bajo una tímida curvatura de encanto era como la primera vez.

“¿Qué es extraño?” Sus caricias se detuvieron sobre mi cintura, su flequillo terminó de caer encima de la almohada con el fruncir de la duda.

“Llevo años odiando este cuarto, ¿Sabes?” Decenas de cajas de cartón se encontraban a medio empacar en el piso “Esta lleno de malos recuerdos” Ninguno se quitó la mirada de encima en aquel torpe y tímido agarre de manos “Esta lleno de insomnio, hambre, estrés, frustración y dolor” La garganta se me llenó de pétalos frente a tan dulce risa “Pero lo echaré de menos” Lo amaba tanto.

“¿Acaso eres masoquista?” El temblar en sus cejas fue lindo.

“No puedo odiarlo cuando este lugar está repleto de tus recuerdos” El candor sobre mis mejillas fue insoportable “Pasamos por muchas cosas acá, fue un semestre intenso” Me dejé hundir en el colchón, el juguetear entre nuestras piernas fue agradable.

“Podemos crear mejores recuerdos en mi apartamento” Mis cosas también se encontraban en esas cajas “Como la propiedad está a mi nombre el viejo no puede hacer nada” Pero odiaba recibir favores de él. Las entrañas se me revolvieron, una arcada fue contenida, el asco escurrió. Mi padre ¿No?, él acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, tenerlo tan cerca ya no era suficiente.

“Quería pedirle a Ibe que me recomendara para algún empleo pero me da vergüenza hablarle” Los nervios enlazados a su voz me hicieron suspirar “Le dije cosas un tanto groseras la última vez que nos vimos” Las cejas se le arquearon “Pero fue su culpa” Mi Alicia había cambiado tanto.

“¿Yut no te ha dicho nada sobre la expulsión?” Su morder de boca fue compulsivo y frustrado. Yo no lo entendía.

“No” El llanto, la ira, la desesperación, el odio. Yo nunca había agonizado con semejante fervor, por eso lo admiraba “¿Has sabido algo de la rectoría?” Aunque la libertad era hermosa de contemplar no podía evitar preguntarme si algún día la alcanzaría.

“Aunque el viejo está desesperado por el desastre que dejé no creo que pueda evitar que me expulsen, tiene una reputación que mantener” Hasta el último retazo de luz fue robado por esos ojos “No me importa en realidad, él fue quien escogió mi carrera para su conveniencia” Jamás había dicho eso en voz alta “Es un poco frustrante no tener el control de nada” Me aferré a su palma “Pero es más aterrador intentar tenerlo y fracasar” Por eso la etiqueta de amigo era tan conveniente.

“Ash” Mi nombre estuvo hecho de sueños esa mañana “Esta bien si te equivocas y te sientes miserable por eso” Reí ante tan mal consuelo “Las personas deberíamos dejar de tratar a los errores como algo malo, si no nos caemos no aprendemos, y yo ya me he dado tantos golpes que siento que uno más no dolerá” Esos centímetros entre nosotros fueron tortuosos.

“¿Yo fui uno de ellos?” Lo sarcástico de su bufido me fastidió.

“No me hagas comenzar” La frustración entre mis cejas le dio satisfacción “Te amo pero no partimos con el pie derecho para ser precisos” Petulante. Altanero. Se la devolvería.

“¿No lo hicimos?” Aquello lo tensó “Y yo que pensaba que me tratabas de seducir cuando te cambiabas de ropa al frente mío” La violencia con la que su rostro enrojeció desató un caos en mí “Tienes un bonito lunar sobre la cadera” Me apreté el estómago con fuerza mientras carcajeaba.

“¡Ash!” Él me golpeó con la almohada, hasta sus orejas se tiñeron de escarlata.

“¿Es mi culpa que seas tan descuidado?” En un desliz tomé su cintura, sus mejillas se inflaron para manifestar ira. Tan infantil como lindo “Fue una tortura vivir tanto tiempo contigo y no poder hacer nada” Sus brazos construyeron un refugio sobre mi pecho, sus pestañas fueron la puerta hacia lo más recóndito de mis secretos.

“Tú eras quien se empeñaba en decir otra cosa” Fue mucho más sencillo ponernos un punto final a pender en la incertidumbre. Mis dedos recorrieron la curva sobre su espalda, la nostalgia suspendió como humo de cigarrillo.

Él. Quien rescató con el calor de su bondad la carcasa abandonada de un leopardo.

“El otro día regresaste tarde” No por evitar las tormentas estas censarían “Te escuché hablar con la víbora esa” Su sonrisa fue suave y comprensiva. Nuestros latidos se enlazaron bajo lo efímero de la dicha.

“Es justo lo que estas pensando” La brisa se coló por la ventana del dormitorio “Fui a ver a Sing para devolverle el anillo” Su ceño tembló, sus palabras escaparon pesadas y amargas “Aunque siendo honesto nosotros terminamos mucho antes del compromiso, los últimos meses solo nos dedicábamos a gritarnos o a pelear, eso no era sano” El colchón crujió cuando él se acercó “Que estúpido habría sido casarme con él por presión, pero en ese momento sentí que no tenía más opción” Estaba orgulloso de él.

“Lo sé” Nuestros dedos se volvieron a entrelazar en el aire “¿Te molestaría si alguna vez yo te regalo un anillo?” La pregunta nos sorprendió a ambos. Rebalsarse era tan sencillo cuando estaba con él.

“Tendrías que proponérmelo para saber” La ambigüedad en su respuesta me puso ansioso “Podría decirte que no, no lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes” Al estar tan molesto lo único que pude hacer fue abrazarlo con fuerza.

“Si me dices que no pondré a la pandilla a cantar afuera de tu ventana hasta que aceptes” La imagen mental nos hizo reír a ambos “Olvídalo, Shorter es pésimo cantante, parece un animal agonizando” La mandíbula se me deformó al recordar las ventanas que perdimos por culpa de sus alaridos. Tan desagradable.

“Últimamente él parece deprimido” La atmósfera se rompió bajo las garras de la realidad.

“Lo está” La situación se había salido de mi control “Todos en la pandilla para ser sincero” Por culpa de Lao Yen Tai terminamos siendo víctimas del desprecio. Una guerra había estallado entre los equipos deportivos y mis hombres, ya era común verlos llegar con moretones o lesiones. Mierda. La mano de Eiji sobre mis labios me hizo darme cuenta de lo fuerte que me estaba mordiendo.

“¿Estas preocupado por eso?” Sin importar que tanto lo pensara no recordaba al maldito “No has estado durmiendo bien” No lo conocía pero nadie me creía. La presión de Dino Golzine también se había vuelto insoportable. El mundo parecía demasiado real estas semanas. Lo odiaba. No me importaba que fuesen por mí, no obstante…

“Me siento preocupado” Temía tanto que fuesen por él “No quiero que andes caminando por ahí solo, es peligroso” Era un secreto a viva voz que mi debilidad era mi amante. El corazón se me quebró en la dulzura de su mirada, si le hicieran daño por mi culpa.

“No soy un niño” ¿Con que derecho podría seguir a su lado? Lo amaba pero era malo para él “Puedo defenderme solo, he visto algunos tutoriales de defensa personal en línea” No quería ser malo para él pero no sabía cómo cambiarlo.

“Esos no sirven” Le apreté la nariz en un regaño “Además, no soy el único exagerado. Shorter está cuidando de la misma manera a la víbora por algo” El ambiente en la facultad era hostil y peligroso. Unas semanas más y las aguas se calmarían. Debía soportarlo.

“Lo sé, no ha dejado de mandarme mensajes sobre eso, parece estar sufriendo con tanta atención” No quería encerrarlo en una jaula cuando su resplandor era abrumador, no obstante, lo pensaba “Pero soy tu novio, Ash” Que fácil sería protegerlo con barrotes “Soy tu apoyo y tú eres el mío” Pero no cometería el mismo error que Sing. 

“Solo te estoy pidiendo que tengas cuidado” La fatiga con la que rodó los ojos fue infantil “Si algo te llegase a pasar me volvería loco” La perplejidad en su rostro fue tan grande como la pena, sus labios tiritaron antes de esbozar una sonrisa. Lindo. Los latidos de corazón fueron estridentes esa mañana.

“Lo mismo va para ti” Él se levantó de la cama “No quiero andar desinfectando heridas como antes” La suavidad con la que él me extendió su palma me robó la respiración “Yut nos va a retar de nuevo, siempre terminamos llegando tarde a las reuniones en el bar” Que divertido era escaparse así de la realidad.

“Lo sé” Que curioso era amar.

Él. Quien saltaba muros infinitos con pértigas oxidadas.

La hostilidad con la que nos comenzaron a tratar fue despiadada. Llevaba años lidiando con rumores de mierda y miradas ponzoñosas, sin embargo, mi novio no. Eiji Okumura era como un girasol, él desplegaba sus pétalos bajo el arrullo de la luz, bajé la cabeza frente a los insultos en el camino, por mi culpa él se estaba marchitando en una jaula. Que fácil era para los ignorantes actuar como verdugos. Que dulce era arrojar la primera piedra sin comprobar la verdad, porque yo herí a Lao Yen Tai sin siquiera recordarlo ¿No?, ¡Maldición! Los abucheos fueron insoportables hacia la salida, que arrojasen basura fue excesivo. Aunque grité apenas nací Nueva York jamás había sido tan agresivo. 

El bar era un desastre. La frustración de mis hombres retumbó bajo luces vencidas, decenas de vendajes se encontraban rodeando la carne para cañón, armas blancas y palos con clavos se habían acumulado sobre la vieja mesa de pool, pedazos de vasos rodaron por el piso mientras la cerveza escurría por el mesón. La mirada que Arthur me lanzó fue feroz y colérica.

“Esto se está saliendo de control” Sus nudillos se encontraban empapados de sangre seca, la mugre en su chaqueta fue delatora, el aroma a cebada me revolvió las entrañas “Tenemos el mismo derecho a estar aquí que ellos” Oh, pero no lo teníamos. Éramos escorias, las mulas de carga favoritas de Dino Golzine. Hijo y prostituta. Ja. Asqueroso.

“Ayer solo fui a comprar una bebida cuando un grupo me atacó” El quejido de Bones fue infantil y agudo, él se acarició la mejilla, la tenía tan hinchada que le había deformado la cara “Se mueven como una manada hambrienta” El miedo se infunde mejor con lealtad absoluta y obediencia ciega.

“Esto se parece a un experimento de Philip Zimbardo” La atención del japonés fue captada por el desastre de la situación “La cárcel de Stanford” Shorter y Yut-Lung Lee intercambiaron una mirada confundida “Ya saben, ese experimento donde separaron a dos grupos de voluntarios para que fingieran estar en prisión” Nadie le contestó “¿Enserio no les suena?” Hasta indignado era lindo.

“No” Fue Kong quien negó.

“Los hombres que tomaron el rol de guardias se tornaron sumamente violentos contra los prisiones, el sadismo fue tan grande que tuvieron que dejar la investigación” Alcé una ceja, divertido.

“Así que sí sabes cosas” El fervor con el que se encendieron sus mejillas fue hipnótico.

“Claro que las sé, no llevó estudiando tantos años por nada” Su puchero fue lindo “El punto es que cuando se generan divisiones tan marcadas entre grupos y hay tanta diferencia de poder se puede llegar al borde de la humanidad” Acomodé mi brazo sobre sus hombros “Esto solo empeorara sino hacen las paces con ellos” Que refrescante era su ingenuidad. Tan poco realista.

“No los trates de justificar Eiji, a ellos solo les gusta abusar de la situación” Alex le alcanzó una bolsa de hielo de Bones, cada uno de mis hombres lucía miserable “Nos han querido sacar de aquí desde que llegamos, ahora que tienen la excusa perfecta para corrernos no se contendrán” Yut-Lung Lee se levantó del regazo de Shorter.

“Pues tenemos que parar esto” La mueca de aflicción del moreno fue ridícula, no morirían por separarse un poco “A pesar del caos por fin tu pandilla tiene los contactos necesarios para ser un negocio estable sin vender mierda” Fue escalofriante la lentitud con la que sus dedos se deslizaron por sus cabellos “La mayoría de los trabajos tienen que ver con fuerza bruta o darle protección a alguien pero es mejor que involucrarse en eso” Arthur le dio la razón en silencio.

“Solo tenemos que esperar a que las cosas se calmen” Las palabras de mi amante fueron dulces e inocentes.

“Supongo que si” La seriedad con la que el más joven me miró me impidió seguir con mis mentiras “Por mientras eviten andar solos, ellos no se atreverán a atacarnos si también actuamos como una manada, seamos inteligentes” Con eso di por concluida aquella improvisada reunión. Las quejas volvieron a retumbar por las paredes del lugar.

“Con esas cosas de ahí los emboscaron” Fue Shorter quien apuntó a las armas sobre la mesa de pool mientras su novio terminaba de hablar “Pensé que serían más elegantes, no que usarían tablas con clavos oxidados para asustarnos” Algunas de ellas tenían sangre “Son unos cavernícolas” Mis brazos temblaron alrededor de Eiji. No permitiría que le hicieran daño. Me restregué contra él. Podía cuidarlo. 

“Hombre, los de la facultad de deportes quieren venir a destruir este lugar” El bar era nuestro refugio sagrado, el único rincón donde era libre de Dino Golzine y la crueldad de la realidad “Y las cosas no parecen pintar mejor” Apoyé mi cadera contra la mesa antes de que la ira me tirase de los cabellos. Estaba mareado y afiebrado. Me sentía enfermo.

“Lo sé, escuché que el viejo ésta desesperado por recuperar el apoyo de la familia de Sing” Si alguna utilidad tenía un cerdo como Marvin Crosby era su lengua floja “Pero no parecen tener intenciones de ceder hasta que me expulsen” La angustia que se posó sobre esas delicadas facciones me rompió el corazón.

“Nos expulsen” Me corrigió Shorter “Ellos no quieren a ninguno de nosotros acá, Ash, somos un combo” Que su atención se posase sobre Eiji me heló la sangre. La garganta se me cerró, las cadenas me paralizaron. Le quedaba tan poco para terminar su carrera, mi amante era una persona brillante y apasionada, sería injusto que su esfuerzo se perdiese por un desliz.

Mi desliz.

“Yo ya no puedo hacer nada más” Yut-Lung Lee extendió sus brazos en el aire “Finalmente me sacaron de mi casa así que…” La vergüenza le destruyó el orgullo. Que extraño fue vislumbrar esa clase de sumisión en una serpiente.

“Se está quedando conmigo” El brazo del moreno lo rodeó “Yo puedo cuidar de él” La humillación fue escarlata frente el gélido del veneno.

“¿Crees que necesito protección? Puedo pelear solo” Aunque él proclamó aquello bien se dejó acunar, sus hombros se relajaron bajo el arrullo de la salvación, su atención regresó a la decadencia del escenario “Pero lo que dijo Eiji es verdad, mientras más tiempo pase y más profundas se hagan las diferencias, más peligroso esto se pondrá” Tuve un presentimiento de mierda al mirar las armas blancas sobre la mesa. Estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de la ignorancia y el dolor.

“Hablaré con el viejo” Pero él no.

Lo primero que recibí cuando entré a su oficina fue una cachetada. La desesperación se había incrustado como arrugas y venas en el rostro de Dino Golzine. Él lucía mal. Que irónico era ver eso en un proxeneta. Escupí sangre antes de volverme a levantar. La elegancia se le esfumó junto a los estribos. Que destructivo era el miedo, adoptar ese nauseabundo apellido me hizo olvidar que él también era un humano. Patético. Como si él pudiese comprar la verdad una pila de periódicos se encontraba acumulada sobre su escritorio, convertirse en el foco de tan escandalosas acusaciones lo había desestabilizado, al menos algo bueno había salido de esto. Se estaba hundiendo conmigo.

“Te pedí que no llamaras la atención y no me has dado más que problemas estas semanas” La saña en sus palabras me heló la columna vertebral “¿Tanto quieres que te expulsen?” La pila de diarios cayó hacia el piso. Como si mis pies fuesen plomo estos me arrastraron hacia el fondo de la desesperanza. Eiji. Era su fotografía la que se encontraba impresa al lado de la mía. No pude respirar.

“Yo no te pedí que me dieras tu apellido” No pasó el oxígeno suficiente en mi cabeza para que me pudiese concentrar en la miseria. Que carnaval de óxido más desagradable “No actúes como si fuera mi culpa ahora” Otra bofetada me mareó. Mierda, me toqué el labio al ver más sangre sobre la alfombra, me lo rompí otra vez. Él se preocuparía.

“¿Sabes lo difícil que ha sido cuidarte la espalda para que no te saquen de acá?” Los pliegues de vejez incrustados a su voz tosieron veneno “Mantén el perfil bajo hasta que pueda llegar a un acuerdo con la familia de ese mocoso” Mi risa lo pareció fastidiar. Irónico, ahora yo era el villano.

“Ellos son los que nos están atacando, nosotros solo nos defendemos” Oh, pero como el mundo y la verdad solo se le vendían a los poderosos nadie nos creía. El desdén con el que me miró fue digno de un padre. Que asquerosa imagen. Aroma a droga y negligencia, mi favorito.

“Deberías pensar en tu novio” La ferocidad con la que hirvieron mis venas fue animal “Le queda solo un semestre de carrera ¿Verdad?” Bajo un delirio de omnipotencia él aplastó mi fotografía.

“Ibe no te permitiría hacer eso” Su asesor de tesis era un hombre cariñoso y paternal, él me lo había dicho en varias ocasiones, podía cuidarlo “Además, crearías más rumores indeseados si sacas a alguien como él de la facultad” La estridencia de su carcajada me llenó la garganta de espinas. La antipatía en su bufido me la terminó de desgarrar. El cuarto fue espeso.

“¿De verdad quieres probarme?” El temblar entre mis cejas fue maniático y compulsivo “Él estudia con un crédito, ¿Verdad?” ¿Esto era todo lo que podía hacer? El cuerpo me pesó “¿Cómo pretende pagarlo si ni siquiera egresa? Eso le arruinaría la vida. ¿Cómo entrara a otra universidad con esa clase de reputación?” Toda una puta historia soportando que los poderosos me escupiesen y pasasen a mi lado como si fuese una basura. Porque así era la realidad, tan injusta como cruda.

“No te atreverías a hacer algo tan estúpido si ya tienes a los medios en la mira” El destino estaba determinado por el privilegio. Algunos moríamos en las calles y otros tomaban champaña con él.

“¿Quieres probarme?” El cariño con el que él me revolvió los cabellos fue macabro “Tus amigos también parecen ilusionados con el puesto que les di acá” ¿De que servía eso si nos trataban como marginados? La impotencia fue tan destructiva como inútil.

“¿Entonces solo debemos seguir soportando esto?” Así vivían ellos. Era injusto. Tan injusto que podría morir de la ira y a nadie le importaría.

“Algún día tú tomaras el control de mis negocios” Contuve con fuerza una arcada “Espero que no tengas cabos sueltos para ese entonces” Cada arruga en su rostro fue un maldito trauma.

“No puedo hacer las paces si Lao no quiere hablar conmigo, aunque él me está provocando se niega a verme” Su sonrisa me congeló.

“Entonces prepárate para las consecuencias”

Fue un infierno. Eiji tenía razón, con el tiempo el odio y la agresión fueron ridículos, aunque no entendía las explicaciones de psicología que él me daba yo se lo atribuía a la maldad. Ellos simplemente buscaban lastimar a los demás. Solo querían poder y a alguien a quien pisar, los débiles encontraban a alguien incluso más débil que ellos para herirlo, aquello era tan repulsivo como escalofriante, que Lao se escudase detrás de su batallón me ponía al final de la cadena alimenticia. Los ataques aumentaron de violencia, tal como Shorter me lo advirtió ellos destrozaron el bar. Mi pandilla no fue rival para el silencio que compró el dinero, que decepcionante fue descubrir la verdadera naturaleza de Nueva York, quizás la gente de acá nacía con un pedazo de corrupción incrustada al alma. Fue una tarde luego de recoger los escombros de mi reinado que la tragedia pasó.

Él. Con quien construía castillos sobre nubes y surcabas sueños en el amanecer no llegó al dormitorio.

Las doce de la noche. Él, quien solo había salido con Yut-Lung y Shorter a comprar ropa deportiva.

La una de la madrugada. Él, por quien estaba apretando el celular mientras contenía el llanto contra la cama.

Las dos. Él, a quien había salido a buscar por todo el campus sin encontrarlo.

Las tres. Él, por quien suplicaba para que llegara.

Las cuatro. Él, que por favor estuviese a salvo.

Las cinco. Él, que no me lo quitaran.

Las seis. Eiji…

Las siete de la mañana y él llegó.

Su ropa se encontraba repleta de tierra y sangre seca, un horrible moretón se había pintado sobre su párpado derecho, aquellos resplandecientes e ingenuos ojos se quebraron bajo las garras del horror, él se desmoronó apenas entró. Sus lágrimas se impregnaron como ácido sobre mi piel, aquellas brillantes y hermosas alas temblaron marchitas y heridas en el silencio de la realidad, la fuerza con la que él se aferró a mi espalda me hundió, le pena no lo dejó hilar palabras por culpa del hipeo, su cabello olía a cerveza y gasolina, me miré el pecho cuando él se levantó, se había humedecido por culpa del llanto, un denso rio escarlata empezó a gotear de mi interior. Cuando vi que uno de sus pedazos me había apuñalado supe que él me había rotó el corazón.

“Fue todo muy rápido” Con cada trepidar él se hizo más pequeño, sus pétalos se rompieron por el filo de mis espinas “Estábamos regresando a los dormitorios cuando nos emboscaron” Su tartamudear fue violento, él no me estaba mirando a mí. Él no estaba mirando nada “Ellos trataron de quemar la camioneta de Shorter pero Yut se enfadó y los encaró” Sus palmas se contrajeron cuando las toqué.

“Eiji” Él no me escuchó. Él solo escurrió entre mis dedos para perderse en el océano de la desolación.

“Luego nos bajaron y nos empezaron a golpear” Cuando mis yemas acariciaron la herida bajo su labio él me apartó. Yo estaba acostumbrado a esta clase de cosas “Ash, Shorter acabó con una esguince y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada para evitarlo” Pero él no. La vulnerabilidad que se pintó en sus facciones fue huérfana.

“Lo lamento” La impotencia me azotó el pecho, traté de contener el escurrir de mis pedazos, sin embargo, era demasiado tarde. Ya lo había manchado.

“Quiero irme de aquí” El terror en su rostro me quebró el alma “Ya no quiero estar en este lugar, no me siento seguro” Eiji Okumura era una persona brillante y apasionada, él no corría, él extendía sus alas para surcar lo imposible y desafiar la eternidad. Ahora estaba en una jaula.

“Bien” Una donde yo lo había encerrado. Él dejó que su cabeza cayese contra mi pecho, mis manos se aferraron a él sin que la realidad tuviese sentido. No hubo luz en la habitación “Lo lamento” No hubo final feliz para el sombrerero. Sus caricias me hundieron como si fuesen cadenas.

“Esto no fue tu culpa” Pero si lo era “Tú no puedes controlar las acciones de las demás personas” Si él no fuese el amante del lince no lo habrían lastimado “No sé qué pasa por la mente de Lao” Si él saliera con una persona normal no tendría que vivir aterrado “No quiero creerlo” Si aún siguiera con Sing ya habría terminado esa tesis. Pero no. Él tomó la terrible decisión de amarme.

“Lo sé” Y ya no sabía como parar. Apreté mis párpados con fuerza, él se rompería entre mis brazos, las espinas no debían estar cerca de los girasoles “Perdón” Lo odiaba. Me enfermaba aquel decadente egoísmo por el que me veía poseído, si lo amaba tanto debería dejarlo ir, sin embargo, no podía. Quería un futuro con él, ¡No! No debía.

“Ash” Estar tan enamorado solo era cruel “Ya no quiero hablar de esto” Su tobillo parecía hinchado. Mierda. Lo acuné contra mi pecho para que él no me viese llorar. Haría lo que fuera por él.

“Lo entiendo” Todo menos dejarlo. Patético.

Él. Quien me hizo entender que para arrancarme las espinas tenía que perderlo todo.

A pesar de las advertencias de Dino Golzine decidí encarar a Lao. La simple idea era tan estúpida como imprudente. Que él me citase en las canchas de deportes en medio de la noche era una trampa, lo sabía, probablemente el resto de sus matones me estarían esperando como una manada hambrienta, no obstante, ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Lo único que pude hacer fue despedirme de Eiji con un beso silencioso para salir del dormitorio como lo que era: un cobarde.

No pude evitar sonreír ante lo melancólico del escenario, fue una noche como esta, detrás de uno de esos mugrientos contenedores cuando él me encontró. Aquel salto hacia la libertad jamás lo pude olvidar. Metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta antes de acelerar mi paso, necesitaba hacer esto por él. No era bueno para Eiji pero eso no me impedía intentarlo. Una decena de hombres me estaban esperando frente a las bodegas de deportes, el agonizante tiritar de los postes de luz, la neblina de las tres de la mañana y las latas de cerveza repartidas en el piso le dieron un toque escalofriante a la escena. Por sus uniformes pude adivinar que ellos eran los capitanes de los equipos cuyas becas arruine. Tal como la víbora me había advertido el armamento que estaban usando era primitivo y peligroso; palos con clavos a medio salir, alguna que otra arma blanca, piedras y botellas, joder, que mala idea había sido ir desarmado. Lao Yen Tai era el centro de la multitud, él estaba apoyado contra un oxidado tubo de metal. Cuando nuestras miradas chocaron la matanza empezó.

“No esperaba que realmente vinieras” No pude distinguir los rostros de los demás involucrados, la iluminación era miserable y no habían estrellas “Pensé que te seguirías escondiendo detrás de tu pandilla” El ceño me calcinó cuando escuché eso. Hipócrita. 

“Eres tú quien los ha estado atacando por la espalda” Sus pasos fueron imponentes bajo la lumbrera, lo estático del ambiente me asfixió en un espasmo “¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?” Él se detuvo para mirarme. Aquel rincón de la facultad era decadente y solitario, nadie nos escucharía.

“Que pagues el precio” Él se rozó la pierna con el tubo “No solo me arruinaste la vida a mí” Sus dientes me crujieron hasta en las orejas, no pude retroceder al haber sido rodeado por sus acompañantes “También te metiste con Sing” El resto de los involucrados comenzaron a golpear el piso con tablas y palos para crear una molesta percusión.

“Ni siquiera te agradaba Eiji” El ritmo fue esquizofrénico y estridente. No pude escuchar a Lao acercarse.

“Es verdad” Entrecerré los ojos para seguir su silueta, él era un animal en busca de su presa “Pero de alguna manera él hacía feliz a Sing” Metal retumbó contra el pavimento, me habían arrojado un tubo a los pies “Y ahora mi hermano es miserable porque tú se lo quitaste” La saña en sus palabras me revolvió las entrañas “Levántalo” El tamborear se hizo más rápido.

“¿Quieres resolver esto con una pelea de palos?” Cuando lo tomé supe que aquello no era un tubo cualquiera.

“Son pértigas rotas, el entrenador es demasiado tacaño para deshacerse de ellas” Que ironía más enfermiza, él extendió sus brazos para recibir los aplausos del público “Ellos quieren que te saquen a ti y a tu asquerosa pandilla de la universidad” Los alaridos a nuestro alrededor fueron intensos y coléricos “Yo quiero que pagues y luego desaparezcas” Él extendió su tubo contra mi cuello “¿Alguna queja?” El borde estaba filoso y olía a mierda.

“¿Hará alguna diferencia que la tenga?” Su sonrisa me desgarró la garganta.

“No en realidad” Ambas pértigas retumbaron en la noche.

Cada vez que Lao intentó golpearme la cara con su tubo el mío lo frenó, había algo diferente entre las dos pértigas, la mía se sentía ligera y pequeña en comparación, pude vislumbrar su aliento cada vez que él arremetió en mi contra, los gritos a nuestro alrededor fueron rabiosos, hasta la luna se escondió para que peleáramos a ciegas. Un alarido escapó de lo más profundo de su garganta cuando le pegué en la sien, el roce de mis zapatillas contra el pavimento cortó el suspenso junto al sudor. La adrenalina me quemó las venas.

“¿No tendrás compasión por alguien a quien tú mismo heriste?” Él giró aquel tubo sin dejar de retroceder.

“Tú pediste una pelea justa” La frustración incrustada a sus facciones fue animal.

“¡Hey, basura!” Muy tarde reaccioné a la piedra que alguien me arrojó, carmín escurrió desde mi frente hacia mi nariz.

“Nunca dije que fuera justa” El hundió su pie sobre mi vientre con una impresionante violencia, ácido me subió hacia la tráquea antes de que chocara contra el contendor. Eso dejaría más de un moretón, las costillas me perforaron los pulmones.

Como si ya fuese un maldito fetiche él volvió a golpear el suelo con el tubo antes de atacarme, no le di la oportunidad de reaccionar. Jalé la pértiga rota contra la bodega para poder patearlo en la cara, su mandíbula crujió antes de que sangre comenzara a brotar de su boca. La ira se le marcó como venas en la frente. Con el codo le golpeé la nariz una vez me levanté. El retumbar y los abucheos en la tribuna me helaron la sangre. Una de las botellas en el piso se reventó con una piedra, así supe que tenían más. Mierda.

“¡Lao!” Alguien le arrojó otro tubo para que pudiese seguir luchando, alcancé a tomar la pértiga que él estaba usando para defenderme. Aquel fue un escudo pobre y deficiente.

Los huesos me crujieron cuando me arrojaron botellas contra la espalda, el chirrido de los tubos fue feroz. Una, dos, tres, veinte veces, tenía las manos rojas y moreteadas, la adrenalina en mis venas me ayudó a apaciguar el dolor de lo que me lanzaban, pero era una maldita pelea justa ¿No? Tropecé con una de botellas esparcidas a mis pies, la caída fue violenta y ruidosa, Lao apoyó su garrocha contra mi garganta antes de someterme con su peso, la aspereza y el filo del metal me hirieron el cuello ¿Tenía vidrio roto incrustado o solo era muy vieja?

“De verdad has sido una maldita molestia” La oscuridad atrapada en sus ojos fue más grande que la noche, las orejas me palpitaron contra el pavimento. Solo ahí entendí que seguramente me había roto algún hueso “Tú y tu querido padre son la misma clase de basura” Escupirle en la cara lo hizo enfadar más. Con un puñetazo me rompió la nariz.

“¡Ya termina con él, pueden atraparnos!” La presión de la barra me cortó el oxígeno. Estaba mareado.

“Puedo soportar que te hayas metido conmigo y me hayas arruinado la carrera” La presión de su rodilla sobre mi vientre me dejó sin aire “Pero te metiste con Sing” Sus pupilas temblaron de manera esquizofrénica, un espeso hilo de sangre y saliva le goteó cuando rio “Ese insoportable pertiguista era lo único que lo hacía feliz y tú se lo quitaste” Alguien inmovilizó mis brazos con su pie para que no pudiese seguir luchado.

“Él no era feliz así” Cada uno de mis latidos fue una toma lenta, el aroma a mugre me llenó los pulmones, el sudor me había empapado la piel.

“¿Crees que me importa?” El filo en su sonrisa fue desquiciado “Pero está bien, cuando desaparezcas Eiji volverá a él, ellos siempre vuelven” Él sacó una navaja de su chaqueta.

“Oye Lao, solo queríamos intimidarlo” Pero él no escuchó “¿Estás hablando enserio?” Cuando la presión sobre mis muñecas vaciló liberé mis brazos.

“Mierda” Logré detener el filo contra mi pecho, la boca me supo a sangre y polvo “¿Qué están esperando? Vuelvan a inmovilizarlo” Las percusiones cesaron a nuestro alrededor.

“No sabíamos que llegarías tan lejos con esto. Queremos que se larguen de la universidad, no cometer un crimen” La frustración en su rostro fue hilarante, empujé la navaja contra él. Cobardes.

“¿Quieren las becas de regreso? No se hagan los inocentes ahora” El tubo contra mi cuello me impidió ir más lejos “Además” Su atención regresó a la desgracia “Fue idea de ellos meterse con tu novio” La cabeza me martilló hacia la irrealidad “Fue triste considerando que nos conocemos, pero ver a Eiji llamarte mientras le daban su merecido me rompió el corazón” Poco me importó la garrocha rota contra mi cuello, estaba furioso, el filo me rompió las cuerdas.

“Hijo de puta” Eso lo hizo carcajear.

“Necesitara de alguien que lo consuele cuando esto termine” Mis orejas ardieron, la garganta se me cerró, aire, no había nada de oxígeno, las manos me temblaron contra la navaja “Suerte que tiene a Sing” Alguien me pateó la cabeza. Cuando mi nuca rebotó contra el pavimento fue el fin.

No entendí lo que pasó hasta que vi el horror de los presentes y sentí algo pegajoso debajo de mí, fue una sensación dolorosamente irreal, me toqué cerca de las costillas para encontrar sangre, el maldito me había apuñalado.

“¡Lao!” Uno de sus hombres lo sacó de encima “¡Vámonos! Esta malherido, no sobrevivirá, pero no quiero que nos encuentren con él” Como el cobarde que él era me pateó en el vientre una última vez. Mi tos fue húmeda y enfermiza. La omnipotencia en su mirada fue nauseabunda.

“No debiste bajar la guardia”

Me retorcí al frente del contener, vidrio quebrado se encontraba a mi alrededor, me apreté el estómago, si me ardía tanto moverme debía tener algún pedazo debajo de la piel. Me arrastré por el suelo para poderme apoyar contra la bodega, la cabeza no me estaba funcionando bien. La escena era un desastre, las piernas me temblaron cuando traté de caminar, aún estaba oscuro, no había nadie despierto a esta hora en la facultad. Aunque esperaba morir por culpa de los negocios de Dino Golzine me pareció indigno que fuese así. Mover mis pies sobre los adoquines fue como caminar descalzo sobre espinas, pude observar la biblioteca de la universidad cerca, quizás alguien se encontraría ahí. Pero estaba cansado, mareado y había dejado un camino rojo de tres metros pintado en la acera. Eiji se preocuparía si regresaba así. Un teléfono. Un guardia. Alguien. Me hubiese gustado verlo otra vez. Ja. Lo último que supe fue que mi cabeza volvió a golpear el piso.

Él. Quien me mostró que tocar fondo no era el final.

¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente? No lo sé, sin embargo, los párpados me dolían de lo hinchados que estaban cuando desperté. El tedioso pitido de un electrocardiograma fue lo primero que escuché al salir de mi trance, las extremidades me pesaron como plomo sobre la camilla, al tirar de mis manos entendí que estaba conectado a algunos sueros, una bolsa de sangre se encontraba colgada al frente mío. Estaba en un hospital. Un peso extra a mis pies me incomodó. La sorpresa deformó mis facciones cuando me incorporé a la realidad. 

“Sing” Él era la última persona que estaba esperando. El aludido se frotó los párpados antes de que el horror lo consumiera “¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?” El rencor en mis palabras fue venenoso y evidente. Él se levantó de la silla para acercarse.

“Lo siento” La aflicción trazada en aquellas facciones fue sincera “De verdad lo siento” Sus manos se convirtieron en puños sobre sus muslos, la humillación se le desbordó en la insuficiencia “No sabía que Lao llegaría tan lejos” Él parecía cansado.

“¿Dónde está Eiji?” Su nombre fue la melancolía de sus ojos.

“Yut-Lung lo llevó a comer algo, él no se ha despegado de tu lado desde que te internaron” Al frotarme la frente descubrí una venda debajo de mi flequillo. Los músculos me dolían un infierno y mi cabeza era una maraña de pedazos.

“¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?” Al moverme las costillas me punzaron. Cierto, la puñalada.

“Dos días, cuando te encontré ya habías perdido mucha sangre” El aroma a antiséptico fue moribundo, dejé que mis palmas cayesen sobre mi regazo.

“¿Tú me encontraste?” Que extraño era vislumbrar arrepentimiento en Sing Soo Ling. La tensión fue agría en la habitación. Tan patética como gris.

“Sabía que Lao estaba actuando raro, pero jamás me imaginé que haría algo así” La vergüenza le bajó la cabeza “Lo lamento” Aquellas disculpas fueron frías y vacías. No arreglaron nada “Tenías razón sobre mi hermano” Su morder de labio fue compulsivo “Lao se lesionó porque se involucró con un cliente peligroso, no en una pelea contigo” La verdad se hundió en el mar del olvido “Esas cosas que se rumoreaban sobre ti hablaban de él pero yo no lo sabía” Reí, que ironía más asquerosa.

Igual que un bravucón de closet molestando a un maricón.

“Por eso el viejo estaba tan desesperado” Lao Yen Tai era igual a él, traficante de noche y ejemplo universitario de día “Él solo quería a un chivo expiatorio” El débil que buscó a alguien más débil para pisar. Negué antes de enfocar mi atención en la ventana. Que mal chiste.

“Mi madre tampoco lo sabía, nosotros…” Él no supo cómo terminar esa oración “Eiji está bien” La nostalgia con la que él musitó aquello me llenó de satisfacción. Yo no odiaba a Sing Soo Ling, sin embargo, era dichoso verlo así. Él aún llevaba su anillo en su mano.

“¿Lo puedes llamar?” Que luto más patológico “Quiero verlo” No hizo falta.

“¡Ash!”

La realidad se paralizó para que me enfocara en esas orbes. Grandes, ingenuas y dulces. Hermosas. Ni las ojeras clavadas a la noche, ni la danza entre la frustración y la preocupación, ni todos los pensamientos estúpidos que tuve importaron entre sus brazos. Él me arrulló como solo él sabía hacerlo: a ojos cerrados y con los brazos abiertos. Sus latidos fueron la sonata por la que tuvo sentido respirar, su esencia la adicción por la que mi espíritu clamó. Rodeé su cintura para hundirme contra su vientre, joder, que bien se sentía esto. La boca me tembló, el alma se me comprimió, la herida me punzó, estaba demasiado cansado para seguirme atormentando. Al final fue una mierda. Personas con poder podían comprar la verdad. Era mucho más fácil condenar al débil para salvarse, ¿No?

No más.

“Sing” Yut-Lung Lee fue quien lo llamó “Deberíamos darles privacidad” Me restregué contra mi amante de manera mimosa. Su aroma fue embriagador. Su ternura devastadora.

“Tienes razón” Con un suspiro la puerta se cerró.

“¿Tienes idea de lo preocupado que estaba?” El trepidar en su voz fue destructivo y despiadado. Él había estado llorando “¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que irías a cometer semejante estupidez?!” Aunque él me gritó también me acunó bajo sus alas.

“¿Me hubieras dejado ir?” Me despegué de su pecho.

“Claro que no” Él se sentó sobre la camilla, nuestras manos se buscaron como si fuesen polos opuestos del mismo imán, lo fugaz dejó de correr para darnos un respiro.

“Por eso” Acunar su rostro fue doloroso e irreal “Necesitaba hacer algo, ellos cruzaron la línea cuando se metieron contigo” Que su entrecejo se arqueara me pareció lindo. El electrocardiograma no fue tan estruendoso como su corazón. Debió estar realmente preocupado.

“Ir a la biblioteca no fue la mejor idea, Sing por poco no te encuentra a tiempo” La frustración en sus palabras no logró disimular la pena “¿Dónde quedaron tus 200 puntos de coeficiente intelectual?” La pena no opacó el cariño. Relajé mis hombros, ya no estaba adolorido porque había llegado él. Eiji era así. Una presencia sanadora.

“Lo siento” La pieza que me completaba y por quien quería ser mejor para completarlo a él “¿Tú te sientes mejor?” La indignación de su bufido me enterneció.

“Se han sabido muchas cosas desde que Sing habló con la prensa” Los rayos de la mañana barrieron el sueño en sus pestañas “Al parecer Lao estaba involucrado con Dino Golzine en algunos negocios ilegales” Las piezas terminaron de encajar “Por eso él se empeñó tanto en echarte la culpa, así desvió las sospechas de él” Que mundo más podrido.

“Me echaron de la universidad, ¿No es así?” Que vida más miserable. Su sonrisa me llenó el estómago de aleteos y sol. El tenue bamboleo de las cortinas se llevó el invierno.

“Si” Los seres humanos podían ser graciosos. Admiraban las rosas pero le temían a sus espinas “A todos los de la pandilla en realidad” Pensaban en espinas, no obstante, olvidaban que estas también se encontraban incrustadas a la libertad.

“¿Tú sigues en la carrera?” Le temían a tocar fondo cuando era necesaria la miseria. La timidez con la que él asintió fue agridulce. A veces era imprescindible quedarse en el piso para sentirse una basura y compadecerse.

“Yut y yo estamos bien” Porque cuando se tocaba fondo solo había una dirección a donde mirar.

“Me alegra que sea así” Así que me arranqué esas cadenas “Siempre odié esa universidad de mierda” Porque no era igual a Dino Golzine me haría más fuerte y le quitaría su reinado “Por fin puedo buscar algo que me agrade” Aunque lo odiase su apellido sería la llave que me abriría las puertas para convertirme en su competencia. Era un mundo de contactos e imágenes. Me las arreglaría.

“Ash…” No lo dejé terminar.

“Aun si no puedo entrar a la universidad no es el fin del mundo, mis hombres son habilidosos y podemos ingeniar algo para sobrevivir” La suavidad con la que él me miró me robó la cordura “Si quiere que me convierta en su heredero seré su competencia” Sus yemas delinearon los bordes de mi juventud “Nunca me ha molestado ir por el camino difícil” Sus orbes me atraparon para impregnarme de fotografías.

“Ya no te escuchas tan atormentado por tu apellido” Los monstruos existían porque yo los había hecho reales.

“Creo que me atormenté lo suficiente” Y yo ya no era un niño para seguir creyendo en cuentos “Va a ser difícil tener que cargar con todo esto, pero” Él negó antes de que pudiese seguir hablando.

“Me quedare contigo sin importar lo que venga” Que fácil era para él jugar con las cerraduras de mi corazón, él les daba vueltas para ponerlas al revés “Supongo que no podemos estar peor que ahora” Dos estudiantes a media carrera, en quiebra y con lesiones sin pagar. Éramos el sueño americano “Pero me siento feliz de que sea así” Su risa me cosquilleó el alma.

“Pensé que esto te estresaría” La mente me chispeó bajo el encanto de esos ojos. Su cielo estrellado era un vicio al cual no me podía resistir.

“Yo también pensé que lo haría” Sus dedos juguetearon entre los míos, la camilla crujió en la torpeza de la cercanía “Supongo que le dejé de tener miedo a la incertidumbre cuando apareciste tú” Aquella confesión fue más valiosa que cualquier anillo que le pudiese comprar “Puedo enfrentar lo que sea mientras sea contigo” Las mejillas me cosquillearon con unos nervios infantiles. Tonto ¿No?

“Siempre podemos comprar nuestra propia camioneta” Me sentía mucho más valiente cuando se trataba de él, la electricidad se enlazó a la luz para cambiar algo.

“De todas maneras no creo que este tema se quede así, hace poco llegó un periodista a la universidad bastante interesado en revelar la verdad sobre Dino Golzine y Lao” Sus labios se fruncieron mientras él desempolvaba sus cajas mentales “Max Lobo dijo que se llamaba, quizás nos podría ayudar a resolver esto” Que conservase su ingenuidad era una de las muchas cosas que amaba de él.

“¿Luego de todo esto sigues creyendo en la bondad humana?” Su encoger de hombros fue relajado y delicado. Que impropio de él “Supongo que no tenemos nada que perder” Era verdad, no lo teníamos.

“Debería ir a llamar al doctor para que te revise” Y eso era lo maravilloso de esto, por primera vez sentía que podía hacer lo que quería. Mi mano sobre la suya detuvo el reloj del cocodrilo. 

“Luego” Dejé que mi cabeza cayese sobre su regazo “Ahora me quiero quedar un rato más así” La estridencia de nuestros latidos alumbró lo fatídico del destino.

“¿Quieres que te mime luego del susto que me diste? No creas que te he perdonado por hacer algo tan arriesgado” La ternura de sus caricias sanó las cicatrices de la reminiscencia.

“Es justo lo que quiero” Su calidez me atravesó el cuerpo entero. Pedazos de corazón se encontraban esparcidos en nuestros toques.

“Tienes suerte de que sea una persona comprensiva” Me di vueltas para mirarlo, que sus orejas se tiñesen de escarlata fue lindo “Tienes suerte de que este tan enamorado” Tal vez a esto se refirió Alicia en el país de las maravillas cuando su viaje terminó. Era lo mismo pero era diferente.

“Eiji” Éramos tiempo, no obstante, dejamos de comprarlo “Cuando pueda espero que aceptes el anillo que te daré” Éramos promesas vacías, sin embargo, creímos en ellas. Lo efímero de su expresión fue la envidia de lo eterno.

“Bien” La tentación a ser libre fue más estridente que cualquier realidad “Estaré esperando ese día con ansias”

Él. Quien me hizo entender que tocar fondo no era el final.

Era el inicio.

¡Que extraño es todo hoy! Y ayer sucedía todo como siempre…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Primero vengo con mis datos inútiles como siempre, yo ya conocía los efectos que se generan con la segregación de grupos en condiciones un tanto radicales o de la obediencia a la autoridad, pero no estaba tan segura de si era posible en un ambiente más cotidiano. Pues así partí buscando mis papers todos feos, y el más conocido que encontré fue un experimento que se realizó en un campamento de niños donde se separaron a los niños en dos equipos y como estaban en tanta competencia estos acabaron odiandose por esa simple razón, de ahí llegué a casos un poco heavys de agresiones que se dieron en mi misma universidad por la segregación, así que no es tan lejano a la realidad. Una fuerte cohesión de grupo mezclada con un enfrentamiento a un otro es un sesgo peligroso y potente. Gente que se ve "normal" como en el caso del experimento de la prisión de Stanford puede cometer actos cuestionables si se ve sumergida a esta clase de ambientes. Fin de la Kittypedia.
> 
> Ahora si, muchas gracias a las personas que llegaron hasta el termino de esta historia. No tengo palabras para decirles lo mucho que aprecie todo el cariño que dejaron en lecturas, votos, comentarios, lo que fuera. Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí.
> 
> Aún queda el epilogo pero con eso ya se cierra.
> 
> Muchas gracias por haber leído.
> 
> ¡Cuidense!


	23. Epílogo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola mis bonitos lectores! Me pasa algo curioso con los epílogos, en el caso del amante del lince por ejemplo lo escribí a la semana de acabar el fic, acá pasó lo contrario, me demoré meses porque en el fondo no quería decirle adiós a esta historia.   
> Fue el fic más estresante que he escrito en la vida, agradezco un montón a quien esta leyendo esto y llego tan lejos, pero me siento muy orgullosa de esta historia. Me tomó casi un año finalizarla y aunque ahora estoy llena de nuevos proyectos para el fandom, esta sigue siendo de mis favoritas. Gracias por haber hecho de este fic algo especial, gracias por darme tanto mientras leían. No puedo pagar ni agradecer todo el apoyo y el cariño.  
> Solo gracias. Nuestro capítulo final lo tiene Eiji.   
> Espero que les guste.  
> ¡Mil gracias por haber llegado hasta acá!

_«Para quedarte dónde estás tienes que correr lo más rápido que puedas…Y si quieres ir a otro sitio, deberás correr, por lo menos, dos veces más rápido_ _»_

“Y ahora, en el último salto…¡Eiji Okumura del equipo local!”

La mente se me electrificó cuando me acomodé en la línea de partida, el calor retumbó en cada latido para expandir las ondas de mi pulso en el mar del ensueño, mis manos recorrieron la pértiga como si fuese la misma extensión de mi alma, la respiración me pesó bajo los gritos del entrenador, presioné mis párpados antes de tomar aire una última vez. Podía hacerlo. ¡Realmente podía!

Ocurrió en cámara lenta.

Primero: el impulso. Con el rebote de las zapatillas retumbando entre mis orejas y mi mandíbula, con los gritos del público y la efervescencia del momento se paralizó el tiempo como una oda hacia la belleza de lo efímero.

Segundo: el despegue. El chirriar de la vara contra el soporte de la pista me heló la sangre antes de que la pértiga temblara y me comenzase a alzar entre las nubes.

Tercero: el vuelo. Electricidad recorrió desde el talón de mi pie hasta la punta de mi nariz, una incontrolable felicidad me abrumó cuando pasé por arriba de la vara, los colores fueron embriagadores en el cielo, la pasión chispeó en lo tenue de una sonrisa. ¿Cuántos segundos estuve allá arriba? ¿Dos? ¿Tal vez tres? Daba igual, aquel momento fue arrancar un pedazo de sueño para enmarcarlo en la eternidad. Fue maravilloso. Poder cruzar la línea que dividía la realidad del país de las maravillas fue una sensación que acunaría por siempre.

La caída fue estridente contra el colchón.

No pude disimular mi sonrisa tras ver el marcador ni ocultar el cosquilleo que había teñido mi espíritu. Éxtasis y juventud. Sacrificios y lamentos. Que agotador. El verano era insoportable, la presión de los entrenamientos casi me había hecho colapsar, mis entrañas se estaban devorando a sí mismas, el insomnio entremezclado con el cansancio se había convertido en mi dulce agonía, sin embargo, lo había hecho. Finalmente había vuelto a surcar los cielos. Amar esta parte de mí era tan destructivo como maravilloso. Me sacudí el uniforme antes de encaminarme hacia las bancas. ¿Qué importaba ser el primer lugar? ¿Qué importaba si otro de esos sujetos llegaba más arriba? Esta era mi declaración inquebrantable hacia la libertad. Era mágico, potente y sofocante. Esta era mi pasión y sin importar la violencia con la que se me derrumbara el mundo encima, yo no lo dejaría.

Porque no fui una pieza que calzó en el molde que con tanto esmero me impusieron, hice mi propio rompecabezas.

Ahora lo sabía.

“Ese fue todo un salto” Una botella me fue entregada junto una sonrisa galante “Sino ganas el primer lugar es porque está arreglado” Rodé los ojos antes de hacerle espacio sobre la banca. Ash Lynx era un problema enfundado en jeans rotos y frases coquetas.

“No me importa ganar, solo quería clasificar para el torneo de Manhattan” Dejarme caer sobre el hombro de mi amante fue una profunda calada de serenidad. Los gritos del público volvieron a retumbar tras el chirriar del silbato.

“¿Eiji?” Me limité a asentir mientras el candor del momento se enfocaba en otro pertiguista “¿En qué estás pensando cuando estas en el aire?” La ternura con la que él comenzó a juguetear con mi cabello me hizo reír. Él era lindo.

“Nada en particular”

“¿Enserio?” El muro de mis mentiras se derrumbó en el fulgor del jade “Para alguien que dice eso te ves muy feliz allá arriba ¿no?” La suavidad con la que alzó mi mentón fue tan mortífera como adictiva “Haces una cara maravillosa en esos momentos” Las mejillas me calcinaron bajo semejante magnetismo “Esa es una de las cosas que me atrapó de ti”

“Ash…”

“Verte saltar pértiga no solo me llena de orgullo, sino también de inspiración” La suavidad con la que él depositó un beso sobre mi nariz electrizó mi cordura “No es justo estar tan enamorado de ti” Nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre el estruendo del verano.

“Esa debería ser mi línea” Su aroma fue intoxicante con el murmurar de la brisa “Gracias por acompañarme hoy, sé que has estado ocupado con lo de tu compañía” El último año había sido todo un desafío para nosotros dos “Lo aprecio mucho”

“No me lo hubiese perdido por nada del mundo” Su palma se dejó caer sobre una de mis rodillas, el tacto fue chispeante y atrevido “Además…” Su voz me erizó el cuello al borde de la tentación “Realmente me sabes provocar cuando usas ese uniforme” Hasta las orejas me calcinaron ante semejante descaro.

“Lo sé, me lo dices cada vez que me lo pongo” La sonrisa que me regaló se robó mis latidos.

“Solo quería asegurarme” Que delirante era estar enamorado de él.

La tragedia ocurrió bajo la alfombra de la justicia. Los chicos de la pandilla fueron expulsados de la facultad tras la orden de Dino Golzine, los rumores continuaron como si fuesen una manifestación de la verdad, la violencia fue pagada a medias y el poder nos hizo darnos cuenta de lo insignificantes que éramos. Qué mundo más hosco para la sinceridad. Aunque al principio fue un caos quedar varados en el océano de la desolación, el lince de Nueva York decidió aprovechar sus viejos contactos para instalar una improvisada compañía online, la versatilidad de sus servicios no solo le permitió ahorrar dinero, sino que llamó a universidades importantes a interesarse en él. Que injusto, yo pasé más de dos años estudiando para mi prueba de ingreso académico cuando nombres poderosos como Harvard o Stanford golpearon por mera curiosidad la puerta de él. Supongo que era verdad. La única comparación que le hacía justicia a la inteligencia de mi amante era la ferocidad de su belleza.

“¿Puedo invitarle un almuerzo al ganador de hoy?” Las gotas de verano descendieron desde mi cuello hacia mis hombros, el magnetismo atrapado en su voz congeló el estruendo del paisaje.

“¿Le vas a ir a invitar un almuerzo a mi contrincante? Vaya, no sabía que eras esa clase de persona” Con la indignación a flor de piel él apretó mis mejillas.

“Quedar en segundo lugar no es malo, sigues siendo un ganador” Me encogí de hombros, la banca se volvió pequeña para nosotros dos “Además, te ganaste mi corazón con ese salto. ¿No fue suficiente?”

“Creo que preferiría el primer lugar” No pude evitar carcajear ante tan ridícula mueca de decepción. Debajo de la agresiva fachada del lince de Nueva York no se ocultaba más que un niño berrinchudo.

“¿No vas a llamar a tus padres para contarles lo de hoy?” Su agarre perdió fuerza bajo los pétalos de la desolación, amargura fue la que llenó cada poro de mi alma, soledad fue la que gritó mientras el público terminaba de celebrar arrojando confeti o tocando batutas.

“Aún no están listos para que hablemos sobre esto” No los podía culpar. Ellos no habían educado a su hijo para que abandonase la universidad y se fuese a saltar pértiga. La felicidad no garantizaba un futuro seguro, sin embargo, si estas eran mis deudas y mi tiempo de legado.

“Eiji…” ¿Por qué debía gastarlo en las expectativas de alguien más?

“No tiene importancia” Estaba bien. Que se sintiesen decepcionados, que me reprochasen por mi idiotez, que me desterrasen de su hogar si eso los ayudaba a sentirse mejor “Pero sí deberías prepararte para conocerlos algún día, mi madre tiene mal carácter” Porque yo estaba orgulloso de mis decisiones.

“¿Mal carácter?” Mis errores eran mi pértiga para el destino, que idiotez haberme tratado de privar de ellos “Se debe parecer a ti” Inflé las mejillas ante tan descarada risa.

“Pensándolo bien, no les gustaras” Tras un suspiro risueño él dejó caer uno de sus brazos sobre mi hombro.

“Estas subestimando el legendario encanto del lince de Nueva York” Rodé los ojos antes de dejarme acunar por su calidez “¿No quieres ir por tu diploma hoy? Sería el cierre perfecto para el año” La estridencia con la que mi corazón retumbó fue una encrucijada.

“Ibe me dijo que tenía todo el mes para irlo a buscar” En una realidad donde los sueños eran camas deshechas hundidas en el mar de la pena “No tengo prisa” Él me encontró.

“Eres terco” Él me salvó “¿Me vas a dejar invitarte el almuerzo?” Él me complementó.

“Déjame cambiarme antes de ir” Él me enamoró. La suavidad con la que el rubio me sujetó de la muñeca fue surrealista. Que toque más delirante. Que galantería más de ensueño.

“¿Quieres que te acompañé?” Los colores me quemaron entre las mejillas frente a tan descarado mohín “Ya sabes, todos están festejando aquí, nosotros podríamos…”

“¡Ash!” No fue necesario que él terminara, ese guiño coqueto me lo dijo todo.

“Solo decía” Él extendió sus palmas en el aire “Te esperaré en el estacionamiento con la motocicleta, cariño”

Fue un martirio tener que trabajar, independizarme y además terminar la tesis. La impotencia me golpeó tan fuerte como la realidad, el terror a volver a caer en esa persecución contra el tiempo me paralizó más veces de las que puedo recordar, sin embargo, Ash siempre se mantuvo a mi lado. Cuando me desmoroné él me abrazó para susurrarme los versos más melifluos que jamás se habían escrito, cuando me bloqueé para perder las cajas de mi identidad él me llevó hacia el país de las maravillas a conocer a Alicia, él me animó cuando me quise rendir, él creyó en mí y me sostuvo para que no renunciara. Él fue mi pilar y yo traté de ser el suyo. Y lo entendí, no existía una relación perfecta, tuvimos muchos roces luego de mudarnos al apartamento, no obstante, supimos convertir esas discusiones en caricias y películas. Porque lo amaba estaba seguro de que podía desafiar hasta al mismo destino con tal de permanecer a su lado. Que abrumador era tener a alguien así.

“¿Listo?” Él sabía robarme el aliento con semejante galantería.

“Listo” Porque Aslan Jade Callenreese era esa clase de persona fue inevitable enamorarse de él.

Me senté detrás de Ash para poder comenzar con nuestro viaje. Que rápido se iba la vida cuando la disfrutaba. Irónico, aunque llevábamos más de un año juntos cada vez que me subía a esa motocicleta se sentía como la primera vez. Ojos verdes, felinos y filosos, entremezclados con el aroma de la gasolina. Él me dijo que yo lo salvé aquella noche, sin embargo, él fue quien me inspiró para que pudiese extender mis alas. Gracias a él dejé de correr y empecé a volar. Pero no se lo diría.

Que vergonzoso sería si él supiera lo enamorado que yo estaba.

“¿Aún no decides aceptar esa beca?” Que agradable era sentarse a las afueras de la universidad mientras devorábamos hot dogs baratos. El rubio frunció la boca antes de encoger sus piernas sobre el pasto.

“No” Me abaniqué la lengua por culpa de la mostaza “A mí y a los chicos nos está yendo bien con el negocio, no me veo en la urgencia de meterme a estudiar” Con un último bocado terminé el almuerzo “Al final el viejo perdió toda su credibilidad con lo que pasó”

“Y la inteligencia del lince de Nueva York fue más fuerte que cualquier rumor” Sonreí cuando sus mejillas se tiñeron de escarlata “¿No hay nada que te gustaría hacer, Ash? No es que este menospreciando tu negocio pero siento que me estas ocultando algo” Él dejó de lado el hot dog antes de acomodar su cabeza encima de mis muslos. La cercanía fue intoxicante.

“Lo he estado considerando” Que atronadora fue la naturalidad con la que le empecé a acariciar el cabello bajo la sombra de un árbol “Y creo que me gustaría ser algo así como maestro de literatura”

“¿Maestro?” Haciéndose un ovillo sobre mis piernas él asintió.

“¿Te conté que tuve una vida de mierda?” Hablar de su pasado aún le costaba.

“Sí” Pero porque él era una rosa yo lo amaría con todas tus espinas.

“Yo asistí a una escuela realmente pobre cuando era niño, los maestros no eran más que unos viejos borrachos, pero nada de eso desalentó a Griffin para enseñarme en casa, a mi papá le parecía ridículo que él gastara su tiempo así, sin embargo, él jamás se rindió” Sus yemas juguetearon entre las hojas secas para trazar figuras al azar.

“Ash…”

“Creo que él hubiese sido un buen profesor, le gustaban los niños” El suspiro que él arrojó fue la falta en el temor de una remembranza “Por supuesto yo trabajaría en una universidad y aprovecharía para quitarle su preciosa facultad a Dino Golzine, pero…” Me incliné para interrumpirlo con un beso.

“No necesitas darme excusas” El silencio de su sonrisa rompió la barrera de la realidad “Te apoyo”

“Eiji” Nuestras manos se entrelazaron sobre la hierba.

“En lo que sea que escojas hacer, en quien sea que te quieras convertir, te apoyo” La intensidad con la que Ash Lynx me miró esa tarde me recordó al chico arisco que encontré peleando entre los contenedores de deportes “¿No te ha quedado claro todavía? No me pienso ir de tu lado” Sin embargo, esos ojos lucieron diferentes.

“Eres todo un caso” Más brillantes, más verdes, más vivos.

“Pero así te gusto” Quizás él parecía más hermoso porque yo estaba enamorado.

“Y así me traes loco” Tal vez porque yo estaba enamorado él se esforzaba en hacerse más sublime. Como si eso fuese posible. Como si ya no estuviese lo suficientemente hundido o perdido por él “Mi Eiji” La ternura con la que delineó mis facciones me forzó a cerrar los ojos.

“Mi americano gruñón” La mueca que deformó su galantería me hizo reír, él me tomó de la cintura para poder empujarme debajo de él. El pasto y las hojas secas se entrelazaron a mis cabellos, la humedad del rocío atravesó mi camisa, la calidez de su cuerpo me paralizó.

“¿Aún no has decidido si harás el postgrado?” El desagrado con el que se deformaron mis facciones lo hizo carcajear “Supongo que no quieres hacerlo”

“Estoy pensándolo todavía” Sus yemas electrizaron mi piel en la magia de un roce “Acabó de terminar la tesis, necesito vacaciones antes si me voy a meter otra vez a ese infierno” La timidez con la que su nariz se acomodó contra la mía fue pirotecnia para mi corazón.

“Siempre podemos pedirle a Max un mes libre” Por más que quise apartarlo estuve a su merced.

“No abuses del jefe” Para poder pagar el departamento Ibe nos recomendó con un conocido suyo en un periódico local. Gracias a mi carrera en literatura fui capaz de redactar artículos decentes “Aún puede despedirte” Gracias al intelecto de mi amante nuestras noticias se convirtieron en controversia.

“Perdería a su mejor equipo si eso pasa” Dino Golzine fue expuesto en uno de nuestros trabajos al igual que el drama que se escondía debajo de su universidad.

“¿Su mejor equipo?” Negué “Te perdería a ti, a mí ya me dijo que me quería como jefe de redacción en el futuro” Era tan divertido hacerlo enfadar.

“¿Traicionarías a tu amante por dinero?”

“Definitivamente” Lo estruendoso de mi carcajada solo le tensó las cejas “Sabes que es mentira, no seas infantil” Sin embargo, él no reaccionó “Te prometí estar a tu lado por siempre, no tomes mis palabras tan a la ligera” Y como si _amor_ fuese más que una palabra a él se le encendieron las mejillas. “Ash…” Sonreí al recordarlo.

“¿Sí?” _Amor_ era más que una palabra porque él le había dado sentido.

“Te amo” Fue indescriptible el resplandor con el que se pintaron esos jades.

“Nunca tengo oportunidad cuando se trata de ti ¿no es así?” La suavidad con la que delineó mis labios fue efervescente.

“Esa debería ser mi línea” Él negó antes de ponerse de pie.

“Acompáñame al bar, tengo que pasar a buscar algo”

Pedírmelo fue mera cortesía, Ash Lynx sabía que yo lo seguiría hasta el fin de esta vida, la siguiente y aún más allá. Tomados de las manos, entre bromas, rubores y caricias llegamos a la cantina donde se solía reunir la pandilla antes de arrendar una oficina.

“¡Felicidades!” El grito de una multitud convirtió a mis piernas en nudos y a mis latidos en acertijos. Confeti me fue arrojado al rostro antes de que pudiese reaccionar.

“¿Qué?” La estridencia de la música no fue tan armónica como las sonrisas de la pandilla.

“Felicidades por haber aprobado y terminado tu tesis” Como si fuese su reino el culpable del caos se abrió paso con un elegante contornear de caderas y un diploma entre las manos.

“Yut” La dulzura impregnada en su sonrisa me hizo negar “Tenía todo el mes para retirar ese certificado” El más joven me extendió el marco con una conmoción mal disimulada. La efervescencia de los aplausos retumbó en cada rincón de mi alma.

“Sí, pero yo le pedí a Ibe que me lo entregara a mí” El azabache acomodó su brazo sobre mis hombros para poder arrastrarme lejos de mi novio “Sobre mi cadáver iba a permitir que el lince de Nueva York nos robase este momento” Rodé los ojos antes de apoyarnos al frente de una mesa.

“¿Nuestro momento?” El más joven asintió. El aroma a cerveza fue una agradable sinestesia con el golpetear de las pelotas de billar, aunque la mesa seguía quebrada la pandilla la había arreglado con una pila de libros.

“Yo te soporté el primer verano que trabajaste en esto” Era verdad. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta rozar mis yemas, aquellas pupilas fueron una crónica para la desesperación “Me siento orgulloso de ti” El mohicano de Shorter se hizo presente junto al dorado y al jade “Aunque me tuve que perder tu competencia para organizar esta fiesta, estos chicos no pueden hacer nada por sí solos”

“Quizás eres un mal jefe” La voz de Arthur retumbó tras dejar caer un regalo sobre la mesa “Sino fueras tan mandón habríamos terminado antes”

“Habría quedado mal” Que gracioso fue vislumbrar semejante indignación en lo fatídico de la belleza.

“De parte de todos nosotros” El rubio arrastró el empaque hacia mi lado de la cantina “Felicitaciones al amante del lince” Tras concederme una sarcástica sonrisa él se retiró.

“Me gusta como eso suena, pero a la vez no” El desagrado que mi mejor amigo le tenía a mi novio era evidente. Que rivalidad más fría, ser la beldad de los medios de comunicación debía ser un martirio “Por cierto…” La melancolía con la que sus orbes se posaron sobre el paquete me hizo vacilar “Sing nos dio la idea”

“¿Sing?” Pronunciar su nombre fue un estrago para mi corazón, mis yemas temblaron alrededor del papel antes de rasgarlo.

“Él dijo que te gustaba la fotografía” Su ausencia fue una efímera calada de añoranza, la atmósfera se perdió cuando tomé una cámara fotográfica entre mis manos.

“Es verdad, pero lo dejé junto al salto de pértiga” Renuncié a tantas cosas por una etiqueta sin valor. Que estúpido fue perder el control de mi propia identidad para satisfacer a un teatro vacío.

“Tal vez ha llegado la hora de retomarlo” Con un gesto el azabache me pidió que me acercase a su lado “Y exijo ser tu primera imagen, conociendo a Ash él va a acaparar el resto de la memoria” Reí. Por culpa de mi trabajo, las competencias y la tesis no había podido pasar tanto tiempo con él.

“Bien” Sin embargo, pese a la calamidad él seguía a mi lado “Sonríe” Con un flash el drama del momento fue capturado.

“Siento que le he ganado” La satisfacción con la que Yut-Lung Lee contempló la imagen no tuvo precio “Eiji…”

“¿Si?”

“¿No has sabido nada de él?” Porque era un tema que había estado metiendo bajo la alfombra demasiado tiempo era momento de hablarlo “Él parece estar preocupado por ti”

Sing Soo-Ling.

¿Cómo describir lo desgarrador que fue ese primer amor?

Aunque el odio y el veneno nos terminaron destruyendo estoy seguro de que lo amé en su momento. Han habido noches donde su ausencia me ha atormentado como una sombra y su voz ha calado hacia lo más profundo de mis espinas para recordarme las grietas que aún trató de zurcir. Quizás esa era la naturaleza humana, aferrarse a lo bueno en lugar de lamentarse por lo malo. Hubieron mañanas donde desperté odiándolo por el daño que me dejó, heridas e inseguridades que no pude cicatrizar porque eran tan profundas que había construido mí mismo nombre sobre ellas. Sin embargo, con el tiempo entendí que nosotros fuimos ambos. Así como lo aborrecí el amor que le tuve fue real. Y que desperdicio sería manchar esos bellos recuerdos por la saña. Solo los dejaría ahí para ya no mirar hacia atrás. A veces era complicado, otras doloroso, algunas me mentía cuando la verdad era que me aterraba volvérmelo a encontrar en la cafetería o camino a casa. Jamás le pudo agradecer por salvar a Ash, ni él tuvo el coraje para despedirse.

Solo nos dejamos caer como esa rosa en las gradas.

“Creo que estoy listo si él quiere juntarse a almorzar o algo así” Pero porque ya no quería seguir estancado necesitaba dejarlo ir con esos sentimientos. Aunque Sing Soo-Ling se esforzó en ser el conejo blanco que me guiase hacia el país de las maravillas.

“¿De verdad?” Yo necesitaba un sombrerero para mi Alicia.

“Sí” Y ambos merecíamos el cierre de esa novela para podernos sonreír y aceptarnos “Escuché que le está yendo bien como la cabeza de su familia” Lo bueno y lo malo.

“Ahora que Lao ha mantenido un perfil más bajo, parece estarle yendo de maravilla” Los anillos de compromisos y las risas “Él se pondrá contento si aceptas salir con él un rato” El chico del que me enamoré pero era medio metro más pequeño que yo “¿Te paso su nuevo número?” Y al hombre que le rompí el corazón cuando era cuatro tallas más grandes que yo.

“Sí” Le extendí mi celular sobre la mesa. La rapidez con la que Yut-Lung Lee guardó su contacto desató un caos en mi interior.

“No te sientas presionado, Eiji, te conozco” Que extraño fue volver a vislumbrar su nombre en mi pantalla.

“No lo haré” Pero estaba bien. Yo había alcanzado el máximo estado de plenitud y felicidad gracias a Ash Lynx “Gracias por soportarme en todo esto, Yut” Era momento de que él también avanzara.

“Ni lo menciones” El más bajo dejó caer su rostro sobre su palma “Tú eres quien ha estado escuchando mis quejas sobre Shorter y sus ronquidos, si hubiera sabido que era tan ruidoso en las noches habría considerado el compromiso de mi familia” Rodé los ojos.

“No es verdad, se te nota que estas enamorado” Como si fuese el secreto más interesante del universo él apoyó su dedo contra sus labios.

“Pero no se lo digas, me gusta tener el control de la relación”

“Cariño, acá estas” Aquel apodo meloso solo consiguió que la mandíbula del azabache crujiera “Vamos a bailar un rato” La coquetería con la que me extendió su mano me envenenó “Por cierto, Shorter tiene cara de perro abandonado en medio de la pista, deberías ir a hacerle algo de compañía”

“Bien, pero si estos zapatos me hacen heridas él tendrá que cargarme a casa” Ignorando el rubor en las mejillas de mi mejor amigo sucumbí ante el lince de Nueva York.

Ash me llevó hacia el centro del bar, los movimientos de la pandilla fueron agraciados, los gritos ensordecedores, Alex puso luces de colores mientras en la barra festejaban con un brindis. Él tomó mi cintura entre sus manos con una mirada galante antes de guiar mis movimientos. Mis palmas se deslizaron sobre su cuello; suave, cálido y largo, su aroma me hizo delirar en el candor del momento. Que esencia más mortificante. Mis latidos se perdieron tras el ritmo de la batería, sus caderas se restregaron de manera descarada contra las mías, él me sonrió, con esa clase de expresión que sabía que me derretía antes de acercarse. Sus manos descendieron y subieron por mi espalda como si esa curva le perteneciera. Nuestras piernas se enredaron, los demás chicos nos chiflaron.

“Esto me trae recuerdos” Sus palabras acariciaron mi oreja para dejar fuego en su lugar “¿Recuerdas la primera vez que bailamos? ¿En la fiesta de bienvenida?” Él me quemó la cordura. Mi frente se llenó de sudor. Aunque habían decenas de personas a nuestro alrededor solo me pude enfocar en él.

“Lo recuerdo” Como si esa hubiese sido la respuesta que él estaba esperando, él rio.

“Me traías loco desde ese entonces” Él me dio vueltas, sus palmas se deslizaron con deseo sobre mi vientre, el estruendo de un palpitar retumbó contra mi espalda “A veces te miro y pienso que estoy en un sueño. Que nunca me atreví a confesarme, que tú nunca terminaste con él. A veces estoy tan asustado de que desaparezcas” Hubieron chispas en cada una de mis venas cuando perecí bajo esos jades.

“Ash”

“Aun me da terror que estés tan cerca. No quiero echar a perder esto ni forzarte a que vayas más lejos conmigo sino quieres, pero…” Con un tímido y delicado beso lo silencié.

“Nunca hiciste eso” Revolviendo entre mis memorias me corregí “Ignoremos ese tiempo donde parecías obsesionado con juntarme con Sing, fuera de eso, siempre me apoyaste y me escuchaste” La vergüenza del lince de Nueva York fue tan grande como su frustración.

“Lamento haberte hecho pasar tan malos ratos” Sus caderas se apegaron a las mías en un lento bamboleo “Pero no me sentí suficiente para ti teniendo a Sing como competencia”

“Yo…” Él me silenció.

“Sé que nunca lo viste de esa manera, pero fue imposible no compararme con él cuando la brecha era tan grande” Él me dio vueltas otra vez “Así que quiero que pienses lo que te voy a preguntar” Mis brazos se enredaron alrededor de su cuello “Y me respondas con sinceridad”

“¿Por qué suenas tan serio con esto?” Sus dedos se deslizaron desde la punta de mis cabellos hacia mis hombros.

“Tendrás que averiguarlo al final de la velada” Que imposible fue resistirse a la tentación que era el lince de Nueva York.

Las luces fueron incandescentes esa noche, bailamos hasta que los pies no me resistieron más, sus manos fueron chispas, sus besos fueron electricidad, sus risas le robaron la belleza al amanecer. Esa fiesta fue tanto. El corazón se me detuvo en lo abrupto del romance para perecer en lo efímero de la pasión. Que injusto sería perder la razón otra vez por él. Cuando la última jarra de cerveza quedó vacía y las canciones se comenzaron a repetir, regresamos a nuestro hogar.

El apartamento que habíamos arrendado era la mitad de lo que solía tener mi amante bajo el poder de Dino Golzine, teníamos varios libros, nuestro colchón era pequeño, la televisión era vieja y la mayoría de los muebles eran de segunda mano, sin embargo, era un lugar que ambos habíamos construido a base de desvelo y perseverancia. Ash no me soltó cuando llegamos, lo único más desbordante que la suavidad con la que se aferró a mi mano fue el nervio. En silencio él me guío hacia la cama, la lentitud con la que sus labios se separaron consiguió que los latidos se me congelasen para correr al revés. Él presionó sus párpados, él tomó aire, él trató de darse valor, no obstante, su confesión parecía ser difícil. Necesitaba dar el primer paso.

“¿Hay algo que me quieras decir?” Él asintió antes de sincerarse.

“También te tengo un regalo pero es vergonzoso” La irrealidad con la que sus mejillas se pintaron no tuvo precio bajo el suspiro de la noche, sus manos se deslizaron entre las mías “Estoy un poco ansioso” Su esencia se coló entre mis grietas.

“¿Tú?” Sus orejas fueron escarlata “¿Nervioso?” Él le dio una profunda calada a la tensión.

“Sé que pasaste por cosas difíciles mientras estabas con Sing, no quiero que lo aceptes solo porque te sientes presionado a hacerlo”

“Ash…”

“Jamás sé qué decir cuando estoy frente a ti, me frustra no tener las palabras correctas para regalarte, pero si algo puedo entregarte son mis emociones” La vulnerabilidad con la que él apoyó mi mano entre la suya fue atronadora “Estoy perdidamente enamorado de ti, Eiji Okumura, tú eres alguien incomparable, fuiste capaz de encontrar belleza en alguien tan quebrado como yo, me salvaste con ese salto hacia la libertad sin siquiera conocerme, yo nunca podré encontrar las palabras correctas porque no me alcanzan para expresarme. Tú lo eres todo” La violencia con la que me ardió el rostro me hizo pensar que moriría “Eres mi todo”

“¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto ahora?” La determinación con la que esos jades fulguraron me robó la respiración.

“Porque te quiero dar un anillo, pero quiero que tú le des el significado para el que te sientas listo” Sus palmas temblaron antes de sacar de su chaqueta una caja de terciopelo “Quiero que tú escojas aceptarme así como yo lo hice contigo”

“Son preciosos” Una llamativa franja jade irrumpió el dorado de las sortijas “¿Entonces pueden ser anillos de amistad?” No pude contener mi carcajada ante semejante mueca.

“¡Eiji!” Él me arrojó una almohada contra la cara.

“Lo siento, pero era mi única oportunidad para vengarme, estamos a mano” La irritación con la que infló sus mejillas y frunció su ceño fue digna de un niño de cinco años “Lo lamento” Su expresión se suavizó cuando tomé su mentón “¿Puedo hacer algo para que me perdones?”

“Puedes compensarlo con algunos besos” Que fácil era satisfacer los caprichos del lince de Nueva York “Y aceptando quedarte conmigo un poco más” Saqué el anillo de la caja para deslizarlo por su dedo.

“¿Qué tal para siempre?” Los colores se hicieron más brillantes luego de que preguntase aquello “Eso no quiere decir que este aceptando un compromiso o algo así, aún es muy pronto, somos demasiado jóvenes y ni siquiera he pagado mi crédito universitario” Cuando nuestros ojos se entrelazaron no me pude seguir engañando “Pero quiero tener esta promesa contigo” Él acomodó el anillo en mi anular “Quiero un futuro contigo, Aslan Callenreese” Y aunque ya había tenido una sortija ahí durante meses esta sensación fue diferente a todo lo que conocí.

“Me gusta eso”

“¿Debería empezar a pagar mi deuda de besos ahora?” La galantería con la que me sonrió fue la puerta hacia el éxtasis.

“Te encanta provocarme” El magnetismo en esos jades me hizo sentir como toda una presa.

“Y te encanta seguirme el juego”

El candor con el que Ash Lynx me besó me hizo delirar. La oscuridad con la que se pintó el cuarto intensificó el placer en el que nuestros labios se fundieron, el descaro con el que el rubio me tomó de las caderas para sentarme sobre su regazo me hizo jadear, mis piernas se acomodaron alrededor de su vientre, mis dedos se deslizaron sobre su cuello mientras él profundizaba el tacto con una caricia de cabello. La lujuria con la que las palmas de mi amante se colaron debajo de mi camisa fue electricidad para cada uno de mis poros. Delicioso, adictivo y abrumador. El éxtasis fue insoportable, el pecho me retumbó con un espectáculo de pirotecnia en cada uno de esos toques. Que tentación más grande. La temperatura fue insoportable bajo esa clase de mirada.

Con un tirón el más joven me arrebató la camisa para dejarme a su merced, la sensualidad con la que se relamió los labios antes de acercarse a mis pezones consiguió que cada uno de mis músculos quemase para suplicar por él. La humedad y el candor con el que sus besos me marcaron me hizo temblar, mis palmas se aferraron a sus hombros, mi nariz se acomodó contra su cuello para que me ahogase en tan varonil esencia. La violencia con la que latió mi corazón cuando él me miró mientras mordía mi areola fue un derroche de pasión. Cada retazo de mi cordura se estremeció con tan descarados movimientos, fue una sensación tan adictiva como dolorosa. Quise pedirle que se detuviera, sin embargo, enloquecer de placer era un riesgo al que me anhelaba someter por él. Tan venenoso.

“Se supone que yo te debía compensar” La altanería con la que el lince de Nueva York me sonrió me erizó los nervios.

“¿Quieres tocarme, Eiji?” Las mejillas me calcinaron ante tan socarrona mirada.

“Sabes que quiero hacerlo”

La sensualidad con la que mi amante se desabrochó la camisa fue irreal. Cada poro de Aslan Callenreese desprendió erotismo cuando la prenda terminó cayendo hacia el piso. Mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su pecho mientras mis labios se dedicaban a acariciar su cuello, un ronco jadeo consiguió que la chispa del deseo me corrompiera. Que excitante era escuchar mi nombre siendo musitado por tan áspera y masculina voz. El rubio se deshizo del resto de la ropa para dejar expuesta la excitación. Jadeando contra su aliento tomé su erección mientras él se hacía cargo de la mía. Grande, palpitante y caliente. Maldición.

Líquido preseminal humedeció mis dedos mientras bajaba del glande hacia el prepucio, él tiritó cuando el vaivén se intensificó hacia sus testículos, mis piernas se contrajeron por culpa del candor con el que mi amante me comenzó a masturbar, la habitación se llenó de sonidos húmedos mientras la tensión crecía en el éxtasis de una mirada. Con movimientos rápidos y ansiosos ambos juntamos nuestros penes en el fervor de la noche. La obscenidad del momento me hizo sentir tan avergonzado como ansioso. La sangre me ardió con cada gruñido que él soltó. Su piel estaba ardiendo contra la mía, la ferocidad de sus latidos se había llevado mi cordura. Qué abrumador fue cuando él empezó a repartir mordidas desde mi cuello hasta mi clavícula, su aroma me embriagó, el sudor adornó aquellas masculinas y atractivas facciones para dejar un desastre en él. La noche fue una lasciva sinfonía entre nosotros dos.

“E-Eiji” Ambos terminamos corriéndonos en tan intensa masturbación. 

“A-Aslan” Podía sentir hasta mis orejas calientes en ese jadeo “Te deseo” La lujuria con la que fulguraron esos jades fue una chispa de peligro pérdida en la oscuridad.

“De verdad te gusta provocarme” La sensualidad con la que él me empujó contra la cama me arrastró en el placer “Te tengo que preparar antes” Aún ido dejé que él hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Lo deseaba.

La lentitud con la que mi amante me empezó a contemplar fue vergonzosa, aunque traté de cubrirme él no me dejó, la ternura con la que besó mis labios me hizo sentir tan pequeño como vulnerable. Le había entregado mi cuerpo y mi alma a este hombre. Se lo había dado todo pero aun así anhelaba darle más. Que letal podía ser el amor.

“Ni siquiera te puedes imaginar lo hermoso que luces en estos momentos ¿verdad?” No pude respirar bajo la suavidad de esa pregunta. Ni la bruma del éxtasis ni lo sofocante de la noche pudieron opacar la belleza de esos ojos.

“¿Tienes que decir esa clase de cosas ahora?” La lentitud con la que tomó una de mis piernas para apoyarla sobre su hombro me hizo tiritar. Lubricante fue derramado sobre sus dedos.

“Es lindo verte avergonzado por esto” Descarados besos fueron repartidos sobre mis muslos y mis caderas “Hacer esto contigo es especial” Me cubrí la frente con el antebrazo. La mezcla entre dulzura y lujuria atrapada en su voz me mareó.

“Eres tan injusto” El más alto entrelazó su mano con la mía para evitar mi huida.

“El único injusto eres tú cuando pones esa expresión tan candente pero adorable”

Fue indescriptible la excitación con la que mi cordura pereció cuando Ash hundió un dedo en mi interior, cada fibra de mi ser hirvió mientras esos brillantes jades parecían memorizar cada una de mis expresiones. Un segundo dígito surcó para juguetear con el goce y tentar a la pasión. Una ensordecedora oleada de placer fue la que paralizó mis músculos cuando él golpeó mi próstata. Fue peligrosa la violencia con la que retumbó mi corazón ante tan satisfecha sonrisa. El lince de Nueva York lucía embelesado con cada una de mis reacciones. Aunque era tan vergonzoso que pensé que moriría, quería que él me mirase mucho más. La lentitud de sus estocadas fue lo suficiente para ponerme duro otra vez.

Luego de sacar sus dedos, él separó aún más mis nalgas para abrirse paso hacia mi entrada. Presioné con fuerza mis párpados, el aire no me pasó hacia la realidad cuando él surcó en mi interior. Estaba repleto de él. Caliente, grueso y palpitante. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre mi cadera con lentitud, sus labios mordieron los míos con deseo, el colchón rechinó cuando se comenzó a mover. El placer fue mortificante. Su lengua se volvió a enredar a la mía mientras sus estocadas tomaban todo de mí. La sinfonía fue tan deliciosa como obscena. Mi piel fue fuego bajo la estridencia de su pecho, mi sangre ardió en un carnaval de besos, el dulzor en su saliva fue intoxicante. Me aferré a su espalda cuando él aumentó de intensidad.

“¡Ah! ...As-Aslan” La sincronía entre nuestros corazones fue desenfrenada, nuestras palmas se entrelazaron sobre el colchón, las erecciones fueron insoportables.

Sucumbimos.

Una caliente, abrumadora y eléctrica sensación hizo que las piernas me tiritaran, mis pies se encogieron sobre las sábanas, el jadeo del más alto retumbó sobre mis labios, fue como si mis músculos se hubiesen convertido en electricidad y el goce me hubiese desconectado la mente. Que placer más mortífero. Me corrí entre nuestros vientres mientras mi amante en una última estocada eyaculó en mi interior. La sensualidad con la que Ash Lynx se peinó el cabello para atrás me hizo suspirar. Él salió de mí antes de acomodar su rostro sobre mi pecho. La ternura con la que esos ojos me miraron me hizo saber que no había vuelta atrás.

“Mañana no tenemos el día libre, lo sabes ¿verdad?” Que risa más bonita fue la que él dejó escapar, él acomodó sus brazos sobre mi pecho para poder acercarse a mi rostro.

“Lo sé, yo le puedo explicar a Max si caminas chistoso” Rodé los ojos, mis dedos se enredaron en aquellos dorados y lacios mechones de irrealidad “Sé que es algo infantil, pero me hace feliz que hayas aceptado el anillo” La ternura con la que se entrelazaron nuestras palmas le robó el brillo a las estrellas.

“¿Tenías miedo de que los rechazara?” Él asintió.

“Y no quería presionarte para que los aceptaras” Que curiosa era la dualidad que escondía este hombre. Aunque el lince de Nueva York era mucho más grande, inteligente y fuerte que yo, sentía que debía protegerlo.

“Aslan Jade Callenreese” La suavidad con la que dejé un beso sobre sus nudillos lo avergonzó “Hemos llegado hasta acá juntos. ¿Aún no te queda claro lo enamorado que estoy de ti?” El aleteo de sus pestañas paralizó el tiempo perdido e hizo girar al mundo hacia atrás.

“Me ha quedado claro” La tensión retumbó en la noche “Pero me gusta escucharlo de ti” La brisa removió las últimas páginas para dejarme escribir mi punto final.

“Altanero”

“Eiji” La delicadeza con la que revolvió mi flequillo me hizo sonreír “Mañana quiero acompañarte otra vez a tu entrenamiento” Irónico. Había pasado toda mi vida corriendo para alcanzar el tiempo. Lo perdía pero lo encontraba.

“¿No te cansas de verme saltar?” Su esfumaba pero regresaba.

“Eso es algo que nunca quiero dejar de ver” Sin embargo, con Ash Lynx parecía tener el tiempo suficiente para más de una vida.

“Bien” Curioso “Entonces es una cita” Así como el _para siempre_ de muchos era un segundo.

“Es una cita”

Mi _para siempre_ inició con unos ojos verdes entremezclados con el aroma de la gasolina y un salto inquebrantable hacia mi propia libertad.

**Author's Note:**

> Y ese fue el primer encuentro de esos dos.  
> Obviamente las diferentes relaciones y como sus vidas acaban de ser unidas se vera en capítulos posteriores.  
> Pero Eiji esta muuy amargado en este punto de su vida XD, creo que se noto.  
> Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
